The Night Janitor
by KareBear1965
Summary: This is my very first Fan Fic written in 09. This is the story of Bella and her boss falling in love. All the ups and downs they have will they have their happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm starting to repost TNJ. I want to let everyone know now that they will find tons of errors and I've not corrected them I want to show how much I've grown as a writer. This was written the summer of 2009 when I first found Fan Fic. ****This is a story that the first chapter was written by WyldFyre and then she asked for someone to take over the story for her and I was the lucky author she chose. There are some many things that can be done with this story and I will do my best to keep it true to WyldFyre idea's that she gave me.**

**The Night Janitor**

**Chapter 1**

I eased the door open and looked around nervously. I let out a small chuckle at my hesitation. The office space was dark and slightly eerie, but that didn't bother me anymore. I was used to this job, using it to scrape in minimal funds to help support myself. The night janitor job had been the only one anyone would offer me after the huge law suit that I was a part of. I remembered back to the night, I had found out my roommate had swiped one of my thesis statements, claiming it as her own. When the accusation was made public, her family-who had major money-, had dragged me into court on false allocations. By the time the law battle was over her family won and all my school funds had gone down the drain. The thoughts depressed me, but as I steeped further in the uneasiness washed through me once again.

I was denying the real reason this office made me slightly jumpy. The person who worked here was new and when ever I went into someone's office for the first time I got nervous, feeling as if I was walking into someone's personal space, like a bedroom almost. I knew it was stupid, how personal could an office be right; but you would be amazed at some of the things you find, see, and have to clean up. Sometimes it was positively revolting. I walked over to the trash can and began to empty it in a normal routine. I was surprised by this person's new job; the position was high, something like a CEO, but I didn't pay much attention. I assumed someone from downstairs would take over from Mr. Cullen, the owner of the company and until now the person who held this position. I looked up and my eyes roamed the desk, surprisingly the name plate hadn't been changed. Suddenly, it hit me. Of course, the spot would obviously go strait to the son.

I had never seen Edward Cullen, but he had just finished his doctorate degree in business according to the gossip, and he was drop dead gorgeous. I ignored those kinds of ideas, floating about uselessly. I quickly finished up, making sure to vacuum and dust. I wanted this space to be spotless for the new addition to the company. As I scanned over his work space my eyes landed on a picture of a beautiful strawberry blonde, with bouncing curls and a beautiful smile. Standing with her was a thin petite girl, with almost elf like features and an array of inky lack hair in a halo around her face. Both of them were extraordinarily beautiful; the blonde had piercing bright blue eyes and the other dark blue. They looked like exact opposites in every way.

I wished I could be like that, beautiful and perfect. In truth, I was pretty average. I had long dark hair I preferred to wear up in a pony tail and off my neck, super duper pale skin, and brown eyes. I usually blended in well with the average crowd and I liked that. Sticking out just wasn't my thing, I tended to avoid crowds and attention at all costs. I was slightly jealous of these two beautiful women, their designer clothes, and the love of this man I had never met, or of any man, was something I would never get. I sighed heavily and moved on, walking over to start scrubbing the windows, the tall New York office buildings staring back at me. As I moved, I bumped the couch, sighing I shoved it back into place. I was so freaking clumsy.

I hated that you couldn't see the stars in this town, but I got over that too. Suddenly, something caught my attention. It was a smell I hadn't noticed before. I had clearly been in here at least half an hour; wouldn't I have noticed it before?

I looked around, cocking my head to the side. Mr. Cullen's desk was exactly the way I had left it not ten minutes ago, the large bookshelf that looked ready to topple was still clearly standing up straight. I suddenly realized it was perfume. I looked around, trying to find the source. I bumped into the plush couch for the second time, and the perfume exploded in a cloud. I got down on my knees, the scratchy blue fabric of my work jumper moving with me. Underneath the couch was a vile of perfume, crushed by the couch leg, but that's not what caught my eye. A blue blouse sat crumple in the corner, where it had obviously fallen.

Well, welcome to your first day on the job Mr. Cullen, I thought wryly, reaching to clean up, the mess the couple had left. My nose scrunched up at the smell the perfume was giving off, for a brief second I considered leaving it there to stink up his office and remind him this was a workplace not a the back seat of his daddy's expensive car. I quickly pushed that thought away; he could get me fired for not doing my job. I quickly finished up the perfume and then stretched back to get the shirt, unsure of what I was going to exactly do with it.

I could throw it away, but what if the girl came looking for it? My figurative light bulb lit up. I briskly walked over to his desk, pulling open one of the unlocked drawers, inside was a thing of pencils, an extra tie, and a black berry. I stuffed the shirt in there, ripping a piece off the pad sitting on the table, I jotted down that I found it under the couch and thought he might want to give it back. I signed it Night Janitor and left it sitting on the shirt. As I was about to close the drawer when the phone lit up, vibrating violently. I curiously glanced at the caller i.d.; it simply read Home. I thought about answering it, briefly, but decided against it.

I turned around; sweeping the room with my eyes once more to make sure everything was perfect before grabbing my cart and pushing it out of the door, flicking the last few lights off as I left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Please remember this was my first story I wrote for Fan Fic so it is riddled with errors they aren't corrected because I want people to see how I've grown as a writer.**

**Chapter 2**

I pushed my cart into Mr. Cullen's office on Friday night as I have all week long. I left notes for him almost every night for finding items in or around the couch. I always signed my notes Night Janitor. I hurried and finished up with his office as I was putting tonight's item in the drawer his blackberry rang, I glanced at it, and it said Home. I put the earring that I taped to my note in the drawer. I gather up all my cleaning supplies and pushed my cart back out into the hallway and down to the next office. Cullen Enterprise was one of the larges companies in New York. They had the top three floors of the Cullen building on Madison Ave.

By the second week of me leaving notes along with the lost items, I was starting to wonder what kind of man this Mr. Cullen was. All these items had to belong to the strawberry blond girl in the picture on his desk. Did she work here also, were they serous about each other? I have heard other janitors, and employees talk about Mr. Cullen, they all say he is probable the hottest guy in the whole city. Looking at the pictures on his desk of his girl friend and sister, I was no where in the same league as these women. I should not let my mind wander like that.

When I pushed the door open to his office, I got the feeling that he had not been out of it that long as I could smell his cologne, which just made my day dream even more. I empty his trash can straighten up his desk as it was a complete mess as was his bookshelf. When I was putting a couple of books back on the shelf, I noticed that most of his books where the classics that I loved to read. I went to straighten out the couch and to my surprise; I did not find any clothes or jewelry in or under it for a change.

It felt weird not leaving a note for him, so I left him one on top of his desk this time.

_Mr. Cullen,_

_I would very much like to say thank you for not losing anything tonight._

_Yours truly, _

_The Night Janitor_

I was smiling at myself as I pushed my cart back out into the hallway to go to the next office I was to clean. The only good thing about having a night janitor job was that there were only three other workers on the clock and none of them knew who I was and what had happened. They were all in their late 40's to early 60's and I seemed to fit right in. Work hours were from 10pm to 7am with an hour for lunch. The kitchen was very nice it had a couple of different refrigerators, so there was enough room for everyone that wanted to bring their food could keep it fresh. It was set up like a real kitchen even with a stove, and of course, it had three microwaves so multi-persons could be heating up their food at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N As always I don't own twilight just my twisted mind. Also remember this was written in 2009.**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's POV**

My second day at work I walked into my office pulled open the drawer, which I knew I had left my blackberry in and saw the shirt folded up with a note from the night janitor. This kind of amused me. Why would a janitor go to such lengths to make sure I got back a shirt that had been thrown under the couch in the heat of the moment? Tanya had come up to visit me during lunch, and we, being what we are and just can't seem to keep our hands off each other. Man that girl could do stuff to me that just thinking about her made me hot with lust. I knew, deep down; Tanya wanted for us to get married, but I did not really love her that way. I was more in deep lust for her then love. I always told her that I loved her, but I knew the truth of it all. It was pure lust.

I was looking for that special girl who made me tingle all over and that for sure was not Tanya. Tanya made a habit of coming to my office during lunch, so we could have hot sex. I did not mind because I did enjoy myself. What am I going to do about her if I ever find the special girl? I knew that my family wanted me to settle down and start a family, so I could pass on the family business when it was time, just like dad has passed it to me.

Today is Friday the end of my first week as CEO. I stop at the Starbucks down the street from the office to grab a coffee before heading to work. I saw her standing in line; I could not take my eyes off of her. She was perfect in every way. Her hair was a brown color that reached the middle of her back. Her body had all the curves in the right places. She was that kind of girl I have been looking for. I wondered where did she work. What was her name? Just standing there looking at her, I got those tingles; I have always wanted to feel. I watch as she got her coffee and walked out. I would have to find the nerves to talk to her, but not today. I had a meeting at 8:30 dad would kill me if I missed it.

I grabbed my coffee and headed up the street to the office. I kept looking to see if I saw that young lady. I really hoped that would see her walking into one of the office buildings, so I could find out where she worked and then make my plan to bump into her. When I got to my office, I pulled open the drawer, which was already starting to be a habit to see what the night janitor had found and to read the note that most defiantly was left chastising my lifestyle. As always, there it was this time with an earring taped to it. I would have to find out more about my night janitor. It could be a guy or a girl as I knew that the cleaning crew was made up of six people and two of which were guys. I also knew that they ranged in the 40's to 60's age group.

With my meeting over, I sat in, to do some paper work before lunch. Yea Tanya would be here yet again. It was cool that she worked in the same build just a different company, and she had an hour for lunch. Like always when I start thinking about her my thoughts turned all lusty. When she walked through the door, I was ready for her. She walked over leaned in order to kiss me. It was not long before the clothes were flying everywhere. After she left and a saw the Starbucks coffee cup still sitting on the corner of my desk, did I remember the young lady in line at Starbucks? My thoughts went to how she made my body tingle, and that was just from me looking at her. How could I get these kinds of feelings for a girl I have never met?

My second week was almost up and every morning I would stop by Starbucks hoping to catch gimps of the girl of my dreams. And yes I have been dreaming of her, and I don't even know her name. I saw her few times. I guess she doesn't get a coffee each morning. But those few times that I saw her, she would be smiling, and I have finally seen her eyes and wow what eyes she has. They are a deep chocolate brown that sparkle when she is smiling. A girl like her has to have a steady boyfriend or maybe even a husband. The thought of her even having a boyfriend let a lone a husband made me jealous.

Like always the notes from the night janitor was there in the desk. But this one was a little different.

_Mr. Cullen,_

_I would very much like to say thank you for not losing anything tonight._

_Yours truly, _

_The Night Janitor_

It made me think did Tanya come for lunch yesterday or did we just do a better job of putting her back together. I would have to leave a note for the night janitor to find out which one cleans my office. I sat there thinking about the brunette from Starbucks when Tanya walked in, she could tell I was in deep thought and just went and sat on the couch unbuttoned her shirt trying to get my attention. I got up and walked over to her and told her not today, but she stood up and kissed me while undoing my shirt that was all it took to get my attention. All that lust just pored out of me. The rest of the day was slow, and I could not wait until the day was over, and I could go home and dream about my brunette.

**If your into E/B stories please check out Remember Me by Zaicha The Vampire Goddess It's interesting and keeps you guessing what is going on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N remember this was my first fan fic and I know it's riddled with errors, but I feel I need to leave them in so people can see my growth as a writer. TNJ was written the summer of 2009**

**Chapter 4**

Monday started off just as normal I clocked in went to the cleaning closet to get my cleaning cart. I put the ear buds for my Zune on turned up the sound and went to my first office. I cleaned the first two offices and then headed over to Mr. Cullen's; I was hoping that he would soon get the hint that I don't like cleaning up after him and his girl or whatever she was. As always, I start with the trashcan, then straighten up his desk. How could this guy even work with a desk looking like that? I saw a new picture on the desk it was a family picture. I got my first real look at him, and yes; he was hotter than hot just like I keep hearing from everyone else. The strawberry blond girl was not in the picture, so I now knew whose clothes I keep finding under or in the couch.

Soon after I finished his desk, I went to straighten out the couch, as always it was a mess the cushions were all on the floor, and it was pushed up against the wall. As I was pulling the couch back into place, once again I found a piece of female clothing. This time it was a bra. Had to be one of those expensive one's. I picked it up and folded like I always do and went to put it in the drawer with a note, but there was a note there for me. It made me laugh, as it was so childish. The kind of note you pass in grade school. The kind you check the boxes of the right answer.

Night Janitor

Yes No

Are you a girl?

Are you over 25?

Are you fat?

Do you like to play games?

What's your favorite color, please write an answer to the right of this:

Mr. Cullen

Your Boss

Was this a joke he is acting like a little kid. Well, I guess I can play along, but I still will leave him a note with this bra. I am tired of picking up miss strawberry blond's clothes that she can't seem to keep on.

**Night Janitor**

** Yes No**

**Are you a girl** X

**Are you over 25** X

**Are you fat?** X

**Do you like to play games** ? It depends on the game

**What's your favorite color please write answer to the right of this**: Blue

**Mr. Cullen**

**Your Boss**

Gee, this could be fun. He won't know what to think of me. He is so hot looking; I wish I could meet a guy this hot, but he can't be anything like Mr. Cullen having sex in an office that's not love. I want a guy, who will love me and treat me like I am somebody special.

_Mr. Cullen,_

_I am really getting tired of picking up after you and your girls. You should not be treating women like this; they deserve more out of a relationship than sex in the office._

_Yours truly,_

_The Night Janitor_

I hope that I can get this a cross to him that I don't like picking up after him. He needs to respect not just his girl, but also his workers. What would it feel like to even have a guy like you? I have never been pretty, and so I have never had a boyfriend or a date, for that matter. I hurried and finished up with the office pushed my cart out into the hallway and down to the next office. At lunch, I could not help myself and told the rest of the crew about his silly note to me. One of the guys Bill said all he has to do is look at the log book and see who is a signed to clean his office your right, he is acting like a spoiled little kid. We all sat a laughed for a while. Even thought they all could be my parents if not grandparents we all got along, and they treated me better than I have been treated since I left home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N remember that SM owns twilight and I only own my twisted mind, 4 horses, 4 goats and 2 dogs. This was written the summer of 2009.**

**Chapter 5**

**Edwards POV**

I was looking forward to getting to work on Tuesday as I was so curious to see if the night janitor had answered my note. I had thought it might be fun to play a game with this person who seems to think they can tell me how to live my life. As always, I stopped by Starbucks hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl my dreams. I still have not figured out how I was going to meet her. She was not here so I got my coffee and headed for the office.

Once I got to the office, I sat my coffee down and pulled open the drawer hoping to find out my janitor had answered my note. Not only did I get my wish, but she left me a not along with Tanya's bra.

_Mr. Cullen,_

_I am really getting tired of picking up after you and your girls. You should not be treating women like this; they deserve more out of a relationship than sex in the office._

_Yours truly,_

_The Night Janitor_

Who is this janitor to tell me how to treat a woman? That got me even more curious about whether or not my note had been answered, and yes there it was.

**Night Janitor**

** Yes No**

**Are you a girl?** X

**Are you over 25?** X

**Are you fat?** X

**Do you like to play games** It depends on the game.

**What's your favorite color; please write answer to the right of this**: Blue

**Mr. Cullen**

**Your Boss**

So I have a fat female janitor who is over 25, and she is telling me how to treat women. I bet she doesn't even know how she wants to be treated, because she doesn't have a man. Blue is a nice color and has always been my favorite. I guess can't win them all. I picked up my coffee, which started my day dreaming about the perfect girl again. I pulled out a report that had been given to me the day before for review and started reading it, and every time I picked up my coffee; I thought of my perfect girl. Then I would go back to reviewing the report. When I got done with the report and making the corrections that were needed, I called my secretary Jess in order to send the report back to have the corrections made.

It was not long after that Tanya showed up early for lunch saying that she had an appointment this afternoon. I told her that I was too busy right now for an early lunch this made her mad, and she yelled at me that I did not really love her and that if things continued the same we were through.

"Tanya, how can you say that, we've been together since high school. You know how I feel about you." I said.

"Edward if you really loved me then we would already be married and thinking about having kids. Instead you just seem to keep me around for the free sex, and I am getting tired of all these games." She said back to me all most in tears.

"Tanya, love you, it's just I am not ready to be married or to have kids yet." I said back trying to sound sweet.

"Edward I will give you until Christmas to make up your mind on us after that I am gone." She stated and walked out without even looking back at me.

This day was just getting worst. It took a few calls, and then I got up and told Jess to take all my calls that I was going home as I did not feel well. All the way to my penthouse apartment I could not stop thinking about what Tanya had said. I knew that I was not ready to make that kind of commitment to her. Was I even ready to make that kind of commitment with the girl of my dreams? I could not answer that question. I opened the door and went and laid on my bed just staring at the ceiling.

I had laid here for a few hours and realized that I did not leave a note for my night janitor. I had been looking forward to leaving another note with more questions for her to answer. Since I now know that my janitor is a female I could really make this fun. I knew from my dad that the night crew was mostly older women and two men that both of which would be retiring soon. With what I found out from last nights note I had one of the females. I would have to write another note to find out more.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Twilight is owned by SM... I know the chapters are short, but this was the way I wrote in 2009.**

**Chapter 6**

The night started out normal, but when I went into Mr. Cullen's office I was shocked to see all the phone memo's sitting on his desk. He must have not been here today. I opened the drawer to see if he had taken the note that I had answered his questions on. It was not there. Hmm he must have been here for a bit at least. His coffee cup was in the trash. In fact, it was the only thing in the trash. I noticed that it was from Starbucks. So, he likes Starbucks I wonder what he drinks? Why do I care what he drinks? I started straightening out his desk, and I learned that he had gone home because he did not feel well.

I started to feel bad that I was so hard on him, because he did not feel well. I know what it's like not to feel well at work. Since there was not much to do in his room, I finished up faster than normal, and so I decided to leave him a note, even though I did not find anything wrong in his office.

_Mr. Cullen,_

_Sorry to hear that you did not feel well today. Hope it was nothing serious, and that you will return to work soon._

_Yours truly,_

_The Night Janitor._

At lunch, we all sat around and talked about how different things have been since the young Mr. Cullen has taken over. When his father was in charge everything was always so neat and orderly. Now most of the offices are so messy when you walk in that you would think this was a totally different company. It's not that young Mr. Cullen is bad at his job; he just doesn't seem to run as tight of a ship as his dad.

I finished with all my offices and was ready to leave before the shift was up. I like easy nights. I thought I might go to Starbucks and get a coffee before heading home. As always, that place was crowded; I waited in line for at least 30 minutes. I thought that I saw Mr. Cullen as I walked out the door if that was really him; he was hotter than the picture of himself on his desk. Don't fool yourself; he would never be interested in a girl like you. He is rich, hot and can have any girl in the city. He would never want a girl who is plain.

By the time I got home I was not tired. I was kind of excited that I had finally seen Mr. Cullen. I put in a movie not really watching it and fell asleep on the couch. I woke up and looked at the clock. I was almost late for work. I changed really fast and ran out the door. I got to work with just a couple of minutes to spare. I got my cart and headed up to Mr. Cullen's office. I thought I would start there tonight.

I opened the door pushed the cart in and went straight for the trash car. I was dancing away to a song on my Zune. As I pushed the cart through the door I tripped and fell thank God no one was around to see me make a fool of myself. I had gotten the Zune as a treat to myself to help make my work hours go by faster. I don't spend much money on myself as money is tight. I could tell, by the way, the office looked that Mr. Cullen had been in today, and I had seen him at Starbuck's first things in the morning. I really wish he would start taking my note to heart. He always leaves his office looking like a pig sty. I hope he doesn't live like this at home. Oh yea he most likely has a maid or two at home to clean up after him.

I don't know why I think so much about this pig. I went and empty his trash can, straightened out his desk then went to put the couch together as it was a mess like most days. This told me that his girl must have been here today. Like most times in between two cushioning on the couch was a bright purple thong. How could this girl not dress herself completely before leaving the office and going through the rest of the day without underwear on that is just down right gross?

I went to put them in the drawer and leave another note. I opened the drawer and there was a thank you note and another note with childish questions on it.

**Dear Night Janitor,**

**Thank you for your kind words about getting well soon. I do feel better.**

**Mr. Cullen**

**The Boss**

**Night Janitor**

**What kind of music do you like?**

**What color is your hair?**

**What color are your eyes?**

**Do you have a boyfriend, please underline yes or no?**

**If you don't have a boyfriend are you married, please underline yes or no?**

**If neither do you date, please underline yes or no?**

**Mr. Cullen**

**The Boss**

This guy must be off his rockers if he really wants me to answer this question. I gave him false info last time. Hmm what kind of question will he ask if I am truthful this time?

**Night Janitor**

**What kind of music do you like? **Classical

**What color is your hair? **Brown

**What color are your eyes? **Brown

**Do you have a boyfriend, please underline yes or ****no****?**

**If you don't have a boyfriend are you married, please underline yes or ****no****?**

**If neither do you date, please underline yes or no? **That would depend on the guy.

**Mr. Cullen**

**The Boss**

That should play with his head a little. I was still mad at finding the thong in the couch, so I just had to leave my own note to him about his lifestyle yet again.

_Mr. Cullen,_

_I really wish that you would at least teach your girl to put on all her underclothes before leaving the office. It's just not right that I have to keep cleaning up after her. I hope that she would be considerate enough to do that much at least. You sir are 26 years old and should know better. I know if I was the boss my employees would not have to pick up after my affairs like this._

_Yours truly,_

_The Night Janitor_

I really hope that he will start taking my note to heart, as I don't know how much longer I can stand cleaning up after these kinds of people. Maybe I will just have to ask one of the other janitors to switch offices.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N SM owns twilight but I wish I did. **

**Chapter 7**

**Edward's POV**

I woke up early thinking about my perfect girl would she be at Starbucks today or would I not get to see her. I really do need to call it off with Tanya if I want to try and get this girl. I don't know if I could do that as I just love that hot steaming lunch time sex we have. I know that Tanya wants a ring on her finger, but that will never happen. I just don't see myself with her for the rest of my life. I do see myself with my dream girl for life. Now to make a plan to meet my dream girl, could I really make her mine?

As I got dressed after my shower, I thought about the note I had left for the night janitor. How would she answer the question, would she even answer them? I would leave another note tonight. This was fun. I have not had this kind of fun in years. I might even try the first note again and see if I get different answers. I also need to think of some new questions to ask. I need to find out more about my janitor. Maybe if I can make her my friend, she will stop with all the notes telling me I don't know how to treat a woman.

As I left, I told myself I would stop by Starbucks to see if I could get a glimpse of the girl of my dreams. When I pulled up to Starbucks I noticed that I was about 30 minutes early so I decided to go a head and get to the office early. As I waited for the elevator to go up to the top floor I thought I saw her getting off one of the elevators right as I was stepping in. Could it be that she works for me? All the night people are janitors. Could she be my janitor, and she lied to me about her age and weight? I will have to see if she answered my questions.

I walk into my office and straight to my desk pulling out the drawer even before sitting down in my seat. I was shocked to see the purple thong. How did Tanya forget those, of the stuff for her to forget this made me mad? I knew that Tanya was doing this on purpose trying to get me to make up my mind about her. I think she also knows that I am thinking about another woman. I took out the note from the janitor and the one the janitor had answered my questions.

_Mr. Cullen,_

_I really wish that you would at least teach your girl to put on all her underclothes before leaving the office. It's just not right that I have to keep cleaning up after her. I hope that she would be considerate enough to do that much at least. You sir are 26 years old and should know better. I know if was the boss my employees would not have to pick up after my affairs like this._

_Yours truly,_

_The Night Janitor_

Oh, now she thinks she could do a better job at being a boss then me. Who does this janitor think she is? I was getting mad at this point. I just might have to put this janitor into her proper place. I am the boss not her, she cannot tell me how to do my job. Then I looked at her answers to my question.

**Night Janitor**

**What kind of music do you like? **Classical

**What color is your hair? **Brown

**What color are your eyes? **Brown

**Do you have a boyfriend, please underline yes or ****no****?**

**If you don't have a boyfriend are you married, please underline yes or ****no****?**

**If neither do you date, please underline yes or no? **That would depend on the guy

**Mr. Cullen**

**The Boss**

Reading her answers put a smile to my face, and I knew that I need to redo the first note because I have a feeling that my dream girl just might be my janitor. If that was her that walked out of the elevator as I walked into one. I would have to come up with a plan to find out for sure if she doesn't answer the questions the way I hope she does.

**Night Janitor**

…**Yes No **

**Are you a girl ….**

**Are you under 25…**

**Are fat…**

**Do you like to play games if so what do you like to play?**

**What's your favorite color? Please write answer to the right of this:**

**Mr. Cullen**

**Your Boss**

Let's see if yes catches the change on the age question. I hope that she will not notice. I will have to come in early again tomorrow to see if she comes off the elevator, and if so I will have to put the plan that is in my brain right now to work. I was so self-absorbed that I did not know that it was lunch time and that Tanya had walked into the office. I looked up from whatever I was looking at on my desk, but I had really been in deep thought about my plan. She was sitting on the couch with a very unhappy look on her face.

"Tanya, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I can tell that you are tired of me, and it hurts?" She answered back.

"Tanya I'm not tired of you; it's just that I have more responsibilities than I used to have and some days I just don't have time for you." I stated back hoping that she would see the truth in my statement. I did enjoy our sex, but I did not want to make this a lifetime relationship.

"Edward you know I said you have until Christmas to decide, but I am rethinking the time frame." She stated back.

"I can see where you are coming from, but I am not ready to make any life-long decisions yet." I told her.

"Maybe we should just play it cool for a while." She said while getting up and walking out.

This could be a good thing. If I really want to try and get this dream girl that I don't even know her name, I don't need Tanya coming in here every day I need to change my ways. Could I really change them is the true question? I went back to making plans if what I was thinking is true. I have a couple of different plans, but, which is the right one. The answer of the note tonight and if I see her come off the elevator in the morning would tell me which plan was the right one to go with.

The rest of the day kind of dragged on. I knew I had a big meeting in the morning so coming in early was going to work out for me, and it might even improve my mood. The thought of finding out who my dream girl was made me excited. I could not sit here any more. So I called my sister and asked her to meet me for dinner. I have not had dinner with my sister in over a month. She said that she would meet me, and that I sounded different and could not wait to find out why.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N SM owns twilight. remember this was my first fan fic written in 2009**

**Chapter 8**

Did I see Mr. Cullen getting in that elevator? Why is he here early, I hope he doesn't get mad at how harsh I was in my note, but her leaving a thong in the couch just really pissed me off? He is so hot. Why can't I have a guy who looks like that? Wait why can't I have a guy who likes me period. Oh well I can't go and change my note now. I wonder what kind of note he will leave me for tonight. I could not get him out of my mind as I walked to the subway to go home.

I still was thinking about him while I showered. It must be wrong that I'm even thinking of my boss like this. He could fire me if I piss him off too much. Maybe I should tone down my notes. Maybe I should try and do something nice for him. I went to bed thinking of ways to be nice to him and maybe make a friend. I don't have any friends here and no one back home ever calls or emails me any more. I guess the lawsuit got to a lot of people. I hope that Mr. Cullen don't find out about that. He would fire me in a heartbeat if he knew. That was my last thought as I drifted off to sleep.

Beep…Beep…Beep I hate that sound. I rolled over and shut it off dreading going to work and cleaning up after Mr. Cullen and that girl. I remembered thinking about doing something nice for him and try and make a friend out of him before I make him my enemy. I thought his office could use a plant he doesn't have any, and they always cheer me up. I know of a shop that is open late I had better hurry, if so I can make it there before they close.

I got to the shop just minutes before they closed and picked out a Princess plant with a purple flower. I caught the subway to Madison Ave. And walked to the office with a huge smile on my face. I would even leave him a nice note tonight no matter what kind of mess he left for me. I clocked in picked up my cleaning cart set the plant on top and went up stairs to his office. I would clean it first for a change.

I pushed open his door, and I was shocked the couch was in the right place his desk was neat. Had he even been to work today? I walked over to the windowsill and set the plant on it. Then I empty his trashcan, which told me he had been in his office. I pulled out the drawer to see if he left me a note. And there it was gee this one looked like the first one he had left. I guess he just could not come up with anything new.

**Night Janitor**

…**Yes No **

**Are you a girl ….**X

**Are you under 25…**X

**Are fat…**X

**Do you like to play games if so what do you like to play? **Gee I think I like this game of note passing.

**What's your favorite color? Please write answer to the right of this: **Already told you Blue.

**Mr. Cullen**

**Your Boss**

I think he might get the picture now. Gee what should I say in my note to him. I guess I will have to think about it before I write it. I really could us a friend. As I pushed the drawer closed, I noticed that one of the pictures was not on the desk where it normally was. The only one there now was the family picture. Could this mean that he got rid of the girl, one could hope?

I finished up his office did two others before lunch still had not decided what to write in a note to him. As I was going back down the hall to finish up with my side of the floor, it hit me on what I should say. So, I made my way back to his office to leave him a note.

_Mr. Cullen_

_I bought you a plant to brighten the office. I hope you don't mind plants if you don't like it, please give it to someone who you know will like it. I also want to thank you for having a clean office tonight. It made my night. I would rather have you as a friend than an enemy. I wonder if we could even be friends as we come from different worlds. Well at least I will try and be nice even when you leave your office a mess._

_Yours truly,_

_The Night Janitor_

I hope that was pleasant enough for him. I would like to think we could be friends, because I know I could never be his type for anything more. I put my ear buds back in my ear and headed out the door to finish up my job. I had a new smile on my face, just thinking that I might make a friend out of Mr. Cullen one of the hottest guys in the city.

I finished my night still on a high. I was not looking where I was going when I came off the elevator and tripped and fell twisting my ankle. I could be so clumsy at times. I did not know who was helping me up, but I heard the sweets voice; I had ever heard.

"Are you alright Ms?" That sweet voice said.

"I think so." I answered back as he released me.

I still had not looked to see who had helped me. I was too scared to look. He must be laughing inside thinking how clumsy can a girl get that she can't step out of an elevator with out falling down. I limped out of the building as fast as I could. Not wanting to find out who was all watching me. I had planned to stop by Starbucks on my way home, but now there was no way I was going to do that. I could not wait to get home and away from all these embarrassment, that twisting my ankle has caused me.

I took my shower and went to bed. I was not sure what I was going to do tonight maybe I would call in sick. I could not face the build right now with all those people knowing I was clumsy. An hour before my normal time to get up the phone rang.

I answered it. "Ms Swan how can I help you?"

"Ms Swan this is Rick at work; I was calling to make sure that you would be in tonight as two of the other night janitors have already called in sick, and we will need you to double up on offices." The head janitor said.

"Yes I will be in do you want me to come early I can." I answered back.

"That would be great." He said.

When I got off the phone with Rick, I got up and changed and headed off to the subway. I don't know why I said I could come early, but it felt like the right thing to do. I when I got to the office I was 30 minutes early and went a head and clocked in and grabbed my cart to start cleaning; I would have the whole top floor to myself tonight. With my Zune in hand, I started my night looking forward to seeing if Mr. Cullen liked my plant or not.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Please remember this is my first try at writing Fan Fic.**

**Chapter 9**

**Edward's POV**

I meet my sister Alice at Babbo's one of the many five star restaurants in New York City. She could see that I had something on my mind. We sat down; she looked at me with that look that told me to spill my guts. She knows me better than anyone in the world. I just sat there looking at her trying to find the words I wanted to use. I was not good about talking about my private life. I waited until the waiter took our orders before I even said one word to her.

Alice, I don't know what's happening to me, but a few weeks ago I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I can't stop thinking about her, and I don't even know her name. Tanya even knows that something has changed between us. I don't think she will stick around much longer and for once I don't care. I also have this feeling that this girl I want to meet so badly is my night janitor. If she is my night janitor then I think she hates me, because of my noon activity with Tanya, who seems not to be able to get fully dressed before she leaves. I have been getting notes from my janitor telling me how to do my job and telling me that I don't even know how to treat a woman.

"Alice I don't know what to do anymore." I told her.

"Edward only you can decide what the right thing to do is." She told me with a smile on her face that told me she was making her own plan.

By the time I got done telling Alice what has been going on our food came, and we sat and talked about silly stuff the rest of dinner. When we got up to leave, she told me that everything would work out for the best. This really told me that I had told her too much, and now she was going to be involved in me meeting my dream girl.

I went home got ready for bed still thinking about the girl of my dreams and my plan to meet her, so I could find out her name where she lives. I decided that I would go into the office early again to see if it was really her on that elevator the morning before. I dressed and left just thinking about the possibility of me seeing her again.

I waited in the lobby to see if I could be right that my dream girl worked for me as a night janitor. I saw that one of the elevators was coming down so I just stood off to the side of the door. As it opened, I almost held my breath. Yes she was on it, as she stepped out, she started to fall, I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew I was reaching out to catch her.

"Are you alright Ms?" I asked her. Wishing she would look up at me, so I could see her eyes.

"I think so." She said the sound of her voice sent a shiver through my body. I released her once she was standing on both feet.

I watched as she limped out of the building. I wanted to help her more, but I got the sense that she did not like to be helped. I turned to go up to my office to finalize my plan to meet her and make her my girl. The elevator seemed to move to slow for my liking as I wanted to see what kind of note she left me and how she answered my question this time. When the door finally opened I found that I could not stop myself from running down the hall to my office.

I throw open the door and lunged at my desk drawer, but as I started to open it, I noticed a plant in the window. What who put that plant there. It was very pretty and I liked it. I pulled open the drawer and took out both notes.

_Mr. Cullen_

_I bought you a plant to brighten the office. I hope you don't mind plants if you don't like it, please give it to someone who you know will like it. I also want to thank you for having a clean office tonight. It made my night. I would rather have you as a friend than an enemy. I wonder if we could even be friends as we come from different worlds. Well at least I will try and be nice even when you leave your office a mess._

_Yours truly,_

_The Night Janitor_

Wow, she had gotten me the plant. I would have to thank her for it. She was wondering if we could be friends. I would like to be more than friends with her, I thought to myself. Then I looked at how she answered my note.

**Night Janitor**

…**Yes No **

**Are you a girl ….**X

**Are you under 25…**X

**Are fat…**X

**Do you like to play games if so what do you like to play? **Gee I think I like this game of note passing.

**What's your favorite color? Please write answer to the right of this: **Already told you Blue

**Mr. Cullen**

**Your Boss**

Ok, was she just telling me the truth this time or did she not catch that I had changed the word on the age question. Did she really see herself as fat? So she likes this game of note passing. She has a little attitude I can tell, by the way, she answered that last question. I could not help myself I picked up the phone and called Alice. I needed her help. I knew that for sure.

"Alice it's her." The only words I got out then she hung up the phone.

I knew that she would be popping in my office, as soon as she could get down here. I sat looking at my plant my dream girl/janitor left me. I was still looking at it when Alice walked through the door.

"Edward how do you know for sure?" Where the first words out of her month.

"Alice I saw her come off the elevator, I even helped her as she almost fell coming off it." I told her.

Then I showed her the notes.

"Edward no more Tanya if you really want to make this work" She stated with a very stern look which told me not to cross her.

We sat and talked about what I should do to get a chance to meet her. Then Alice had her own plan to make her, her friend as well. She was always looking for a friend to go shopping with. Alice lives for shopping. We were still talking and making plans when Tanya came in. The look on her face when she saw Alice was one that if looks could kill my sister would have been dead. Alice has never liked Tanya and has been saying she was wrong for me for years now. Even though they did go shopping together at times. It was all just a game to Alice trying to make me happy.

I asked Alice if she could give me a few with Tanya, and she was out the door without another word.

"Tanya you are so right that we can't continue like this." I stated.

"What are you saying?" She asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"I am saying that we are though." I stated firmly.

With that Tanya walked out of the office in tears, and I did not even feel bad for putting them there. I knew I was doing the right thing if I wanted my dream girl in my life.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N SM owns twilight...**

**Chapter 10**

I was starting work 45 minutes early since Rick the head janitor called me in early has we had two people out sick. I would get the whole top floor to myself. I put my ear buds in as I pulled the cart off the elevator and started down the hall. I would do Mr. Cullen's office first as I want to see how he liked the plant I left him and to see what crazy questions he would ask tonight.

I was dancing and singing to Respect (by pink) as I pushed open the door with my butt and pulling my cart through the door. I bumped into someone knocking us both down on the floor. Oh God I said as a rolled over to my hands and knees, so I could stand up, I also went to pull out my ear buds, so I could talk to who ever I just knocked down and ended up pulling out my hair tie making my hair fall down around my shoulders.

As I started to stand up, I saw who I knocked down. Oh God it was him Mr. Cullen. How could I be so stupid? I could feel that I was bright red from blushing. He was a little red also, but not nearly as red as I was. He got stood up before me and reaches out his hand to help me up.

"Hello I'm Mr. Cullen and you must be the night janitor." He said.

"Yes my name is Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen, I am so sorry for knocking you down." I replayed blushing all over again.

"Nice to meet you also Bella." He answered back.

"I was not aware that you were working late tonight, please forgive me for barging in your office while you were still working." I said not wanting to look into his eyes.

'I don't have a problem with you barging in here to clean, but I do have a problem with you and that Zune. How can you clean, listening to music and keep yourself from getting hurt? It seems that you have troubles just walking off an elevator without getting hurt." He said with this crooked smile on his face that just lit up his emerald-green eyes.

I found myself getting lost in his eyes.

"If you prefer me not to listen to music while working then consider that done.." I said while I rolled up my ear buds around my Zune and put it in the front pocket on my smock that I was wearing.

I went to push the cart back out into the hall, so I could go and work on some other office, so he could finish up his work in peace. He reached out and touched my arm.

"Bella thank you for the plant it love it." He stated with that crooked smile.

"You're very welcomed; I will get out of here and finish up with the other offices while you finish your work sir." I said smiling back at him.

He let me leave the office, so I could do my work. I re put my hair up in it's ponytail that I always wore while working. I now know that it was Mr. Cullen that had helped me when I had twisted my ankle coming off the elevator this morning. He must think I am just a clumsy girl. His hand a felt so warm, and welcoming when he helped me up from the floor.

I wonder if he had left me a note before I showed him how clumsy I was. I bet that he doesn't want to be friends with me now. I guess I should consider myself lucky that he did not fire me right on the spot. I cleaned all the offices on the west wing and then headed to the lunch room. To my surprise, I heard my name being called over the intercom system.

"Ms. Bella Swan, please report to Mr. Cullen's office." His musical sound voice called.

I ran to his office paused outside the door before I pushed it open. He was sitting at his desk. He motioned for me to take a seat in the chair on the other side of his desk. I sat down not knowing what was going to happen.

"Do you prefer me to call you Bella or Ms. Swan?" He asked.

"Bella would be fine with me." I answered back.

"Then please call me Edward." He said.

My heart was pounding too hard I did not know if I was going to be able to stay sitting in the chair. He told me that he like the idea of us being friends. He also told me that he didn't think I have been honest in my answers on the notes. As I was no where near being fat. I told him it all depends on how you look at yourself. We talked my whole lunch period. We even laughed a few times. I really think I am on my way to at least having my boss as a friend. I would love for it to be more. Those eyes just draw you in and keep you right there even when you don't want to be looking into them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Alice talked me into stay at work late so I could me my dream girl. She could tell, by the way, and looked and sounded when talking about her that she meant a lot to me. So I planned to stay in my office, and I will talk to her when she comes in order to clean the office. I will also thank her for the beautiful plant. I was so nervous I have never felt like this before. Could we end up being friends? I had so many things going through my head.

I heard the elevator open and knew that she would be here soon. I don't know if she cleans my office first or last so I could not help myself from getting up and pacing back and forth. I had just turned from the desk heading towards the wall that houses the couch when the office door gets pushed open and the next thing I know I was being knocked down to the floor.

For a few seconds, I had the most beautiful person I have ever seen lying next to me on the floor. As she rolled over to her hands and knees I stood up and held out my hand, so I could help her up and look into her face.

"Hello I'm Mr. Cullen and you must be the night janitor." I said while looking into her chocolate color eyes.

"Yes my name is Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen, I am so sorry for knocking you down." She replayed blushing.

"Nice to meet you also Bella." I answered back still gazing into her eyes.

"I was not aware that you were working late tonight, please forgive me for barging in your office while you were still working." She said looking down at the carpet.

'I don't have a problem with you barging in here to clean, but I do have a problem with you and that Zune. How can you clean, listening to music and keep yourself from getting hurt. It seems that you have troubles just walking off an elevator without getting hurt." I said smiling at her trying to make her feel more at easy.

"If you prefer me not to listen to music while working then consider that done." she said.

She started to push the cart into the hall, and I did not want her to leave, I wanted to talk with her more so I reached up and touched her arm saying.

"Bella thank you for the plant it love it." I said.

"You're very welcomed; I will get out of here and finish up with the other offices while you finish your work sir." She said smiling at this time at me.

I let her go so she could do her job. I sat back down in my chair and smiled. I knew I wanted to talk with her some more so I had to come up with another plan. I felt that I had shown her that we could be friends. I just came up with the plan to talk with her more. I sat in the office thinking about her beautiful face and chocolate-colored eyes. I don't remember how long I sat there, but when I looked at the clock it was already 3am, and I knew that the janitors took lunch from 3 to 4am. I picked up the phone on the desk pushed the intercom button and paged her to come to my office.

"Ms. Bella Swan, please report to Mr. Cullen's office." I said over it knowing that the whole building would hear the page.

I sat at my desk thinking of what I was going to ask her when she joined me in my office. When she entered, I motioned for her to sit in the chair across from me. She sat down and looked at the carpet.

"Do you prefer me to call you Bella or Ms. Swan?" I asked.

"Bella would be fine with me." She answered back.

"Then please call me Edward." I said.

"Bella I think you were a little less then truthful in your notes to me." I stated smiling at the thought that she was now sitting in my office with me.

"What question do you think I missed answered?" She asked

"You are no where near fat." I stated

"I want to find more about you if you don't mind." I asked her.

"What would you like to know?" She asked while once again looking down at the carpet.

"Why are you working at a night janitor when you look like you should be in college, or maybe even in an office of your own." I just could not stop myself from asking this question.

"This was the only job I could get." She answered without looking up.

"Bella why won't you look at me. I am just trying to be your friend like you suggested in your note." I stated trying to draw her face up from the carpet.

With that she looked at me. We started talking about silly stuff like what music was on her Zune. What books she liked to read. As we talked, she started to relax a bit, and I even got her to laugh a couple of times. I now had a better sense of who she was, and I could tell that herself esteem was very low. This would-be Alice's job to help build her up. I also got a feeling that she was hiding something, but I did not push her. At 4am, she said she needs to get back to work. I let her go without and trouble knowing that I would have another chance of talking with her soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N SM owns Twilight... I'm sorry this didn't get posted last night but we lost our internet it had been flacky all day. If our net stays up I will be posting 5 chapters today.**

**Chapter 12**

I finished my night sitting on a cloud. I don't remember the last time I have felt this happy. I was looking forward to my next shift. I did not know if I would see him again, or if I would just receive a note from him at this point it did not matter to me. I walked down the street to the Starbucks and saw him standing at the door.

"Ms Bella, please let me buy you your coffee this morning." He said in that musical tone of his.

"Mr. Edward how did you know I got Starbucks in the morning?" I questioned him.

"Now Ms. Bella, do I have to tell you all my secrets?" He answered back with that crocked smile of his.

"I guess if you are insisting I would be so happy to let you buy my coffee this morning." I said as I was staring into those emerald green eyes.

"After you then my lady," He said while pushing open the door.

I could not believe what was happening. As I walked in he put his hand on the small of my back as we walked forward to place our order. The feel of his hand the small of my back sent shivers through my body. I don't remember every feeling anything so nice. We ordered our coffee's, talking while we waited for our order. When our order was called, he walked up and got our coffee's and came back to where I waited, handed me mine and told me that he would like for me to join him here again in the morning.

We headed out the door before I told sure I will be here. I walked to the subway back on that cloud I had been on when I got off of work. I got home took my shower and climbed into bed. I dreamed of Edward for the first time. When I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock, I could not believe that I had dreamed of my boss. Why would he want to be anything more than just my friend? I got dressed and headed to the subway.

I clocked in grabbed my cart and went up to my floor. I decided that I would do his office last. I did not want to run into him if he was still in his office. Just thinking of him made me blush. It felt weird not having my Zune playing in my ears. When I went to lunch everyone was looking at me and asked what the page the night before was all about. I told them that Mr. Cullen wanted to say thank you for a plant that I had left in his office to brighten it. I don't think they bought it, but they did not push me any further.

After lunch, I went back to cleaning the other offices, before heading into Mr. Cullen's. When I went into his office it was all neat again. I empty his trash can, checked the plant to make sure I did not need to water it. Then I opened the draw to see if he had left me a note. Yes there was a note.

Ms. Bella,

I want to say I enjoyed our time together last night and this morning at Starbucks. I hope this is the start of something special. I look forward to seeing you at Starbucks. Don't work too hard and I hope that you have taken my no Zune to heart as I don't want you to hurt yourself.

Yours truly,

Edward

Wow, I did not know what to say. That sentence _I hope this is the start of something special. _It just kept pounding in my head. What could he really mean by it? Does this mean he wants us to be more than just friends? I will have to leave him a note.

_Mr. Edward_

_I do not understand your sentence "I hope this is the start of something special." Are you trying to say that you want to be more than friends? We come from different worlds I don't know if I will fit into your life. I want to be friends. I look forward to being your friend._

_Yours truly,_

_Bella, your night janitor_

I know that I would love for us to be more than friends, but how could I ever fit into his life as anything other than a friend. I know I was looking forward to seeing him at Starbucks. I looked at the clock, and it was time to clock out and go and meet my boss.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N SM owns twilight.**

**Chapter 13**

**Edwards POV**

After I bought her, her coffee and watched her walk to the subway, I ran up to my office to call Alice to tell her how last night went, and that she even agreed to let me buy her a coffee this morning. I have never felt like this, and I wanted to follow Bella, home, so I would know where she lived. I wanted so much to be with her. I felt empty inside without Bella near me.

"Alice I talked with her. Her name is Bella it fits her; she is so perfect. I am going to need your help as she doesn't see herself correctly." I told her.

"I know what you are saying. I want to see if she will go on a date with me Saturday night. Will you please help me?" I added.

"Are you even listening to me Alice you haven't said a word, and that is not like you?" I asked her.

'Ok I will see you at lunch." She finally said something.

I could not wait until lunch, I really needed her help if I was going to win Bella's heart. In all my dreams, I never thought I would meet someone like her and now that I have found her, I did not want to spend anytime away from her. I would have to work as fast as I could, so I could be with my Bella. Yes she would be my Bella if I had anything to say about it.

Lunch time came and Alice came dancing through the door. She was always a bubble person, and I hope that she could make friends with Bella so that it would make it easier for me to win her heart. I told her all about last night, and that I planned to leave her a note tonight reminding her to meet me at Starbucks in the morning for coffee again.

Alice thought this was a good plan and said that she would like to meet her at that time, so she could take her shopping for the perfect outfit for our first date. She told me that she would not turn me down. I hope that she was right. After setting the time to meet for coffee in the morning Alice left to plan a shopping trip and first date for Bella.

I don't know why I let her talk me into letting her plan the first date. I just wanted her help in winning Bella's heart and knowing Alice she would have taken over the plans anyway so why put up the fight. My afternoon was full of business phone calls and setting up meetings for next week.

I told myself that I would start leaving my office with very little for my Bella to do. Maybe I would even talk to all the other executives to start leaving their offices cleaner. I thought that maybe I could even find another job for Bella, so she would not have to work nights. After much thought I told myself I would make up a new position for her. I could make her my personal assistant.

If I did that I could see her all the time. I liked this idea, but would Bella go for something like that. If and when I can get Bella to agree on going out with me, I will talk to her about becoming my personal assistant and see what she thinks. I would also talk to Alice and see if she feels that would be a good move for me to make. Alice always seems to know the right things for me to do.

I thought about what I would write in the note to my Bella. When I thought of her like this it made my heart fill whole, it's like she is my other half and that only with her will I be whole. I have always felt like part of me was missing and that is why I have never been able to make that commitment that Tanya has wanted, she did not make me feel whole.

I pulled out my special paper that I use when I am writing notes to my other executives. I wanted her to think she was special. This is what I wrote.

Ms. Bella,

I want to say I enjoyed our time together last night and this morning at Starbucks. I hope this is the start of something special. I look forward to seeing you at Starbucks. Don't work too hard and I hope that you have taken my no Zune to heart as I don't want you to hurt yourself.

Yours truly,

Edward

After writing the note and putting it in the drawer for her to find. I started to straighten up my office to the point that the only thing she would need to do was empty the trash can. I got up and went down to get my car and drive home so I could dream of my Bella without any interruptions.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I could not believe I was about to meet Edward for coffee again. I was a little nervous. Part of me wanted him to like me as more than a friend and then part of me knew that would never happen. I walked down to the Starbucks not really looking at anything. As I got closer to Starbucks, I saw that Edward had someone with him. I knew that she was part of his family as I have seen her in the picture on his desk. Why would one of his sisters be with him?

I walked up to him.

"Good morning Mr. Edward." I said.

"Good morning to you Ms. Bella, I would like you to meet my sister Alice?" He said in that musical voice that made my heart sing for more of him.

"Hello Alice nice to meet you?" I said looking down at the ground. I hate meeting new people.

"Nice to meet you Bella," Alice said and her voice was almost as musical sounding as her brothers.

We went into Starbucks and grabbed seats. Alice and I talked while Edward when up and got our coffee's. I was shocked. I really was enjoying talking with Alice. I could not believe she wanted to take me shopping. Why would she want to do that? Why would she want to be nice to me? I had so many questions going through my head. I looked at my watch and said that I needed to get home. Edward looked sad when I said I had to leave. Why would he look sad that I was leaving?

"Will I see you for coffee in the morning?" He asked.

"Yes, if you want me to meet you." I answered back.

"So I will see you tomorrow morning then." He stated as he held the door open for us.

On my way home, I could not stop thinking about Edward or his sister Alice. By the look on his face when I said I had to leave maybe, there was a way we could be more than just friends. His sister wants to be my friend and even wants to take me shopping Saturday afternoon. I liked this idea. I feel so alone here with no friends and never doing anything except sitting in my apartment.

I got home took my shower and climbed into bed. I dreamed of Edward again. Why was I dreaming of my boss? Yes, he was the hottest thing around. I was not ready for the alarm to go off, as I did not want my dream to end. I knew that I could not put it off, as I had to go to work. I thought to myself tonight and tomorrow and then I get to go shopping with my new friend. I really hope that she was not playing games as I really could use a friend.

I got to work clocked and grabbed my cart and headed up stairs to start cleaning. Once again, I told myself I would do his office last. I kind of wanted to see if he had left me a note and part of me just wanted to get my work done, so I could see him again at Starbucks. I could not seem to stop thinking about him. Before I even knew it, it was lunchtime for me. I eat with the rest of the janitors in the kitchen they still looked at me funny and made jokes about me being paged up to the bosses' office the other night. It kind of made me feel hurt that grown adults all over the age of 40 would tease a much younger person like this. Maybe I really did not fit in this job after all.

After lunch, I went up stairs to finish that last of my offices. Cleaning Mr. Cullen's last again tonight. I was not sure what I was going to find. How had he taken my note? I pulled my cart in. His office was all straighten again. The only thing I had to do for the second night in a row was empty the trashcan. I saw that lying on the desk was an envelope with my name on it with a red rose laid across it.

I walked over sat in his chair opening the envelope.

Ms. Bella,

I don't understand why you feel we can't be more then friends. I hope that I can change your mind. You have already stolen my heart. I look forward to seeing you at Starbucks. I will do everything in my power to make you feel like you belong with me. I am yours if you want me to be, but if you still feel that you only want to be friends then friends is what we will be.

You have my heart

Edward

I did not know I was crying until I saw the tear drops on the paper. He said that I have stolen his heart and that he wanted to be more then friends. How could this be true? He has stolen my heart also and this scared me more then anything. I have never had a boyfriend, never been kissed. I don't know how to be anything other then a friend. I refolded the not and put it back into the envelope slid it into my pocket, picked up the signal red rose, walked out pushing my cart to clock out and go and meet Mr. Edward for coffee this morning before heading home to get some sleep. As I got to the elevator I realized that I did not leave him, a note so I ran back to his office grabbed a piece of paper and wrote.

Mr. Edward,

You also have stolen my heart these feelings are foreign to me, and it scares me. If you truly want to try to be more than friends, let us try. I look forward to trying as I also look forward to seeing your smiling face at Starbucks each morning. I am yours if that is truly what you want.

You have my heart

Bella

I folded it and just left it on top of the desk. When back to where I left my cart in front of the elevator, when and put it away and clocked out holding onto my rose with a big smile on my face. As I walked down to Starbucks, my smile just got bigger as I thought about the note in my pocket. When I saw him standing there waiting for me I wanted to run, but I held back.

"Morning Mr. Edward, thank you for the rose." I smiled at him looking into his eyes.

"Morning Ms. Bella and you are very welcomed, shall we?" He said as he held the door opened for me.

"Yes" was the only thing I could think of saying.

We sat at the same table as we had sat at the day before.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" He asked

"Yes anything?" I answered back blushing.

"Would you please honor me by letting me take you out to dinner tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Yes that would be nice." I answered back.

He was sitting there smiling neither of us wanted to move so we just sat there looking into each other's eyes. Then his phone rang and he jumped up looking at the time saying he was late. Opened his phone and said real fast I am on my way give me five minutes. He then held out his hand to help me off my seat. Walked me out the door saying he looked forward to dinner tomorrow night and was gone. I still had no idea of what time he would be picking me up and where we were going so I had no idea of what to wear. I guess I will find out all this soon enough. I could also ask his sister Alice for help on what to wear.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Edwards POV**

I can't believe I was late for a meeting that I sat up. Time just seemed to pass quicker when I am with my Bella. I ran into the building and had to wait for the elevator. As soon as it opened up, I ran to the boardroom. As I pushed open the door, I told everyone that I was sorry for being late. I had forgotten that my dad was going to be sitting in on this one, and he just glared at me. I would have to explain to him in detail what happened. In fact, as soon as the meeting was over, and I left to walk down to my office dad followed me.

"Edward what happen this morning? You were the one the set the time for this board meeting." He stated in a tone I hated to hear and he very seldom had to us, it.

"Dad I am so sorry I lost track of time. I was having coffee with the lady I want to marry." I told him hoping he would understand.

"Edward, Tanya is not the lady for you, and I will not by that excuse for your actions. If you can't handle this job, I will take it back." Dad said.

"Dad it's not Tanya. Her name is Bella and she is the most beautiful person I have ever meet." I told him and I could not help but smile just at the thought of my Bella.

"So you are over Tanya then. So when we will meet this Bella?" Dad said in his normal tone of voice.

"Soon dad soon. Alice will be taking her shopping tomorrow and then I am taking her to dinner and a concert." I told him still smiling with the excitement of seeing my Bella's eyes when she finds out what Alice planned for us.

We talked for a while longer and dad was just as excited about meeting Bella, as I was about see her again. Dad has always wanted to see me marry and settle down so I would not make the stupid mistakes I have over the past few years. I told him everything I know about my Bella and that I can't wait to find out more.

After dad left I looked down at my desk and saw the note from Bella. I opened it and read.

Mr. Edward,

You also have stolen my heart these feelings are foreign to me and it scares me. If you truly want to try to be more then friends then let us try. I look forward to trying as I also look forward to seeing your smiling face at Starbucks each morning. I am yours if that is truly, what you want.

You have my heart

Bella

I was now on a new high. She was saying I have stolen her heart. I couldn't wait until I could see her tomorrow when I pick her up for our date. I knew that I would have to have Jess run and buy another rose so I can put it with the note that I was about to right. I picked up the line, paged Jess, and asked to please run and get me another red rose like yesterday. She said that who every this girl was she must be very special. That was an understatement. She was the most special person in the world as far as I was concern.

I pulled out my fine paper and an envelope and wrote my note to Bella.

Ms. Bella,

Thank you for your heart. I will promise to take great care with it. Seeing you makes my heart shutter in away I am not used to. I ask you to also promise to take great care of my heart. I love to see your smile and your beautiful chocolate colored eyes. I really hope you will enjoy our date tomorrow. It is all a surprise, so I will give you any hints. Just let me say it should be an enjoyable night just because you will be at my side.

You are the keeper of my heart

Edward

By the time I finished with my note had it in the envelope Jess walked in with my rose to put with my note. I finished the day and went home dreaming of my Bella who I could not wait to see again. First thing Saturday morning Alice called me to let me know that she would be picking Bella up at 2pm to take her to lunch and shopping and that she would have her ready for me to pick her up at 6pm as our dinner reservations was for 7pm and then the concert started at 9pm. This just got me more excited then I was already. Now to fill my day with something to do until I saw my Bella.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

When I got up Friday evening and got ready for work. I was so happy. Edward wanted me to be more then his friend. This just blow me away. How could someone like him want someone like me, but I would take it any ways. I walked out of my apartment and down to the subway. As I got closer to work the more excited, I was. I knew he would leave me another note, and I couldn't wait to read it.

I got to work clocked in, and decided that I would clean the offices the same way that I have been so, I would end my night on a high. It seemed to help me sleep. I enjoyed dreaming of Edward. So, I started cleaning and then went to lunch. They still teased me about being paged by the boss and I guess someone saw me walk out of his office last night with a flower in my hand. I was really starting hating eating lunch with my co-works who I used to think liked me, but know I don't know.

I finished the last couple of offices and then headed to Edwards. I walked in and saw that once again the only thing I had to clean was to emptying the trashcan. I saw that I had a note and rose waiting me on the desk. I walked over, picked up the note and read it.

Ms. Bella,

Thank you for your heart. I will promise to take great care of it. Seeing you makes my heart shutter in away I am not used to. I ask you to also promise to take great care of my heart. I love to see your smile and your beautiful chocolate colored eyes. I really hope you will enjoy our date tomorrow. It is all a surprise, so I will not give you any hints. Just let me say it should be an enjoyable night just because you will be at my side.

You are the keeper of my heart

Edward

He was thanking me for my heart. I was the one that should be thanking him for his heart. I have never thought much about my eyes being beautiful. In fact, to me nothing about myself was beautiful. I also was looking forward to our date, but I will have to tell him that I hate surprises so next time that is if there is a next time that I will only go out with him if I know where we are going. Once again, I found myself in tears over the words he wrote.

I sat there just looking at the note. Know I needed to think about what to write back. I knew that there might be a chance that he would not see it until Monday unless and came into the office for some reason. I looked at the clock and it was almost time to go and clock out, so I decided it was time to write a note to him.

My dearest Mr. Edward,

Thank you so much for giving me a rose again tonight. Your notes mean so much to me, and I keep them in a special place, my heart. I promise to take the best care of your heart that I'm capable of doing. I hope that you will treat my heart in the same manor as I will treat yours. I look forward to our date tonight.

Yours always

Ms. Bella

I folded the note, left it sitting on the desk, and went and clocked out. I did not stop at Starbuck for a coffee today as I needed to get home and sleep Edwards sister Alice was picking me up this afternoon to take me shopping before my date with her brother. I got home took my shower and climbed into bed so I could sleep until it was time to get up and meet Alice. Once again, I found myself dreaming of Edward. These dreams made me feel so happy and loved I don't recall the last time I have felt this way.

My alarm went off a jumped, as I was so excited for this day. I grabbed the first cloths I put my hands on and went to grab something to eat before Alice showed up. I picked up my place, as I did not want her to think I could clean offices, but not my own place. Living in a studio apartment was hard enough, but having someone else walk in here. I really wish she had let me meet her somewhere else. I had just gotten done picking up the place when I heard the knock on the door.

"Alice way don't you come in." I said as friendly as possible.

"Bella Edward's not going to like having you live in this part of town and in a studio." She said as she took in my very small apartment.

"What he doesn't know where I live yet?" I asked because the way she made it sound was that he didn't know where I lived.

"No I have not giving him the address yet." She stated.

"Alice not all of us can be rich like your family I am doing the best I can with what little money I have." I stated glaring at her she was starting to make me mad.

"I think we will have Edward pick you up from my place tonight." She said.

"I think we better get going before I call this all off." I said while still glaring and my temper was getting to me.

We went down stairs and out to the street she walked us over to her car. My mouth just opened wide and I could not say anything. She drove a yellow Porsche. I have never been in a car like this before. I climbed in and we were off faster then I thought was possible. I asked her to slow down, she was scaring me.

"I know how to handle my car Bella you're completely safe with me?" She said almost laughing.

I tried to relax, but it was just not happening. She drove us to Barney's one of the most expensive stores in the city. I would have never thought of coming to a place like this most of my cloths came from the thrift stores. She could tell that I was not happy with her chose of stores.

"Bella if you're going on a date with my brother you will need something real nice and I will buy it for you." She said with this gleaming smile.

We walked into the store and straight to the dress department. I just followed Alice I had no idea how to pick out cloths for a store like this. It did not take Alice long before she started pulling off cloth for me to try on. She loved every dress on me and we walked out with 6 dresses she would not let me see how much she spent on me. I just knew it was in the 1000's and I felt so embarrassed to have someone spend that kind of money on me.

We drove to her place in the Grenache Village. I have never been into this part of town and I could not believe how nice her place was, it was 2 bedrooms and each bedroom alone were bigger then my place. She had me take a shower. She fixed my hair and then she had me put on the deep blue dress with the black flats she had gotten me. Then she put make-up on me something that I have never worn. When I was perfect as she said, she called Edward and told him that I was ready for him to pick me up also telling him that he would be picking me up at her place.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**The Date**

"Ms Bella you look so lovely this evening may I have the pleasure of taking you to dinner and a concert." He said in a very formal tone.

"Why yes Mr. Edward you may." I said trying to sound just as formal.

He held out his hand for me to take. I took it not wanted to be rude, but was still unsure that I could really fit in his life. "_Stop thinking like this, I told myself."_ He led me out the door and down to his car, which was a silver Volvo. Two nice cars in one day, how is one such as me supposed to get used to this? Because of the way, both of us were dresses. I knew that we would be going to a fancy restaurant and that alone made me realize that there was no way I was going to be able to fit into his world. I am not a fancy person I am a simple girl with simple needs.

We pulled up to this restaurant, I could not even pronounce the name, so I am not even going to try. He opened my door and held out his hand. He was being such a gentleman. I really started to believe that he cared about me. No man who didn't care about the lady he was with would go to this much trouble to make a date perfect. The food was the best I have ever tasted, and I know it had to be very expensive as the menus did not even have prices on them. We walked back out to his car where he opened my door for me to get in.

Now we were driving towards I still had no clue to where we were going. He pulled up to the Lincoln Center. He was taking me to see the New York City Philharmonic symphony this has always been a dream of mine. I could not help but smile and blush when he looked at me to see my reaction to the final surprise of the night. We have not talked much as I think we both were a bit nervous about tonight. I have never had a more perfect night as tonight. I did not want it to end.

After the symphony ended and we got back to his car, he asked for my address, so he could take me home. I gave it to him, and as soon as I did I knew I should not have. In the short time that I have known him I have never seen him mad, and when Alice said that he would be mad about where I lived was an understatement. He was furious.

"Bella how can you even think about living in that part of town?" He yelled at me.

"Mr. Edward I can live where ever I want, and it's the only place I can afford." I told him calmly.

"Bella I will not have you living in that part of town." He said still yelling at me.

By now he had me in tears and when I saw this, he stopped yelling and turned towards me pleading for me to stop crying. He then put his arm around my shoulder pulling me into his shoulder trying his best to calm me back down.

"Bella I am sorry." He whispered into my ear.

I don't remember how long he held me before I stopped crying. Soon after I pulled away, I watched him pull out his cell phone and dial a number. I had no idea who, he was calling until the phone was answered on the other end.

"Alice, I am bringing Bella back to your place I will not have her living in that part of town." He stated and hung up before Alice could even say anything.

He did not even look back at me, but started the car and drove me to Alice's apartment. Alice was waiting outside when we pulled up. She could tell that I had been crying and knew what had happened.

"Edward you really do need to learn and control your temper." She said almost yelling at him.

She led me upstairs and into her guest bedroom.

"Bella, you can stay here as long as you need to. I would like the company it kind of gets lonely." She said sounding sweet like she had that afternoon.

She went to her room and got me so PJ's to wear, and I showered and changed and fell asleep before she even had time to ask me about my date with her brother.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**The Date **

**Edwards POV**

After Alice called to let me know what time she was picking up my Bella, I decided to just putt around my apartment really not doing anything. I knew that most likely Bella had left me a note at the office, but I would just leave it until Monday, I did not want to go anywhere until I leave to pick up my Bella. It was just short of noon, and I could not stand it any longer I grabbed my keys ran out to my car and drove to the office. I went up the elevator down the hall pushing open my office door and over to the desk. There just like I thought there would be was the note from my Bella. I just loved the sound of calling her my Bella as that was my plan to make her mine. I unfolded the note and read these words.

My dearest Mr. Edward,

Thank you so much for giving me a rose again tonight. Your notes mean so much to me, and I keep them in a special place my heart. I promise to take the best care of your heart that I am capable of doing. I hope that you will treat my heart in the same manor as I will treat yours. I look forward to our date tonight…

Yours always

Ms. Bella

She called me dearest, Wow, she likes me leaving her note. This could be something we did, even if I get her take a job as my personal assistant job. I enjoy reading her notes that she writes to me, and I have to enjoy writing them to her. I ran back down to my car and drove back to my apartment. Now I was getting excited, as I knew by the time on the clock, my Bella was shopping with my sister Alice. I hope she doesn't scare Bella too much as Alice can go over board with shopping.

At 4:30pm I decide that I would take my shower and start getting ready not knowing for sure what time Alice would be calling me to go pick Bella up. I hope she lives in a safe area. There are certain parts of the city it would really up set me if I found out my Bella lived in them. Thought of her being in the slums would break my heart. I wanted to make sure my Bella was safe and never near any danger.

It was just a little after 6pm when Alice called me telling me to pick her up at her place. _"Why would Alice have her at her place?"_ I thought to myself. I drove the five minutes to her place and went up to her apartment. Alice opened the door and I saw the most breathtaking sight I have ever seen. I walked over to my Bella.

"Ms Bella you look so lovely this evening my, I have the pleasure of taking you to dinner and a concert." I said as formal as possible.

"Why yes Mr. Edward you may." She said sounding formal as well.

I held out my hand for her to take, and I was so pleased when she took it. Holding her hand felt so right. I took her down to my car and drove us to L'Impero I was hoping that she would like it. We were both nervous so neither of us really talked. We did stare at each other a lot. After I paid for our meal, I walked her back to my car hoping that she would enjoy the last part of her surprise. I drove us over to the Lincoln Center to take her to see New York City Philharmonic symphony. I brought her here based on her answer to the question on favorite music, and she said classical. I saw her face light up with pure delight, so I knew I had made the right choice. When the symphony was over, I walked her back out to my car.

Once I had her in the car I asked her for her address this thinking to myself that this is going to be bad or Alice would have let me pick her up at her place. When she gave me her address it was worst then I thought.

"Bella how can you even think about living in that part of town?" I said yelling at her.

_That part of town was so full of low lives, drug addicts, and thugs. I need to get her out of there before something bad happens to her._ I thought.

"Mr. Edward I can live where ever I want, and it's the only place I can afford." She told me calmly.

_I see her point, but I will not have my lady living where danger is around every corner. I know I need to clam down before I say to do something wrong and screw this up. How to get her to understand that I just want her to be safe. _I could not turn off my brain enough to calm down.

"Bella I will not have you living in that part of town." I said still yelling I just could not help it, I was just so furious thinking about my Bella living in that part of town.

I looked over at Bella and saw that she was in tears. I realized that my yelling had caused this, and I felt really bad that my temper had caused me to hurt my Bella. I reached out to her, and pulled her into my arms and let her cry on my shoulder.

_What have I done? Alice will kill me for this one. I have to calm her down, and then call Alice and have her stay there until I can find her a place to live._ I thought as I held her close to me, which would have felt so nice if I had not hurt her.

"Bella I am sorry." I whispered into her ear.

I don't know for sure how long I held her, but she pulled away for me, and I really wish that she would have pulled away from me as she felt so good in my arms. I decided that I would call Alice and let her know that I was bringing Bella to stay with her.

"Alice, I am bringing Bella back to your place I will not have her living in that part of town." I stated and hung up before Alice could even say anything.

Without even looking at Bella to find out how she felt about this. I drove to Alice's. As we pulled up, I looked at Bella and told her that this would make me feel better having you stay here for a while. Alice was waiting for us outside. The look on her face when she saw that Bella had been crying.

"Edward you really do need to learn and control your temper." She said almost yelling at him.

I left them in front of Alice's place, as I did not want to get into a fight with Alice, as she would have won. She always wins. I would let my Bella get a good night sleep, and I would come later in the afternoon. I drove back to my place still not happy with myself for making my Bella cry.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Bella's and Edwards POV**

**Bella**

Alice woke me up at the crack of dawn to have breakfast and talk. She wanted to know everything that had happened on the date.

"Bella wake-up I have breakfast on the table right now." Alice said while jumping on the bed.

"Alice go away, I'm not ready to face the world." I said rolling over and hiding my head under the pillow.

"Bella I will pull you out of this bed." Alice said while smiling

_God I don't' want her to pull me out of this bed._ I thought to myself

"I'm getting up give me a sec." I told her.

I walked out and the smell of the food caught me and then my stomach reacted so I knew I was hungry. Alice made applesauce pancakes with walnuts in them, bacon and eggs. She also had coffee, and juice setting on the table for me. I sat down and we both eat.

Alice asking question after question the whole time.

"So did you enjoy yourself last night?" She asked.

"Last night was amazing up until it was time to take me home." I answered.

"I did tell you he would get mad at where you lived, but I did not think he would lose his temper with you like that. I am so mad at him right now I could kill him." She said back to me with that smile of hers.

"I didn't know what to say." I told her.

We talked some more and then I helped her do the dishes. Then we sat on her couch and talked some more.

"Bella you could stay here as long as you need." Alice offered.

"That is so sweet of you, Alice. I think I will take you up on that as I really like your brother and want it to work out between us." I said to her with a smile.

It was soon after that when there was a knock on the door. Alice got up to answer it. Even though she knew how it would be, and even said as she walked to the door that it could only be one person, and it was that one and only person Edward. She let him in and he joined us in the living room talking. After a few minutes, Alice said that she was going to run to the story and pick something up for dinner tonight. Leaving Edward and me alone.

"Ms. Bella I am so sorry about last night I tend to have a temper and when I care about someone I go over broad in the protective role." He said looking at me hoping that I would accept his apology.

"Mr. Edward your lovely sister has already explained to me about your temper and protectiveness of those around you that you care for so yes I accept your apology." I said smiling at him.

"Ms. Bella would you please let me pay for an apartment in a better area for you?" He said.

"Mr. Edward your sister Alice has asked me to move in here with her, and I agreed to." I told him.

We sat and talked a while longer, and it felt good to be talking without anyone needing to get something else done or any time restraints.

"Ms. Bella would you allow me to offer you a different job with more pay and better hour?" He asked with his crocked smile that just melts my heart.

"Mr. Edward what kind of job would you have for me?" I questioned him.

"Ms. Bella, I am looking for a personal assistant, and I think you would be perfect for that job." He stated.

I told him that I would have to think about it. He was happy that I would at least think about it. It was not long after that when Alice came home and asked if everything was alright between us.

"Alice, I would like to thank you for asking Bella to move in with you." Edward said to her.

**Edwards **

I woke up still feeling badly about how I acted last night with my Bella. I knew my sister would make breakfast and then want to talk with my Bella about our date, so I did not want to go over to early, but I wanted to be with my Bella and find out if she would at least let me pay for an apartment for her and in, she would let me make her my personal assistant.

I left my place just a little before noon. Knocked on Alice's door and she let me in. I joined them in the living room. It was soon after that Alice said that she needed to run to the store and pick some food up for dinner. Leaving my Bella, and myself alone to talk things out. I hope this will work as I really care about my Bella.

"Ms. Bella I am so sorry about last night I tend to have a temper and when I care about someone I go over broad in the protective role." I said hoping that she would accept my apology.

"Mr. Edward your lovely sister has already explained to me about your temper and protectiveness of those around you that you care for so yes I accept your apology." She said.

"Ms. Bella would you please let me pay for an apartment in a better area for you?" I asked her.

"Mr. Edward your sister Alice has asked me to move in here with her, and I agreed to." She said with a smile on her face.

We sat and talked a while longer, and it felt good to be talking without anyone needing to get something else done or any time restraints.

"Ms. Bella would you allow me to offer you a different job with more pay and better hour?" I asked her hoping she would take me up on it.

"Mr. Edward what kind of job would you have for me?" She questioned me.

"Ms. Bella, I am looking for a personal assistant, and I think you would be perfect for that job." I stated.

She told me that she would have to think about it but would give me an answer in a few days. This made me happy that at least she would think about. Alice came in put the food away and joined up in the living room to talk some more I just had to thank Alice for asking my Bella to move in with her.

"Alice, I would like to thank you for asking Bella to move in with you." I said to her.

"Edward it's the right thing for me to do." She answered back.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

After Edward had left Alice, and I talked about going to my place and getting my stuff. I would give up the apartment for good. Part of me felt said about that, and then part of me was so excited. Alice said it would be a good idea to go before I had to be at work tomorrow night, she would take the day, off so she could help me. I told her that I did not have much as most of it was not worth keeping and would not feel right to bring that old broken stuff, into a place like this.

I showered and went to bed. I dreamed of Edward. I could not get over the way he made me feel. I felt pretty for the first time in my life. I was unsure of how to handle all of this. I have never had a guy like me before, and I did not know how to show him how he made me feel. How do I let him know that I want him to kiss me? I had feelings that I have never had and don't know how or what to do with them. I would have to talk to Alice about these, so I could understand them.

I woke up earlier than I normally do as I had sleep better. I went out to find Alice sitting in the kitchen with a couple of cups of Starbucks. When I walked in she handed me a cup. I took it and sat down.

"Alice, I have a few questions can I ask you then?" I asked.

"Bella you can ask me anything we are friends now." She stated.

"Alice I have never had a guy like me before, and I don't understand what I am feeling for your brother, but I can't get him off my mind." I told her without taking one breath as I feared that I would lose my nerve.

"Bella you got to be kidding you never had a boyfriend." Alice asked with a very curious look on her face.

"Alice I am telling you the truth, and I don't understand what I feel right now and it scares me." I told her sounding irritated.

"Bella I did not mean to make you mad at me. It's just that you are so pretty that I kind of think it funny that guys never liked you before." She stated trying to get me to calm down.

We talked for a while longer she told me to just to follow the feelings, and they would let me do the right thing. I still did not understand, but I was willing to let it go for now as we needed to get over to my place to get my stuff. I also told her about the job offer from Edward, and she told me that only I could decide if I was ready to change my job, so I could spend more time with him. I told her that it sounded like it could be fun, but at the same time I was not sure I wanted to change my job as even thought I was not getting along with the other janitors as much I still enjoyed my job.

We got all the stuff I wanted to she had borrowed her other brother's Jeep, so we had room to put all my stuff in it in one trip. She said I would have to meet him as he was fun to be around. I told her that I was not ready to meet more of the family not knowing for sure was I stood in Edwards's life. She just laughed at that. She told me that she had never seen her brother this happy and knew that I would be part of her family one day.

I just looked at her, and I laughed at her. Once we got all my stuff up and into my new room, it was time for me to get ready for work. She told me that she would see me soon and gave me a key to the place, so I could let myself back in when I got home tomorrow morning. I left to work still thinking about if I could change my job and still feel like I had control of myself and my life.

I clocked in and got my cart. None of the other janitors said a word to me, and I could feel them looking at me. I went up to my floor and started cleaning, I had gotten into a routine of doing Edwards office last, and I was not sure if he would leave me a note or not. Part of me was hoping that he would as I really enjoyed this. I decided that I would eat my lunch upstairs instead of with the other janitors. As I sat in the break room on the floor that I clean I saw the newspaper and there on the front page was a picture of Edward and myself with the caption who is the beauty with New York's most desirable bachelor. This must be why the other janitors would not speak to me.

I finished up with all offices and headed to Edwards still hoping that he left me a note. I pushed open the door and as with every day last week the only thing that was needed to be done was the trash. Once again, there was a note inside an envelope for me. I opened it while sitting down in his chair.

My dearest Bella,

It was the best weekend of my life. I cannot express just truly how you make me feel. These feelings are so new to me. I can't wait until I can see you again. Please meet me at Starbucks before you head home to get some sleep. I also hope that you will consider my job offer. I await our smiling face at Starbucks.

You are the keeper of my heart now.

Yours always Edward

Wow what a note. I knew I would have to write him one also. I sat there for a few to think about what I would say to him. Then I decided on what to say grab a piece of paper and wrote.

Dearest Edward,

All of this is new to me. Saturday was my first date in my life, and it was also the best day of my life. You have me feeling things that I never knew thought I would feel. I look forward to seeing your smiling face also.

You have stolen my heart.

Yours always Bella

By the time I finished with writing the note it was time for me to clock out and go and meet my Edward. I kind of liked thinking of him in that manner, I almost ran out of the build and down to Starbucks, but I stopped myself as I did not want to trip and get hurt before seeing him.

Edward

I got up Monday morning still thinking about how I had hurt my Bella by yelling at her Saturday night. I was glad she had accepted my apology, but I will I could show her how I truly felt inside. I could tell she was unsure of herself around me, and I did not want to push her into anything that was out of her comfort zone. I got dressed and headed to the office. I really wanted her to take that new job, so I could see her, but until then I would just leave notes and ask her to meet me at Starbucks each morning.

When I got to the office and saw the morning new I was shocked to see your picture. I knew everyone thought of me as the biggest catch out there, but this was not going to do my Bella any good. I hope that she don't see this and run away from me. I want her to be part of my life now and forever if possible. I pushed open my office door and sat down still thinking about the way I feel when I am around my Bella. She was so sweet and I just loved her smell.

As the day dragged on and that is what it did. I knew I would not see her until the next morning, but I wondered what she and Alice were doing. I hope that she was moving her stuff into Alice's place. I knew my sister would help me make Bella mine forever. I could see it in her face that she really liked my Bella and thought she was the right one for me. I was still thinking of my Bella when Tanya walked in throwing the newspaper at me.

"Edward who is she, she's the one that has taken you away from me, isn't she?" She yelled at me all red in the face.

"Tanya there has not been an us for a long time, and you know it knew it, as well as I did." I stated pretty calmly for me.

"Edward, but this is not the way for your girl to find out about the other woman you know you should have warned me." She was still yelling at me.

"Tanya, calm down and think about it. You know I am right that there has not been an us for a long time now." I stated still calm. I was shocked maybe I was changing for the better.

Tanya just stormed out without another word, and I was thankful for it. I decided to take out my paper and write my note for my Bella to help keep me calm and not think about what Tanya had just said to me.

My dearest Bella,

It was the best weekend of my life. I cannot express just truly how you make me feel. These feelings are so new to me. I can't wait until I can see you again. Please meet me at Starbucks before you head home to get some sleep. I also hope that you will consider my job offer. I await your smiling face at Starbucks.

You are the keeper of my heart now.

Yours always Edward

When I got done I reread it to make sure that was truly what I wanted to say to my Bella, and it pleased me to see that it was just right. I was once again hoping that she would take me up on the job offer now instead of later. I know that I would do any and everything possible to make her happy. I thought about what I we could do this weekend when the my cell rang. I answered.

"Edward here how can I help you?" Since I had not looked at the caller ID.

"Edward why so formal with your mother?" Esme questioned me.

"Oh, hi mom I did not check to see who was calling sorry." I answered back now with a smile.

"Honey, Emmett and Rose will be in town, so I thought we could all have dinner Saturday night." Esme said.

I could tell by her tone that she is hoping that I would bring my new girl to meet the family.

"Sure what time do you want me?" I asked.

"Anytime you feel like coming over as Emmett and Rose will be here all day." She said.

"I'm not sure what time I will be over, but count me in. It will be good to see my big brother and his wife." I stated right before she hung up her phone saying she had another call to take.

Mom was happy still not sure if she should ask me to bring this mystery girl or not so she just left it like that for now. I knew that Emmett would love my Bella, but Rose has always wanted me and Tanya to get married as Tanya was her best friend. I wondered if she had invited Alice as well as Rose's twin brother Jasper, who is still trying to convince my sister Alice to marry him. They have been going together since 8th or 9th grade, but Alice doesn't seem to want to settle down yet. I will have to ask Alice later if it would be a good idea for me to bring my Bella to the house this weekend. With that I looked at the clock and noticed it was after 5pm and I bet everyone in the office has already gone home for the night, so I got up and left with my note to my Bella sitting in the center of my desk.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N I know I have not responded to many of the reviews, one my internet is still acting up and our provider is not sure what is the cause. I want to answer a question that has come up some think I'm having them talk to formal to one another ok so I'm a big fan of Jane Austin and most of the old classics. I wrote this the way I saw it in my head. SM created some wonderful characters and I am just borrowing them for my own twisted ways.**

**Chapter 21**

This week has come and gone so swiftly that I all must for got that today was Saturday when I walked out of the office build where I work. I still have not made up my mind if I would take the new job or not. I enjoyed meeting Edward at Starbucks each morning. I was also enjoying living with Alice. Each night Edward would leave me a note, and I would write one for him to read in the morning.

We have started holding hands while we drink your coffees, and it feels so nice. I feel complete when I am with him. I still don't know how to put all my feelings into words or actions, but I am sure it will come to me when the time is right. Alice had left me a note on the kitchen table when I came home from work Tuesday morning. She told me that on Saturday afternoon that we would be going to her parents place for dinner as he brother Emmett and his wife Rose were in town, so the family was getting to gather. She also stated that I would be meeting her boy friend who was also Rose's twin brother. I was scared of meeting the whole family, but knew that Alice and Edward would be right with me.

When I got home Alice was in the kitchen and told me that she would wake me up around 2pm to get ready for going to dinner. I thank her for letting me sleep. I really did need to take that other job, so I could live a normal life and even see Edward more often than I do right now. I went and took a shower and crawled into bed. It did not take me long to fall asleep and start dreaming of Edward. In all of my dreams, I seem to wake up right before he kisses me. Was this because I have never been kissed and don' know what it feels like or am I telling myself that I really don't want him to kiss me.

Once again, I woke up right at the normal place and at the same time Alice came into the room to wake me. She already had my clothes laid out for me. It told me not to be worried.

I guess she could tell by the look on my face that I was worried about meeting her family.

I got dressed and Alice did my make-up and my hair. We went down to her car which I just loved.

We drove to one of the many rich suburbs of New York and up to a house that has to be in the millions of dollar range. In my whole life, I would never have thought I would be going to dinner in a house like this. She parked and we walked up to the door which seemed to open as we got close to it and out ran this huge guy with black hair. He picked up Alice swung her around saying I missed you sis. I guess this has to be Emmett. When he saw me, he put Alice down and turned to me.

"And who do we have here?" He asked looking at me, but the question was meant for Alice.

"This is Bella, she is my new roommate and Edwards girlfriend." She was just beaming with pride while saying that statement.

"So this is Bella, who Edward can't seem to shut up about." He said with a big grin on his face. It kind of look like he was up to something.

We walked in the front door, and of course, I tripped. Alice caught me as Emmett was laughing at me. I turned red faced, which just caused him to laugh more.

"Looks like I'm going to enjoy having you around little sis." He said putting his arm around me and bring me into a big bear of a hug.

They lead me into this room that could fit my whole house from back in Washington in. There on a couch sat who I thought was must be their parents.

"You must be Bella, we have heard so much about you today." This guy who looked like he could be a movie star said with a big smile while standing and extending his hand to me.

"Yes I'm Bella." I said blushing yet again.

"Hi I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He said still smiling at me.

Esme stood up gave me a hug and said welcome into the family. What was all this talk about welcoming me into the family and Emmett calling me little sis. This was way too weird for me. I just blushed again. Esme offered me to take a seat, so I sat. I guess Edward must be around here some where, and before I could even ask where he was he walked into the room and straight to me. He sat down next to me and kissed my cheek.

We all sat talking for a bit. Alice asked Emmett where Rose was. He said she would be joining us before dinner, but had a few things she needs to take care of before we eat. Then Edward piped in telling Alice that Jasper had called and said he was running late as he had to run into the office today. I felt really comfortable talking with the Cullen's and they all made me feel like I was truly part of the family. I can't remember what time it was, but Jasper joined us next, and I could tell, by the way, he looked at Alice it was more than she tried to lead me to believe. You had to be blind not to see that he was head over heals for her, and she felt the same way, but would not admit it.

The cook came in saying dinner was now ready, so we all got up and walked into this huge dinning hall. Edward held out my seat for me to sit down in and then pushed it up to the table like a true gentleman. Emmett looked almost lost since his wife still was not there. Dinner was being severed when his cell went off and he his chair almost fell over as he pushed back from the table really fast trying to get out of the dinning hall, so he could answer his phone in private.

After a few minutes, he came back and said that Rose would be here soon, and she was bringing a friend with her, and that she has something important to say to us all. He was looking at me when he said this. It made me very nervous, so I blushed. Edward leaned over and whispered that I was beautiful when I blushed. We all talked while we eat. I was still nervous because of the way Emmett would look at me from time to time. We were all through with dinner before Rose and her friend showed up.

I was introduced to Rose and her friend who I could recognize as the girl in the picture that used to sit on Edward's desk. I could tell by the look on Edward's face, he was not happy to have Tanya in the house with me right beside him. He put his arm around my waist like he was saying this is who I want to be with. Soon as he had done this Rose piped in that she had some new information that we would be interested in. Just like Emmett early she looked straight at me, which caused everyone to look at me.

"It seems that Edward's new girl friend h a secret; she doesn't want us to know about, isn't that right Bella?" Rose questioned me.

"It's not a secret, I just don't like talking about it, but since you seem to think it's so bad, and that I am hiding something then I guess I will just have to tell." I said trying to sound brave and truthful that I was not trying to hide anything from anyone.

So, I explained to them that a few years ago I was in college trying to get a degree, so I could become a high school English lit teacher when my roommate stole one of my theses, and when I tried to bring it to light, she claimed I was trying to steal it from her as it was an A paper worthy of being published. I explained how things had gotten so out of hand that there was a huge law suit, and since I had not money I didn't get a good enough lawyer to help me win my suit, I lost and had to leave school.

Esme looked at me with a look at said poor child. I didn't want her pity. I was doing just fine before Edward came into my life. I could continue to support myself just as well when he no longer wanted me. The look on his face and everyone else was of pure shock. I could not tell if they believed me or not. We all sat without saying a word for the longest time, and I was getting that scared feeling that everything was about to take a turn for the worst. So, I got up and ran to the bathroom. I needed sometime to myself.

I don't know how long I had been in there crying when Alice came in. She hugged me telling me that she believed me and that Rose was just trying to get Edward to date Tanya again. I told her that I would not blame him if he did not want to be with me any more. She held me for sometime while I just cried. When I thought I was, though she said let's go find Edward, so we could talk about this.

I followed her out. No one was in the living room. We found Emmett and Rose along with Jasper in the Game room. Emmett said he thought that Edward was in the music room since that is the place he likes to go when he has to think.

"Rose, where's Tanya?" Alice asked.

"She left saying she did not want to be put in between Edward and Bella right now in light of what was brought up tonight." She said with an evil grin on her face.

Alice led me to the music room as we pushed open the door, is when I saw them. Edward was sitting on a piano bench and Tanya sitting on his lap kissing him and trying to take off his shirt. I couldn't help myself, but to let out a scream, turn and run out the front door.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I ran and ran, down the street wanting the pain to stop. I had given him my heart, and he just cut it. I don't care what he says I will never forgive him. I don't know when I stopped running, but I did not know where I was. I knew that I was lost, and I knew that there was no way I would even be able to find the house again. I decided to walk around until I saw a taxi, so I flagged it down and took it back to the apartment. When I got there, I paid the driver and ran up the stairs. I unlocked the door and went to my bedroom when I locked it and lay on my bed and started to cry as I thought of all that had happened today. I was so hoping that when Alice got home that she would not come in here. I really did need to be by myself. I had a lot of thinking to do.

Tomorrow I would call my old apartment and see if my old place was still available for me to take back. I would also start looking for a new job, so I would not have to work at that place and be reminded of what took place. I had given him my heart, and he just took a knife stuck it in and ripped it out. I don't remember when I feel asleep, but when I did open my eyes and looked at the clock it said it was 10:15 so I knew that I had been asleep for a while, but was it morning or night. I got off the bed and walked over to the window and pulled back the blinds, and it was morning.

Most likely, Alice was waiting for me to make my way to the bathroom then she would pounce. I did not want to talk with her, but I did need to use that bathroom, and I felt like I need a shower. I decided to take the change and go to the bathroom to clean up. I was right Alice was sitting in the hallway next to my door. She just hugged me. I took my shower and then I went back into my bedroom. I guess I was not thinking as the next thing I knew Alice was in the room with a plate of food.

She said that I needed to eat to keep up my strength. So, I eat then took the plate to the kitchen to wash it. Alice was sitting in the barstool. She still hasn't really said anything to me. I knew that this would not last. I looked at her and started to cry again. She walked over to me and pulled me into her arms and just held me while I cried. When I got done she did ask if I wanted to talk about it.

"Bella, if you want to talk, I am here for you." She said.

"Alice, I gave him my heart, and he just ripped it out." I said and started crying again.

"Bella I wish you would not believe your eyes. He really does love you and what you saw was a set up by Rose and Tanya to try and make you hate him." She said as she held me.

"How could he love me and be doing what he did?" I said while still crying.

"Bella please give him another chance. Alice was almost pleading.

"I can't." Was all I could say.

"At least give it some time please." She said this time pleading.

"Alice I can't it hurts to bad." I said.

Just then the there was a knock-on door. I ran back to my bedroom and throw myself onto my bed. When I heard the voice I was shocked. I had thought that it would be Edward, but it was Emmett. Emmett came and knocked on my door.

Saying, "Bella, please let me come in a talk with you. I am sorry for what Rose did."

"Go away I don't want to talk to you." I almost yelled.

"Bella I really want you to know how sorry I am." He was now pleading.

I was not in the mood to talk with him. I heard him open the door and cross over to sit on the side of my bed. He looked at me. When I looked at him, I could see how hurt he was by what had taken place yesterday.

"Little sis please for give me. I did not know what Rose was planning." He pleaded.

"I am not your little sis and will never be so just forget it." I yelled at him.

"Bella if you just give us a chance you could me, my little sis, and I really would like that." He said in a very sad tone. You could tell he was really hurting.

He got up and left my room. I laid there for a while longer than I went out to find Emmett and Alice sitting on the couch watching a movie. I sat in the big over stuffed chair, and watched with them. No one said anything to me. I was glad for that. It was a long day as at times for no real reason I would start crying. Emmett sometimes would hold me, but most of the time it was Alice. I got the feeling that they both really did care about me and wanted me to be part of their family.

By the need of the night, I was ready to at least listen to what they had to say and possible give Edward another chance, but I needed time to forgive him, and I was not sure I could ever truly trust him again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Edward's POV**

When my Bella ran into the bathroom to cry, I wanted so much to follow her and comfort her, but Alice said to let her go. So, I got up and walked to the music room to play my piano, which always helps me think things out. I knew this was all Rose. The moment she was not at the house in time for dinner, I should have known that she was up to something that was going to end badly. Rose has never liked the fact that I was never serous about Tanya, who has been her best friend since grade school. When she and Emmett got together, she wanted so much for us to be just like them. Tanya has always went along with every scheme Rose has thought of.

As I was playing and thinking I heard the door open softly. I was hoping it was my Bella, but I soon found out that it was Tanya. She walked up to me turned me in my seat and sat down on my lap. Every time I would push her off, she would just sit back down. She started trying to undo my shirt. I was getting mad, I was not sure how it happened, but she started kissing me and my body reacted to her. It's been a little over a week, since I had any contact like this and that was not normal for me. I felt like my brain was screaming NO! You love Bella, but my body was saying YES this feels good.

My brain was just starting to win the battle when the door started to open again and there standing shocked at what she saw was my Bella. I heard her scream, turn and run out the front door. Again, Alice stopped me from going after her. What have I done? I just broke the heart of the woman, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. How was I going to fix this? By this time, everyone in the house was in the music room. All looking at me and my half unbutton shirt and messed up hair.

I turned to Rose saying "Are you happy now?"

"Edward what do you mean? I have not done anything." She said in a sweet voice walking over to her husband and putting her arms around his waist.

"Rose, you did have something to do with this didn't you?" Emmett questioned her while unwinding her arms from his waist.

"Why would I do anything to hurt Bella? I don't even know her." She stated.

"You are the one that brought up her past; you are the one that brought Tanya here if your plan was not to hurt Bella then it was to hurt me?" I questioned her.

We all argued for a while longer than Alice said that she was going home and waiting for Bella, and that she would try her best to fix this. Emmett told her that he would be over tomorrow to help her as he felt it was the right thing to do since it was his wife who caused this all to happen.

I went back to my place and just stayed in my room sitting on my bed thinking about how I should have been stronger and not let Tanya get to me like that. How could I ever forgive myself for hurting my Bella like that? I glanced at the clock sometime Sunday afternoon knowing my brother and sister were trying to get my Bella to give me another chance. I prayed that she would listen to them. I started thinking what can I do to win her back. I know that she enjoys the notes, and the roses, but I needed to do more than just that.

I don't remember going to sleep I just remember the alarm waking me up to start my Monday. I hated going into the office knowing that sitting on the desk would be a note from my Bella that showed how she was happy Friday unlike now. I had broken her heart when she had asked me not to. I had told her that I would never do that. I felt like scum. How do I face her and win her back. Even if Emmett and Alice can get her to give me another chance how am I going to get her to trust me again. How am I going to trust myself again. I have more unanswered questioned then answers right at this moment.

I thought long and hard. I knew if I tried anything other than leaving a simple note she would think I was trying to buy her forgiveness with gifts. Which was not the case at all. So I will just leave her a note showing her how sorry I was. I got to work and went into my office not really wanting to read the note that was sitting there, but I found myself unfolding it, so I could read it.

By the time I got done reading her note, I was crying like a baby. Jess came in when she heard me crying to see if everything was all right. I told her that I had ruined my life and left it at that. My day dragged on. I still had not heard from Emmett or Alice as to how things went with my Bella. I still thought of her as mine. It just felt right to think of her as mine and with a little luck, she would be mine once more. I wrote her this note for her to read tonight if she came to work. Part of me thought she might just quite.

My Dearest Bella,

Please forgive me, I was so stupid. I could go on and on with words to describe how stupid my actions were Saturday. I could also go on and on with words to describe how much I am hurting just knowing how I hurt you. I had promised you that I would not break your heart, and that is just what I did. While breaking your heart, I also broke mine. The only thing that can ever fix mine is knowing that you have forgiven me and knowing that you will let me try and mix us. I know that it might not be easy, but I will do anything and everything to so you that I am truly yours and no one else will ever take me away from you again. You have touched my heart and soul like no other person has ever done they have truly belong to you, and you alone can fix them.

Yours still hopefully

Edward

By the time I finished writing I was crying again. I left the note on the desk not even folding it or putting it in an envelope like normal. I walked to the elevator and out to my car. I went back to my place and once again just sat on my bed staring out into space thinking of my Bella.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I went to work only because Alice talked me into not quitting. I was still really hurt at what had happened Saturday at the Cullen's house. I had told Emmett and Alice that I would consider forgiving Edward, but I was not totally sure yet. I knew in my heart that I wanted to forgive him, but then my brain would tell me that it was the wrong thing to do. Once a player always a player.

I clocked in for work headed up stairs to my floor. I was still avoiding the other janitors. I was not in the mood to be teased. Every second I was on the verge of tears, so I tried my best not to think of him. I just did my work. At lunch time, I could not help but think about him. I had thought about him all day yesterday and so far today. Does this mean that I should forgive him? I don't know what I want to do. He had promised not to break my heart.

I found myself in tears. I just sat in the break room for as long as possible trying to get myself calmed down so I could finish up my floor. I dreaded doing his office. I was normal for me to do it last, so I could read his note, leave him a note and then go and meet him at Starbucks. I hope he doesn't think I will be meeting him. If he does then he is in for a big surprise as I have no intention of meeting him for coffee.

I pushed open his doors. The office looked like it had been for the past two weeks. This lightens my mood just a bit. At least he had not totally gone back to the way he was before. I empty the trash can, straighten the pillows on the couch, dusted all the shelves than I went to straighten his desk. I noticed that his note to me was just sitting on the desk and not in an envelope like he has been doing. I told myself I would not read it or leave him one, but I just could not stop myself. So I read.

My Dearest Bella,

Please forgive me I was so stupid. I could go on and on with words to describe how stupid my actions were Saturday. I could also go on and on wit words to describe how much I am hurting just knowing how I hurt you. I had promised you that I would not break your heart and that is just what I did. While breaking your heart I also broke mine. The only thing that can ever fix mine is knowing that you have forgiven me and knowing that you will let me try and mix us. I know that it might not be easy, but I will do anything and everything to so you that I am truly yours and no one else will ever take me away from you again. You have touched my heart and soul like no other person has ever done they truly belong to you and you alone can fix them.

Yours still hopefully

Edward

This got me crying all over again. I understand what he meant by touching his heart and soul like no other person as that is the way I felt. I still felt that way, but the hurt was not much for right now. I was not ready to forgive him. Maybe sometime in the future, but not right now. As soon as I could stop my crying, I decided that I would leave him a note.

Mr. Edward,

I feel that I owe you this note. Words found on a piece of paper are just words and nothing more, unless the feeling those words talk about are acted upon. You started to act upon such feeling that you say you have for me, but in the end, your true self showed through. You had touched my heart and soul. You are the first to do so. I would have given you myself completely without hesitation. I am hurting so bad right now that I don't know if I can forgive you for what happened. I do know for sure that I will never forget what happened. I have learned one thing in my life, and that is trust is earned it is not something that you give each and every person you know. Besides breaking my heart you have lost my trust. Before I could ever consider forgiving you, you will have to earn my trust back.

Ms. Bella

The Night Janitor

I felt I had written the right words that he needed to hear. If he reads it correctly he will know that there is hope for us only if he completely changes his ways and can earn that trust back which will be hard for me to even consider him trustworthy.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Emmett's POV**

When I heard, Bella scream and saw her run out the front door. It broke my heart. Of all the girls whom Edward has brought home over the years she was the one that I had so hoped, she could tame his wild side. I liked the clumsy side of her. It made me laugh. What could have made my brother do something so cruel to make this beautiful young lady scream and run? I had been enjoying her company and it kind of hurt that I didn't show her support when Rose, kind of made her tell her secret.

Rose could be cruel at times, but she also has this sweet side to her that just turned me to jelly. I fell in love with Rose back in the 9th grade and after we both graduated from college we got married. We have been married for two years I play Pro-Football, and she follows me around, we don't like to be without each other. I have always hoped that Edward would find that kind of love.

Rose had always thought that Edward and her best friend Tanya would make a cute couple and since 11th grade, they have been an on again off again type thing. Edward was a big player as he seems to know what the ladies like and will always give it to them. I can't remember how many times I have told him that one day it would come back to bit you in your ass. I think it has finally done just that.

When I reached the music room seeing his shirt half unbutton told me all I needed to know. The one true question going through my mind was; why had Rose brought Tanya here any ways when we knew Edward was bringing his new girl to meet the family? I had talked to Alice, and knew that Bella was special and had so looked forward to meeting her and then when I did. It was like getting a Christmas present in July. Well, I should say May as that is what month it is right now.

When Edward started yelling at Rose, at first I thought he was just grasping at straws, but I could tell by my lovely wife's body language that Edward had hit the mark. This was all planned by my wife to try and make Edward lose the one person who he seemed willing to change his ways for. I felt hurt and betrayed by my own wife. I was going to have to have a heart and heart talk with Rose to find out the true reason why she felt it was up to her to ruin Edward's one chance to find the perfect person for him.

Once Edward had gotten all his yelling out Rose just looks at me.

"Emmett you're just going to stand there and let your brother lie about my actions in front of you without you saying a word. What kind of husband are you if you don't stand up for your wife." She was almost yelling at me.

"Rose I have a feeling that what Edward said is the truth, that you brought Tanya here to run Bella off, what I don't understand is why you felt he did not deserve to be happy like we are." I told her in a very stern voice.

"Emmett if you are going to talk to me like this, I will just walk out of here, if you know what's good for you, you will tell me your sorry and then come home with me right now." She said and I could tell that she was really upset with me for not sticking up for her, but I did not care right now.

"Rose go ahead and go home I am staying right here for the night maybe so time away you will understand what you just did." I told her still using my stern voice.

I watched as my Rose stomped out the house and out to her car. I was hurting for what she did. I knew that Edward would need me tonight, and I wanted to be there for him. I know that I am not always there for him. But I could tell, by the way, he spoke to Rose that he really cared about Bella. For the first time in years, he was not putting on an act.

I went over and gave Edward a hug telling him that if he needed to talk, I was there for him. He looked at me, I knew that whole family was looking at me as this was not my normal actions towards my wife. I saw that Tanya was still standing by the piano, so I turned to her.

"Tanya why not leave you have done enough damage already." I told her.

Edward told me that he was not in the mood to talk, but that if he felt like talking, he would call me. I told Alice that I would be over tomorrow to talk with Bella; she said that would be great that maybe if the two of us showed her that we cared, she might come around and forgive Edward. All I could do was hope. I wanted her as my little sis.

After Alice and Edward, left, I went back into the game room to play some games and clear my mind. I needed to try, and figure out why Rose was so cruel tonight. I was not sure that I could figure it all by myself. I really needed to talk to Rose to listen to what she had to say, but I was so mad at her that I did not want to be in the same house as her. I could not get my head inside of Rose's for this one without her, so I just gave up and played games. As in two weeks, I would be going off to training camp and would not have time for this kind of stuff for long time.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Edwards POV**

I don't know how long I had been sitting my bed just staring out into space. When a knock on the door made me jump, I was not expecting anyone, so I had no clue who was going to be on the other side of the door. I opened it and saw Emmett standing there. I stepped back and let him in.

"Edward, how could you have been so stupid on Saturday?" He questioned before he was even though the door.

"Emmett I know that I was so stupid, and I don't know how to fix this." I told him.

"You could have used your brain and not kiss her back when she kissed you, All you have talked to me for the past week was how much you loved Bella and wanted her to be in your life for all times. I even feel for Bella, and I want her as my little sis." He was starting to get mad at me.

"Emmett I know I wish I would not have done that. I will do my best to fix this, but I don't know how to do it." I told him.

"Do you know how you're going to fix this?" Emmett questioned me.

'No." Was all I could answer.

We sat and talked until late in the night. Emmett kept telling that if I do fix this that he would kill me personally if I ever did something this stupid again. I could understand how he felt. I knew that if I did fix this, and I ever hurt my Bella again that I would kill myself. As we talked, I really started to understand why it was so wrong for me to let what happened, happen. Even if it was Rose's plan for it to happen, I should have been strong enough to stop it. I should have followed my Bella into the bathroom when she went in there to hide and cry when she thought I did not believe her story about what happened a few years ago.

It was all in my hands. I really can't blame Rose. Emmett was right the only person I can blame for this mistake is myself. I would never forgive myself if my Bella never forgives me. I know that I will do everything possible to make this happen.

We both fell asleep sitting in the living room. I heard my alarm going off in the bedroom. I jumped up and ran to the bedroom to shut it off. I took my shower got dressed and went to the office not knowing if I would have a note waiting from my Bella or is she so mad and hurt that she does not want anything to do with me ever again. I really hope that I can fix this.

I now understand better how my actions affect other people. Alice and Emmett both love Bella and want her to be part of our family. By my stupid mistake, I have let them lose someone they love. I have to totally change my ways. I know that it will be hard as I have been a player, since I was in the 7th grade when I discovered girls.

Bella is such a special young lady and a one of a kind. She has that true inner beauty that is so rear, but also has that outward beauty which turns the heads of the guys around her. I still don't understand why she has never had a boyfriend. Well, I got to stop thinking about her, it just makes me mad and my heart starts hurting for my stupid mistake.

I push open my door and walk over to my seat not really looking at the desk for her note as I sit down, I do notice that the note is not the one I wrote. My Bella did leave me a note. So I picked it up to read what she wrote.

Mr. Edward,

I feel that I owe you this note. Words found on a piece of paper are just words and nothing more, unless the feeling those words talk about are acted upon. You started to act upon such feeling that you say you have for me, but in the end, your true self showed through. You had touched my heart and soul. You are the first to do so. I would have given you myself completely without hesitation. I am hurting so bad right now that I don't know if I can forgive you for what happened. I do know for sure that I will never forget what happened. I have learned one thing in my life, and that is trust is earned it is not something that you give each and every person you know. Besides breaking my heart you have lost my trust. Before I could ever consider forgiving you, you will have to earn my trust back.

Ms. Bella

The Night Janitor

Reading her note brought hope to me. I can understand that she needs to be able to trust me in order to forgive me. I now have a new goal. I will no longer seek forgiveness, but to gain her trust again. I have a long and hard road ahead of me, but I will do it, so I can make Bella mine forever. So I wrote this note back to my Bella.

My Dearest Bella,

I fully understand that I need to earn your trust back before I could ever think of you forgiving me for what I have done. I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust. Let's go back to just being friends, sharing a coffee in the morning, leaving notes on my desk for each other. I will show you that I can be fully trustworthy of your love. I also understand that this was totally mine fault, and I can blame no other person except myself. I also will never forgive myself for what I have done to the one person on this earth that I give my heart and soul to so freely and easily. You still are the keeper of my heart and always will be. If you are up to trying and being friends again, please meet me at Starbucks in the morning.

Yours always and forever

Edward

I don't know what I will do if she doesn't show up at Starbucks in the morning. I will have to try and talk with Alice to see if she thinks that my Bella will show up or am I wasting time chasing a dream.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

I woke up to get ready for work, and I found Alice sitting in the kitchen. I walked and asked why she was at home.

"Alice why are you at home and not at work?" I asked her smiling as it was good to see her.

"I came home, because I wanted to talk with you about what you are going to do about Edward." She said.

"Alice, I am not sure yet. I know that in my heart, I still love him, but I need to be able to trust him around other women before I can let him back into my life. If that is even possible?" I stated.

"I fully understand that. Does this mean that you are going to move out because I really like you to stay here," Alice said.

"Alice if you want me still to stay here I will. I like being your roommate and friend." I told her with a smile on my face.

Alice jumped off the stool and run up and hugged me. I was glad that I was keeping my new friend even though I was not with her brother right now. Alice then told me that Emmett also still wanted to be friends. I told her that would be great that he had made me laugh a lot. I looked at the clock, and I needed to get going so told Alice I would talk with her soon.

My night was not much different than any other night. I did my work without any inter action with the other janitors. I think they are getting used to me not being around them. When it was time to clean Edward's office, I was not sure if I was ready for this one. I know that there would be a note for me. I still not sure if I wanted to be with him. Each time I thought of him, I still felt like crying.

I was glad that he still thought enough of me that his office was cleaned. I was also shocked that the plant that I had gotten him was still in the office, and that he seemed to be taking great care of it. I emptied the trashcan, straightened up the couch and then went to the desk. This was my normal routine. I looked at the desk looking at the note he left me.

My Dearest Bella,

I fully understand that I need to earn your trust back before I could ever think of you forgiving me for what I have done. I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust. Let's go back to just being friends, sharing a coffee in the morning, leaving notes on my desk for each other. I will show you that I can be fully trustworthy of your love. I also understand that this was totally mine fault, and I can blame no other person except myself. I also will never forgive myself for what I have done to the one person on this earth that I give my heart and soul to so freely and easily. You still are the keeper of my heart and always will be. If you are up to trying and being friends again, please meet me at Starbucks in the morning.

Yours always and forever

Edward

I was not ready to start having coffee with him. I hope he doesn't get mad if I don't show up at Starbucks. I will leave him a note on the desk. I am glad that he seems to understand how much he hurt me, and that he wants to try and work this out. I will let him try. I hope that he can prove that he is trustworthy. As he still is the keeper of my heart just like he says I am the keeper of his heart. Sometime I feel weird saying things like this as we have never even kissed. All I know is that he is part of me and will always be part of me. It's like he completes me, I do not feel whole without him in my life. For now I will deal with that until I feel I can trust him again. I think having Alice and his brother Emmett in my life will help me deal with all this as long as they do not try and push Edward and I back together. I sat there trying to figure what to say in a note to Edward and this is what I came up with.

Mr. Edward,

You know by now that I did not meet you are Starbucks for coffee. I am not saying I don't want to try and be friends. I am saying that I am not ready to have coffee with you yet. Let's just stick to notes for now. When I am ready to meet you anywhere I will let you know in my nightly note to you. I feel this is going to be a long road that we will both have to travel before we reach the end. I know in my mind what I want the end be and that is to be with you and be able to trust you around other women. You are still the keeper of my heart, which is in pieces right now and will only heal over time. Too easy your mind I will still be living with your sister as she is my best friend, I have ever had, and I don't want to lose her just because of what you did. I think the longer we are a part the more you will understand just how much you hurt me. This may also help you understand that you can't treat all women the way you have for years. Please don't be mad at me for not meeting you today.

Ms. Bella

The Night Janitor.

When I finished the note, I walked out, clocked out and headed home without even looking down towards Starbucks. I was not ready to even look at his face right now. Anytime that I am alone and not doing anything my mind seems to gravitate towards thoughts of Edward. I will just have to deal with this one day at a time right now. I will not let him off the hook to easily because I don't want to get hurt again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Edwards POV**

I woke up with hope in my heart that I would see my Bella and start to mend the pieces of her heart back together. I have plans to show her how much I truly care and want to be with her. I am not sure if she would want me to do what I plan, but it's the one and only true way I can show her. If this doesn't work then I don't know what can do to show her.

I got to Starbucks about 5 minutes before she got off of work. I sat at one of the tables outside just watching to see if I could see her coming down the road. As the minutes past I started getting nervous that, she would not show. I told myself that if she doesn't show it don't mean anything, that I still have hope. It was not 5 minutes past the time she should have shown up. My heart just broke in two again. Even though I had prepaid myself for this out come it still hurt more than I thought it would. Now the only thing to do was got to the office and read the note that I hope she left.

I got to the office, and Jess had just sat down. I told her to hold all calls for a bit as I needed sometime alone. I walked in and picked up the note sitting on my desk even before sitting down. This is what my Bella wrote to me.

Mr. Edward,

You know by now that I did not meet you are Starbucks for coffee. I am not saying I don't want to try and be friends. I am saying that I am not ready to have coffee with you yet. Let's just stick to notes for now. When I am ready to meet you anywhere, I will let you know in my nightly note to you. I feel this is going to be a long road that we will both have to travel before we reach the end. I know in my mind what I want the end be and that is to be with you and be able to trust you around other women. You are still the keeper of my heart, which is in pieces right now and will only heal over time. Too easy your mind I will still be living with your sister as she is my best friend, I have ever had, and I don't want to lose her just because of what you did. I think the longer we are a part the more you will understand just how much you hurt me. This may also help you understand that you can't treat all women the way you have for years. Please don't be mad at me for not meeting you today.

Ms. Bella

The Night Janitor.

With her asking, me not be mad at her for not showing how could I be. I understand more now than ever just how much I hurt her. I was a monster and would have to kill the monster inside of me to win back my Bella. She stated that she would continue to live with my sister Alice and even be friends with my brother Emmett. I could use the two of them to help me win her back. I sat there to make a plan on how I could kill the monster who lived inside me. I would have to do something big, to show her I could change.

I picked up the phone and called Jasper. I was glad he took my call.

"Jasper as a Lawyer can you please look into Bella's law suit to find out everything that took place and see if we could reopen it." I asked him, as soon as he had said hello.

"Edward why do you want to do this?" He questioned me.

"I have a feeling that Bella was telling us the truth and that losing the law suit has made Bella, to have no self-esteem, if we could reopen the case and win it maybe she would feel like she could do better in life then she does right now and also maybe it will show her that I do care, and that I did believe her which right now I don't think she does." I stated back to him hoping he understood what I am trying to do.

"Edward, I'll see what you are trying to do, and I think you just might be on the right track. I have a feeling, since she had little money the type of Lawyer, she got was the bottom of the barrel and did not really care what the out come would be." Jasper said with a sad tone to his voice.

Jasper has always been one of those Lawyers, who can't stand others that don't give their all. He is a great guy, and I am glad that he will one day be his brother. I may still be mad at Rose, but her brother was my best friend and was one of the top defense attorneys in the state. I hope that I am doing the right thing and trying to see if I could right the wrong that was done to her a few years ago.

Jasper said he would call me back once he got a hold of the court transcript of the case. I looked forward to finding out all about this case. I had started studying Law, but chanced to Business, so I could take over the family Business from dad, so he could retire and spend all his time with mom.

I sat there for most of the day waiting for the call back from Jasper, and I looked at the clock, and it showed that it was almost time to go home so I decided to leave my Bella a note before going home. I knew that Jasper would call me when he had the information that I needed and wanted. So this is what I wrote to my Bella.

My Dearest Bella,

I know that you really don't want me to call you that as you have gone back to being so formal with me, but I can't stop how I feel about you. I understand where you are coming from, and I will do what I can to earn your trust. I understand that I need to take a step back and wait until you are ready to see me in person. I am not mad at you for not showing up for coffee today; I will not ask you again to meet me for coffee. I will wait until you ask me to meet you for coffee. I hope that day will be soon as the longer I am a part from me the more my heart breaks. I know that your heart is in pieces, and I will do my best to pieces it back together. You are the keeper of my heart, which is also in pieces right now, and only you can piece it back together. I will do everything in my power to piece yours together, and I hope that you will be willing to let me.

Yours always now and forever

Mr. Edward

I hope she will soon want to see me for coffee. I will not push her to fast. I don't want to scare her away from me. I hope that trying to reopen her case will make her understand that I do care. I went home with a sadden heart. I think this will be my normal feeling until I earn the trust of my Bella back.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

I woke up to the phone ringing turned and looked at the clock I had 2 more hours before I was needed to get up. I rolled over grabbed my cell and answered the call without looking at the number.

"Bella this is Jasper Hale. I don't know if you remember me or not, but I wanted to know if I could come over and talk with you about something very important." He said this so fast I am not sure I understood everything he said.

"Jasper, your Alice's boyfriend and Rose's brother right?" I asked.

"Yes that's me. I would really like to speak to you, it is kind of important." He stated.

"Sure I don't have to leave for work until 6:30." I stated back to him.

"I will see you in a few as I am already headed your way." He told me.

I went ahead and took my shower and got dressed for work. I had no clue why Jasper would want to talk to me. I did not know much about him. He had seemed nice on Saturday when we meet. I could tell he really loved Alice, and she felt the same way about him. Thinking of Saturday made me start crying again. The pain was still too fresh. I had just gotten my crying under control when there was a knock on the door. I went and answered it and there stood Jasper, but he also had Edward with him. I felt like slamming the door in their faces. However, instead I stepped a side and let them in.

"Why is he here?" I spat out with venom, as I was not mad.

"We are here to talk to you about your court case." Jasper said with this huge grin on his face.

"What about it?" I still was mad and my voice told them that.

"Well you see I am a Lawyer a very good one at that if I may say so myself." Jasper told me.

"So you're a Lawyer. What does that have to do with my case?" I questioned him.

"Bella I pulled the transcripts from the court house, and I can see that you Lawyer never believed in you from the beginning he was in it for whatever little money you had. I think we can get this reopened, and you have a great chance in clearing your name. Which also makes the college obligated to let you back in." Jasper said.

"What you really think this is possible?" I asked.

"Yes it's all possible all you have to do is sign this piece of paper giving me the permission to reopen the case, and I can get the ball rolling." Jasper stated while he was handing me the paper to sign.

"Whose idea was this?" I asked.

"Bella it was Edward's idea and that is why he is here. He called me this morning to ask if this was possible, and it took me most of the day to locate your case. He was walking out of the office when I called him and told him that I wanted to talk with you. He said that he wanted to be here, and I could not argue with that since it was his idea." Jasper told me.

'Thank you both for this." I told him and I smiled at Edward for the first, since he had walked through the door of the apartment.

I signed the paper and told them that I needed to get to work, but before I could leave Edward spoke to me.

"Bella I know I hurt you and right now you don't want much to do with me, but the job offer is still there if you want it." He said this in a tone I did not recognize. It was as if he himself was in pain.

"Edward thank you, but the job, I have is good enough for me." I stated without looking at him. As I knew if I looked at him, I would melt right back into the place I did not want to be at this moment.

I stood and this time I walked out leaving the two guys sitting there. I went to work thinking about the piece of paper I just signed giving Jasper a chance to reopen my court case. How was I going to pay him or was Edward doing this to show me how much he cares. My mind was going in so many different directions that I missed my subway stop and had to back track two stops, so I was late for work. Great late for work what is the boss going to say to me now.

I clocked in and headed up stairs to my floor. As I cleaned, I still could not get what had just transpired at the apartment out of my head. I did not even notice when it was time for lunch, so I skipped it. When I went to clean the bosses' office, I was not nervous about going in or how I would find it. I emptied the trash then I decided to read the note.

My Dearest Bella,

I know that you really don't want me to call you that as you have gone back to being so formal with me, but I can't stop how I feel about you. I understand where you are coming from, and I will do what I can to earn your trust. I understand that I need to take a step back and wait until you are ready to see me in person. I am not mad at you for not showing up for coffee today; I will not ask you again to meet me for coffee. I will wait until you ask me to meet you for coffee. I hope that day will be soon as the longer I am a part from me the more my heart breaks. I know that your heart is in pieces, and I will do my best to pieces it back together. You are the keeper of my heart, which is also in pieces right now, and only you can piece it back together. I will do everything in my power to piece yours together, and I hope that you will be willing to let me.

Yours always now and forever

Mr. Edward

Ok so he is in pain just like me. Maybe I should give him a break after all he is trying to straighten out a big mess for me. I know that he would only do this if he deeply cared for me. Was I ready to let him back into my life? Maybe, I am not sure. If we took it slow and started off as friends that might work. It would be nice to have coffee with him before I head home for sleep. As I am not ready to change my job yet. I needed to see more change in him and see that he really is changing for the right reasons and not just for me, they need to be genuine.

Mr. Edward,

First I want to say thank you for asking Jasper to help me. I know it will cost big money. Money that I don't have now or in the near future, so I assume that you plan to pay for this. I will only let you pay for this if you will let me buy you the coffee in the mornings. Since you will be reading this on Wednesday day let's start meeting again say next Tuesday. As I still need a few more days to get my mind in the right place to be around you for any length of time. This is not easy for me, I have always worked for everything I have and letting you pay for a top-notch Lawyer for me just don't seem right so you will have to let me pay you back when I can. So please keep records of all the money you pay Mr. Jasper. Thank you again. You have a great day.

Ms. Bella

The Night Janitor


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Edward's POV**

I had just walked out of my office building when I got the call; I had been waiting for all day. Jasper was calling. He said that I was possible to reopen the case, but he would have to have Bella's permission to do so, and that he has all the paper work with him and that he was heading over there now to talk with her. I asked him if I could go along with him, and he said sure that he would swing by and get me.

When he pulled up to the curb, I jumped into his car. He looked at me.

"Edward I don't know what she will think of you coming with me, but I called, and she is willing to talk." He said I could tell that it was to warn me that she might not like me being there.

We drove and I was getting nervous the closer we got to Alice's. When we pulled up and parked Jasper told me that he wanted to do all the talking, unless she asked me something straight out to keep my mouth shut. I understood why he would say this. As he had no idea, how she was going to handle this and with me there she might not want to talk at all. I was now thinking that I was a bad idea on my part to come with Jasper, but I needed to see my Bella to make sure she was all right.

When my Bella opened the door and saw me standing there I could tell that she wanted to just slam the door in our faces. Yes, it had been wrong of me to come. I can't change what I have done to her, but I will try my hardest to show her that I can change. I want so much to help her to understand the way I feel for her. We sat down; I tried my best not to look at her.

Jasper explained everything to her, and I was shocked that she agreed to let him reopen the case. She spoke to me and thanked me for what I was trying to do for her. I then re-offered her the other job as my personal assistant, but she declined saying she liked her job. Then she got up to leave for work. Just a few minutes after she left Alice came through the door so happy that Jasper was there. I guess he had called her and told her what was going on. Alice asked us to stay for dinner then I had Jasper take me back to my office, so I could pick up my car.

I headed home with a good feeling about the future for the first time since my mess up. I would never let myself forget what I did. When I got home, I went straight to bed just thinking about all the stuff that happened today. I fell asleep with a picture of Bella dancing in my head. It was a good feeling to be helping her and hopefully this was showing her just how deeply I care for her.

When the alarm woke me, I felt refreshed. It was a good feeling to have. I showered and headed towards the office not knowing how today would go. I had a few meeting that I had canceled yesterday rescheduled for today so it was going to be a busy day. I would not have much time to think about my Bella and what was about to happen that could change her life forever.

When I walked into my office, I sat down at my desk trying to get my mind in the right place for my first meeting of the day, which would start in an hour. I picked up the phone and paged Jess telling her to page me 15 minutes before the meeting was to start so I would not be late to the boardroom. Then I turned to read my Bella's note from last night.

Mr. Edward,

First, I want to say thank you for asking Jasper to help me. I know it will cost big money. Money that I don't have now or in the near future, so I assume that you plan to pay for this. I will only let you pay for this if you will let me buy you the coffee in the mornings. Since you will be reading this on Wednesday day let's start meeting to again say next Tuesday. As I still need a few more days to get my mind in the right place to be around you for any length of time. This is not easy for me, I have always worked for everything I have and letting you pay for a top-notch Lawyer for me just don't seem right so you will have to let me pay you back when I can. So please keep records of all the money you pay Mr. Jasper. Thank you again. You have a great day.

Ms. Bella

The Night Janitor

When I saw that, she wants to start having coffee with me next week a little piece of my heart seemed to knit itself back into place. I sat her note aside, and pulled out the file for my meeting and started reading it getting everything set in my mind. I was ready by the time Jess paged me to head down towards the boardroom. After the meeting, I meet Jasper for lunch I guess he had called while I was in the meeting to set it up with Jess.

Jasper had a huge smile on his face when I walked towards the table at the restaurant he had picked out for us to meet at. As I sat down, he gave me an update on what has happened so far. He filled the papers to reopen the case on grounds that the pervious Lawyer did not have his clients' best interest at heart and failed to present the full case before the court. This pleased me that he had gone this far and even secured all the files from the pervious Lawyer with all the evidence in the case. Which fully showed that Bella was telling the truth.

This day was just getting better and better. After lunch, I headed back to the office as I had one more meeting to attend than I would have a few minutes to write a note to my Bella. I wish she would stop being so formal, but I also understand where she is coming from right now. My meeting went well so now it was to right the note then go home for the night. As I sat there trying to think of what to right, I would get flashed of her happy smile from yesterday, which would make me feel warm inside. So, this is what I wrote to My Bella.

My Dearest Bella,

I am so glad that you would allow me to do this very small thing for you. It is the least of the things I should be doing for you. I am so sorry for not telling you that I believed you, before yesterday. I will do everything in my power to regain your trust in me and this is just one of many tokens I want to give to you. I am also pleased that you want to start having coffee with me as of next week. I would be honored to let you pay for the coffee's and no you don't have to pay me back for Jaspers as he is doing this on his own free will. I hope you will reconsider my job offer at some point in time. You are the keeper of my heart and always will be. I look forward to reading your note in the morning.

Yours always and forever

Edward.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

I walked to the subway to catch my train back to the apartment. I still could not get all that had happened out of my head. Part of me was hoping that Alice would be home, so I could talk with her. You see I needed to know if she thought what her brother was, doing was from the heart or was it just a show. I was too scared to ask him anything right at this moment. I knew that Alice would know the answer so why ask Edward when he might lie to me. These feeling were driving me crazy. I did not want to feel them yet. He had broken my heart into pieces, and just a little was back to normal.

I guess I was having good lucky as when I opened the door Alice jumped on me and hugged me saying she was so happy that I was letting Jasper reopen my case. I told her that it meant a lot to me that Jasper wanted to help me, even though Edward was paying for it. We sat down and talked for an hour maybe longer before I got up and headed for bed. I was now very happy, and I understand that this is coming from Edward's heart and not just a ploy to try and get me back.

As I slept, I dreamed of Edward this was the first time since Saturday morning after work and before meeting his family and watching him kiss the woman. Just the thought of that made me cringe. I told myself to stop thinking about what had happened and to just let things happen like they are trying right now. I was a wake way before the alarm as, and I just laid there trying to make sense of it all. Finally, I told myself not to think of it. I was just drifting back to sleep when the phone rang.

"Bella it's me Jasper can you be free tomorrow around 9am as I will need you to appear in court, so we can prove that your previous Lawyer did you wrong and did not present the inter case." Jasper asked.

"I told him if I went to work, I would be dead on my feet, and it was too late to call in. But I guess I could call the big boss and explain it to him, and then he could call my direct boss and get it cleared for me to miss work tonight." I told him.

"Would you feel better if I called him for you?" He asked I could tell he understood that I really did not want to deal with Edward by myself yet.

"No, thank you for the offer, but I need to do this." I said.

"Ok, then how's this, I pick you up for breakfast and then drive us to the court house." Jasper offered.

"That would be good." I said.

We got done making plans for breakfast which Alice was also invited to come alone. Then I hung up and called Mr. Cullen on his cell, as I know he had already left the office.

"Mr. Cullen this is Ms. Swan, I am calling to ask a favor. You see Mr. Hale got a court date set for tomorrow at 9am, and if I go into work tonight, I will not be in any shape to appear in court. I'm looking at the clock Rick would go ballistic if I called in sick now, but he could not get mad if you call him." I said all of this before he could say anything.

"Why Ms. Swan, I think I can do that, and you know with this court case you will be missing a lot of work; it would be better for you to take that other job offer as your new boss would fully understand when you had to miss work for court." He said this before I could answer back and stop him for offering me that other job.

"Mr. Cullen I have already told you that I am not interested in another job as I like the one I have now." I stated in a very stern tone as I was starting to get mad.

"Ms. Swan I will call Rick for you this time, but the next time you need to take off work you better clear it with him directly." He stated I guess I kind of made him mad.

I hung up and decided to go watch a movie. I was watching the dairy of the traveling pants when Alice got home. She looked at me and then at the clock and said what gives. I told her breakfast in the morning and court. I also told her about my phone call with her brother. She started laughing when I told her we were calling each other by last names. I had to agree it kind of sounded funny now, and I started laughing also.

I watched one more movie with Alice, I can't remember the name of it as I really don't care for those kinds of movies all I remember it was about vampires. After it was over, I went to be, so I would be totally refreshed in the morning for court. I was up and dress in the only dress suit I own. Alice was not pleased and said that she would have to take me shopping again so I could have some nice clothes to appear in court in.

I swear that if we had time she would have taken my shopping right then and there. She was still fuming when there was a knock on the door, and it was Jasper picking us up for breakfast. He gave Alice a very passionate kiss turned around and walked back out the door with his arm around her waist. We eat breakfast and then headed towards the courthouse. Part of me was shocked the my boss Mr. Edward Cullen had not wormed his way into breakfast, or that he was not at the court house. I think made be I really did make him mad yesterday afternoon when I called him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Edward's POV**

I knew that Jasper was going to call my Bella and tell her about the court date tomorrow. I wasn't shocked when I got a call just a little after I left the office.

"Mr. Cullen this is Ms. Swan, I am calling to ask a favor. You see Mr. Hale got a court date set for tomorrow at 9am, and if I go into work tonight I will not be in any shape to appear in court. I'm looking at the clock Rick would go ballistic if I called in sick now, but he could not get mad if you call him." My Bella said before I could get in a word. She said all this so fast that I could not get a word in edge wise. _"Her voice was so cold it hurt me to hear her talk to me in this manner."_ I could not help but think this.

"Why Ms. Swan, I think I can do that, and you know with this court case you will be missing a lot of work. It would be better for you to take that other job offer as your new boss would fully understand when you had to miss work for court." I spoke to her as fast as I could to make myself heard. I wanted her to take my job offer so bad. I wanted to see her daily.

"Mr. Cullen I have already told you that I am not interested in another job as I like the one I have now." Her voice was sounding so stern, and it even sounded as she might be getting mad at me even thought I have not done anything to make her mad at least I don't' think I have not today at least.

"Ms. Swan I will call Rick for you this time, but the next time you need to take off work you better clear it with him directly." I used the same stern sounding voice she had with me as I was starting to get mad.

When she hung, I was could not believe how we had talked to each other. I care so much for her, and I keep hurting her. I should have not offered her the job that way. I keep messing up and pushing her away. I need to stop this. I want to be with her. I just have to change my ways totally. I could tell by her voice that she would get upset if I showed up at the courthouse tomorrow as I will not go even thought I really want to go.

I went home and just cooked some dinner, and then I went to bed. I knew that I would not have a note on my desk in the morning. The thought of that kind of made me sad. When the alarm when off in the morning I was once again sad at the fact I would not have a note from my Bella. I went to Starbucks grabbed a coffee. Today was going to be a long day. I would have to wait until Jasper called me to let me know what happened in the courthouse.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

As I sat in that courtroom I remember back two years ago when the judge ruled in the favor of Amber my x-roommate and x-best friend. I felt the judges' ruling was wrong, and that my lawyer didn't even present all the fact in the case. I guessed it was because I couldn't pay him much money. Now I sit here with one of New York's finest lawyer's trying to reopen the case on the grounds that my lawyer didn't have my best interest at heart and failed to present all the fact of the case. I was very nervous as my pervious lawyer sat at the table to the right of where I was sitting. I could see that he was not happy being here.

When the judge entered the room, we all stood until he told us to sit. I was not sure; what was going to happen, but I trusted Jasper would do his best. I sat quietly while the judge called the court docket number for my case. Now it was totally up to Jasper to plead my case.

"Your Honor the case before you is a matter of principle's Mr. Howe didn't present all the evidence in this case, those making the previous ruling an erroneous ruling. As Article 1 Rule 103 through Rule 106 all states all evidence must be presented to the court in order for proper ruling to giving. I have here the complete transcript for the previous ruling and the full case file of Mr. Howe, which will clearly show that he didn't present any evidence, which benefited his then client Ms. Swan." Jasper spoke in a tone, which could only be described as authority.

"Mr. Howe is what Mr. Hale ledged the truth that you didn't present a proper case before the court." The judge asked him.

"Your Honor if it, so please the court I did what I felt was best at the time. The case would have dragged on for many months, and I didn't feel it was in the best interest of my client; she wasn't in the best mind state to know what she was really getting into." Mr. Howe stated to the judge.

"Mr. Howe was that your personal assessment of your client or a clinical assessment?" The Judge asked him.

"Your Honor it was my own personal assessment of my client made by the way she talked and acted each time we meet to discuss her case." Mr. Howe said.

"Mr. Howe it is not your duty to assess, your clients mind set. It is your duty to present a proper case before the court that portrays the best interest of your client in light of this; I will grant Mr. Hale the opportunity to reopen this case, so Ms. Swan can have the fair court hearing she should have had in the first place." The Judge stated.

"Thank you Your Honor." Jasper said while patting my hand.

When the court was dismissed, I gave Jasper a big hug and thanked him for this. He told me that we still had a long road ahead. He also told me that I would be needing to spend time at his office going over every bit of the transcript and the evidence, so he could present a proper case. I told him that when ever he needed me just to let me know. He then asked how was I going to continue working nights and being at his office with little to no sleep.

I told Jasper that I would just have to talk with my boss Mr. Cullen about his job offer that would give me more flexibility in my work hours. Then Jasper informed me, that, even if we win the case the school my still not want to readmit me and if that was the case, I could file a court case which would make this even a longer period and that this would be in the news as Amber's family is a powerful family within the state.

I told him that I was willing to do everything needed to get the life I had dreamed about for so long. He smiled and said that a girl. He took me to lunch and then dropped me back off at the apartment and told me he would call in a few days after the case has been fully reopened and the first court date was set. I thanked him again and told him I looked forward to hearing from him. I decided that I would wait until the next morning to call Mr. Cullen about the job offer.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting in my office after lunch when Jasper called me and told he how the court case had gone. I was very pleased to see that the judge would allow the case to be reopened. He also told me that he as encouraged my Bella to take my job offer, so she would be able to spend all the time he would need with her preparing for the case and then her time in court. He could not tell me if she was going to take it or not. All I could hope for was for her to take it, so I could see her sweet face.

After I got off the phone with Jasper, I sat there thinking what I would write in a note to her. I did not know if she knew Jasper was going to call me. So I knew that I would not mention the court hearing today. I would not say anything about her taking the other job offer. I thought it best if I kept it simple just to ease her mind. I knew I could not push her to accept me. If I tried that I would be pushing her farther away from me. All I could do was show her that I cared deeply for her, and that I would do anything to make her happy.

My Dearest Bella,

I hope this note finds you well. I missed walking into the office this morning and reading your note, but I understand you had a big day today. I hope all went well with it. Please keep me informed when you will need time off again, and I will make sure you get all the time you need. I understand the need to be in control of your own life and that this suit took away that control from you. That is why I wanted to try, and do this for you. Thank you again for allowing me to do this small thing for you. You are the keeper of my heart and soul, and I hope that one day we can be truly be what we are meant to be.

Yours always and forever

Edward

I hope these are the right words to say. I am finding it hard to know what I should say to her. As it seems if I say the wrong thing she gets mad and starts yelling at me. I don't want to cause her more pain then I already have. After I wrote the note I still had a few hours left in the office, so I went over some reports that I would be needing correction do one for the board meeting that would be held on Monday afternoon. I feel that having a weekly board meeting is more effective than monthly or quarterly.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was still only 3:30pm so another hour before I could leave the office, unless I wanted to cut out early, which is not a good thing for the boss to do. I decided to call Alice and see if she wanted to have dinner with me.

"Alice, what are your plans for tonight I am in the mood to go out to dinner." I told her.

"Edward I am spending the night with Bella, and you are not invited as I don't want to upset her." Alice said to me.

"Ok then how about tomorrow night, it would be good to have dinner with me sister." I said to her.

"Sure that would be great, call me tomorrow, and let me know what time and where to meet you." Alice said back to me.

I wanted to tell her to bring Bella if possible, but I am not sure if Bella would come if offered. The last time we spoke, she was a little mad at me. I went home to sit in my apartment to think about all that I have done and all the things I can do to fix them. Fixing them was the hard part of this all, but I knew for my heart I had to try, and fix these monstrous things I have done to my Bella.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

When Jasper dropped me off at the apartment, I went in and sat on the couch to think about what happened today. At breakfast, Alice and I made plans to go out to dinner tonight. I was looking forward to just the two of us going out for dinner. I really did not want guys around us tonight. As I knew if Alice had, Jasper joins us that she would most likely invite Edward to join us, and I still did not want to spend time with him. I was so pleased that he did not show up at the courthouse today. I also know that I will have to call him in the morning to let him know that I will take that other job.

I was worried about taking it as it means that I will be spending time with him and still am not sure how I can do that yet. I still have feelings for him, but the hurt is so deep. At times, it just makes me cry. Just thinking about this had me in tears again, and I was still crying when Alice got home. She came over, and wrapped her arms around me and just let me cry it out. She always seemed to know that I did not feel like talking. When I was done, she asked me if I still felt like going out for dinner. I told yes of course, it will be good to get out for a while. She told me to go take a shower, and change and then girls' night out will official start.

So I showed and when I went back into my room Alice has set out a dress for me to wear. I got dressed and heading out to meet Alice in the living room. She told me I looked great. I did not feel great, but I was still happy and looking forward to going out with Alice. She picked up her keys and said let's get out of here. I was all to glad to follow her out to her Porsche and headed into Manhattan for dinner. Dinner was great and it was so nice to have some real girl-talking going on. I told her that I was going to take her brother's job offer, that, in fact, I was going to call him in the morning to let him know and set up a time when he wanted to meet to talk about it.

I could tell by her smile that she was pleased that I was taking this step to not only improve my life, but to give him a second chance. I asked her why she felt that I was going to give him a second chance, and she just said you will, and then started laughing. Alice is the type of person that when you are around her, you can't help but be happy. I found myself laughing with her as I realized she was right. The night was not quit over as she took me to a Broadway show, we saw the Color Purple. It was so good and it was my first Broadway show ever. It was late when we got home, and I got a great night sleep.

I guess Alice had set my alarm clock for me, and it made me jump when it went off. I looked at the clock it said 8am. I knew she was already gone to work. I walked out into the kitchen to grab something to eat. There on the counter top was a note to me reminding me to call her brother about the job, it also said that if she finds out that I chickened out, she would personally drag me down to his office and force me to talk with him face to face. I know that Alice is not one to be taken lightly, and that she would do, just as she says she will. I eat a quick breakfast just a bowl of cereal, put the bowl in the dishwasher, and sat on the couch to think a moment before I called Mr. Cullen.

As I picked up my phone to call him, I started, getting butterfly's in my stomach not sure if it was because I was scared to make the call, or if it was because of the way his voice makes me feel. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello, this is Mr. Cullen; how can I help you Ms. Swan.?" He said in the musical tone of his that makes my knees go weak. _This also told me that Alice was right I was ready to give him a second chance._

"Mr. Cullen I am calling to talk about that job offer of a personal assistant." I told him, and I know that my voice must of sounded shaky.

"Ms. Swan, yes the job offer still stands if you want it the job is yours, and you could just start of Monday and give yourself a nice three-day weekend." He said.

"Mr. Cullen that was very kind of you, and I guess I will see you Monday morning and how about joining me for coffee before we start." I said a little braver than I thought I could ever have been.

"Why Ms. Swan that would be very nice, so I will see you Monday for coffee." He said and I could tell that he was smiling by the sound of that musical voice of his.

The next couple days just kind of dragged on the only thing interesting that, happened was Alice took me shopping for more clothes that would fit my new job better, and they also can be used when I have to appear in court. I could not believe I was actual looking forward to seeing Edward on Monday.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting in my office the morning after the court hearing. I was sitting there trying to figure out what I was going to do to show my Bella how much I truly care, and that I can change to be the man, she wants me to be. My cell phone rang, I was shocked it was the new ring tone I had assigned to Bella's number, which was that, silly little song she had been singing and dance to the night, I finally got to meet her face to face. I picked up the phone to answer, which just happened to be the third or fourth ring, I am not sure. I decided to be polite as it might help my case with her, so I answered the phone and said.

"Hello, this is Mr. Cullen; how can I help you Ms. Swan.?" I said as polite as possible.

"Mr. Cullen I am calling to talk about that job offer of a personal assistant." My Bella spoke the words I have been dreaming of hearing. Her voice sounded a little bit shaky, so I could tell she was nervous.

"Ms. Swan, yes the job offer still stands if you want it the job is yours, and you could just start of Monday and give yourself a nice three-day weekend." I said as I did not want to seem like I was anxious to see her and have her close to me, but in truth I was. I wanted her in my office right then and now.

"Mr. Cullen that was very kind of you, and I guess I will see you Monday morning and how about joining me for coffee before we start." She said a little warmer this time and not as shaky. Wow, she just asked me for coffee.

After we both hung up, I sat there for a few just to grasp the fact that my Bella would be working directly for me and I had complete control over what she did and how much time she would spend in my direct company. First thing, I need to get her calling me Edward I will not work with someone that calls me Mr. Cullen, not even Jess calls me that. Mr. Cullen is my dad not me. This could be brought up at coffee so by the time we reach the office things will be squared away.

I know that Jess would just die laughing if she heard someone call me Mr. Cullen. May be Jess and my Bella could be come friends. It would be nice to help my Bella make more friends then she just might find more self-confidence, which would be good for her. I know I kind of pushed Alice on her, but that has turned out. I will not push Jess and my Bella together I will just have to make them work together on a project in which would have to take place over a week or so. This would truly help them to get to know each other.

Just as I finished this though Jess paged me, I answered and was shocked when she said Tanya was here to see me. I did not want to see her or talk with her ever again. I asked Jess to pick up the receiver so I could give her direction without Tanya hearing what I had to say.

"Jess will you please tell Tanya that I just received an important call that, I have to take and it I am not sure how long I will be on the phone. Also let her know that I will be stepping out of the office for the rest of the afternoon as I will be meeting with my father for lunch to talk over some changes I want to make." I told her hoping that she would understand.

I heard Jess let Tanya know this, and then I heard Tanya yelling at Jess calling her a B and that she was lying for me, and that she knew what I was doing that I was still hooked on that little tramp of a girl. I was so pleased that Jess had left the line open, so I could hear what Tanya had to say. What I heard Jess say put a big smile on my face.

"Tanya if you don't calmly leave the office I will call security to escort you out." Jess said in a very calm tone.

I heard Tanya stomp out as soon as she was out of the area I told Jess thank you. She said she understood that I did not want anything to do with Tanya, and she would make sure that she does not have access to me. I could not ask for a better secretary. I knew when I felt the office that things just might work out for me with the help of my secretary. I was now looking forward to my weekend and Monday.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N I want to say I'm sorry about not keeping my posting schedule, but my internet has been down those making me crazy. I will do my best to keep my 4 a day, but if our net goes down again it won't be happening.**

**Chapter 37**

When the alarm went of Monday morning, I found myself excited about starting a new job and seeing Edward again. When I got out of my shower, I saw that Alice had laid, a suit on that sits next to my window. She always seems to know what I should wear. The girl so should go into business of a personal shopper. I put the suit on, and grabbed my purse and was out the door headed for the subway getting more excited at each step I took. As I neared the Starbucks that we were meeting at those butterflies in my stomach.

I cannot deny any longer that I still have very strong feelings for Edward. Yes, he is still Edward and not Mr. Cullen or Mr. Edward; he is just Edward. I know that I still not ready to forgive him fully, but at least I want to be with him. I hope by pushing him away like I have, hasn't ruined my chance with him.

I saw him sitting at one of the three outside tables, and I could feel my pulse quickening just at the sight of his lovely face. I could not wait to look into those perfect emerald color eyes of his. I smiled at him as he caught notice of my approach. This made him smile that crocked smile that also lights up his eyes. This was going to be a good day I could tell.

As a walked up to him I told myself I would call him Edward and show him that, I am still very much interested in a relationship with him. I want to take it slow, then again; we were taking it slow he had not yet kissed me, and it would still be a while before I would let him touch me like that after what I had seen. He stood to great me.

"Ms Bella, good morning" Edward said with that same smile.

"Edward, good morning, are you ready to grab a cup of coffee and start our day." I said smiling at him.

"I am ready if you are and may I call you Bella?" He asked as we walked towards the door to enter the store.

"Yes you my call me Bella if that makes you happy." I told him in a teasing tone.

We entered Starbucks order our coffees and Edward started to pay, and I reminded him of our deal that I would pay for our morning coffees he laughed and said right I have forgotten that. We sat at the same table outside and talked for a bit then headed towards the office. It felt right walking next to him. We did not hold hands, but our arms did brush each other's every now and again. Each time it was like a shot of electricity would shoot up my arm and through my body. _If him touching my arm by accident did this, what would it feel like to have him kiss me. Oh God I need to stop thinking like this. _

We took the elevator up to his office, he introduced me to Jess his secretary and explained to her that I was his new personal assistant. That this time we would be working on a project together she smiled and told me that she looked forward to getting to know me and working along side me. We walked into his office, and I saw that a smaller desk made of the same dark cherry wood as his was now placed where the couch was before, and the couch was no where to be seen. This told me that he was truly trying to change and just then, another piece of my heart was knitted back together.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting at Starbucks waiting for my Bella when I caught her walking towards me, I could not help but smile she looked so beautiful. I could tell my sister had taken her shopping the suit she was dressed in was so Alice. It was a deep blue and just accented her figure so nicely. I wanted to run up, to her and take her into my arms, but I told myself to be good. She smiled at me this was a good sign. As she got closer to me, I stood to great her.

"Ms Bella, good morning" I said to her not knowing how she would react if I called her just Bella.

"Edward, good morning are you ready to grab a cup of coffee and start our day." She said with a smile on her face. I could not believe she called me just Edward this was truly going to be a good day.

"I am ready if you are and may I call you Bella?" I asked as we started off towards the door to enter the store.

"Yes you my call me Bella if that makes you happy." She told me in a teasing tone to her voice that I have never heard before.

We ordered our coffees, and went and sat at the same table I had been waiting for her at. We talked a bit, but I was a little on the anxious side to get to the office. I wanted to see her face when she saw her desk. I also wanted to give her a detail description of her new job. We finished with our coffees, and started for the office. We were walking so close that at times are arms would touch. I wanted so much to hold her hand and show her that I was hers.

When we got to the office, I introduced her to Jess and explained that from time to time they would have to work together on projects. Then I lead her into our office. The look on her face when she saw her desk was just the look I wanted to see. Her already big chocolate eyes light up with pure delight. She turned and smiled at me, which just made me smile more then I already was. I motioned for her to sit at her desk.

"Bella first off I want to go over what your new job in tells and if you have any questions please don't haste to ask me." I stated trying to sound friendly.

"Ok, I hope that I can do this job as well as I did my last one." She said almost with a laugh as I could see that she was really getting nervous now.

"You are now in charge of keeping my schedule, day to day, making sure that all materials needing for meetings are in my hand the day before said meeting. You will also check over the materials to make sure there are not errors and if you find errors please make sure that the material is corrected before handing it to me." I stated all this before taking a break, as I just loved to look on her face as she listened to me talk.

I continued to explain all her duties and she kept just looking at me with those chocolate eyes. She did a lot of smiling and did not seem to have any questions to ask me. I wish she would have had questions, but I could tell she was still very nervous and I did not want to push her to much.

"Bella if you would like to take a break you are more then welcomed to take one, I do believe that you know where the break room is." I stated trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yes I know where the break room is, but I would rather not have a break right now I will wait until lunch if you don't mind." I think that was the most she has said all morning and she said this while looking directly at me.

"Ok then lets continue talking about what else you will be responsible for." I added.

"Sure one thing first," She said

"Shut I will answer any and all questions you have already told you that." I said trying to hide the fact that she was starting to make me nervous, by the way, she had been so quiet up until this point.

"Why did you take out the couch and add this desk in here and not put it in the empty office across the hall." She asked with a puzzling look on her face.

"Bella as my personal assistant I need you closer then across the hall so it made perfect sense to me to have your desk put in here and this office really don't need a couch in it now does it." I ended my explanation with a question for her.

"I guess not." She stated looking down at her desk instead of me, I could tell that she was blushing a bit.

We talked a little bit long, Bella even started asking me questions about how will she know if a report had errors. I told her if she ever had any questions on that, she could always ask me if I felt something was an error or not. I looked at the clock and it was almost noon as I asked if she would join me for lunch.

"Yes I think that would be nice." She said with a big smile on her face.

I took her to the little café down the street that sits right next to the Starbucks we had met at that morning. While we eat, she asked me a question.

"Edward, why do you need a personal assistant when you have Jess, who seems to be quit efficient as a secretary?" She asked me this with a grin on her face the kind that most people get when they already know the answer to the question.

"Bella, at times I need things done and Jess is busy with other things." I told her trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh" was her only answer back.

After lunch we went back up to the office, where I showed her how to use the companies computer system as it had some very tight security on it, if you don't understand how to access them you can lock the whole system up. It would take hours sometimes days and my IT guys would be pissed at me. I even took her down to meet the IT guys.

"Hey guys I would like to introduce to you my new personal assistant. Bella I would like you to meet Elton, Mike and Matt. If you ever have any question about the computer system or have any other computer need these are the dudes to see and please never call them geeks or nerds they just want to be called the computer guys.

"Hi Bella yes he's right we are the computer guys and nothing more." Elton said with a huge smile. I guess he could tell that I liked this young lady.

After meeting the computer guys it was time to go home. I told Bella I would see her in the morning.

"Edward, we are still on for coffee in the morning right." She added as she was walking out the door of the office.

"Yes if you are still buying, I will be there." I said trying to get her to smile for me again and it worked.

I left a few minutes after her thinking that I will have to ask her out on another date real soon or I was going to lose my sanity all together.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

I got home from work a few minutes after Alice.

"Bella how was your first day at your new job," Alice was asking before I even had the door closed.

"Alice you know as well as I know this job is a fake." I stated trying to see if she would come clean with me, about why Edward gave me this job.

"Bella what are you talking about?" Alice asked

"Alice you know what I am talking about. All, this job is for him to be able to spend time with me, because every task can be completed by his very capable secretary Jess. Who by the way is in love with him, and would give anything to be his girl." I told her.

"Bella why would you say that?" Alice asked me.

"Because it's the truth and for some reason I don't care. I still don't trust him and I can't yet forgive him, but I do like how I feel when I am around him. I love the way his voice sounds, so musical when he is happy." I stated back to her.

"Bella I don't know what to say, when did you figure it all out?" She asked me back.

"I think I have known all a long, but was not totally sure until I met Jess today." I told her.

We cooked dinner together laughing and talking about my day, with her brother, and how I really do still like him a whole bunch. Then we sat and watched a TV until it was time for us to get some sleep, so we would be ready for our jobs in the morning. I have a feeling Alice will once again lay out my outfit for work. And this did not even bother me.

When the alarm went off, I was well rested and ready to spend the day with Edward. I wonder if he would ever ask me out again. I want him to. In my dream last night, he kissed me and it was so sweet and loving. The way he held me close to him felt so nice. I don't understand how I can dream about something that I have never done. I do know this that I really do want him to kiss me and hold me close to him.

I left a few minutes early and I was at Starbucks before Edward and I got to watch him walk down the sidewalk from the office to Starbucks. I really liked the way he carried himself while he walked. He has so much confidence. He knew who he was and where he was going in life. I wish I had his confidence. I might if I would of finished college with my English Lit. Degree that I wanted so much so I could teach Lit. in high school and share my love for books.

"Good morning Bella." Edward said as soon as he was close enough to me for me to hear.

"Good morning Edward." I said.

"Ready for a days work ahead of you," He asked with a smile.

"I am ready for anything that comes my way." I said to him with a smile.

"Then let's get our coffees, so we can start our day." He said

We went into get our coffees and instead of sitting at a table, we walked to the office and enjoyed our coffees as she showed me own to read one of the reports I will be going over each week. Edward was standing behind me while I was sitting at my desk. I thought I felt him brush my hair. Having him, this close to me makes my heart beat faster.

We went to lunch at the same café we did the day before. I could not stop smiling. We even did a little bit of laughing. I asked point blank when the games were going to quit. He gave me a very funny look. I then told him that I know that he gave me this job solely to be close to me. Once again, he just looked at me but this time he smiled.

"So are you saying you don't want the job, now that know the truth that, I just want to be near you and see your smiling face." Edward asked me.

"Edward I never said that. It's just that I don't like being lied to, and that is what this feel like is happening." It said to him in a tone that told him that I was serious.

"Bella, if you knew the truth then why did you take the job." He questioned me.

"I guess I took the job for the same reason you offered it to me." I said looking down at the floor and not his beautiful face.

We talked some more once we got back to the office. We even had some laughs and our time together was filled with joy as we got reacquainted with each other; the day end with happy feeling. I was still smiling when Alice walked in the door.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Edwards POV**

When I got home Monday night, I was still thinking about my Bella, I really enjoyed my day with her and I was so looking forward to spending the day with her tomorrow. I knew that in a few weeks she would be spending a lot of her time with Jasper working on her case this was fine with me, but before that happens, I'll have to ask my Bella out on another date. Cooked myself a quick dinner and watched the Monday night game on the TV.

I knew that Emmett would be leaving on Monday to start his practice sessions with the New York Giants and so, I would see if he and Rose wanted to do something this weekend and try and make amends with Rose as from what I hear she still is very mad at me for getting Emmett mad at her. That was never the plan. I was just so mad at myself that I had to blame someone other then myself and she was the one that brought Tanya to the house and made Bella all upset about her past. I knew that I was the right for me to make amends with Rose.

I went to bed feeling good about what happened today. I was hoping that tomorrow would be even better. Maybe if things go well I can ask her out of a date by Friday. I dreamed I was holding my Bella while she slept and as she slept, I would run my hand through her hair. When the alarm when I jumped up excited that I was about to spend the day with the most beautiful lady I have ever known and I could feel that I was on my way to making her mine for all time.

I parked my car, and started walking down towards Starbucks and saw that my Bella had beaten me here today. I feel her watching my every step. I like the feeling and found myself smiling._ Damn that red suit looks better on her then the blue she had on yesterday. _I thought as she stood to great me and I had to beat her to that so as soon as I knew she could hear me with out me yelling I would great her.

"Good morning Bella." I said.

"Good morning Edward." She said.

"Ready for a days work ahead of you?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

"I am ready for anything that comes my way." She said.

"Then let's get our coffees so we can start our day." I said while motioning to the front door of Starbucks.

We grabbed our coffees, but instead of sitting at a table, we decided to go ahead and head up to our office and get a jump-start on today's work. I was going to show her how to read the reports that she would be proof reading to make sure they were perfect for my meetings. Like yesterday, we walked close together and our arms would touch. Each time this happened, I had to fight myself not to take possession of her hand. I wanted so much to hold it and tell her my true feeling for her.

I had her sit in her chair and I stood behind her looking over her shoulder as we went over one of the reports. Being this close to her, I could not help myself and found myself lightly brushing a hand down her hair. I don't know if she noticed but it did not matter. I so wanted to touch it more, but did not want to push. I told myself baby steps.

When it was time for lunch, we went to the same café as yesterday. I could feel the difference in the atmosphere; it was lighter and full of joy. We both found ourselves laughing from time to time. I was in total shock when out of nowhere my Bella asked when the games were going to stop. I did not understand at first what she was talking about, then she told me that she knew the only reason for the job was so I could be close to her. I was still in shock, but could not help but smile at her.

"So, are you saying you don't want the job now that, you know the truth that, I just want to be near you and see your smiling face." I asked her hoping that she would not say yes to this question.

"Edward I never said that. It's just that I don't like being lied to and that is what this feel like is happening." She answered back and this made me smile to know that she still wants the job, which can only mean that she wants to be close to me also.

"Bella, if you knew the truth then why did you take the job." I asked her.

"I guess I took the job for the same reason you offered it to me." She answered back not looking at me.

We talked for a bit more then headed towards the office. With the knowledge that we both wanted to be close to each other made the afternoon a happy one, where we both were more relaxed and laughed quite a bit. I knew that this was truly a new beginning for the two of us.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

The rest of the week has been the same Edward teaching me as much as I needed to be able to do the job properly. I can tell that we are getting closer, and I really hope that he will ask me out again soon. When he would stand near me, I could always feel my heart rate go up. I really hope he doesn't notice what he does to me. I know that each time we accidentally touch I end up blushing. This always makes him laugh.

Alice has been doing a lot of smiling this week as she notices each night when I get home that I have a bigger smile each day. She keeps telling me that I should let him know how I truly feel, but I keep telling her that I am scared that I have never felt this way about a guy, and I don't know how to tell him let alone show him. Then we will just have to get him to tell you and show you as I know how much he really cares for you. I keep laughing at her when she talks like this. As I know if I wanted her to talk with Edward, she would.

Friday morning started out just like any other day this week we grabbed our coffee, and then headed towards our office. Most days we are the first one in the office, but today Jess is already there working away at her computer. Edward gives her a weird look.

"Jess what brings you into work so early?" Edward asked her.

"I have a date tonight so I would like to get out of here a little early if that's alright with you?" She said, and this puts a smile on my face as I know how she feels about Edward, by the way, she looks at him.

"Sure leave when you need to and have fun on your date." Edward says back to her as he pushes open the door to our office.

I got the courage just then to ask him what his plans are for the weekend. I don't know where the courage came from, but out of no way I was asking him.

"So Edward what are your plans for the weekend?" I asked blushing after I heard my own words come out of my mouth.

"Not much spending tonight alone and then tomorrow with Emmett and Rose and then Sunday by myself again; why do you ask?" He said, I cringed when I heard Rose's name.

"I was thinking that since Alice was going to be with Jasper tonight that you might want to join me for dinner." I said turning away from him, so he could not see me blush this time.

"You are inviting me for dinner?" He questioned me.

"Only if you want to eat my cooking?" I say back to him still not looking his way.

"What time do you want to at the apartment; I would love to try your cooking?' He answered back.

"Oh, say 6:30 – 7 if that's alright with you." I stated still scared to look at him.

What had I just done? Oh God he was going to be coming to the apartment for dinner. I had better cook something nice. As I sat at my desk, I could not look at him, and we worked in silence for quite a while. Then Edward broke it when he asked me why I got so quiet.

"Bella this is not like you not talking to me and not looking at me, have I done something wrong? He asked me.

"No you have not done anything wrong; it's just I have never asked someone to join me for dinner before." I still can't believe how bold I am today.

"Bella you don't have to be embarrassed about asking me to dinner were friends right? He told me.

"I guess so." I said looking at him the first time since I asked him to come to dinner.

After that we got back to our normal selves talking and joking. We eat lunch in the office, he ordered us some Japanese food that was really good. The time just seemed to fly by when we worked and joked around and the next thing I knew Edward was telling that he would see me at 6:30 this made me jump as I had not been watching the clock and did not realize it was time to leave. I grabbed my purse and ran to the subway, as I needed to stop by the store if I was going to cook a nice dinner for him.

As I walked into the store down the street from the apartment, I finally decided on what I would cook for him. I knew that I could make a good Alfredo sauce with chicken in it. I for some reason I wanted him to know that I can cook. I got everything I needed then headed to the apartment to start cooking. I had dinner ready to eat by 6:20 so I put the sauce on simmer so it would stay hot and waited for Edward to show up.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Edward's POV**

The week as gone by pretty fast. I called Emmett Tuesday night, and we made plans to spend Saturday together so I could make up with Rose, which in turn will make Emmett's life better when Rose is up set, she takes it out on him poor guy. Each night after I have gotten home this week I sit here and think of how I was going to ask my Bella out on a date without her thinking that I am trying to be pushy. I could never seem to come up with just the right plan, so I thought I would leave it alone for a bit.

Friday morning started out the same as always coffee and then head to the office early so we can get everything done and enjoy each other's company, which we both really did seem to enjoy our time together, but neither of us would ever say it out loud. As we got off the elevator, we could see that Jess was already at her desk and working on her computer this was odd she had never done anything like this before.

"Jess what brings you into work so early?" I asked her.

"I have a date tonight so I would like to get out of here a little early if that's alright with you?" She said with a very nice smile on her face, which told me that she was excited about her date.

"Sure leave when you need to and have fun on your date." I said as I pushed open the office door.

I had just sat down at my desk and Bella at hers' when out of the blue she said.

"So Edward what are your plans for the weekend?" I looked up at her, and she had her head turned the other way, but I could tell she was blushing.

"Not much spending tonight alone and then tomorrow with Emmett and Rose and then Sunday by myself again; why do you ask? I said with a smile at what I hope was the reason behind her asking this question.

"I was thinking that since Alice was going to be with Jasper tonight that you might want to join me for dinner." She said as this time not only turning away from me, but turning her whole chair so it was like looking at her back of her head.

"You are inviting me for dinner?" I asked her. This is better than I thought, wow I wonder if she can cook?

"Only if you want to eat my cooking?" she said still not wanting to look at me.

"What time do you want to at the apartment I would love to try your cooking?' I asked.

"Oh, say 6:30 – 7 if that's alright with you." She stated still not looking at me.

I could not believe that my Bella just asked me out a date, and I have been fighting with myself all week about how and when to ask her. This made me happy to think my Bella really does like me.

"Bella this is not like you not talking to me and not looking at me, have I done something wrong? I asked her thinking that I might have done something wrong.

"No you have not done anything wrong, it's just I have never asked someone to join me for dinner before." She said then added that it's not her normal behavior to be so bold.

"Bella you don't have to be embarrassed about asking me to dinner were friends right? I told her hope this would lighten the mood in the office back to where it normal is.

"I guess so." She answered and she looked at me for the first time since we got into the office.

The rest of the day was quite normal we talked and laughed. I ordered Japanese food to be delivered to the office as we were deep into a report, and I didn't want to lose the momentum that we had going, as this was the last of the reports that I need her to understand then next week I could set her lose, and she can work at her own pace.

When it was time to leave, I stood up to walk out the door and told Bella I would see her at 6:30 I guess she did not realize what time it was and my comment made her jump. As I took the elevator down to the garage to get my car, a thought came to my mind. I would have to stop off and buy a great bottle of wine. I don't know what she is cooking so I guess I will bring a couple with me a white if we are having something with fish or pork, if it's a chicken dish, then it should be a light red wine, and then if it's beef, I need a deep red.

So, I went to my favorite wine store and picked up a bottle of Pinot Grigio, which goes nicely with any kind of fish or pork dish, then I grabbed a Merlot, which is great with beef. Then I grabbed a bottle of Zinfandel as most people really like it, as it's a mellow tasting wine, which goes great with chicken or pasta dishes. By the time, I picked out all the wine's it was time to head over to my Bella's place.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

I had just set the table when he knocked on the door. I went and opened the door to the most beautiful man I have ever seen or known. Without saying a word, I stepped aside for him to enter.

"Good evening Bella, I brought you these not knowing what you were cooking." He stated as he handed me not one but three bottles of wine.

"Good evening Edward, and thank you for the wines, I don't know a thing about wine so you will have to teach me, which is the right wine to go with our meal." I said with a big smile. I was excited to having him here.

"And may I ask what have you made us for dinner." Edward asked in the musical tone of his.

"Yes you may and we are having Chicken Alfredo." I told him smile at him and motioning for him to sit down at the table.

"Let me put these in the kitchen, and you show me where the glasses are and I will pour us our wine." He spoke again in that musical tone of his.

I showed him where Alice kept her glasses as I didn't even know what kind of glass you served wine in. Then I put the Alfredo sauce in a bowl, in another bowl I put the pasta and sat both bowls on the table. I took my seat and waited for Edward to take his after setting both glasses of wine in front of each plate.

We eat and talked for quite sometime. When we were done eating, I started to clear the table when Edward stopped me.

"You cooked me a wonderful dinner in fact that was the best Alfredo sauce I have ever had, so please let me clean up it the least I can do." He said in the musical tone of his.

I let him clean up the table, but when he started to wash them, I had to step in and help. At one point, our hands touched and neither of us moved for a moment. I turned to look him straight in the eyes. I found myself leaning towards him. It was like I was not in control of my own body. As I was leaning towards him, he was also leaning towards me. I felt his hand wrap around my waist as our lips touch. I had never been kissed so I did not know what to do.

His lips were very gently, full of care. I could feel the heat coming off both our bodies as he held me close to him. His tongue traced my lip, putting slight pressure as to ask entrance into my mouth. I don't know why, but I just let my body do what felt right. All the sensations that I felt was almost over whelming. When we finally broke the kiss both of us were breathing hard.

We finished the dishes and then went and sat on the couch to talk and finish off the bottle of wine. I had n wine before, but it tasted so sweet and was easy to drink; I could feel the effects of the alcohol. Therefore, there really was not that much talking as it turned out that we did a lot more kissing. I still did not understand all the sensations my body was feeling. I don't remember falling asleep, but I guess we both had. I heard the door open, and it started me. This is how I found out that I had fallen asleep on the couch wrapped in Edward's arms. Alice had a shocked look on her face as she had left on her date before I got home, so she had no idea that I was going to be cooking dinner for her brother.

I looked at the clock, and it said that it was 2am. Alice just smiled at us and told us we might want to go to bed and get some sleep where it's comfortable. I looked at Edward not knowing what he was thinking about. I knew I was enjoying being close to him, but was I ready to sleep in the same bed as a man. My head was swimming when I stood up Alice grabbed a hold of me and steered me to my bedroom. She even grabbed me so night clothes and told me to go change. I was steady on my feet, so I did not need her help to walk t the bathroom to change.

She had picked out, deep green shorts, and button down top that was made out of silk. I just loved the way silk felt on my body. When I walked back into my room, I was the one that was shocked. Edward was now lying in my bed. I could only see his bare chest. What a sight just looking at him, I wanted to run my hand across his chest. What has gotten into me this was not my normal self. This still has to be the effect of the alcohol.

I was so scared and shocked that my legs could no longer hold me up, and I slid to the floor, pulled my knees up close to my chest and leaned my head onto them, so I could not see the sight of Edward in my bed. I was not ready for this. I just had my first kiss, which was great. I did not hear Edward get up from the bed and walk over to me. He kneeled down lifting my chin, so I was looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Bella, we don't have to do anything. I could just hold you like I was out on the couch. I will not ask you to do anything that you are not ready for." He spoke to me in that musical tone that I just love to hear.

I could not find my voice all I did was shake my head. He stood up and as he stood up my eye could not help but follow. He was just wearing a pair of black and blue-checkered boxers. I could see ever ripple his muscles made. I could not take my eyes off of him as he was so nice to look at. He held his hand out for me and helped me up off the floor. Pulling me into his arms kissed my forehead and led up back to my bed. Once in bed all Edward did was pull me close to him and told me to get some sleep.

I woke up still in his arms, which made me smile. I know he felt me stir as he kissed the back of my neck then whispered good morning to me. Then he slid out of bed telling me that he needs to get over to Emmett's and that she would see me later if that was alright. I did not know how to answer that so I just smiled at him. Which made him lean back over the bed, and give me a kiss on the forehead.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**Edward's POV**

I got to the apartment right at 6:30 for once traffic had been on my side. I parked and grabbed the wines that I had bought and headed up stairs. For some reason, I was a little nervous to knock on the door. _What if she is a bad cook, what if she doesn't drink_. I had questions going through my mind. _I even thought would this be the perfect night to give my Bella our first kiss, wait it will be Bella's first kiss period. If I kiss her, I will have to make sure, I am gentle as I don't want to scare her off._ I knocked on the door and told me to just enjoy the night and try and not push anything on her.

She opened the door and had a huge smile on her face. This gave me encouragement that the night just be better than our first date. As she stepped aside for me to enter the apartment.

"Good evening Bella, I brought you these not knowing what you were cooking." I said as I handed her the three bottles of wine.

"Good evening Edward, and thank you for the wines, I don't know a thing about wine so you will have to teach me, which is the right wine to go with our meal." She said with a smile that lights up her whole face and eyes. _Oh, those big chocolate color eyes can make a man lose his mind in them._

"And may I ask what have you made us for dinner." I asked being polite

"Yes you may and we are having Chicken Alfredo." She said as she motioned for me to sit at the table that was all set and ready for dinner.

"Let me put these in the kitchen and you show me where the glasses are and I will pour us our wine." I said smiling at her.

After I sat the wines down on the counter top Bella showed me where Alice kept her glassware and I took down two wine goblets and opened the zinfandel, as it was the perfect wine to go with Alfredo sauce and pasta so I had made a wise choice. As I was pouring the wine, I watched Bella place the sauce and noodles in bowls and set them on the table. She moved with grace throughout the kitchen so I knew this was a place she felt relaxed in, and could be herself._ This may be the perfect place for her first kiss._ I just could not help but think that.

She was already sitting when I brought the wine to the table. I sat the bottle in the middle and a goblet in front of each plate. I watched as she served up each of us a plate. The chicken and the sauce smelled better then I have ever smelled before. As we started to eat, we also talked about how she was liking her new job, and what her dreams are. She really was letting me into her life for the first time. I found out that before the lawsuit she had wanted to teach high school Lit., she has a passion for the classics and want to bring the joy they could to the next generation.

After we were finished eating she started to clear the table and I stopped her.

"You cooked me a wonderful dinner, in fact, that was the best Alfredo sauce I have ever had, so please let me clean up it the least I can do." I said as I started to clear the table for her.

She just stood there for a moment not knowing what to do or say. I knew Alice's dishwasher was not working and was to be replaced next week, so I started to fill the sink with soapy water to wash the dishes we had used. When I started to wash Bella joined me and started to rinse and dry the dishes. A couple of times when our hands touched are fingers would linger together much longer than need. _She is enjoying my touch maybe when we get done I should give her, her first kiss._ I just loved the feel of how soft her hands were even wet as they were.

The next time our hands touched, she turned towards me, as I turned towards her each of us looking into the other's eyes. I once again found myself drowning in her eyes. What happened next was not what I had planned, but I found her leaning towards me, so I just could not help but lean towards her. I carefully placed one hand on her waist to bring her in closer as our lips touched for the very first time. Her lips were so soft, the taste so sweet I don't remember ever feeling like I was at that moment in time. I so wanted to deepen the kiss, but was not sure how she would react. I just had to try so I ran my tongue gentle over hers and was so pleased when she opened so I could deepen the kiss.

My body and mind wanted so much more than just this kiss; I held her as close me as possible. When we finally pulled away each of us were breathing hard. We went back to finishing the dishes and then heading into the living room. She shocked me again when she asked for more wine. We sat there drinking and talking well talking with our bodies would be the correct way of wording that statement. As it was more kissing then actual words. I don't remember when or why we had laid down on the couch, but all we both jumped when the front door was open and in walked Alice.

The look on her face was one of pure shock. What she said next just shocked me. She told us to go to bed. I was not sure if Bella would go for this, but the thought of holding her while she slept made me smile. I just laid there on the couch while Bella tried to stand. I would have moved to help her, but Alice was right there, and I thought it might be best if Alice helped right at that moment. I watched as Alice took her to her room. I wanted too much to follow, but stayed put for a few minutes longer. Once Bella was in the bathroom I got up and went into her room unbuttoned my shirt laid it on her chair then slipped out of my pants to where I was only in my boxers. I climbed into her bed and leaned up against the headboard.

When my Bella walked back into her room. I could not believe she was more beautiful standing there in her silk night cloths. I just loved how deep colors made her standout. I could see her fear in her eyes as she sank to the floor pulling her legs and resting her head on them. I stood as quietly as possible not wanted to scare her more then she already was. I kneeled in front of her reached out gentle and lifted her chin up so I could look at her eyes as I spoke to her.

"Bella, we don't have to do anything. I could just hold you like I was out on the couch. I will not ask you to do anything that you are not ready for." I said as lightly as possible trying to reassure her that I would not push her into anything she is not ready for.

I was willing to wait a lifetime if needed. I have never felt the way I do about a woman before and for once in my life, my brain and my heart were ruling my body and not my manly needs. Once she shock her head which told me that she was alright now, I stood extended my hand to help her up. I pulled her close to me an kissed her on her forehead as to show her that I really meant what I had said. I led her to the bed let her climb in first then I climbed in she cuddled up against me and I just held her as she fell asleep in my arms.

I dreamed of the day she would be mine forever. I felt her stir, which told me she was a wake, so I kissed her lightly on the back of the neck. Then telling her that I need to get over to Emmett's for the day. And that she would see me later if that was what she wanted. When she smiled at me with those chocolate eyes of hers, I knew the answer was yes, so I leaned back over the bed and kissed once again on the forehead. I grabbed my clothes and went to get dressed in the bathroom and left.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

After Edward left, I laid in bed thinking about the night before when Alice came bouncing in my room and plopping down on the bed.

"Bella what was my brother doing here last night?" She asks while still bouncing on the bed like a five year old.

"Alice I invited him here for dinner as I didn't want to eat alone, by the way; how was your dinner last night?" I answered her and ask her a question on in the same breath.

"Oh Bella Jazz proposed to me last night." She said holding out her left hand, so I could see the ring on her finger.

"Alice I am so happy for you," I said as I gave her a big hug.

"Enough about my night I want to hear all about yours," She stated while starting to bounce on the bed again.

"First stop bouncing then I can think and talk better." I told her almost laughing at her for the excitement was writing all over her face.

She stopped bouncing and pulled me out of bed, and into the kitchen where she started to fix us something to eat. As soon as the food was placed on the table, the questions started coming.

"Ok so you invited my brother for dinner and how did you end up in each other arms like I found you?" She questioned me like I was sitting in an interrogation room.

"While we did the dishes, we kind of kissed." I said shyly.

"So, he kissed you in the kitchen; that still don't explain the couch." She was still in a full-blown interrogation mood.

"Um, after we finished with the dish we sat on the couch and drank, talked and more kissing." I said shyly looking away from her.

"Bella, come on your not tell me everything, and I want to know everything, like how it felt when you kissed, did you enjoy it, do you want it to go farther than just kissing; I am dying to know all of this so you have to tell me or I will have to tickle it out of you." She said this is a threatening tone.

"Alice." I said.

"Bella, now talk," She threatened me again.

'OK, I have never felt anything as wonderful as his kiss; he was so gentle and loving ever asking for more than I was willing to give. I would be lying if I said I didn't love it, and as to wanting it to go farther than just a kiss. I don't know. I never thought about that." I answered her back the best I could.

"Bella, you never thought about taking a kiss farther?" She questioned me.

"Alice you know that last night was my first time ever to kiss a guy." I stated back.

"So, you're saying you never, day dreamed about what it would be like," She asked me.

"Alice how am I supposed to day dream about something I never thought would happen in the first place." I told her.

"So you are saying that after I sent you to your room nothing happened?" Once again, she was using that interrogation tone again.

"I am saying nothing happened your brother was a complete gentleman." I told her.

"So you are saying that my brother Edward was a complete gentleman last night?" She questioned me.

"Yes, completely," I stated.

"Bella, do you want to kiss him again?" Using that interrogation tone which is starting to get on my nerves.

"Alice yes I would kiss him again if he wanted to kiss me." I stated, then added real fast before she could ask another question. "yes, I think I am in love with him, but I don't know for sure since I don't know anything about love."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**Edward's POV**

As I drove over to Emmett's, I could not stop thinking about my Bella. And yes it's safe really say that she is mine. I could not be happier at this out come then anything else in the world. I pulled up to Emmett's jumped out of my car and ran up to the door; I knew Emmett would notice the change in my attitude compare to the last time he saw me. I knocked on the door, and I was not surprised when Rose answered the door. I gave her a hug and told her that I was sorry for what I had said to you the last time we saw each other.

By now, Emmett was standing behind her and when he saw my face and how I had told Rose that I was sorry, he knew that something big has happened. As we walked into the living room, Emmett put his arm around me.

"Hey bro, what's up your so happy," Emmett said.

"Nothing much," I said.

"Bro you can't lie to me, I know something has happened to make you so happy," Emmett stated.

"I am just happy to see you one last time before you leave for training camp as it won't be until the late Aug early Sept when games start." I said trying to convince Emmett that he was the reason I was happy.

"Edward you have never been this happy to see before I leave so it can only be one thing I can think of and that has to do with a certain young lady." Emmett said.

As Emmett made this statement, Rose said that she was going out. Emmett complained a bit as this was to be a day with family. But he did not stop her as he knew he would be able to get so much for truth out of me without Rose here. Once Rose left the house, the real questioning started.

"Edward, Rose is gone now you have no reason to hide anything from me. He said to me.

"Emmett, Bella cooked me dinner last night. I kissed her and even got to hold her in my arms all night. Emmett I know she is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." I said.

"Edward what do you go to hold her in your arms all night?" he asked.

"First we fell asleep on the couch and then when Alice got home from her date with Jasper, she sends us to bed, and so we did. Nothing happened, I just held her." I answered back.

"Bro, do you think this was the start of what you have been hoping for with Bella?" He asked.

"Yes," I said back to him.

The rest of the afternoon, we just sat around and played games. Emmett has a thing for games. Today, he was in the mood for Halo. We were sitting there playing Halo when mom called to say that we were having a family dinner tomorrow say that Alice wants to make sure the whole family is here. Why would Alice want to make sure the whole family is at the house for dinner? She did have a wonderful smile on her face. Did Jasper finally propose? Emmett told mom that we would both be there.

This made me start thinking about my Bella, would she let me take her to my parents place for dinner or would that bring back to many bad memories. Just then, Emmett yelled at me to pay attention to the game. This brought me back from my daydream for just a couple of minutes. I just could not keep my mind off my Bella. Emmett hit me in the shoulder saying.

"Bro, if you don't want to be here, then why are you here?"

"Em, I am so sorry I was so excited about being here today until last night happened. I can't seem to get her out of my mind. I know she, and Alice had plans for today. Let just get back to the game." I said.

That seemed to work, my mind was not on kicking Em's butt in the game. Since he plays a lot more than I do of course, he kicked my butt. By the time Rose got back, we had snacks all over the living room floor, which set her off. She likes to keep a perfect house.

"Emmett, you can be such a child look at what you have done now clean it up, or I will not cook you dinner tonight." Rose yelled as she walked into the room.

"Rose, dear we were just having fun," Emmett piped in trying to calm her.

That ended our fun, and so we cleaned up our mess, because Emmett hated to miss a meal, unlike me who can cook, Emmett won't even try to cook for himself. He would rather go hungry then try. After we finished cleaning, Rose started dinner just like she said she would. We talked all the way through dinner, which was good, but I started thinking about last nights dinner and how perfect everything was. Em, kicked me under the table seeing the look on my face that I was thinking of my Bella again.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

After the interrogation was done, Alice called her mom to set up a dinner for tomorrow night wanting the whole family to be there. I knew what this was all about. Then we went shopping, she wanted to get a new outfit for the dinner. My mind was not on shopping; I couldn't stop thinking about Edward, and if I would see him again. I told Alice I would not go to the family dinner to many bad memories. As she was trying a couple of outfits, I sat thinking of how the kiss felt.

With never being kissed before I had nothing to compare it to, but I did know how it made me feel inside. I so wanted to kiss him again and feel his arms around me. I felt safe in his arms. His kiss has wakened my body in ways I do not understand. As I was deep in through Alice came out of the dressing room to ask me what I thought.

"Bella, Bella what do you think? Bella where are you because it's not here?" Alice said.

"Alice I can't stop thinking about him, and the way he makes me feel, is that normal?" I asked her.

"Bella it's very normal, now. What do you think of this outfit?" She asked.

"Alice you know I have no fashion sense so why ask me?" I stated.

"Yah, your right I have to dress you even for work, do you like the color at least you can tell me if the color looks good on me." She stated back.

"I really like that color on you buy it, and let's go back home," I said sounding impatient.

"OK, but you will be there tomorrow, and I know what you are going to wear already," She said as I rolled my eyes at her.

Once back at the apartment I went to my room to lay down and think about last night. Alice when out to dinner the Jasper and his parents so they could let them know about the engagement. So, I just heated up what was left from last night. Which was a bad idea as it made me think more about last night and how right it felt to be kissing Edward and how being in his arms made my body tingle all over. I knew Alice would be having a late night again so after I eat, I went to bed so I could totally be alone with my thoughts.

I guess I had fallen asleep as the next thing I knew I was jumping at the sound of someone knocking on the door, did Alice forget her key, I thought to myself as I got up to answer the door. I was not prepared for who was on the other side.

"I know it's late, but my, I come in?" He said in that musical tone that I love to hear so much.

"Sure," was all I could say.

As he was standing there all, I could think about was him kissing me, I wanted him to kiss me again more than anything. I let him in, and we walked into the living room and sat on the couch. We were not sitting close enough to be touching, but as we talked, we both seemed to be drawing nearer to each other. Once our arms touched, we turned to look at each other in the eyes. It was like we were both trying to read each other's minds. As we were looking into each other eyes, we both lean forward until our lips met. This kiss was just like last night gentle and loving he put his arm around my waist to pull me tight against his chest. When we pulled a part, he stood up.

"Bella, I'd better be leaving now, can I take you to lunch later today as it is already Sunday." He asked.

"Sure," was all I could muster to say.

I just sat there watching him walk out the door. I knew I would see him in a few hours, but it only took seconds for me to start missing him and wish he would come back. I was still sitting on the couch when Alice came in a few minutes after he had left.

"Bella, was that Edward's car; I just saw, leave here?" She questioned me.

"Yes," I said. What was with me, and all these one-word answers?

"What was he doing here at this hour of the morning? She asked.

"He said he couldn't sleep and wanted to see me; we kissed, then he left," I found real words this time.

"The boy must me in love with you if he could come over here, kiss you, and then leave," She said with a huge grin on her face.

We both went to our rooms, but I could not go back to sleep. All I could do was think about kissing Edward. I was now looking forward to the dinner at family's house because I now knew that Edward wanted to spend time with me, and that Friday night was not just a one-time thing. I guess I did fall back asleep because Alice had to wake me up to get ready for the day. The one thing I hated about living with Alice is that she treats me like a Barbie doll.

"Bella you are going to look nice for dinner tonight. Last night went well, and I want tonight to be perfect. Alice chimed in with excitement.

I had forgotten to tell her that Edward was taking me to lunch. She had just finished getting me ready for the dinner party with her family when Edward knocked on the door. I guess the look on my face told her that I knew who was at the door.

"Bella, why is he here now?" She questioned me.

"He's taking me to lunch," I stated.

"No, he isn't you have to be ready to go to my parents place with me," She states.

Just then, the front door opened as Edward let himself in.

"Alice, it's just lunch we will be back in time to go to your parent's place," I say.

"Bella not a chance, I know you well enough to know you will try and talk him out of going as you don't want to be there." She stated in a tone that could only be disaccorded as her being mad.

By now, Edward was standing in my doorway listening to us with a smile on his face.

"Now Alice I will make sure Bella gets to the dinner party." He stated with a smirk on his face.

"Edward she is not even ready, go sit down while I finish up here and if you 2 are late I will be so mad at the both of you for wrecking my night. She stated to him still mad at me for not telling her he was coming.

I guess Edward went and sat in the living room as Alice finished fixing me up, when she was done she said I looked perfect, and that I was not to ruin my look or she would be mad at me. Gee, it's one of those days that I wish I had never gotten out of bed. I understood Alice wanted tonight to be perfect, but she was just a tad bit over bearing. We walked out to the living room, Edward stood up saying that I looked beautiful.

"Edward, she'd better stay looking like this, so help me." She said as she glared at him.

Lunch was nice we held hands and talked. Not wanting to make Alice mad, we headed out to his parents place a little early. When his mom and dad greeted us at the door, they were pleased that I was joining them and that Edward, and I seemed to have made up. It wasn't long after we had arrived, that Alice and Jasper showed up with Emmett and Rose just a few minutes behind them.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**Edward's POV**

I got to the apartment to pick up my Bella for lunch and to ask her is she wanted to go to my family's for dinner with me tonight, and I would promise her that I wouldn't let her out of my sight if I had to. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to come open it. I knew they were home as Alice's car was still in its parking space. So, I turned the knob and opened the door. I heard Alice speaking to my Bella in a harsh tone like she was mad at her. I walked down the hall and stood in Bella's doorway and listen to them.

"Now Alice I will make sure Bella gets to the dinner party." I stated.

"Edward she is not even ready, go sit down while I finish up here and if you two are late I will be so mad at the both of you for wrecking my night." Alice stated to me still sounding mad.

I walked back into the living room and sat down to wait. Not knowing how long a wait, I would have as with Alice, there is not telling what she was doing to my Bella. I just sat there on the couch thinking about my Bella when the girls came out. I could not help myself.

"Bella you look so beautiful." I told her.

"Edward, she'd better stay looking like this so help me." She said as she glared at me.

I took Bella to lunch we talked and held hands. I did not want to let go of her hand at all. She was mine, and I was going to make sure she stayed that way this time. I would never do anything ever again to make Bella doubts about me. After lunch, I decided it would be best to go ahead and head out towards my parents place so Alice could not be mad at Bella or myself. Mom and dad both seemed very please that Bella and I had worked out our problems.

We had not been there that long when Alice and Jasper showed up and right behind them by a few minutes was Emmett and Rose. Rose evened smiled at me, but did not say anything to me. Emmett, on the other hand.

"Bella it's so good to, see you again." He said as he gave me a bear hug.

"Can't breath," was all she could say.

"Sorry." He replied.

When Alice asked for a fancy dinner party, I knew mom would give her all. I was not sure how Bella would react to this as the last time it was a simply meal. We had multi-course all made by our chief who could work at any of the top restaurants in the world, but loved working for the family. I could tell by my Bella's body language that she was very uncomfortable with this. I hope she can get used to this as Esme loves to have these kinds of dinner parties.

We had all just retired into the living room when Alice decided it was time to make her announcement. Everyone Friday night at dinner Jasper asked me to marry him, so we are engaged.

"Oh, honey I am so happy for you." Mom said while giving her a hug.

"Thank you mom," Alice said.

Everyone took their turns at congratulating Alice and Jasper when I hugged her, she whispered in my ear your next. All I could do was smile, and turn and look at my Bella. Rose kept asking Alice when the wedding was and Alice kept telling her that she hasn't thought that far ahead yet. I have a feeling Rose will be a pest to Alice until the wedding is over. We all sat around talking for a while longer. Bella was quiet, and I guess we all have been in are own world full of family excitement that I had not noticed that Bella had fallen asleep leaning on my shoulder.

Alice was the one who finally noticed. She walked over to me and whispered in it in my ear. "Edward I think you should take Bella's home now she is already asleep."

I turned and looked down at the my beautiful Bella, asleep on my shoulder with a smile on her face at least she was happy. I thought to myself. Alice helped me move Bella gentle, so I could carry her out to my car. She barely stirred that was a different story when I got to the apartment. She stirred on the way up, stairs and asked for me to set her down. I did so, but I did not let her go; I kept my arm around her waist. I helped her into the apartment kissed her and told her to have sweet dreams, and that I would see her at work in the morning.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**Edward's POV**

I got to the apartment to pick up my Bella for lunch and to ask her is she wanted to go to my family's for dinner with me tonight, and I would promise her that I would not let her out of my sight if I had to. I knocked on the door and waited for some one came to open it. I knew they were home as Alice's car was still in its parking space. So, I turned the knob and opened the door. I heard Alice speaking to my Bella in a harsh tone like she was mad at her. I walked down the hall and stood in Bella's doorway and listen to them.

"Now Alice I will make sure Bella gets to the dinner party." I stated.

"Edward she is not even ready, go sit down while I finish up here and if you two are late I will be so mad at the both of you for wrecking my night." Alice stated to me still sounding mad.

I walked back into the living room and sat down to wait. Not knowing how long a wait, I would have as with Alice, there is not telling what she was doing to my Bella. I just sat there on the couch thinking about my Bella when the girls came out. I could not help myself.

"Bella you look so beautiful." I told her.

"Edward and she had better stay looking like this so help me." She said as she glared at me.

I took Bella to lunch we talked and held hands. I did not want to let go of her hand at all. She was mine, and I was going to make sure she stayed that way this time. I would never do anything ever again to make Bella doubts about me. After lunch, I decided it would be best to go ahead and head out towards my parents place so Alice could not be mad at Bella or myself. Mom and dad both seemed very please that Bella and I had worked out our problems.

We had not been there that long when Alice and Jasper showed up and right behind them by a few minutes was Emmett and Rose. Rose eve smiled at me, but did not say anything to me. Emmett, on the other hand.

"Bella it's so good to, she you again." He said as he gave me a bear hug.

"Can't breath" was all she could say

"Sorry." He replied.

When Alice asked for a fancy dinner party, I knew mom would give her all. I was not sure how Bella would react to this as the last time it was a simply meal. We had multi-course all made by our chief who could work at any of the top restaurants in the world, but loved working for the family. I could tell by my Bella's body language that she was very uncomfortable with this. I hope she can get used to this as Esme loves to have these kinds of dinner parties.

We had all just retired into the living room when Alice decided it was time to make her announcement. Everyone Friday night at dinner Jasper asked me to marry him, so we are engaged.

"Oh, honey I am so happy for you." Mom said while giving her a hug.

"Thank you mom" Alice said.

Everyone took their turns at congratulating Alice and Jasper when I hugged her, she whispered in my ear your next. All I could do was smile, and turn and look at my Bella. Rose kept asking Alice when the wedding was, and Alice kept telling her that she has not thought that far ahead yet. I have a feeling Rose will be a pest to Alice until the wedding is over. We all sat around talking for a while longer. Bella was quiet, and I guess we all have been in are own world full of family excitement that I had not noticed that Bella had fallen asleep leaning on my shoulder.

Alice was the one who finally noticed. She walked over to me and whispered in it in my ear. "Edward I think you should take Bella, home now she is already asleep."

I turned and looked down at the my beautiful Bella, asleep on my shoulder with a smile on her face at least she was happy. I thought to myself. Alice helped me move Bella gentle, so I could carry her out to my car. She barely stirred, but that was a different story when I got to the apartment. She stirred on the way up, the stairs and asked for me to set her down. I did so, but I did not let her go. I kept my arm around her waist. I helped her into the apartment kissed her and told her to have sweet dreams, and that I would see her at work in the morning.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Shortly after everyone got to the house, dinner was served. I had never been at a dinner party where the food was served in courses. I felt very uncomfortable, and I thought to myself that if I want to be with Edward, I will have to get used to this sort of thing. Every so often, I would glance at Edward, he was just glowing. I guess he really was happy that I was sitting beside him.

When dinner was finished, we all went into the living room, this is where Alice made her announcement everyone was so happy they were hugging and telling them congratulations, I followed suit and hugged her even thought I had already done this just the morning before when she told me while jumping up and down on my bed. As I hugged her, she whispered to me that my turn will come sooner than I think. I gave her a funny look.

I went and sat down on the couch, and Edward joined me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and listened to all the talking going on around me. I was not sure what if anything to say. I started thinking about Alice's statement to me. How could my turn come sooner than I think, when I don't even know what love feels like. Was what I felt for Edward truly love? I know that I cannot stop thinking about him, and he invades my dreams.

I don't know when I had fallen asleep, but I woke in his arms on the way up to the apartment. I was shocked. How had I gotten here? When he felt me stir in his arms he looked at me, I asked for him to put me down. So, he gently sat me on my feet, but left one arm around my waist. I did not mind it felt nice to be close to him; it felt right. He walked me to the apartment, then kissed me told me to have sweet dreams, and that he would see me in the morning at work.

I went into my bedroom changed into my nightclothes, climbed into bed. My dreams were not what I would have called sweet, it was more of a nightmare than anything. In my dream, Tanya had come to the office while I was off doing something, and I walked in on them. This is my only fear I seem to have that she can give him something that I can't give him right now.

I woke up screaming. Alice came running into my room. I did not want to tell her my dream, so I only told her it was a stupid nightmare. I was so glad that she did not push me into tell her what it was about. She stayed with me the rest of the night to make sure I would not have any more nightmares. When the alarm when off in the morning I was not sure if I could face the day.

As I got off the subway and headed towards Starbucks for some reason, I felt the dread caused by my dream come over me. It was still there when I saw Edward stand there waiting for me. I did not know what to say or do. I knew with all my heart that I want to be with him, but that dream had seemed too real I am not sure I can do this.

I did not say a word as we walked into Starbucks. I know Edward could tell something was wrong with me. He did not even reach for my hand. Part of me was hurt that he did not take my hand in his. This weekend had been so perfect and now was so different. I bought our coffees, and we headed towards the office still not talking. I knew this could not last. Once we got to the office, my worst fear was right in front of me. Tanya was standing there. When we got close, she started in.

"Eddie dear why didn't you tell me about the party for Alice last night you know I would have loved to be there to congratulate them. It's our turn next." She said.

"Tanya you weren't invited because you know we are no longer a couple, and our turn is not next. I had Jess tell you over a week ago you're not welcomed here, and if you don't leave, I'll call security. Do you understand? I do not love you." Edward stated in a very stern tone.

My heart just started pounding it felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I wanted to jump up and down and do a victory dance. I knew at that moment, he was mine all mine if I truly wanted him. I did want him. I watched as Tanya walked out of the outer office area and out of our lives for good.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

**Edward's POV**

As I was watching my Bella walk down the sidewalk towards Starbucks I could see a change in her that I did not understand. I knew that whatever had changed wasn't good. I knew if I went to hold her hand, she would back away. I don't like how this day is starting out, I will have to find out why this is happening. I had thought this weekend had gone great, and now it's all going down hill fast.

Bella buys our coffees like always, and we head towards the office. Once we got off the elevator, and into the inner office where Jess was sitting at her desk. I saw the smile on her face, which told me that her date had gone well on Friday night. That's when I saw Tanya sitting on the couch in the waiting area. When she saw me her face lite up like a young girl getting her first doll.

"Eddie dear why didn't you tell me about the party for Alice last night you know I would have loved to be there to congratulate them. It's our turn next." She said.

"Tanya you weren't invited because you know we are no longer a couple, and our turn is not next. I had Jess tell you over a week ago you are not welcomed here, and if you do not leave, I will call security. Do you understand? I do not love you." I said in the sternest voice I have. Hoping that I was getting my point across to her.

I watched as Tanya stomped her way down to the elevator. I looked over at Bella, she seemed more relaxed this was a good sign, or at least I hope it is. We walked into our office took our seats. Bella looked at me and just smiled. We had just started going over a report when Jasper called to talk with Bella. He would need her at his office tomorrow to go over some stuff with her court case. Bella told him that she would be there.

We worked until lunchtime still not talking. We went to lunch at the place I have started looking at as our café. I finally got up the courage to ask her what was going this morning with her.

"Bella what was bothering you this morning?' I asked her.

"Edward I had a bad dream last night." She told me.

"What kind of bad dream did you have? I asked her.

"It was about you and Tanya." She said looking down at the floor.

I think I know what the dream was about now and did not feel like asking any other question. I was hoping that we were back on track. We finished up our lunch and went back to the office. My Bella was now her normal self. We talked about going out to dinner on Friday and then to a Broadway show on Saturday. I was glad that everything was back to normal.

When the end of the day came, my Bella let me drive her home. She asked me up to the apartment. Alice was not home, so we were completely alone for the first-time today. I did not hesitate to pull her in for a kiss. Something I have been wanting to do all day. For once, it was Bella that asked for the kiss to be deepened, and I responded. When we pulled away from each other, I told her I had better get home, and that I would see her soon.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

After watching Tanya leave, we walked into the office and each of us sat at our desks neither of us spoke. I still didn't know what to say to him all I knew was that I was happy on the inside, and another piece of my broken heart was knitted back together. I was not sure how to break the silence that has built up between us. I would look over at him from time to time. Jasper called and asked if I could meet him at his office tomorrow to work on my case. I knew Edward would not mind so I told him sure. I wanted so much to tell him why I had been acting strange today, but could not find the words.

Lunch we went to our normal café, which really did have great food and great service.

"Bella what was bothering you this morning?' Edward asked. Part of me was not surprised that he did so.

"Edward I had a bad dream last night." I told him not really wanted to go farther than those words.

"What kind of bad dream did you have? He asked wanted more information.

"It was about you and Tanya." I said looking down at the floor not wanted to meet his eyes.

He did not ask any more questions about my dream. I guess he understood what my dream had been about. I want him to tell me that I had no fear of Tanya taking him away from me, but he did not say that. So part of my mind said she still has a hold on him, and that it was the fact that I had been there with him that he was able to say what he did. I tried to push it out of my mind.

We went back to the office, and worked and talked no sense stuff. He did ask if he could drive me home, and I did say yes. I wanted to be truly alone with him. I knew that Alice was meeting Jasper for dinner, but would be home right after that. I invited him up hoping that he would want me to cook him dinner. Once we were in the apartment, he put his arm around my waist pulling me close to him. We looked into each other eyes, and then he kissed me. It was gentle and sweet, but for once I wanted more, and so I asked for entrance into his mouth. When we pulled apart, he stepped back and said he'd better get home.

I watched him walk out the door wondering why he had left when he did. I was just sitting on the couch trying to understand this when Alice got home.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asked I swear that girl can read my mind at times. I guess my face is just so easy to read.

"I am not sure; what's wrong. I am just wondering why he would kiss me and leave that is twice now that he has done that." I stated.

"Bella he is in love with you and don't want to push you into anything you are not ready for. Give him time as you need time also." She stated with a huge grin on her face.

"Alice I don't know if I can even give him what he wants, I don't know how?" I stated almost in tears now.

Alice came over and put her arm around me, and I let the tears flow. I so wanted to be everything to him. I guess I had cried myself to sleep and Alice just lied me on the couch and covered me. When I woke in the morning, I woke to the most beautiful face. Edward was sitting in the chair just looking at me.

"I thought since you would not be at work today with me that I would bring you your coffee before you head to Jaspers office he should be here in a bit to pick you up. I told him thank you. Then I excused myself so I could shower and change. I got this feeling that Alice told him what I had said to her last night. Because when I came back out.

He said, "Bella, I want to take this slow and make sure everything is perfect for you."

"I am just scared that I will not be enough for you." I said trying to sound normal.

"Bella, having you is enough for me." He stated.

Just then Jasper showed up to take me to his office, so we could get to work on my case. Edward kissed me before I headed out.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

**Edwards POV**

I was just getting ready to head towards my bedroom for the night when Alice called me. I glanced at the clock, and it said it was almost 1am. What in the world has happened that Alice would be calling me at this time?

"Alice what's so important that it could not wait until morning?" I asked her trying to sound annoyed at her.

"Edward you know that I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't very important," She stated back to me.

"Ok, what's up?" I asked her.

"Bella that's what?" She said.

"Alice nothing bad has happened to my Bella, if there has you better tell me exactly what it is," I said almost yelling at her.

"Bella's fine physically. She was crying when I got home. She doesn't think she is good enough for you with your back ground of being a player in all." She said.

"What did you tell her?" I questioned her, as I knew she would have said something to Bella.

"I told her that you loved her, and that she was good enough for you. That you just don't want to push her into something she is not ready for." She said.

"What time is Jasper picking her up in the morning I will make sure I am there long before that?" I told her, as I hung up the phone to do some thinking about how I was going to handle this.

I thought about Bella for the next couple of hours before falling asleep. I got up, showered and headed towards Bella and Alice's place. I stopped at a Starbucks and picked up her favorite coffee. I found her still asleep on the couch. Alice had not told me that she was sleeping on the couch. She was still in the suit, she had worn to work yesterday. I sat in the chair and just watched her sleep. She was so beautiful, and I know that I would never grow tiered of watching her sleep. This was truly the woman, I want to spend the rest of my life with.

She started to stir, and I stayed as still as possible. When she rolled over and opened her eyes, she was looking straight at me.

"I thought since you wouldn't be at work today with me that I would bring you your coffee before you head to Jaspers office he should be here in a bit to pick you up. I told her.

She then excused herself to go take a shower and get dressed for her day. When she came out, I meet her in the hallway by the doorway to the kitchen. I just had to tell her why I leave when I leave.

"Bella, I want to take this slow and make sure everything is perfect for you. Not pushing you into something just because of my past," I told her.

"I am just scared that I'll not be enough for you," She stated almost in tears.

"Bella, having you is enough for me," I told her with a big smile on my face.

Just then Jasper showed up to take her to his office, so they could get to work on her case. I kissed her not wanting to let her go, but knew that I had to. Then they headed out, my soon to be brother-in-law and the woman I want to make my wife.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

I was shocked, we pulled up to Jaspers building it was taller and fancier looking than the one that housed The Cullen Enterprise. How was I ever going to fit into this world? Jasper saw the look on my face and must have known what I was thinking.

"Bella everyone in the family just adores you," He stated.

"How, I am a nobody that comes from a nobody family." I stated.

"Bella you don't see the real you, I can tell you that nobody cares what your back ground is." He told me while giving me a reassuring hug.

"Thank you." Was all I could say.

We took the elevator up to the top floor and into an office that was twice the size as the one I share with Edward. We sat at this big long table that looked liked it could have been made 100 of years ago it was made of a dark wood; I think it was Walnut. I guess when you group up in a state that has a lot of wood you learn a little about the different woods.

He laid out all the paperwork from the old case and asked me to go over it with him and tell his if anything was left out, so he could make sure he had all the information of the case. He explains the full process that would take place. I was shocked my old attorney hadn't done any of this. I didn't even know it was close to lunchtime until his secretary walked in carrying food and placed it on the other end of the table. Jasper looked at me and asked if I was ready for a break. I told him sure.

After we eat, we went right back into the paperwork. I was shocked of some of it as I had never seen it before. He told me that is why we got the go-ahead to reopen the case as your attorney didn't present all the information that he had to prove that you were in the right, and your old roommate was the one that stole your paper. All my work was always done by hand, as I didn't own a computer and so there were copies of other term papers that I had written along with the one she had stolen from me. He also had sworn statements from all the professors that all her term papers have always been done on a computer expert for this one. I was pleased to see how many sworn statements there were that stated all my papers for the two years I had been at Columbia stated that all my work had been turned in handwritten.

I was after 5pm me when Jasper said let's call it a day, and that he would like us to continue this tomorrow if possible. As he said this, his phone rang.

"Jasper where are you? I thought we were having dinner at 5pm and you are not here?" Alice so loud I could hear her thought the phone.

"Sorry sweetheart Bella and are just wrapping this up, why don't you call Edward to meet with us and Bella, and I will be right there." He told her.

I looked at me, he smiled and said let's just leave all this work right here the night janitor won't touch it, and it will be waiting for us in the morning. Now it was my turn to just smile at him as I stood up to walk towards the door. I followed Jasper to his car, and we drove to the restaurant that we were meeting Alice and Edward at. When we walked through the door Alice practically knocked Jasper down jumping at him. I was greeted by Edward with a sweet kiss to my cheek.

I found myself smiling and not being able to take my eyes off his beautiful face. I did not realize how much I missed seeing him. He frowned when Jasper told him that he would need me again tomorrow. We all talked and had a very nice dinner. Edward asked him he could drive me home. He walked me up to the apartment.

"Bella would you please let me take you to breakfast in the morning, then dinner tomorrow night. I missed seeing you and talking with you all day." Edward said.

"I would love that very much." I answered back.

He kissed me and told me he would see me at 6:30 in the morning for breakfast. I was happy as I walked into the apartment. I knew that I would sleep well tonight. I think I was starting to believe that everything was going to work out between us.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**Edward's POV**

I knew that this was going to be a long day without my Bella in the office with me. Just seeing her work at her desk made my day go by faster. I knew that Jasper would take good care of her and that this was all necessary if we wanted to win the case. I drove to the office not really wanting to be there, but I had two meetings so there was no way I could skip out of this day.

Jess greeted me when I walked in. I gave her a little half smile. I went and grabbed the files off Bella's desk that I needed for today's meeting. I looked over the reports again to make sure they were good, asked Jess to make the copies for the meetings. When she had them done, I went to the boardroom for the first of the meetings. The meeting seemed to drag. My mind was not really on it, and I think a couple of the department managers knew this. When we were finished, it was lunchtime, and I just could not bring myself to go and grab any.

The afternoon was even worst. The second meeting just dragged on. I wanted so much, just to get up and leave and go find my Bella. When the meet came to a close, I could not wait to get out of the office. As I drove home, I got a call from Alice asking me to meet her for dinner. I told her no. I just wanted to go and sit and think about my Bells. Then she told me that Jasper and Bella were on their way. This made me smile. I was going to see my Bella.

When they walked into the restaurant Alice being, Alice just had to jump on Jasper nearly knocking him down on the ground. I smiled and walked up to Bella greeting her and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Dinner was good. We all talked and enjoyed our time. I was a little hurt when Jasper told me that he would need Bella again tomorrow. I started forming a plan in my head how I could get more time with my Bella, so we could get closer than what we currently are.

As we were leaving, I asked Bella if I could drop her off at the apartment as I wanted sometime alone with her. I invited her out for breakfast and dinner tomorrow so we could spend sometime together, and this made her smile. I walked her to the apartment door kissed and told her what time I would be picking her up for breakfast in the morning.

I went home in a much better mood then I had been in all day. I started thinking about how I could get sometime with my Bella truly alone. That was when the plan started to form. I would take Bella away for the weekend just the two of us. We could go up state to our little farm that we have and spend the weekend walking through the orchard and sitting on the dock of the little lake. I would call Alice tomorrow at lunchtime and ask her if she thought Bella would go away with me for the weekend.

I fell asleep thinking about Bella. When I got up in the morning, I rushed around and ended up at Bella's fifteen minutes early. When I knocked on the door, I heard a come in its opened. I knew it was Bella's voice I guess she was still getting ready and could not make it to the door. I just stood by the door leaning on the wall looking down the hallway towards her room. I wanted so much just to walk into her room, but not knowing if she was dressed or not stopped me.

When she came out of her room and saw, me standing there her face lite up, and she had a huge smile on her face. I gave her a good morning kiss. _Why do I have to take her to breakfast? Why can't we just stay right here? _My thoughts were on other things than taking her to breakfast, but some how that is what I did. I really enjoyed our time together and kissed before she hoped out of the car to head up to meet with Jasper.

When I got to my office, I decided that I could not wait until lunchtime to call Alice.

"Edward you better have a darn good reason to be calling me right before I go into a meeting?" Alice chimed.

"Alice do you think Bella would go out of town with me for the weekend if I asked her?" I asked not knowing how she would answer me.

"Edward the only way you will know that is by asking her not me." She said sounding very irritated.

"Ok I will ask her when I pick her up for dinner." I told her.

Alice did not even wait for me to say good-bye she just hung up. I guess that was no real help. She is right I will just have to ask my Bella at dinner tonight. I really hope that she will say yes.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

After Edward dropped me off, I went straight up to Jaspers office he was there waiting for me.

"How was your breakfast?" He asked.

"I was great," I answered backed.

I guess that was good enough for him as he said that we should get started working. We had lunch in the office again, and I have to say time flies when you are working just like yesterday neither of us knew the workday had ended until the phone rang. This time it was Edward asking where I was. Jasper told me to go and be sure to let Edward know I'll need you for the rest of this week. I nodded as I left the office. I found Edward waiting out front for me.

When I saw him, my heart did a little jump. _How could such a beautiful man like him want to be with me?_ I opened the door and climbed in.

"How was your day? I asked him as I fastened my seatbelt.

"Lonely without you there?" He replied.

We drove to the same restaurant that we had eaten at the night before. As we sat there talking about our days and how much each of us missed the other. I was shocked at where the conversation was going. I had know idea that he would ask me next.

"Bella, love would you be willing to go away with me for a weekend just the two of us?" He asked with that smile I just love.

_Wait did he just call me love? Does he really want to be lone with me for a weekend?_

"Edward I would enjoy that very much," I said to him.

He leaned over kissed my cheek and told me thank you. He told me what the plans would be for our weekend. It sounds so nice I was looked forward to it. Now that I know he really does want to spend time with me, I was scared to tell him that Jasper needed me the rest of the week. I don't know how I got the courage to tell him, and I could tell that he was hurt. So I told him that we could do breakfast like we had today. He liked that idea so it was set that we would have breakfast the next two mornings and dinner Thursday night and Friday night, we would leave for a weekend away together.

When I got home, Alice was waiting for me. When I told her that Edward, and I were going away for the weekend she started jumping up and down. That girl had more energy then everyone I know put together. She told me that she would help me pack my bag for the weekend, so I would be ready for the weekend. I was so happy that I was going to have Edward to just myself. Then I got scared. Alice saw the look on my face.

"Bella what's wrong?" She asked.

"Alice what if he wants to sleep with me? I said with a shaky voice.

"Bella you have slept with him once before. Everything will be alright just trust your feelings and trust him; he cares for you to deeply to ask you to do anything you don't feel your ready for." She told me as she hugged me.

"Alice that's the problem when I with him, I feel safe and wanted, and I don't trust myself," I told her.

We talked a while longer than I went to bed to get some sleep, so I would not look tiered when he picked me up in the morning. I guess I forgot the turn on my alarm as I was woken up by a gentle kiss on the cheek. This feeling scared me, and I jumped hitting his head with mine. The look on his face made me laugh, the next thing I knew we were both laughing and rubbing our foreheads where we had hit.

"Sorry love just could not help myself you looked so beautiful sleeping." He stated while still rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry I over slept, I guess I forgot to turn on the alarm." I said try to get my apologies in for my part in this.

He stood and held out his hand for me to take. I took his hand; he helped me up and pulled me in close, places both his hands on my hips and kisses me with more passion then I have felt from any of his kisses before. When he finally let me go, I was breathing hard, but I still wanted more. We stood there and just looked into each other eyes. I don't think either of us wanted to move. He kissed me one more time.

"I love you Bella," He whispered into my ear sending shivers down my body.

"I love you too," I said back.

We stood there for I don't know how much longer, and then the phone rang.

"Bella where are you? It's 8:15, and we really need to get this stuff done." Jasper said.

"Jasper I am so sorry, I kind of over slept, let me shower and get dressed, and I will be right there." I told him.

"Do you need me to pick you up?" He asked.

"No, Edwards just woke me up, so I will have him bring me." I said.

Edward let me go so I could get ready to meet with Jasper again. When he dropped me off, he kissed me and told me that he would see me this evening for dinner. I did not want to leave the car.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

**Edward's POV**

As I watched my Bella walk away from the car, I wanted so much to run and grab her and take her away right now. I so wanted to spend every bit of my time with this beautiful woman. I drove to the office where I knew my day was not going to be a good one without my Bella to bring me sunshine each time she smiled at me.

As I sat there at my desk just staring into nothingness, I started to think of how I could make this weekend the most romantic weekend getaway. I already knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with my Bella. There is truly only one way to say and show her just how deeply I love her. As my plan unfolded in my head. I got up walked out of my office telling Jess to take all calls, and that I was starting my weekend a little early as I would not be in at all tomorrow.

I drove to Tiffany's to find the perfect ring to show my Bella what she truly means to me.

"Mr. Cullen what can I do for you today?" Tim the manager says as I walk through the door.

"I want to look at your finest engagement rings please." I stated to him.

"Fine let's go to the private viewing room, and I will bring you only our finest to show you." He said with a smile on his face.

I sat in the private viewing room waiting for Tim to bring in their collection of the finest rings thinking about how to ask her to be mine. I was in deep thoughts when Tim reentered the room carrying multi trays of rings for me to look at. I did not notice him until he cleared his throat. I looked at all the rings trying to find the perfect one that would show her how much she means to me. There on the last try was just what I was looking for a rare colored diamond an oval fancy vivid pink diamond and pave white diamonds in platinum. It was just perfect for my Bella. Tim smiled when I told him I would take it. He took all the trays back and brought a velvet black box back to me holding the symbol of my love.

After paying for the ring, I went back to my place to plan out how I would propose to my Bella. I sat and thought for hours I came up with a couple of different ideas that would be perfect now to decide which to use. I glanced at the clock and saw that I needed to leave so I could pick up my Bella for dinner. I drove to Jaspers office, and there she stood waiting for me. She smiled when she saw me and ran to the car.

Dinner was great we talked and laughed, and both of us told each other how much we were looking forward to a weekend alone. I drove her home, kissed her, and told her I would see her bright and early in the morning for breakfast, and that she'd better not forgotten to turn on her alarm. We both laughed at that.

When I went to pick her up in the morning, she was ready and even had her suitcase sitting by the door. I picked it up as I put my arm around her waist pulling her towards me to kiss her cheek.

"Good morning Beautiful," I said.

"Good morning to you also," She said.

We went and had breakfast then I dropped her off at Jaspers office. I went home to pack my stuff for the weekend, making sure I had the ring. Jasper called me about 2pm saying they were done and that if I wanted, I could come and pick my Bella up now. I ran throwing my stuff in the truck and drove as quickly as possible to get to my Bella, so we could start are weekend alone.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

We worked through lunch eating pizza as we worked. Jasper said the case is really coming together and that if things go right everything will be ready tomorrow. When he said tomorrow, I started daydreaming of how I wanted the weekend to go. Well sort of all I could think of was just having Edward to myself not ever having a boyfriend did not give me that much material to work with. Today Jasper made sure we were done before 5pm.

I was waiting outside for Edward when he pulled up, I could not help but smile when I saw his face._ How can he love me; I'm so plain._ I ran to the car got in, and we were off to dinner. I was really starting to enjoy all this eating out, but knew that it will all have to end soon enough. I wanted to cook for him; I enjoy cooking and want to share it with him. I want to share so much with him. After dinner, he drove me home, told me not to forget to turn on my alarm and be ready for breakfast in the morning, and then are weekend alone.

When I walked into the house, I saw that my suitcase was already sitting by the door, which told me Alice already packed it for me. I wondered what she all packed. Sometimes that girl has some weird ideas of clothes. Oh well I'd better get to sleep, and I guess I will worry about what she packed tomorrow. I made sure I turned on the alarm before heading off to the bathroom.

I was up and ready before Edward showed up, I was so proud of myself for this. As I waited, I started to think about what would happen over the next couple of days. Would we sleep in the same bed or different rooms? If in the same bed, will he want more than just holding me like last time? I was brought back to earth by the knock on the door.

I opened the door to let Edward in. He saw my suitcase reached down and picked it up as he did his other arm reached out to grab me around the waist pulling me in close and kissing me on the cheek. As always, breakfast was too short, and I did not want to go up to Jasper's office and work. I wanted to stay with Edward and start our weekend early.

When I got up to Jasper's office, he told me if we worked through lunch that I could be out of here early, this put a smile on my face. Work seemed to drag more today than it had the last three days. I guess I was just so excited about going away for a weekend. We had just finished up, and I looked at the clock it was just before 2pm. Wow, we can get an early start-up to the farm. I watched as Jasper called Edward to let him know that we were done. Then Jasper thanked me for all the help I was this week, and that he hoped my weekend away was a good one. I told him to enjoy his time alone with Alice and we both laughed because we both knew Alice has made plans for them.

I waited out front for Edward to come and get me. When I saw his car, I started to get real nervous not knowing what was going to happen this weekend. I got in the car not daring to look at him. When I did not look at him, he asked what's wrong. I turned to look at him, and I guess my face told him the answer.

"Bella there's no need for you to be nervous; we don't have to sleep in the same bed if you don't want to." He said with that smile of his.

He reached out and stroked my cheek with his thumb trying to calm my nerves. I put my hand over his and brought it to my lips kissed the palm then letting go of his hand.

"Bella love I have already told you once I will never ask you to do anything you don't feel you're ready for." He stated while once again stroking my cheek with his thumb.

Looking into his eyes, I could tell he was telling the truth that I was truly in control of how fast this relationship moved. Since either of my parents ever really talked about relationships, I was so unsure of all of this. Alice has given me that talk, which my mother should have given me years ago. She has also told me to trust what my heart is telling me. Right now, it's telling me that this guy loves me and will not hurt me. I guess the look on my face now told him that I was ok now as he turned back and started the car.

We drove north for a few hours neither of us saying anything. We just held hands; I looked out the window not wanting to look at him as I lose all my common sense when I did. Edward stopped for gas and told me that we would be there in a few more hours. I asked him where we were going, I know he said a family farm, but I wanted to know where it was. He told me it was just outside a little town called Barryville.

He was right about two hours later we pulled off the freeway and onto a small two-lane highway then after a few minutes onto a dirt road. The farmhouse had to have been built at the turn of the century. It was Victorian in style, painted white with blue shutters. There was a big red barn off to the left of the house, and you could also see a small lake with a gazebo sitting on the edge. The orchard was to the right of the house, which you could see some trees still with flowers on them, while others had fruit.

He pulled up to the garage came and opened my door for me and then went back to grab our bags from the trunk. He carried the bags in one arm while holding my hand with the other. We walked up, I couldn't help but smile at this place was just so peaceful. I felt happy on the inside and my nerves were back to normal, or what I call normal. He sat the bags down by the door reached in his pocket and pulled out the keys, opened the door and motioned for me to go ahead and enter the place. I entered into a house that was decorated just like his parents place just outside of New York City. I guess Esme had decorated both places. Well, that made since when you think about it.

He then picked up the bags again, and led me down a hallway to the left of the entryway and opened a door to a bedroom that had the most beautiful bed I have ever seen. He sat my bag down, kissed my cheek telling me that he was in the room across the hall. He walked across the hallway opened the door sat his bag on the floor and returned to my side.

"Bella why don't you freshen up then we will go into town for dinner. Then we will take a stole down to the lake." He said and left me standing there no knowing what to say to him.

I picked up my suitcase and sat it on the bed. I opened it and got the shock of my life. Yes, there were a couple of nice dresses for wearing out to dinner, but the night clothes were not what I would have ever caught myself wearing. They all still had their tags on them, and they came from some French lingerie. What was that girl thinking? I swore I would kill her for this. I picked out one of the dresses and went to the joining bathroom washed my face brushed my teeth and put on the pretty soft blue dress.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

**Edward's POV**

I could see my Bella was so nervous when she climbed into the car. She would not look at me.

"Bella there's no need for you to be nervous; we don't have to sleep in the same bed if you don't want to." I said with a smiling.

I reached out and stroked her cheek with my thumb trying to calm her nerves. She put her hand over mine and brought it to her lips kissed the palm then letting go.

"Bella love I have already told you once I will never ask you to do anything you don't feel you're ready for." I stated while once again stroking her cheek with his thumb.

I looked deep into her eyes trying to see that she believed me and trust me that I would not hurt her. Once got that confirmation that she was ok. I started the car, so we could head towards the family farm in Berryville. After a couple of hours, I need to stop for gas, and Bella ask me where we were going. I told her that the farm was just outside of Berryville in the Catskills. It took use just a little over two hours more to pull up to the Victorian style house. I watch Bella's face light up as she took in the sites that you can see as you drive up.

Not wanting to make her feel nervous again I decided that it would be a good idea for us to sleep in separate rooms, still hoping that will change. I knew which room she would like best and there was another room right across the hallway, so we would be close. Bella looked shocked when I told her that I would be right across the hall. I kissed her on the cheek, went, and set my bag just inside the door. I told her to freshen up for dinner.

I went back into my room once she had shut the door to her room opened my bag took out the little velvet box. When to the kitchen to talk with the cook told him what I wanted him to do for me. I had it all pictured out in my head. The cook looked at me saying that he would have everything ready before returned from dinner. He looked pleased and happy for me.

I went to the living room to wait for my Bella. When she walked out of her room to join me all, I could think about was how much I loved this beautiful woman. She walked until she saw me staring at her just a few feet away from where I was standing. We both just stood there a moment and looked at each other. I took the few steps to close the distance between us. Lifting my hand to caress her face.

"Bella you are so beautiful," I said still caressing her face.

She did not say anything just kept looking at me. I found myself leaning down to touch our lips together. As she put her hands around my neck, I put my free hand on her waist and pulled her close to me still caressing her cheek the whole time. I did not want this kiss to end, but we both had the need to catch our breaths.

"We'd better leave for dinner," I said.

We walked hand and hand back out to the car. We drove in silence again both of us in are own thoughts. When we reach the little restaurant, I opened her door and lead her in. Dinner was quiet I could see that Bella was getting nervous again. I wanted so much to reassure her that I would not ask more than she was willing to give at this time. When we pulled back, up to the house, it was close to twilight, and so I asked her if she wanted to take a walk down towards the lake. She just nodded her head.

As we walked, I asked her what was wrong. "Bella you're so quiet is something wrong?"

"Just taking this all in," she said.

"Are you sure nothing is bothering you?" I asked her again.

She stopped and turned to look at me.

"This is all surreal; I am trying to take this all in." She said smiling at me.

I guess surreal is a good word to describe all of what is going on around us right at this moment. We started walking again and just a few seconds later, we entered the gazebo, and she saw the set-up of a bottle of champagne with two champagne goblets on a table. I lead her over to the far side of the gazebo near the waters edge. I turned to look at my Bella. I could see so many different emotions in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

She was so beautiful standing in the fading sunlight. I wanted her to be mine in so many ways. My heart felt like it wanted to jump out of my chest. Still holding her gaze; I went down on one knee, reached in my jacket pocket, and opened the box. Bella had tears running down her face.

"Bella love I love you like I have never loved before, you make me feel complete like no other can, will you please do me the honor of being my wife." I said in the most loving tone I could muster. I wanted her to feel my love through my voice.

The tears were really flowing now; she genteelly placed her hand on my face, still looking at me deeply in the eyes.

"Yes" she said no louder than a whisper

Then she bent down and kissed me. I stood slipped the ring on her figure. Then I step over to the table and pored us each a glass of champagne. Her eyes never left my face as I handed her, her glass. She just made me the happiest man in the world. She was truly mine.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

I came out of my room and started to walk down the hall towards the living room. I saw Edward standing leaning against the back of the couch watching me walk towards him. At first, the look on his face was one of deep thought then it changed as I came into his view, and it was a look of pure adoration. With this look on his face, I started to get all nervous again. I stop a few steps before I reached him just staring into those emerald-green eyes. I can lose myself in those eyes. I also knew that I could not have denied this man anything he asked of me. I truly could feel just how much he loved me, and I felt the same way just did not know how to show him.

He took the few steps to close the distance between us reached up genteelly caresses my cheek.

"Bella you are so beautiful." He said still caressing my face.

I could not find words to speak. I found myself put my hands around his neck while he put his free hand on my waist and pulled me close to him still caressing my cheek the whole time. I did not want this kiss to end, but we both had the need to catch our breaths.

"We'd better leave for dinner," He said.

We both seemed deep in thought and did not talk during the drive or much at dinner. We did, do a lot of looking into each other's eyes. I knew he had something on his mind, and not knowing what it was, was making me so nervous. I did not know how to talk to him right now. I was scared that if I spoke, I would ruin the feeling that were flying around us. We drove back to the farm, and he asked me if I wanted to take a walk down towards the lake. I still was scared to speak so I just nodded my head.

"Bella you're so quiet is something wrong?" He asked me.

"Just taking this all in." I said.

"Are you sure nothing is bothering you?" He asked me again.

I stopped and turned to look at him.

"This is all surreal; I am trying to take this all in." I said smiling at him trying to get him to understand what I am feeling right now.

All of this was so over whelming to me and so new to me. I knew without a doubt, I wanted to spend my life with this beautiful man standing before me. I was just so unsure of how to express that to him. We started walking again towards the gazebo that was on the edge of the lake. As we neared, I saw the little table set up with champagne. Only one thought came into my mind of why there would be a table set up with champagne. Could this really be happening, we just started going out? We walked past the table, and to the edge of the gazebo right by the waters edge the sun was just starting to set. It was twilight one of my favorite times of the day as it was such a beautiful time.

We stood there looking into each other's eyes neither of us wanted to break the spell that was being cast around us. Then I watched as he bent down on one knee still not letting lose of my eyes. I knew at that moment what he was about to do. The tears of joy started to flow even before he found the words to ask me. I knew my answer before he asked the question. The question that would change my life forever.

"Bella love I love you like I have never loved before, you make me feel complete like no other can, will you please do me the honor of being my wife." He said in a tone that he so much emotion in it.

The tears were really flowing now; I genteelly placed my hand on hi face, still looking at him deeply in the eyes. I was not sure if I even had a voice to say what I wanted to say so I just said the one word he so wanted to hear.

"Yes" I said no louder than a whisper

Then I bent down and kissed him while he was still on his one knee. He stood slipped the ring on my figure still not breaking the spell.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

**Edward's POV**

After we drank our champagne, we sat on the bench and just looked at each other. After what seemed liked seconds, but it could not of been as now the moon was high in the sky. Bella laid her head on my chest. I let her rest it there for a while longer than I asked if she was ready to go up to the house. She did not answer me. I could tell by her breathing that she was not asleep just still at a lost for words. I caressed the back of her head lightly, and this caused her to look back up at me. I bent down and kissed her gentle telling her that I loved her more than words could ever express.

Bella shivered in my arms I knew she was getting old, so again I asked her if she was ready to head towards the house. This time she nodded. She still has not said anything except for her small yes. We rose together not letting lose of one another, as we walked up to the house. I did not want this night to end. I so wanted to lie next to the most beautiful woman in the world, and she was mine. We walked down the hall towards the bedrooms stopped in front of the doors. I turned to face my love and look into her eyes once more.

She reached up and pulled me in for a kiss. She found her voice.

"I don't want tonight to end." She said softly.

She made my heart start pounding as those where the words I so wanted to hear at this very moment. I opened the door to her room. We walked into the room I could feel she stiffen a little. I was about to step away and leave the room, as I did not want to push my lovely bride to be into anything, she was not ready for, but she tightened her hold around my waist. My love was not ready to let me go yet. I kissed the top of her head and just held her close.

I woke to the sun coming in the opened window. I guess sometime during the night we had laid down on the bed still wrapped in each other's arms. I laid there looking at the woman I loved so deeply. I kissed the top of her head, which caused her to stir. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Did last night really happen?" She asked almost in tears already.

"Yes love if you mean did I ask you to be my wife." I stated back to her kissing the top of her head again.

With that, the tears started flowing again. I just held her, waiting for herself to calm down. When she finally calmed down she looks at her ring for the first time, and those tears started to flow once again. This was how our morning went. I was close to noon before either of us, were willing to move. Bella got up went to the bathroom showed and changed. I had not wanted to move so I was still lying on the bed when she walked back into the room. She smiled when she saw me. I got off the bed walked to where she was standing. As I reached out to hold her, again it seems that both of our stomachs had different ideas. We started laughing when we both stopped I told her that I would meet her in the kitchen that I needed to clean up.

She reached up on her toes kissed me on the lips, turn, and was out of the room in seconds. I went to my room grab a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt, took a quick shower, and went to the kitchen. As I walked down the hallway, I could smell the food, potatoes, sausage, and eggs at first I thought that our cook was doing this, but when I walked in it was my Bella standing at the stove. She turned when she heard me enter the kitchen.

"I know that it's afternoon, but I wanted breakfast hope its ok." She said.

"Anything is fine with me as long as you're beside me. I told her.

"Good" she answered back.

I watched as she finished up setting two plates on the table and joining me to eat. As she sat down next to me to eat, she smiled at me. I still wanted so much to know what she was really thinking. This silence between us was driving me crazy. When we were finished eating, she reached to take my plate, I took her hand in mine trying to get her to look at me. I needed to know what was going through her brain.

"Bella, love is everything alright you're so quiet?" I asked her.

"Everything is great, still just trying to take this in. I love you, and I do want to be your wife." She said leaning in order to kiss my check.

I helped her clean up the kitchen.

"Bella, love what would you like to do today?" I asked her.

"Anything I just want to be with you." She said sweetly.

I am truly the luckiest man alive to have the love of this beautiful woman. I suggested that we take a walk in the orchard, as it's always so beautiful and peaceful this time of the year. She thought that was a good idea. We walked arm in arm I just adored having her this close to me. Every so often, I would kiss the top of her head. We did not talk just walked and enjoyed the closeness we were feeling. I could tell that it was starting to get late, and I knew that the cook would have dinner ready for us, so we headed back towards the house. When we stop in front of the door, she stood on her tips of her toes to give me a kiss. I did not want to end it as just a short sweet kiss, so I deepened it and she responded without any hesitation.

Dinner was ready when we did reach the inside of the house. We eat then retired to the living room. Where we sat of the couch just holding each other, I have never enjoyed peace and quiet like I have today. As we both just basked in the joy of each other. As my love yawned, I asked her if she was ready to get some sleep. She told me only if it was in my arms again. I just smiled at her and kissed her nose.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

I woke up to the feel of him kissing the top of my head. I was snuggled into his chest, and his arms held me tightly there.

"Did last night really happen?" I asked almost in tears, I knew that they would come soon. I was so happy. If this was a dream, I was not ready for it to end.

"Yes love if you mean did I ask you to be my wife." He stated back to me kissing the top of my head again.

With this, the tears started to flow. I hope he knows they are tears of joy. I did not want to leave his arms. When I started to feel like I needed to take a shower, so I shifted out of his arms looked into those eyes that I could just lose myself in them. I stood and walked to the bathroom showered and changed my clothes. I walked out to see that Edward was still sitting on the bed right where I had left him. He stood and walked towards me. I was smiling. How could this god-like man love me and want to spend the rest of our lives together? I don't remember ever feeling so happy and loved. As he neared me to take me back into his arms. Both of our stomachs let us know that we needed to eat. This made both of us laugh.

I reached up on my toes kissed him and told him to meet me in the kitchen turned and went to out of the room. I was in the mood for breakfast even though it was clearly after noon. I found everything that I was in the mood for and started to cook as I cooked, I could not help thinking about what happened last night. I was now engaged to a man who was so much more than I ever dreamed I could have. I glanced down at the ring a few times. I knew that it had to cost him a huge amount of money. I would have been just as happy with a simple plan band. I turned and smiled at him as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. He did not say much. Neither of us has spoken much since he had proposed last night.

"I know that it's afternoon, but I wanted breakfast hope its ok." I said.

"Anything is fine with me as long as you're beside me. He told me.

"Good" I answered back.

I finished up, placed the food on plates and set them on the table smiling at him as I sat down beside him. We sat and eat still not taking much. I just could not find the right word to say how I was feeling. I just liked being close to him that was all that mattered right now. When we finished up, I reached for his plate, he touched my hand.

"Bella, love is everything alright you're so quiet?" he asked me.

"Everything is great, still just trying to take this in. I love you, and I do want to be your wife." I said leaning in order to kiss his check.

He then helped me clean up the kitchen, which made me happy.

"Bella, love what would you like to do today?" He asked me.

"Anything I just want to be with you." I said.

This was the truth I just wanted to be with him. We went for a walk in the orchard, which was so beautiful. As we walked arm in arm I could feel just how much he really did love me and every so often, he would lean down and kiss the top of my head. It was getting late when we headed back towards the house. When we paused to open the door, I so wanted to kiss him, he has been so sweet. I rose up on my toes, so I could reach his sweet-tasting lips. I had meant for it to just be a quick kiss, but when he asked for it to be deepened, I responded.

Dinner was great; we still were very quiet. I was glad for this, after we eat; we went out and sat on the couch just holding each other. When I yawned, he asked me if I was ready to get some sleep. I knew that I wanted to sleep in his arms again. So I told him if only if I was in his arms. He smiled and kissed my nose.

We walked to my room. I was now nervous, as I did not want to put on one of the lingerie that Alice had put in my bag. I loved how he could always sense when I was nervous.

"Bella love, please don't be nervous. I just want to hold you close nothing more." He whispered into my ear then kissed the top of my head.

This gave me the courage I needed. I walked to the bathroom and pulled out one of the lingerie that would cover the most. I walked back to the bedroom. Finding Edward already lying on the bed, he wasn't looking at me, which made me feel better yet again. He always seemed to know how to make me feel better. I crawled into bed and under the covers. He rolled over on his side and reached out for me to cuddle against him. It did not take me long to fall asleep in the warmth of is arms.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

**Edward's POV**

When we went into my Bella's room, I could feel her stiffen a bit. I guess she was a little nervous she had said that Alice had packed her bag for her, and I know my sister well enough that she packed something for sleeping that I know Bella would look just amazing in, but she is just not ready for that type of relationship.

"Bella love, please don't be nervous. I just want to hold you close nothing more." I whispered into her ear then kissed the top of her head.

This helped as she quickly left my side and went into the bathroom to change. I quickly went across the hall and put on my pj's bottoms leaving the top off. I wanted to feel her close to me. I was lying in the bed just looking up when she walked out. I wanted to look at her, but forced myself not to as I did not want to make her more nervous than she was already. I waited until she was under the covers to turn on my side and pull her close to me.

It did not take her long to fall asleep. I kissed the top of her head one last time and aloud myself to fall asleep. I woke to the feel of my Bella stirring in my arms. As I opened my eyes, my Bella was looking at me with a huge smile on her face. I quickly kissed her nose, which caused her to laugh.

"I love you, thank you." She said.

"Bella love it is I that should be thanking you." I quickly said, then adding "I will cook you breakfast this morning"

Before she could even answer, I was out of bed and heading towards the kitchen to cook my love breakfast. As I started pulling out what I wanted to make her, I started to reflect over the past two nights. I have really enjoyed just holding her. She has changed me for the better. How did someone like me get so lucky to have such a gentle soul as my Bella fall in love with me. I did not hear my Bella walk into the kitchen I was so deep in thought. I jumped when I felt her arms go around my waist.

"Did I scare you?" She asked.

"I little, I was just thinking about you, so I did not hear you walk in." I answered her back.

I finished up cooking the omelets; we eat, cleaned the kitchen.

"What would you like to do before we have to head home?" I asked.

"Can we go down to the gazebo and just sit by the lake?" She asked.

"Whatever you want my love is fine with me," I told her.

We walked down to the gazebo, and sat on the bench closest to the water and just looked out over the water. I sat with my legs on both sides of the bench, and my Bella sat between my legs leaning back onto my chest; I had my arms wrapped around her keeping her close to me. Just like yesterday we did not talk, just enjoyed the peace and quiet and the closeness of each other. It was well into the late afternoon before either of us moved or said anything; it was our stomachs that, finally made a noise. So we headed back up to the house to grab us a quick bit before he headed back towards the city.

"Thank you for the weekend." She said as we climbed in my car.

"I too thank you for this weekend." I said taking hold of her hand to hold as I drove.

"When do you want to tell the family?" She asked in a nervous tone.

"As soon as you are ready," I answered back not wanting her to feel pushed into this.

"I know Alice is going to want every little detail of our weekend. I love your sister, but she can be such a pain. So I think the sooner the better as I am not good at keeping secrets." She stated back her voice being more normal than before.

"We could call and have them meet us for dinner and tell them tonight." I suggested.

"That would work if you think you could get everyone. I thought Emmett and Rose are at his training camp." She stated back.

"Yes will have to let them know over the phone, but we could get mom, dad, Alice and Jasper for dinner." I stated back smiling as this was the first real conversation we have had all weekend.

"That would be best. I love you." She said turning in her seat to look at me.

"I love you and thank you again." I told her lifting her hand to my lips and placing a kiss on the palm of her hand.

I called mom and asked her to put together a small dinner and to make sure Alice and Jasper were there also. I could hear the excitement in the voice. I could tell that she knew what was up. She told me not to worry everything would be ready. The rest of the way to my parent's place was in the silence that had become so normal for us.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

I woke up in his arms again; they felt so right. I could tell he was still asleep until I moved to turn over and look at him. I couldn't help but smile at this beautiful man who lay beside me. He opened his eyes, kissed my nose, which made me laugh. I was so happy.

"I love you, thank you." I said.

"Bella love it is I that should be thanking you." He quickly said, then adding "I will cook you breakfast this morning"

I watched as he got up and walked out of the room. I wish that he had not left yet. I was hungry but I really enjoyed being in his arms. After he left, I got up, cleaned up and went to the kitchen. He looked deep in thought I could tell that he did not hear me walk into the room. So, I walked up and slid my arms around his waist. He jumped; I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Did I scare you?" I asked.

"A little, I was just thinking about you, so I did not hear you walk in." He answered me back.

He finished up cooking the omelets; we eat, cleaned the kitchen.

"What would you like to do before we have to head home?" He asked.

"Can we go down to the gazebo and just sit by the lake?" I asked.

"Whatever you want my love is fine with me," He told me.

We walked arm in arm down to the lake and sat on one of the benches in the gazebo. I sat leaning back against his chest. I just loved being close to him. I sat there thinking of how sweet he is and how lucky I am to have his love. I also have been amazed at that fact he really is being true to his words and not pushing me into anything. I know this has to be hard from him, as he is known as a player. I did not want our time here to end as I knew when we got back to the city I would have Alice hounding me for strict details of our weekend. I was thankful I had her as a friend, but when that girl wants to know something, all heck would break forth. And I can just see how she would get it out of me. I knew that I would have to talk with him on how he wants to tell everyone, but not right now.

We sat there until the late afternoon, then went to grab a quick bit before heading home. I knew I would have to talk to him about what's going on in my head. I don't think I can face Alice by myself. I have never been a good liar or one that could keep a secret.

"Thank you for the weekend." I said as we climbed in the car.

"I to thank you for this weekend," He said taking hold of my hand to hold as he drove.

"When do you want to tell the family?" I asked in a nervous tone as I am not ready for this, but can't face Alice.

"As soon as you are ready," He answered back not wanting to push me into this.

"I know Alice is going to want every little detail of our weekend; I love your sister, but she can be such a pain. So I think the sooner the better as I am not good at keeping secrets." I stated back my voice being more normal than before.

"We could call and have them meet us for dinner and tell them tonight." He suggested.

"That would work if you think you could get everyone; I thought Emmett and Rose are at his training camp." I stated back.

"Yes will have to let them know over the phone, but we could get mom, dad, Alice and Jasper for dinner." He stated back smiling as this was the first real conversation we have had all weekend.

"That would be best. I love you." I said turning in her seat to look at me. It felt so natural to say those words to him for it was the truth.

"I love you and thank you again," he told me lifting my hand to his lips and placing a kiss on the palm of my hand.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

**Edward's POV**

When we pulled up to my parents place, we saw that Alice and Jasper were already here. Bella looked at me; I have never seen her, this nervous before. I got out of the car walked around to help Bella out. She did not want to get out of the car; I had to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

"Alice is in there?" She said in a panic.

"Bella I can handle my sister," I told her almost laughing that she is so scared of her.

I finally talked her out of the car. She clung to me as we walked up to the door. We were barely in the door when Alice came bouncing out of the living room.

"How was your weekend?" she asked.

"Great," we both said at the same time.

When we got into the living room, Esme stood up, came, and gave both Bella and myself a hug. Alice was being Alice jumping around trying to get more detail out of Bella then the weekend was great. Bella was getting more nervous by the moment, and I knew I had to say something before she crumbled.

"Alice, calm down, and please sit. Y making Bella nervous she will tell you all about her weekend later." I said looking straight at her.

It worked Alice sat down, but just glaring at me. I can see that she is not going to let us off the hook that easily. However, I wanted to make her squirm a little bit longer. I got my wish by the cook coming out saying dinner was served. I have not let go of Bella, since I talked her out of the car now it was going to be a little different.

We all walked to the dinning room; I made sure I was sitting to Bella's left so I could hold that hand under the table and try to calm her nerves down some more. If she was acting like this how would she act telling her parent. Now that gave me an idea. I could fly her parents out here so we could tell them. I really would like to get to meet them. Alice kept tossing questions at Bella which she answered each of them with just one-word answers.

Alice kept glaring at me each time Bella gave her an answer. Dinner was simple just like I asked, and I could feel Bella relaxing a bit. Dessert was just being served, and I looked at Bella to see if she was ready for this. As I knew once we left the dinning room, Alice would not hold back any more she wanted answers and was not getting the ones she wanted. So, I stood still holding onto Bella's left hand not just to hide the ring but for my own comfort as well.

"Friday night I asked Bella to marry me, and she said yes." I said it so fast looking at Bella the whole time.

Alice was out of her set and jumping and running around the table to grab Bella.

"Alice sits down so we can eat our desert." Esme said.

We eat our desert then went back into the living room. To sit and talk. Esme and Carlisle both gave Bella and myself hugs congratulations as well as Jasper, but it was Alice that would not shut up. It was late when we finally left I told Bella to sleep in, and that I would pick her up later for work. I kissed her good night. I did not really want to leave her as I had enjoyed that past two nights of just holding her.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

As we drove towards Edward's parents place, I was getting more nervous. Alice would be dying to know what took place this weekend. Maybe this was a bad idea. How can I tell him I can't do this? After all this was my idea because, I just could not face Alice. I know this is the right time to do this. I love Edward, and I can't wait until I am his wife.

We drove in silence just like what we have had the past two days. Edward held my hand the whole time. When we pulled up to the house, Alice's car was parked out front. Now I knew I was not ready for this Edward got out of the car and came around to my door. I did not want to get out; he had to convince me that he could handle his sister. It's funny how he knew what was my problem.

"Alice is in there?" I said in a panic.

"Bella I can handle my sister," He told me almost laughing that I am so scared of his sister.

I finally got out and we walked arm and arm up to the door. As Edward opened the door, I cringed a little as I as Alice running towards us.

"How was your weekend?" she asked.

"Great," we both said at the same time.

Esme greeted us as we entered the living room. We all sat down except for Alice; she was jumping around and trying to get details of our weekend. I stiffened into Edward, which told him I was getting nervous.

"Alice, calm down, and please sit. You're making Bella nervous she will tell you all about her weekend later." He said looking straight at her.

Alice sat down and glared at him. I was a little relieved when the cook came out and said that dinner was ready. Edward sat to my left and kept hold of my hand. I had never seen him eat with his left hand before but that is what he did, so I could calm down. Alice kept asking questions, but I found that most of them, I could answer her in one-word answers. I could tell she was not happy with this.

Alice glared at us. I feared what would happen when we left the safety of this room. I think Edward could tell what I was feeling he looked at me as to say are you ready. I just smiled. As desert was being served, he stood up still keeping hold of my hand.

"Friday night I asked Bella to marry me, and she said yes." He said it so fast looking at me the whole time.

Alice was out of her seat, jumping and running around the table to grab me up out of my chair.

"Alice, sit down, so we can eat our desert." Esme said.

When we were done with desert, and we all walked into the living room. Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper all hugged us and said congratulation. Alice was once again jumping around talking about how and when we should get married. It was my turn to glare at her. It was late by the time Edward dropped me off at the apartment, he kissed me and told me to sleep in, and that he would pick me up later in the day.

When I walked into my room thinking how I am I supposed to sleep without his arms around me. I also started to think how am I going to tell my parents. I don't speak to them much since I have come to New York. I left them back in Washington State. I guess they have always felt that I would return home once I was done with school. I know that they wanted me to come home after my lawsuit, but I just could not bring myself to do so.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

**Edward's POV**

I called the office and let Jess know that neither Bella, nor I would be in today, but would be in tomorrow. It was almost noon when I went over to see about Bella, I got there and knocked, but got no answer. The door was unlocked so I opened it and walked to Bella's room, she was still asleep. I sat down in the chair to watch her sleep. I found myself enjoying just looking at her. When she started to stir, I moved over to the side of the bed. I wanted to look into her face when she woke up. As she started to open, her eyes, and she caught a glimpse of me, she smiled and sat up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I told you I would come get you later in the day," I stated back to her.

"Oh," was all she said.

"So how did you sleep?" I asked her.

"Not as good as the past two nights," She answered with a smile.

I could not help but smile at that statement; I sat on the bed pulled Bella into my arms.

"So what do you want to do this afternoon?" I asked her.

"Stay right here in your arms," She said smiling up at me.

"Fine," I answered back.

I slid my shoes off then moved, so I was leaning against the headboard and just held my Bella in my arms. We did not say anything. This silence between us was just so peaceful. It was not until Alice got home from work that we moved to greet her and to grab something to eat. Alice laughed when we walked out of the bedroom me in my jeans, t-shirt and Bella still in her sweats and t- shirt, she slept in.

If find myself enjoying just holding Bella, I don't need anything else just Bella to make me happy. I have always thought a physical relationship was what I wanted, but now I know that is not what I really needed or wanted. Bella has brought a peace to my life that I never knew I was missing, until now.

We eat dinner with Alice then watched some TV until Bella started to yawn. I teased her, and she got mad at me and hit my arm telling me to shut up. I walked her to her bedroom, I tucked her in gave her a sweet kiss telling her that I would see her in the morning. She looked so sad. I reminded her that we had work in the morning.

"Stay I sleep better with you here." She said.

Oh, how I wish I could stay, I explain to her that I don't have any work clothes here, and we can't play hooky two days in a row it would look bad to the other employees. I kissed her again, and this seemed to make her happy. I did not want to walk out of there, but I really did need to go home. I also had to finish up with the plans I started this morning before coming over her.

I got back to my place and looked at the clock and yes; I still had time. I called the number I had been given this morning for Bella's parents.

"Mr. Swan, you don't know me. M name is Edward Cullen; I would like to fly you and your wife out to New York for the weekend to see your daughter." I told him.

"Mr. Cullen, why would you fly us all the way out there to see our daughter? When we don't even know who you are, and what you are to our daughter." Charlie said.

"Mr. Swan, I am dating your daughter; I only think its right for you meet me and know my plans for the future." I said back.

"Mr. Cullen, our daughter has not told us anything about her having a boyfriend, and I think she would have said something if she had one, I don't know what kind of game you are playing." Charlie said starting to sound upset.

"Mr. Swan, I can a sure you that this is not a game. I am seeing your daughter, and I know you have not talked to her since Christmas when she went home for a visit. If you don't want to come here, then we will fly there." I stated.

"Mr. Cullen, if you want to fly here so be it, I can't stop you, but we are not flying out to New York." Charlie stated and hung up.

Ok Bella and I would just have to fly out to Seattle for the weekend. I called made the plane reservations and then hotel reservations. I hope she won't get mad at me for only booking one suit.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

I got up for work Tuesday morning not knowing, what to expect now that I am engaged to the boss. I think I might just need to find another job. Yes, I like working with him, but I can't keep my mind off of him, it might affect my ability to work with him. I guess I will find out today. I was just heading out of the build to catch the subway when I saw his car coming down the road. I smiled as he pulled over to the curb. I climbed in, leaned over, and gave him a kiss.

We settled into are normal silence, just holding hands. We went up to the office to find Jess already there. She greeted us both, handed Edward all the messages from yesterday. As we walked in the office, he was glancing through the messages. We both sat at our desk. I started to look over a report that I guess Jess had sat there yesterday for me. I settled in, to work on the report.

"What do you think about going to Seattle this weekend?" Edward said over lunch.

"What, why would we do that? I asked startled.

"Don't your parents live just outside of Seattle?" He questioned.

"Yes, but we don't have to tell them yet do we?" I asked.

"Bella love, are you scared to tell your parents?" He asked.

"Kind of I don't really talk with them, and they don't even know that I have been seeing anyone." I told him.

"Well we are going to Seattle Friday after work." He said.

I was not happy at this. I know my parents will like him; its just I know that my dad has always wanted me to get with his best friend son Jake. Jake and I were always good friends, but nothing more. When I was back there at Christmas, Jake expressed that he was interested in dating me if I was to come back home and live. I hope that dad won't bring this up.

When we got back to the office, he could tell that something was on my mind. How do you tell the man that you are going to marry that your parents want you to marry someone else? I was not myself thinking of how this was going to work. I had to tell him and give him a warning of what might happen. He did not ask me anything until we were in the car headed back to my apartment.

"Bella you have had this strange look, since I told you about your trip this weekend." He said.

"We will talk when we get home." I told him.

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet. I had to think of the best way to tell him. When we got in the house. He went straight to my room. I guess that was as good as anywhere to talk.

"Ok spill it, your driving me crazy," He said as he sat in the chair.

"It's not good," I told him as I sat on the bed.

"I'll sit here and listen to whatever you have on your mind." He said.

"My parents want me with this certain guy back home the son of his best friend, who was or is my best friend." I told him. I could see that he was getting agitated.

"So how do you feel about this guy?" He asked.

"He was just my best friend the one person I could talk to about anything, nothing more." I told him as I got up from the bed, walking and kneeling down in front of him.

I wanted him to hold me and let me know that he was alright with this. He just looked at me. I kneeled there just looking at him not knowing what else to say except.

"I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life." I said almost in tears.

With that statement, he pulled me up onto his lap and held me close. I need to feel his arms around me, and now I was.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

**Edward's POV**

I went to pick my Bella up, so she would not have to ride the subway to work. I wanted to see her smiling face. I was also trying to figure out how to let her know about our trip to Seattle, so she can tell her parents. I hope that is will not be mad at me for this, but I think they should know that I love their daughter with all my heart and soul and want to spend the rest of my life with her.

As I pull up in front of the apartment building, my Bella is already outside waiting, I guess she had planned to ride the subway, but stopped when she saw my car. I smiled at the sight of her. When she got into the car, she leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. Today was going to be hard. I did not want to be at work I wanted to spend my day with my Bella.

We got to the office to find Jess already there. She greeted both of us and handed me a stack of phone messages from yesterday. I was looking through them as we walked into our office. I did not even feel when Bella left my side. I got right to catching up on my work. I would look up every so often and glace at my Bella, who was deep in review of the report that Jess had left on her desk. My Bella took her work so seriously, which makes me glad that I hired her. I knew I could not put it off much longer in telling her about our plans. I did not want her parents to call and bring up this fact before I had told her. So, I decide I would bring it up at lunch.

"What do you think about going to Seattle this weekend?" I said once we had ordered our lunch.

"What, why would we do that?" My Bella asked sounding startled.

"Don't your parents live just outside of Seattle?" I questioned.

"Yes, but we don't have to tell them yet do we?" She asked looking scared.

"Bella love, are you scared to tell your parents?" I asked not understand why she would be scared to tell them.

"Kind of I don't really talk with them, and they don't even know that I have been seeing anyone." She told me.

"Well we are going to Seattle Friday after work." I stated firmly.

I could see that she was not happy with this thought at all. Why was this? I asked myself. I knew that she did not talk to them often and that the last time she was back home was over Christmas. I will have to ask her about this. I need to understand why she really doesn't want to go to Seattle and tell her parents. She seems more scared of them then she was of Alice. Being scared of Alice, I could understand that one, but her own parents. The rest of the day, I could tell that she had something on her mind, and I so wanted to know what she was thinking. So on the way back to her apartment I just had to ask.

"Bella you have had this strange look, since I told you about your trip this weekend." I said trying to get her to talk to me.

"We will talk when we get home." She told me with this look in her eyes that I have never seen.

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet. And as soon as my Bella opened the door, I went straight to her bedroom thinking this would be the best place for her to tell me as I did not want Alice walking in during our talk.

"Ok spill it, your driving me crazy," I said as sat in the chair.

"It's not good," she told me as she sat on the bed looking down at the floor.

"I will sit here and listen to whatever you have on your mind." I said now I was a little nervous on what she had to say that might not be good.

"My parents want me with this certain guy back home the son of my dad's best friend, who was or is my best friend." She told me.

I could feel myself getting jealous, over this guy whom I did not know. I needed to know how she truly feels about him.

"So how do you feel about this guy?" I asked trying to hide the jealousy in my voice.

"He was just my best friend the one person I could talk to about anything, nothing more." She told me as she got up from the bed, walked and kneeling down in front of me.

I just looked at her trying to figure out how to let her know that I understand that she has chosen me, but knowing that there is another guy out there made me so jealous.

"I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life." She said almost in tears.

I could not take it any longer I had to pull her into my arms. I did not want her to cry. She is my life, and I do love her, and I will just have to push this jealousy a side, so I can fully love her. The rest of the week was pretty quiet and went by quick. Thursday night I reminded Bella to pack her bag for our trip as we would be going to the airport straight from the office. I could tell she was still not looking forward to this trip, but has resigned herself to the fact we did need to tell her family of our plans.

She was quieter than normal all day Friday and on the plane ride to Seattle. The plan was to fly in stay the night in Seattle then drive down to Forks in the morning and spend the afternoon with her parents. I had talked to her dad once more during the week to make sure that they understood the plan. He said that we would have a BB-Q, and he looked forward to meeting me.

When we landed in Seattle, Bella was almost asleep, and I knew that she would be asleep before long. I was right when I pulled up to the hotel she was out. I woke her by gently kissing her cheek. I checked up and almost had to carry her off the elevator as she had fallen asleep leaning against my shoulder on the way up to our floor. When we got to the room, I helped her to lay down on the bed, and I swear as soon as her head hit that pillow she was out. I went and changed into my PJ bottoms and crawled into bed beside her and without me even moving close to her, she curled up against me.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

I have been in deep thoughts all day. My dad called me late last night asking me why the sudden visit to introduce my boyfriend to them. I told him that it was only right that he met the man I am seeing. I got the feeling that he was not so happy with this visit. I also got the feeling he was up to something. So, I did not sleep well Thursday night, and so I almost fell asleep on the flight, and then I did fall asleep on the ride to the hotel and then again, in the elevator. I was a sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I felt him crawl into the bed and cuddled up against him knowing that my sleep would now be so peaceful.

I woke in the morning smiling because I had his arms around me. I wanted to stay here instead of going to Forks to see my parents. I hope today goes well. I really needed to us the restroom, so I slid out from under his arm, and he reached out to me, so I let him know that I would be right back. When I reached the bathroom, I saw that I had slept in my suit, so I decided I would go ahead, and take a shower, get dressed for the day. When I walked out, he was sitting up in the bed and looked deep in thought. I sat down next to him, and he quickly pulled me close to him kissing the top of my head once I was leaning against his chest.

He held me here for a little while then said that we should be going if we wanted to be at my parents place in time for lunch. I turned and gave him a sad look as I was always just happy being in his arms. I slid off the bed, so he could climb out and go get ready. While he was in getting ready, I had time to think about how I was going to tell my parents that he was not just my boyfriend but the man I was going to marry. When he came out of the bathroom, I found myself thinking about how lucky I was to have this wonderful man in love with me.

We fell into that silence that has become so normal for us on the drive down to Forks. Just holding hands. I started getting nervous when we reach the edge of town. We pulled up in front of our little house. I saw an extra car there and knew what my dad had planned for the day, as it was the Black's car. How could he do this to me? As we got out of the car, Jake came running up, picked me up and hugged me tightly. Then looking at Edward.

"Bella who's this?" He asked. I guess dad did not tell him I was bring someone home.

"Jake this is Edward," I said.

Noticing that the two guys just glared at each other. By now, my parents and Billy had joined us. I hugged my parents and Billy then introduced Edward to all of them. I really wish the guys would stop glaring at each other. This was going to be a long day. I just was so mad at my dad for doing this. How could he, he knew the reason we were coming, I thought to myself?

We all went and sat around the table in the back yard. Mom seemed to really like Edward and kept asking him questions and every so often Edward and Jake would glare at each other. Dad kept trying to get me away from Edward and pay more attention to Jake.

Once all the food was on the table Jake being Jake dug in that boy could eat. I had gotten up and went in the house to use the restroom and when I came down the stairs, Edward was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"So when are you going to tell them. I don't like how this Jake character looks at you." He said while leaning in kissing my cheek.

"Let's tell them right now" I said smiling at him and kissing him on the lips.

This made him smile for the first time since we got here. We walked outside arm and arm looking at each other. When we reached the back yard, I looked first at my dad then at my mom.

"The reason we came, here wasn't just to let you meet Edward as my boyfriend, but to tell you that he has asked me to marry him, and I said YES!" I said this as fast, as I could, so I wouldn't lose my nerve.

My mom got up and hugged us both telling us congratulations. My dad was a different story, he hugged both of us be did not say anything. Jake looked like I had just broken his heart and stormed off into the woods. Billy said congratulations and that Jake would get over this in time. Over all I think it went better than I thought it would.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

**Edward's POV**

I just adored waking up with my Bella in my arms. I did not want this to end, but I knew if we were going to get to her parents place in time, it would have to end soon enough. I was looking forward to meeting her parents, and I really wanted them to be happy for us. I got up and got dressed for the day.

The drive was just like it has been for a week now, I was holding her hand not talking just the peaceful silence that has become our normal time together. I could feel her getting nervous the closer we got to Forks. When we pulled up in front of the house, she really had a nervous look on her face. This really tall and muscular guy came running out of the house and scooped her up into his arms no soon then her shutting the door on the car. I instantly felt jealous.

"Bella, who's this?" He asked.

"Jake this is Edward," She said.

So this was the guy, who was her best friend and who her dad wanted her to be with. Why was he here? I guess her dad invited him. I watched as her parents and a guy who could only be this Jake's person father walk out and greeted Bella with hugs. She then introduced me to everyone they greeted me and we all walked to the back yard to sit and talk. I kept glaring at Jake, and he was doing the same to me.

Bella's mom talked with me, the most, and it did not take long for it to be a comfortable conversation. I got the feeling that her dad was not pleased with this but he never said anything. When the food was ready, we continued to talk, while eating. Jake and I also continued to glare at one another our eyes filled with pure jealousy. I could tell he felt more for Bella then she had let me to believe. Had she been down playing all this for me, or was she blind to the fact of his true feelings for her. If she knew about these feelings, would she choose him over me? I had more questions than answers at this point.

I watched as Bella got up and went into the house to us the restroom. Jake really glared at me once she was out of view. I wanted so much just to punch his lights out, and get this fight over with, she was mine, and I was not going to let her go. decided that it was best if I just went into the house to wait for her. When she came down the stairs, I just could not help myself I had to know when we were going to tell them. I also wanted her to know that I did not like this Jake guy at all.

"So when are you going to tell them. I don't like how this Jake character looks at you." I said while leaning in kissing her on the cheek.

"Let's tell them right now," She said smiling at me and kissing me on the lips.

I could not help but smile for the first time since we got here. She really was mine and only mine. How could I have let jealousy blind me to her true feelings? We walked back out arm in arm. I watched as she called them all to attention to the fact she had something to announce.

"The reason we came here, wasn't just to let you meet Edward as my boyfriend, but to tell you that he has asked me to marry him, and I said YES!" She said this fast, I could feel how nervous she was and I heard it in her voice also.

Her mom was the first to congratulate us, and I was not surprised at all when Jake just got up and stormed off into the woods that lined the back yard. He dad and Billy were a little slower on their response, but did congratulate us. We sat and talked for a while longer, but it was starting to get late, and I wanted to get back to the hotel before too long. Bella seems to be in just as much of a hurry as I was to get out of there, and when I suggested that, we head back, she agreed.

The drive back was much like the drive there, me holding her hand and nothing said. Once we were back in our room.

"Sorry about that I had no idea dad would invite them over." She said as soon as I had closed the door.

"Love it's alright. I see why you were not ready to do this, and I am sorry for pushing you into this so soon." I told her while putting my arms around her.

We just stood there for the longest time and just looked into each other eyes. This was the place I like to be the most looking into her beautiful chocolate eyes. When we finally broke the trance we sat on the edge of the bed and talked a bit about what we would do tomorrow before heading back to New York. I wanted to see the sites, and she agreed to show me around the city. I let her go get change first then I went and changed. We lay in the bed just holding each other. This was how I wanted to spend every night for the rest of my life holding her in my arms watching her sleep, and once she was asleep I could allow myself to fall into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N Some of you know that I wrote an original story titled The Arrangement. This story was written for the romance contest on The Writers Coffee Shop. Voting has started for my story. Please come and support me.**

**http: / www . thewriterscoffeeshop . com /library **


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

Once we got up Sunday morning, we went, and eat breakfast, and then we headed to see the sights of Seattle. The first place I wanted to take him was Pike Place Market; you can't come to Seattle without seeing it. I was happy to be with Edward and just showing him around the Market, since we went first thing in the morning the fresh fish had just come in off the boats, so we got to watch a bunch of big fish being tossed around. The look on Edwards face was priceless he had never seen anything like it.

Around lunchtime, we headed over to the Pacific Science Center and the Space Needle We had a lot of fun at the Science Center (Bill Nye the Science Guy) was even there. By the time, we got down off the Needle it was time to head towards the airport to fly home. I really did enjoy today it was fun. The flight back seemed longer than it should have been. I must of fallen asleep in the car, and Edward must of carried me up-stairs to his place as it was his place that I woke up not knowing where I was except for being in his arms. I was still in my jeans and t-shirt. This is the way I want to wake up every day for the rest of my life.

It was not until I was fully awake that I knew where I was. I took a shower wrapping a towel around me and reentered his room. I was shocked as sitting on the bed as suit for me to wear to work today. I quickly put it on and went out to find Edward dressed and cooking breakfast for us. He smiled when I entered the kitchen.

"Alice brought the suit by, guess she figured you were here when you weren't in your bed this morning." He said kissing me on the cheek.

We sat down to eat and planned to go out for dinner tomorrow night as tonight I had to explain my weekend to Alice, or she would be so mad at me. We drove to the office, walked in the front doors holding hands to catch the elevator up to our office. There standing waiting for Edward was none other than Tanya.

"Edward what's the meaning of this?" She said pointing to the new paper in her hand.

"Tanya I already told you it's over between us. I love Bella." He said smiling at me and taking the paper from Tanya to read what it said.

New York's Richest Playboy Engaged is this true or just another game.

"You're a home wrecker if it weren't for you, it would be me in that picture not you." She said looking straight at me.

"Tanya, He didn't love you, he wants to marry me just get over it and get on with your life as I will fight for what is mine, and he is mine not yours" I said not knowing where that came from, and the sound of my voice was more stern than I normally use.

It felt good to say that and even better, when she just turned and walked away. Edward dropped my hand and place his, and on my waist and that is how we entered the elevator, with me snug against him. In the elevator, I leaned my head against his shoulder, and that is where I wanted to stay. Jess smiled at us as we walked into her view.

I liked how even though she still really wishes that it was her with him instead of me, she was happy to see us both happy. The workday seemed to go by so fast and on the drive home, I started to get nervous as I knew Alice would want to know what happened this weekend. As we parked to walk up stairs, Edward told me not to worry about her, that if I could handle Tanya, I can handle Alice.

I was right in a way Alice was standing at the door waiting for us when I opened the door.

"Bella how could you not come home last night?" She asked.

"Alice I had fallen asleep in the car, I did not even know it was not my own bed until I woke up this morning." I told her.

"Bella you have to tell me everything about your trip," she told me pulling me to the couch to sit.

"Alice, there's not much to tell Edward meet my parents we had a BBQ and talked, and I told them they congratulated us, then yesterday before coming home, I showed Edward Seattle." I told her keeping a tight grip on Edwards had.

"Edward is she telling the truth or is she leaving something out?" She questioned him.

"Alice, she is telling the truth." He said kissing me on the cheek.

I guess it was not as bad as I thought it would be, but I could tell that Alice was not happy with the information I gave her.


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N RL has been crazy and I've failed to update. So here is the next 12 chapters for you all to enjoy. Hubby goes in the hospital on the 20th for a heart valve replacement,so life will still be crazy and will be the rest of this year.**

**Chapter 73**

**Edward's POV**

Once we got up Sunday morning, we went and eat breakfast, then we headed to see the sights of Seattle. The first place we want to was Pike Place Market; you can't come to Seattle without seeing it Bella had told me. I really enjoyed watching the big fish being tossed from vender to vender. Around lunch time, we headed over to the Pacific Science Center and the Space Needle We had a lot of fun at the Science Center (Bill Nye the Science Guy) was even there having fun with the younger kids. By the time, we got down off the Needle it was time to head towards the airport to fly home. I really did enjoy today it was fun.

I could see how tiered Bella was on the plane ride back I was not sure that she would last until I got her home. When she fell asleep in the car, I decided just to take her back to my place, as it was easier to carry her up to the apartment. I can hold her in my arms again. I so much wanted to hold her in my arms for another night. love to hold her in my arms every night, but I know that will not happen until we are married.

When Bella woke up in the morning, she looked around, and it took her a few to realize where she was. I let her go take a show, and I went to the kitchen to cook us some breakfast before work. While I was out just starting to cook, there was a knock on the door. Alice had figured since Bella was not home that I had brought her here, and that she might need work clothes, so she was dropping some off for her. I went into the bedroom and set the suit on the bed.

When Bella came out of the room in her suit, I smiled.

"Alice brought the suit by, guess she figured you were here when you weren't in your bed this morning." I told her kissing her cheek.

We eat breakfast, talked about going out to dinner tomorrow as to night Alice would be waiting to hear all about our trip to Seattle. We drove to work in the normal silence just holding hands and being together was enough for us. As we entered in the front door to head towards the elevators to take up to our office, we got cornered by none other than Tanya.

"Edward what's the meaning of this?" She said pointing to the new paper in her hand.

"Tanya I already told you it's over between us. I love Bella." I said looking over and smiling at Bella while taking the paper from Tanya to read what it said.

New York's Richest Playboy Engaged is this true or just another game.

"You're a home wrecker if it weren't for you, it would be me in that, picture not you," Tanya said looking straight at my Bella.

"Tanya, He doesn't love you, he wants to marry me just get over it and get on with your life as I will fight for what is mine, and he is mine not yours" She told her in a stern tone that took me by surprise

I was so proud of my Bella, and I enjoyed watching Tanya walk away. I removed my hand from hers and put it on, he waist pulling her into my shoulder, so we could be closer. We entered the elevator just like that and while it went up Bella put her head on my shoulder. I was so lucky to have this beautiful/wonderful woman's love and watching her stand up to Tanya made me love her just that much more. Jess smiled at us as we came in view it was nice that she had accepted this relationship.

Work went by fast and as we were driving back to my Bella's place, I could tell that Bella was getting nervous about talking with Alice. When I parked the car, I told her that if she could handle Tanya the way, she did today, then she had nothing to worry about from Alice.

Alice was standing at the door waiting for us when Bella opened the door.

"Bella, how could you not come home last night?" She asked.

"Alice I had fallen asleep in the car, I didn't even know it was not my own bed until I woke up this morning," She told her.

"Bella you have to tell me everything about your trip," she told her while pulling her to the couch to sit.

"Alice, there's not much to tell Edward meet my parents we had a BBQ and talked, and I told them they congratulated us, then yesterday before coming home, I showed Edward Seattle." She said while holding my hand tightly.

"Edward is she telling the truth or is she leaving something out?" She questioned him.

"Alice, she is telling the truth," I said while kissing Bella on the cheek.

I stayed for dinner, kissed my sweet Bella good night, and told her I would pick her up in the morning.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

I woke up knowing that Edward would be picking me up for work then after work we would be going out for dinner, I didn't want to wear the same clothes for both, so I decided that I would take a dress with me and change before we leave the office. When I came out of the bathroom there sitting on my bed was a suit and a dress. Alice I thought to myself that girl I swear can read my mind. I put the suit on and put dress in the bag she also sat on the bed so it would not get dirty. As I was zipping up the bag, I heard a knock on the door.

When I opened it, I opened it to the most breathtaking view. My Edward, I still have troubles understand what he sees in me. I leaned forward and kiss him.

"Good morning I missed you," I said pulling back to look at him again.

"Good morning to you too," He said smiling.

He saw that I had a bag in my hands and took it from me and then took my hand, so we could walk to the car. After he hung the bag up in the back seat, he kissed me.

"I love you did you know that?" He stated still smiling.

"Yes I knew that as I love you also." I stated back to him kissing him again.

The drive was normal, nothing being said just holding hands. Edward had meetings all day, and we did not even get to go to lunch together, which made me fill a little sad, but then I told myself that I would have him to myself tonight. It was just a little after four when I decided that I would go ahead and change into my dress so when he got out of his meeting, he would not have to wait for me to get dressed.

When I went into the bathroom, there on the counter top was the newspaper with his picture with the caption's New York's Richest Playboy Engaged is this true or just another game. I changed into my dress still thinking about the picture why did it bug me so much. I knew he was rich and a playboy before me, and that on our first date, pictures showed up in the paper. I guess it all stems to the fact that I don't like to be in the lime light of things. I like to be in the shadows. This was all new, and part of me felt very uncomfortable about it.

I had just gotten back to the office when Edward walked in seeing that I was ready he smiled and said let's go. He drove to an up-town restaurant parked and looked at me.

"You are so beautiful." He said placing a kiss on my cheek and making me blush.

"Thank you," I said as I got out of the car.

We went into the restaurant, and no sooner had we walked in then the manager, who was watching the front tell Edward that his table was ready. Ok so Edward is known all over town I guess I need to get used to this. We were shown to our table Edward held out my seat for me.

"Thank you," I told him.

"You're welcomed," He said back to me.

The waiter came and took our drink orders. Once he walked away, I decided that I wanted to know why it was such a big deal for Edward to be engaged.

"Edward why is it a big deal for you to be engaged?" I questioned him.

"Bella my family is the riches in New York everything we do is in the paper." He stated trying down playing it by the tone he used.

"I did not see an article in the paper about Jasper and Alice." I stated back.

"Bella love, I have not always been such a good boy, so they are making it a bigger deal then it should be, and with that I think we should talk about us having an engagement party so everyone can meet you." He said with that crocked smile of his.

"Edward I can't," I stated almost in a panic.

"Bella love, it's the right thing to do and besides, I know Alice and my mom are already planning it." He stated.

With that, I got up from the table almost tripping and went to the restroom. _"How could I be so stupid, I can do this, it not who I am? I don't like being put before people, and they make a fuss over me."_ I was almost in tears. I knew I had to pull myself together and show Edward I can do this, as I love him and if this is what is needed then I will just have to deal with it just like I dealt with Tanya. With that said and done, I walked out of the restroom as I got close to our table, I saw that so lady was sitting there talking. I did not think much of it as I approached the table. I was just a few feet away when I realized whom he was talking to. They were laughing like they have known each other for years.

I walked up to the table looked straight into her face.

"Amber" I ask.

"Bella are you a waitress here?" Amber asks in an arrogant tone of voice.

"No, I am not; you're sitting in my chair." I told her.

"Edward, do you know this person?" Amber asks him.

"Bella is my fiancée." Edward replies taking hold of my hand to find it shaking.

"I am so sorry Edward, but your fiancée is an imposter. Amber say with a very shocked look on her face like she can't believe what she is hearing.

"No she is not; think that Bella and I should leave now." He says while still holding my shaking hand.

We walk outside and once out there I can't hold back the tears I was fighting. Edward helps me into the car. All the while asking me what was that all about and how do I know Amber. My tears are coming so hard that Edward could not understand a word I said so I just sat there. When the car came to a stop, I noticed we were at this place and not mine. At this point, I did not care I just wanted him to hold me and to believe in me. Not that nasty Amber. Her day will come. He sets me down on the couch picks up his phone calls Alice.

"Alice, its Edward something bad happened at dinner, and I have Bella at my place trying to calm her down, so I can understand everything that happened."

"No, you don't need to come over, and I think Bella and I will be taking tomorrow off from work, so no need to bring her any clothes, but thanks for the offer.

He hung up the phone put his arms around me and just held me while I cried and fell asleep.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

**Edward's POV**

I woke up, and I could not wait to go pick up my Bella, so we could go to work than to dinner to night. I knew that I would not be spending much time with her today as I had many meetings, but at least I would get to see her this morning. I knocked on the door.

When she opened the door, she kissed me.

"Good morning I missed you," she said pulling back to look at me again.

"Good morning to you too," I said smiling.

I saw that she had a bag with her; she must be bringing something to change into for dinner. I took the bag from her and then took her hand, so we cold walk to the car. After I hung the bag up in the back seat, I kissed her.

"I love you did you know that?" I stated still smiling.

"Yes I knew that as I love you also." She stated back to me kissing me again.

At the office, I went to the boardroom. I wanted so much to be with her at least I would be spending the evening with her. The first meet lasted into lunch, so I did not even get to see her at that time. When I finally got out of the last meeting, it was time leave for dinner. When I went into the office to see if Bella was ready I was surprised that she was already dressed and waiting for me.

"You are so beautiful." I said placing a kiss on her cheek and making her blush.

"Thank you," She said.

We went into the restaurant, and no sooner had we walked in then the manager, who was watching the front noticed us walk in, and addressed me and took me to your table that was already ready for us. When we got to the table, I pulled out the chair for my Bella.

"Thank you," She told me.

"You're welcomed," I said.

The waiter came and took our drink orders. Once he walked away, my Bella started talking to me.

"Edward why is it a big deal for you to be engaged?" she questioned me.

"Bella my family is the riches in New York everything we do is in the paper." I stated trying down playing it by the tone I used.

"I did not see an article in the paper about Jasper and Alice." She stated back.

"Bella love, I have not always been such a good boy, so they are making it a bigger deal then it should be, and with that I think we should talk about us having an engagement party so everyone can meet you." I said.

"Edward I can't," She stated almost in a panic.

"Bella love, it's the right thing to do and besides, I know Alice and my mom are already planning it." I stated.

I watched as she got up from the table. I could not tell what she was thinking. I think she was upset at all this. I am going to have to talk with her and find out why this is so upsetting to her. I was sitting here waiting for her to return from the restroom, when Amber Wilson walked up.

"Edward is it true you're engaged?" Amber asked.

"Amber it's been a while how are you, and yes I am really engaged." I answered back.

"Do I get to meet the lucky lady, whom stole your heart?" Amber asked.

"Yes, she is just in the restroom right now," I answered back.

We were sitting there talking and laughing when Bella walked up to the table.

"Amber?" She asked.

"Bella are you a waitress here?" Amber asked.

"No, I am not; you're sitting in my chair." She told her.

"Edward, do you know this person?" Amber asks me.

"Bella is my fiancée." I reply taking hold of Bella's hand to find it shaking.

"I 'm so sorry Edward, but your fiancée is an imposter. Amber say with a very shocked look on her face like she can't believe what she is hearing.

"No she is not; I think that Bella, and I should leave now." I say while still holding her shaking hand.

We walked out to the car and no sooner than we reached the side of the car did Bella, breakdown. After we got into the car, I asked her what this was all about and how she knew Amber. She just cried harder so I left it alone. I knew that Alice would be very upset with me if I took Bella home like this. I also just wanted to hold her and let her know that I love her more than anything in this world and what hurts her hurts me. So, I decided to take her back to my place. Once I got her up-stairs sitting on the couch I knew I had to call Alice, so she would not get upset.

"Alice, its Edward something bad happened at dinner, and I have Bella at my place trying to calm her down so I can understand everything that happened." I said.

"Edward what happened, to you want me to bring her some clothes for work tomorrow." Alice asked.

"No, you don't need to come over, and I think Bella and I will be taking tomorrow off from work, so no need to bring her any clothes, but thanks for the offer. I said

I hung up the phone, pulled Bella into my arms and let her cry herself to sleep. We stayed on the couch, as I did not want to move her and get her crying again. I would do my best to get her to talk to me tomorrow so I can understand what happened tonight, but for now I will just enjoy holding her while she sleeps.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

I woke to the feel of warm arms around me. This made me smile to know that he held me all night when I have not even told him why I got so upset last night. When I moved, I realized that we were still on the couch as I almost feel off, and he quickly stopped that from happening.

"How do you feel this morning love?" He questioned me.

"Sorry for last night, and I feel better." I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me.

"Not right now I just want to stay here in your arms for a while longer." I said smiling at him.

"Well we are not going to work today, so take your time, and I will be here when you are ready to talk." He said.

With that, he kissed the top of my head and just held me. It was not until I could no longer put off using the bathroom that I decided to move. When I came back out he was in the kitchen making us breakfast. He really was a good cook.

"Thank you for just holding me." I told him while kissing him on the cheek.

"Love, I will always be here for you when you need me, and if that need is for me just to hold you then that is what I will do." He told me kissing my forehead.

We eat, then I asked him if he had anything that I could change into, as I really felt the need to take a shower. He went into his room and brought out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I gladly took them into the bathroom, so I could shower and change. He was sitting on the couch when I came out. I joined him, he kissed my forehead and stood up.

"Love now it's my turn to clean up; I will be right back, and when I get done with my shower, we are going shopping and then out for the afternoon." He said kissing my forehead one more time before heading off to shower.

Shopping, I hate it and why would we have to go shopping, I am perfectly fine in what I have on. Where could he be taking me, I would rather stay right here doing nothing. I hope he doesn't ask me to talk about last night. I don't know if I am ready to deal with that yet. I was still fighting with myself internally when Edward joined me on the couch.

"Are you ready to go shopping with me, and then I will take you some where quiet and peaceful, so we can both clear your minds and maybe talk about last night." He said kissing my forehead.

"I guess so, but what's wrong with me being dress like this?" I questioned him.

"Hmm I like you in my sweats, but I still want to get you, some clothes, and you might feel better if you were in a pair of jeans in stead of sweats." He stated standing up and holding out his hand for me.

He took me to the same high-price story Alice keeps bringing me to. He made me buy a couple of pairs of jeans, different types of shirts, and he even made me by a couple of pairs of PJs saying that I might want them if I stay over at his place again. I think he was hinting that he likes me being at his place. I do like waking up in his arms. For shopping, we drove out to Long Island and went to one of the many piers and down to this sailboat. I have never been up close to anything like it.

Once we were out on the water, I could see what he meant by taking me to a place where we could both think and talk freely as it was very peaceful out here the smell of the salt air was wonderful. We had been out here for a couple of hours when I felt I was ready to talk with him.

"Edward it looked like you knew Amber pretty well last night, and I want to hear about that, but first let me tell you how I know her and why I got so upset." I told him looking into his emerald-green eyes.

"I am here to listen, I will not say a word until you are done telling me your story, and then I will tell mine." He said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"This is not easy for me, as I have tried so hard to put the past behind me. She really took me by surprise last night. You see she was my roommate in college, and we became best friends, we did everything together. Studying, going out on the town, shopping yes she used to drag me all over town just like Alice. We even talked about boys. She knows about Jake and that I have never thought of him anything other than a friend. She has told me that she fell in love the first time back in 5th grade, to who she says is the perfect man even today. It all went bad when she stole my English Term paper. With her family's money, she tore my life apart. I have not thought of her at all over the past two years until you had Jasper reopen the case. Seeing her with you last night laughing really hurt and then when she first though that I might just be a waitress it hurt even more. I felt a little better when you stuck up for me when she made the comment of me being an imposter. I so wanted to tear her heart out like she did to me all those years ago." I was almost in tears as I told him all this, but his warm arms around me helped to keep me calm.

He had this hurt look on his face; I was not sure why, but I knew I was about to find out.

"Love, Amber, and I have grown up together our families are like one. We do so much together. We have thrown joint parties, gone on joint vacations and when Amber talked to you about her first love, and that she still feels like he is the perfect man, well that first love was me. I did not know that she still held any feelings for me as we broke up when we hit high school, and I found Tanya and a few other girls along the way. I vaguely remember hearing that she was involved in a law suit a few years back, but I never knew what it was." He said as he wiped some tears away.

I had started crying when I heard how close his family was to hers and then when he said he was her first love the one for two years I heard her talk about wanting him back and would do anything to get him back. What was this new information going to do to us. Did he still want me or was I truly the imposter she thinks I am? I was now hurting worst then I had last night all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and hide hoping the pain would go away.

"Love this does not change how I feel about you, I want to spend my life with you, there is no way anyone can come between us." He said holding my chin, so I could not turn away from those eyes I love so much.

I had not even realized that he had headed the boat back towards the docks. It was almost twilight.

"You still want me after all the pain, I have caused you and now may cause the family when they find out who I am suing?" as he was tying up the boat to the dock.

"Love I already told you this doesn't change the way I feel and if the family won't accept it then I don't need my family all I need is you." He said as he held out his hand to help me off the boat.

The drive back to his place was strange we did not talk, but the peace I felt most times with him was not there I was worried that his family would not support me as he is. I can't take someone away from their family it's just not right. We had just gotten back inside his place with my bags from this morning shopping when a knock on the door came and we both said "Alice" at the same time, which caused us to laugh.

"Ok, this is driving me crazy what happened last night?" she asked as soon as the door was opened.

"Amber Wilson is what happened." He told her, and I could see Jasper understood what must of happened.

I let Edward tell Alice what happened last night and how I know her and why I was so upset. Sometime during listening to Edward, she turned to look at Jasper knowing that he knew and understood what I must have felt last night.

"Bella are you ok I am behind you, and I think mom and dad will be, as soon as we tell them and that should be soon before one of the Wilson's talk to them." She asked sounding very concern.

"Alice I am fine now." I told her not wanting her to ask any more questions, and I truly was fine. Edward believed me and still wanted me that was all that mattered to me.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

**Edward's POV**

I felt her stir and start to fall off the couch, so I grabbed her.

"How do you feel this morning love?" I asked her..

"Sorry for last night, and I feel better." She says.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her.

"Not right now I just want to stay here in your arms for a while longer." She says smiling at me.

"Well we are not going to work today, so take your time, and I will be here when you are ready to talk." I said.

With that I kissed the top of her head and just held her. It was not until she could no longer put off using the bathroom that she decided to move out of my arms. When she got up to us the bathroom, I went into the kitchen to cook us something to eat. When I heard her come in I turned to look at her.

"Thank you for just holding me." She told me while kissing me on the cheek.

"Love, I will always be here for you when you need me, and if that need is for me just to hold you then that is what I will do." I told her kissing her forehead.

We eat, then she asked me if I had something she could change into as she really wanted to take a shower. I went into my room and got out my best pair of sweats and a nice t-shirt. She then went to take a shower. I wanted to clean up also and then take her out of here for the day.

"Love now it's my turn to clean up; I will be right back, and when I get done with my shower, we are going shopping and then out for the afternoon." I said kissing her forehead one more time before heading off to shower.

She didn't look happy. I know she complains every time that Alice takes her. I wanted to buy her some clothes that she could keep here. I wanted here to feel like this was her place as much as it is mine.

"Are you ready to go shopping with me, and then I will take you some where quiet and peaceful, so we can both clear your minds and maybe talk about last night." I said kissing her forehead.

"I guess so, but what's wrong with me being dress like this?" She questioned me.

"Hmm I like you in my sweats, but I still want to get you, some clothes, and you might feel better if you were in a pair of jeans in stead of sweats." I stated standing up and holding out his hand for her.

I took her to Alice's favorite place, which has some of the best to get clothes for all occasions. And I wanted a bunch of different stuff for her at my place which I really wanted it to be ours, but I did not know how to ask her if she would want to live with me. After we got done shopping, I took her out to Long Island to go to the pier where we kept our sail boat and take her out on the ocean for a few days. We were out on the water a few hours when she stated to talk with me.

"Edward it looked like you knew Amber pretty well last night, and I want to hear about that, but first let me tell you how I know her and why I got so upset." She told me looking at me.

"I am here to listen, I will not say a word until you are done telling me your story, and then I will tell mine." I said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"This is not easy for me, as I have tried so hard to put the past behind me; she really took me by surprise last night. You see she was my roommate in college, and we became best friends, we did everything together. Studying, going out on the town, shopping yes she used to drag me all over town just like Alice. We even talked about boys. She knows about Jake and that I have never thought of him anything other than a friend. She has told me that she fell in love the first time back in 5th grade, to who she says is the perfect man even today. It all went bad when she stole my English Term paper. With her family's money, she tore my life apart. I have not thought of her at all over the past two years until you had Jasper reopen the case. Seeing her with you last night laughing really hurt and then when she first though that I might just be a waitress it hurt even more. I felt a little better when you stuck up for me when she made the comment of me being an imposter. I so wanted to tear her heart out like she did to me all those years ago." She was almost in tears as she told me all this.

I could not believe what I just heard. I have known Amber must of my life, I think I was in first or second grade when our families started doing things together. It did not sound like the Amber I knew, but she was rude, mean and hurtful to Bella last night.

"Love, Amber and I have grown up together our families are like one. We do so much together. We have thrown joint parties, gone on joint vacations and when Amber talked to you about her first love, and that she still feels like he is the perfect man, well that first love was me. I did not know that she still held any feelings for me as we broke up when we hit high school, and I found Tanya and a few other girls along the way. I vaguely remember hearing that she was involved in a law suit a few years back, but I never knew what it was." I said as I wiped some tears away from my loves face.

She was crying. I was the one that, caused it once again. I keep hurting her, and I don't mean to.

"Love this does not change how I feel about you, I want to spend my life with you, there is no way anyone can come between us." I said holding her chin, so she could not turn away from me.

"You still want me after all the pain, I have caused you and now may cause the family when they find out who I am suing?" She said this while I was tying up the boat.

"Love I already told you this doesn't change the way I feel and if the family won't accept it then I don't need my family all I need is you." I said as I held out my hand to help her off the boat.

The drive back to my place was strange we did not talk, but the peace I normally felt was not there. I so want everything to be ok between us, and I know that I will do whatever I have to, to make this work out. When we reached my place, I grabbed the bags from our shopping trip earlier in the day. I had just put the bags in the bedroom when a knock came on the door and we both said "Alice" at the same time, which caused us to laugh.

"Ok, this is driving me crazy what happened last night?" she asked as soon as the door is opened.

"Amber Wilson is what happened." I told her.

I told her the quick version of what happened last night at dinner. When I told her that Amber and Bella knew each other Alice turned towards Jasper. I guess she put it together that Amber is who Bella is suing right now with Jaspers help.

"Bella are you ok I am behind you, and I think mom and dad will be, as soon as we tell them and that should be soon before one of the Wilson's talk to them." She asked sounding very concern.

"Alice I am fine now." Bella said.

We ordered some pizza and soda and eat and talked some more I asked Bella if she wanted to stay with me tonight, and she just nodded. She has been very quiet just listening to me, and Alice do most of the talking.

"Do you need me to drop of a suit in the morning?" Alice asked while getting up to leave.

"No I am covered." Bella told her giving her a hug.

It felt nice to hold her in my arms for the night. In the morning, we got ready and headed towards. It was about an hour before lunch my dad called and asked me to meet him for lunch this was something new. I told him I would be there. I hated to leave Bella, but if my dad wanted to talk with me, I could not tell him no. Before I left, I gave Bella a kiss and told her that we would do something for dinner.

When I walked into the restaurant, I saw that dad was already in a seat and right beside him was John Wilson. This can't be good. No sooner had I walked over to the table did Mr. Wilson start in on Bella.

"How could you want to marry a girl like that th…at Swan girl, she tried to ruin Amber's life a few years back just to get some money out of us. She is a gold digger who was the only reason she and Amber even became friends." Mr. Wilson said all this before I even had a chance to sit down.

"Mr. Wilson, I believe Bella's side of the story, and Mr. Hale say that all the documentation is there to prove that Bella is telling the truth in the matter. Maybe you don't remember back in high school when Amber stole a science project of Alice and got away with it, but I bet each and every member of my family remembers that as we had to stay up all night just to get a new project done for Alice to turn in." I said mad as Hell for what he is accusing my Bella.

I think at this point dad has realized that maybe little Miss Amber thinks is has the right to take what she wants, and it doesn't matter who gets hurt in the process.

"John, I do recall what Edward is talking about maybe we have all jumped to the wrong conclusions, Maybe we need to bring in Mr. Hale to help straighten out this mess." Carlisle said.

With that said I took out my cell and called Jasper.

"Jasper, how would you like to join myself, dad and Mr. Wilson for lunch? Yes, I said Mr. Wilson." I asked him.

"Fine we are at the country club, see you as soon as you get here." I said to Jasper.

I also called the office and told Jess that I would not be back into day and to hold all calls. Then I excused myself to the patio, so I could call Bella and explain what was going on, and that I would still be by to pick her up, as soon as I had this mess straightened out.

It took Jasper 45 minutes to reach the club. He was smiling so I knew that he had brought all of the evidence on the case.

"Jasper so nice of you to join us. You do know Mr. Wilson?" Carlisle said while shaking his hand.

"Yes we have met a few times at dinner parties. Jasper stated while taking Mr. Wilson's hand.

"Now how can I defuse this disagreement" Jasper asked.

We talked for what seemed like hours, and Jasper even brought out some of the evidence the most important piece was the term paper it's self.

"I have had three handing experts analyze to prove who's handwriting this is and without a doubt, they all three conclude the same thing that the handwriting is indeed Ms. Swans.

Now I think we have Mr. Wilson understanding that his little girl maybe not as sweet as he has once thought.

"So what does Ms. Swan want out of this?" Mr. Wilson asked.

"Ms. Swan wants her reputation cleared and be able to finishes her degree at NYU" Jasper stated.

"I will see to that this is cleared up without us having to go to court again it was such a mess last time around. I am sorry if I have caused any problems between our two families it would be a shame if we let this ruin our friendship." Mr. Wilson stated.

"I don't see why it would ruin our friendship." I stated and my dad nodded to me, which told me that I was doing the right thing.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

**Carlisle POV**

I called Edward to talk some business, which has come to my attention that has seemed to be over looked, and I need him to get on the ball, or I will have to take back the company. I don't want for it to get to that point I do understand that he has been a very emotional the past few months, but when you are in control of a multi-billion-dollar company, you don't have the option of letting your private life take control of it. I had asked him to meet me for lunch at the Country Club. I did not see his car out in the parking lot when I pulled up so I knew that I had gotten here first.

As I walk in I see my old friend John Wilson sitting down at the bar. I thought it would be a good way to kill some time before Edward showed up, with traffic, and he might not get here right away.

"John how are you/" I said greeting my old friend.

"Carlisle so nice to see you. How is the family?" He asked.

"The family is fine. How is yours?" I asked him.

"We are all fine. Amber says she heard that Edward has gotten engaged." He stated.

"Yes, Bella is a lovely young lady." I said.

"I had always hoped that Edward would get over that Tanya and get back with Amber, they would make a fine couple. Amber also mentioned that she knows this girl, and she is not the type our families marry." He stated.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Edward had just walked into the Club. How was this going to go between Edward and John?

"Good afternoon Dad, Mr. Wilson." Edward said.

I could see Edward tense up; this was not going to be good.

"How could you want to marry a girl like that th…at Swan girl, she tried to ruin Amber's life a few years back just to get some money out of us, by telling lies and accusing Amber of being a thief when it is so clearly her that is the thief. She is a gold digger who was the only reason she and Amber even became friends." Mr. Wilson said.

"Mr. Wilson, I believe Bella's side of the story, and Mr. Hale say that all the documentation is there to prove that Bella is telling the truth in the matter. Maybe you don't remember back in high school when Amber stole a science project of Alice and got away with it, but I bet each and every member of my family remembers that as we had to stay up all night just to get a new project done for Alice to turn in." Edward said to Mr. Wilson.

After Edward sat down there, was a quiet that was very uncomfortable, and I knew that I just had to break it. I wanted my son to be happy, but I also wanted to remain friends with John.

"Maybe we should all just order our lunch." I said breaking that awkward silence.

We ordered lunch, and the silence continued for a bit then John started in again.

"You know anyone that would take a job as a janitor and then starts dating the boss is a gold digger in my books." John said look at Edward.

I could see the anger growing on Edward's face. I had to step in before this turned into a real fight.

"John what are you accusing Bella of?" I questioned him.

"Carlisle you know full well what I am accusing her of, you do remember the law suit a few years back." John stated.

"Yes, I remember Amber being sued by her college roommate." I said.

I was now putting it all together; the secret Tanya and Rose had forced her to tell all of us. I had already remembered the science project way back in high school. However, John has been my friend since high school; our kids had grown up together. Yes years ago I would have preferred that Edward marry Amber over Tanya, but now I see how happy Bella makes him and besides this small little slip up, I had brought him here to talk about he is really doing a great job with the company.

As the food was being delivered, we were once again in an awkward silence. It was Edward that broke the silence this time.

"You know Mr. Wilson, that Bella has reopened the case and the proof will show that Amber was the one to take her work. Edward said.

"So you would believe the janitor over my Amber then?" John questioned and then added "Don't expect me to sit around while some girl sues my girl. You might want to look into her past."

"John, I do recall what Edward is talking about maybe we have all jumped to the wrong conclusions, Maybe we need to bring in Mr. Hale to help straighten out this mess." Carlisle said.

After I made that statement, I watched as Edward called Jasper to come and join us.

"Jasper, how would you like to join myself, Dad and Mr. Wilson for lunch? Yes, I said Mr. Wilson." Edward said.

He also called the office and told Jess that he would not be back in today and to hold all calls.

I watched as Edward excused himself, I have a feeling to call Bella and let her know when he would be by to pick her up.

It took Jasper 45 minutes to reach the club.

"Jasper so nice of you to join us. You do know Mr. Wilson?" I said while shaking his hand.

"Yes we have met a few times at dinner parties. Jasper stated while taking Mr. Wilson's hand.

"Now how can I defuse this disagreement," Jasper asked.

We talked for what seemed like hours, and Jasper even brought out some of the evidence the most important piece was the term paper it's self.

"I have had three handing experts analyze to prove who's handwriting this is and without a doubt, they all three conclude the same thing that the handwriting is indeed Ms. Swans.

Now I think we have John understanding that his little girl maybe not as sweet as he has once thought, but at the same time it's hard for me to think of her like this as she has always been like a second daughter to me.

"So what does Ms. Swan want out of this?" Mr. Wilson asked.

"Ms. Swan wants her reputation cleared and be able to finishes her degree at NYU," Jasper stated.

"I will see to that this is cleared up without us having to go to court again it was such a mess last time around. I am sorry if I have caused any problems between our two families it would be a shame if we let this ruin our friendship." Mr. Wilson stated.

"I don't see why it would ruin our friendship." Edward stated, and I nodded to him. Letting him know that he just said the correct thing.

"Edward. I understand now what exactly did happen two years ago, but how can you blame me; Amber is my daughter, and I thought I had raised her to be better than that. Furthermore, Edward not to think that I jumped into conclusions about your Janitor, during the Lawsuit, I had hired a private investigator to look into her past. Steeling runs in the family." John stated to Edward.

"Mr. Wilson, what are you talking about? Edward questioned him.

"Ha…she has not told you, I guess not. This is proof of my theory. I still believe that she is a gold digger, Carlisle, how you let your son get involved with such a girl from a much lower class. She is beneath the standards of our social circle." talking to both of us.

"I don't care what you say I love Bella and will marry her nothing can change the way I feel about her." Edward stated, and I could hear the anger in his voice.

"How about her having a convicted thief as a brother?" John said.

I could see the surprise look on Edwards face as he said. "Bella doesn't have a brother."

"I think you should ask her, I told you, steeling runs in the family." John stated then excused himself with one last statement to Jasper. "I will contact you soon so we can wrap this little mess up."


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

Edward and I were sitting in the office working on a report that he would need for an up-coming board meeting. The phone rang; it was his dad asking him to join him for lunch he wanted to talk business. He apologized to me giving me a very passionate kiss and telling me that he would see me a little later, and we would do dinner again tonight. I liked the idea of doing dinner and just being with him in general. Since I have started working this job I have always had lunch with him, and it felt a little off not to have lunch with him, but I decided that this would be a good time to get better acquainted with Jess.

I went out of the office and asked her if she wanted to do lunch, and that it would be my treat. She said yes and that she would roll the phones to come to her cell as the girl who normally gives her lunch is out sick today. I could not bring myself to go to the little café that Edward and I always go to, so we went to the little restaurant down the street. We talked about what was going on with her life, as she has been so happy these last few weeks.

"The guy's name is Mike, and I think I am in love. I have never met a guy beside the boss, who can be so loving and caring. He doesn't try to push me into those uncomfortable moments. We did not even kiss for the first three dates. I like how we are taking this slow." Jess said with total excitement written on her face.

"I am glad that you found one of the few gems that is in this world most guys are such jerks." I stated back.

"I want to tell Mike how I feel, but I don't know how to do it." Jess told me.

"I understand that one, when you are not sure if the feeling is real, but you just have to let him know, and when you do it feels so right." I told her.

It was about this time when her cell went off, and it told her it was an office call, so she answered it all business like. It turned out to be Edward calling to let her know that he would not be back in the office the rest of today. It was not long after that my cell went off, I excused myself to take the call privately as I had no idea; what was going on?

"Bella love, something has come up, and I won't be back at the office. I will come and pick you up to take you home." He said in a very tense tone.

"I guess I will see you when you come and get me. I love you." I said to him and he just hung up.

This bothered me a bit he had not told me he loved me; what was going on. He probably just forgot, as it must be the business stuff, his dad wanted to talk to him about has him a little stressed. Jess and I finished our lunch and headed back to the office. The last part of the day seemed to drag on. I was still working on the report when my phone rang again tell me that he was waiting down stairs for me his voice still sounded off, I guess his dad really stressed him out. I thought to myself things will get better once our eyes meet.

I was wrong the expression on his face was all wrong. He did not greet me and even though most times we ride in silence this was different there was tension in the air. He drove straight to Alice's place and mine. I had thought we would go straight out to dinner. No sooner had I opened the door was Alice jumping and saying congratulating me. I have no idea what for.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I asked her.

Alice looked at Edward with a funny look then said. "You haven't told her."

All Edward did was shake his head,.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I wanted to tell her here, but I guess you beat me to it." He stated without emotions.

"So are you going to tell her now?" She questioned him.

I was starting to get a little irritated as to what was going on and why he was acting so different. Edward then told me everything that had happened while talking about the court case.

"So this means that I can go back to school?" I questioned him.

"Yes." Was all he answered still no emotions.

"Thank you for making my life perfect." I said to him hugging him, and I felt him stiffen under my embrace.

"Let's all go out and celebrate this good news." Alice said looking at him.

"Sure call me with the name of the restaurant you want to go to." he states as he stands to leave not even saying a word to me.

What was going on, he has not touched me once since I came down from the office. Something has change and I really wanted to know what. I did he not love me any more. With this thought going through my head, Alice pulled me to the bedroom to get dressed. She handed me a dress that was way to short for my liking, but maybe it will bring him around.

As always, the restaurant was one of those five-star places that make me feel so uncomfortable. After dinner, Alice wanted to go to her favorite nightclub and continue the celebration. I was glad when Edward told her that he wanted some alone time with me. Maybe we could get everything back to normal. Once we were back in his car alone he turns to me.

"Bella you know that you can tell me anything, right?" He states.

"I have told you everything" I state back to him.

" I'd better just get you back to the apartment." He stated in a tone that could only be described as anger.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

**Edward's POV**

When Alice said lets, all go to the night club, I could not bare it any longer I had to let my Bella know that she could tell me anything. I mean anything. I had to give her the chance to tell me about this brother of hers if this story is true. I will also call Jasper in the morning and have him look into what Mr. Wilson had said. I know my Bella can feel the tension. I know, deep down, I still love her and can't wait to make her my wife, but I can't marry her if there are lies between us.

Once we are out in the car, I could not put it of, any longer I have to let her know that she can talk to me.

"Bella you know that you can tell me anything, right?" I stated trying to open the door for her to start telling me her secrets.

"I have told you everything," she states back to me.

" I had better just get you back to the apartment." I stated I was starting to feel anger and need to be by myself to calm down and try to understand why she is hiding something from me.

I drop her off, I did not even walk her to the door. I have not once told her how I feel this evening. I drive back to my apartment trying to make sense of everything that has happened to day. Was Mr. Wilson just said that she has a brother who was a thief to drive a wedge between me and my love or is he truly trying to be the family friend he has always been.

I don't remember to go to sleep, but the alarm woke me up. I showered and got dressed. I did not want my Bella to think we were, over so I knew even though I still was upset with the fact she was hiding something from me. As I got into my car to drive and pick her up, I decide to call Jasper and ask him to look into this for me.

"Morning Jasper did I wake you how late did you, and Alice stay out last night?" I asked.

"Oh we got in about 2am, but I am up. I have court this morning so what do I owe this call to?" Jasper questioned me knowing that I would not call him this early in the morning, unless I needed something.

"Jasper I want you to look into what Mr. Wilson said yesterday about Bell having a brother who is a thief." I told him.

"Sure I will get right on that after court." He tells me, which makes me feel a little more at easy.

I pulled up to Bella's. I don't' see her out front waiting for me, so I walk up to the door, knock and Alice opens the door.

"Edward what's going on between you and Bella, she cried all night and left an hour early, you better fix this." Alice states.

"Thanks Alice, but for once it's not something I have done it's something Bella is hiding, for some reason." I told her.

I drove to the office hoping to catch Bella. She was not in the office when I got there. I asked Jess if she had seen her, or if she had called and Jess said no. Bella did not show up for work or call. Now she was the one acting funny. She has always been the type even when she was the night janitor to call if she was even going to be five minutes late. All this tension between us is making us both act strange. If she would just tell me, I would sit and listen carefully, and I would also assure her just how much I do still love her.

It was close to the end of the day when Jasper finally called me. He said he talked to an old friend of his from law school a Hugh Lavoisier, who is the current DA of Seattle. He had looked into all cased of thief for the past 15 years and only found one case with the last name of Swan was a James Swan, and he served 10 years of 15-year sentences for Grand Theft Auto of a Rolls Royce, which he totaled it. He just got out a little over a year ago. The records also show that he was in the Seattle Police Academy and just two weeks from graduation when this happened.

So, all this was true she had a brother who was trying to follow in his fathers footsteps and then goes bad. How could Bella not tell me about this? What can I do to get her to talk to me? Is it that she is embarrassed by the action of her brother or is it that she doesn't trust me enough to tell me everything about her past?


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

I had cried all night Wednesday, never going to sleep, so when the alarm went off, I got up quickly showered, dress and left the apartment not truly knowing what I was going to do. The one think I knew I had to do was think, and I don't think right when I am around Edward. I took the subway to Central Park and found a nice tree to sit under it so I could try and think. If by chance he still cares about me, he will be worried when I don't' show up at work. I do care what he thinks, but I need to figure this all out. I don't know what he wants to know, I have told him everything.

I found myself just sitting and staring off into nothingness. Around lunchtime, I got up, found one of the many vending carts, and grabbed a hotdog and a small bag of chips. Then I wandered around for a bit knowing that, the end of the day would soon be here, and I should get back to the apartment, so not to worry Alice. I walked through the door just about dark and of course, Alice was right there waiting to pounce on me.

"Bella where have you been? You've had us all so worried about you?" She questioned me before I even had the door shut.

"Alice I had to go think; I don't know what Edward is talking about I have told him everything." I told her.

With that, statement said Alice hugged me saying she is just so happy that nothing bad had happened to me. With that, she picked up the phone and called Edward to let him know that I was home and alright. I guess he told her to make sure I was there and ready for him to pick me up in the morning. I went to bed it did not take me long to fall asleep.

Just like he wanted, I was waiting for him in the morning. I was not sure how to act. The look on his face told me that things were still not back to normal. We did not hold hands, touch in any way all throughout the workday and when he dropped me off, I could not take it any long I had to ask him what's wrong.

"Edward, please explain to me. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella, you know what is wrong you are still keeping secrets from me, and I don't like it." He stated in a tone that I could tell he was frustrated.

"Edward I have told you everything, please believe me." I said.

He just looked away and that was my clue it was time I left the car. I did not even know if I would see him tomorrow or Sunday with the way things were going. I knew if he did not come over that I would be alone all weekend as Alice and Jasper were going out of town. I sat on the couch really not watching what was on, but it was noise to keep me calm. When I heard something that made my heart jump, the Wilson's had called a press conference. First Mr. Wilson explained why the conference had been called, and that Amber would like to make an apology to Miss Swan for all the trouble she has caused. When Amber came to the microphone, she did not look happy about doing this. Well at least this part is over, and I will get to go back. I know that it's too late for this semester, but the summer semester is coming up soon, and it would feel good to go back to try and follow my dreams of being a teacher. This little bit a new made me happy, but not totally, as I know that, something is wrong between Edward and I.

Saturday morning the place was so quiet, I was hoping that Edward would come over so we could talk. I was so bored that I clean our already spotless apartment. After I fixed some lunch, I could not take this any more. So, I went back to bed hoping this would help pass the time away quickly.

I guess I had fallen asleep, as the sun was shining through my window at a different angle than when I had laid down. I looked at the clock, and it said 8am, so I did sleep all afternoon and through the night. I got up fixed something to eat and turned on the TV hoping that Edward would call or come over today. This tension between us was starting to get out of hand. Around noon, I decided to call him hoping that we could talk and work this out. He did not pick up the phone, so I decided to take a cab over to his place worried that something was more wrong then just the tension between us.

I knock on the door, he opens the door with a blank look on his face.

"Are you ok, has something happened. You did not call or come by at all yesterday." I stated with a worried tone to my voice.

"I am sorry. I thought you might need to rest and think so you can tell me the truth." He stated still with that blank look on his face.

"Edward what is truly going on?" I questioned him.

"Nothing" was his answer back.

"Edward just say it ever since that lunch with you dad, I can sense that something happened and your keeping it from me, and it has changed things between us, please tell me, so I can help fix this." I stated pleadingly.

"Its not me that is keeping something Bella it's you." He snapped at me, and I was truly scared.

"What do you exactly mean I am keeping something from you, I have told you everything." I stated back with a very shaky voice.

"Why haven't you ever told me about your brother?" He questioned me in the same tone.

I was taken back, how could he find out about that no one knows about him our family stopped talking and thinking about him years ago. We had all agreed that it was for the best that he was forgotten, and I have truly forgotten about him.

"Who told you Edward?" I stated my voice cracking and just little more than a whisper.

"John Wilson" was his comeback.

"What did he say to you?" I asked still not being able to keep my voice from cracking with all the pain that just the thought of him brought to me.

"That he had been convicted of theft, and I had Jasper confirm it so don't lie to me any more." He stated still making me scared by the tone of his voice. He then added before I could say anything to him. "Bella doesn't you trust me?"

"Edward I do trust you." I was now crying. "I did not tell you about him, as our family had decided long ago not to talk about him and not to think of him as part of the family." I stated trying to be strong.

I know it's time to bring up all the pain and let him understand the darkest part of my life. I wipe the tears away hoping that I can do this.

"His name is James" That is all I could get out before breaking down again.


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

**Edward's POV**

I knew that Alice was out of town for the weekend, and I thought for sure Bella would have called me, but she did not call at all on Saturday, and I felt she was the one that needed to do the calling, as she is the one that needs to tell the truth. The phone rang Sunday afternoon, and I did not answer it, as I was not in the mood to talk to anyone.

I was trying to come up with a plane that would get Bella to talk about her brother about 30 minutes later there was a knock on the door and when I opened it, it was Bella. It did not take me long to get my Bella in tears, and this is what I did not want to happen as when this happens, it breaks my heart. I wanted to hold her, but was not sure if she would let me with all the tension that has been between us since Wednesday night after I got back from my lunch with my dad.

Bella's POV

I had just said his name of the first time in many many years and broke totally down I had to stop and regain my calm. I so wanted him to hold me, but he just sat there looking at me. It took me a few minutes to calm down, and I started again.

"His name is James, he is seven almost eight years older than I am he was my lifeline. I could talk to him about anything he was always there for me. He wanted to be like dad, but not a small-town police officer, so we went to Seattle and joined the Academy, was at the top of his class. We would talk each night before I went to bed. Then about six months before he was to graduate, he met a girl by the name of Victoria. He had told me that he thought she might be out of his league. He told me he thought she might be the one, and I told him to go for it. His calls to me got less and less frequent I did not think much of it. In fact, I was happy that he had found someone to make him happy." At this point, I broke down and cried again.

"Then one night about two weeks before graduation dad took the call that James was in the hospital after crashing a car that he had stolen. Dad could not believe James would do anything like that and to find out that it was Rolls Royce pushed dad over the edge. When the case when to trail it was said that this car was not his first car, he had stolen, they had proof that he was involved with multiple cars and that his girlfriend Victoria was involved. She was also going to be put on trial at a letter date. James was sentenced for 15 years. I went into a very deep depression. I was like a walking zombie for months. It was not until dad started forcing me to spend time with his friend Billy Blacks son Jake that I started to come out of it. I was thirteen at the time. Once Jake and I became best friends life became easier, and we talked about James for the first time." I said, and I had to take a break as I felt I was about to lose it again.

"Jake helped me to come out of that zombie-like state and one of the first things we did was burn all the pictures of me and James. It let me breathe truly breath for the first time in months. Mom and dad had decided to never speak of James again in fear it would put me over the edge again. I had totally forgotten about him. So please Edward understands that I did not keep this from you on purpose." I stated hoping he would truly understand that I never meant to lie to him.

"Bella love I never meant to hurt you by bring up bad memories from the past, I just wanted to know the truth and why you would not tell me. Please forgive me as I forgive you." I stated looking into those chocolate eyes of hers hoping to see that we would be alright.

Edward's POV

I felt so bad that I had pushed Bella to this. I had no clue that this was something she did not want to talk about, and now I understand why he and Jake are so close. Bella was crying again and this time I did not hesitate to put my arms around her. She curled up against me and let me comfort her as she cried. I think we will be alright after this. I can't believe I let an old family almost ruin the most important thing in my life. I wish I could take back these past few days.

We spend the rest of the day and night just holding on to each other. I asked Bella if she would stay the night as I did want to feel her in my arms for the rest of the night. She kissed my cheek and said yes. At that point, I knew I had been forgiven, and that we would be alright.


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

When I woke up in the morning feeling his warm arms around me, the pain of the past few days just melted away. I was right where I wanted to be. I didn't want to move from here ever. I gently rolled over, s I could look at his face hope not to wake him, but that was not the case I was now looking into those emerald eyes that make me forget how to breathe. He kissed my nose.

"Morning love, how do you feel?" He asked.

"Much better now that I am back where I belong." I answered back smiling at him.

"Same here and sorry again love." He said this time kissing me, which effectively ended that conversation.

I pulled away afraid of my own thoughts and feeling. I wanted to give myself freely to him, but was scared that something bad might happen and end all this as the past few days have shown me, my past keeps getting in the way. I wanted to be sure nothing would tear us apart again before I was willing to take that next step. The look on his face told me he understood.

"Let grab some breakfast and then head to work." He stated as he released his hold on me and slid off the bed.

"I will cook you breakfast for a change you go shower first." I told him in a teasing way.

I slid off the bed and headed for the kitchen to make us a simple meal as it was already 8am, and we should be at the office. Well, I guess when you're with the boss you can't get in trouble. I just made scrabble eggs with grated cheese and toast. It was simple but good. We eat then I went, showed, and changed for work. It was almost 10, by the time we reached the office.

"It's about time you two made up it was crazy in here the last two days." Jess said as we walked past her to enter our office.

"Thank you Jess and yes it's nice to be back to normal." I said giving Edward a little playful shove.

The day was pretty normal Alice called to make sure I was alright, told her that I was more than alright. I left it at that because I knew she would want to full story tonight when I got home. Since we had eaten a late breakfast, we worked right through lunch until it was way past time to leave. The night janitors were already coming in when we left.

The drive home was a good one we actually talked. Edwards wants me and Alice to start planning the engagement party, so we can start making plans for a wedding. It was nice; I enjoyed talking for a change. He parked and walked me up-stairs. We had seen Alice's car, so we knew what we were walking into, and I guess you could say ready for her interrogation.

"Bella, Edward so everything is alright between you?" She questioned as we walked in the door.

"Yes Alice we have talked through that little bump in the road, and we are so ready for you to plan the engagement party." Edward said as he kissed my cheek making me blush.

I just love watching her jump up and down. This girl had more energy than I ever seen before. She was then pulling us into the living room pushing us onto the couch saying that it will be a double party, so we only have to have one as Jasper and I talked this weekend that we really do need to make this official, so we can set a date. I looked at Edward, and he was smiling so I think he liked that idea, and it made me a little bit more comfortable with the idea of an engagement party.

Alice then went and cooked dinner for the three of us and then went into her room to give Edward and I sometime alone before he left for the night. We talked trying to figure out how soon after this party did we want to get married neither of us enjoyed being away from each other, but not wanting to push things to the next leave until we were married. It was still early just shy of 11pm when Edward stood and said that he should get back to his place, but would see me in the morning, so we could get to work on time. We kissed and then he was gone.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

**Edward's POV**

When we woke up Monday morning, it was almost as sweet as waking up with her the morning after I proposed to her. These past few days had been total torture. I will never forgive myself for not believing in her. I should have known this was just Mr. Wilson's way for getting under my skin and putting doubts in my mind. So, Bella did not come from the same kind of back ground as I did. She is the sweetest and most giving person I have every known. I almost ruined the best part of my life for what, a snide remark that was made just to try to hurt me.

When I kissed her, I so wanted this to go farther, but at the same time I did not want to push her so when she pulled away, I did not try anything more. I was just so thankful to have her back. She told me to go take a shower, and she would cook breakfast for us. We eat then she was off to the shower and to put on one of the suits I had bought her. Then to the office so, we could get some work done.

Jess, was happy that we had worked things out and since it was past 10am when we got to the office we worked through lunch and even a little after the workday had ended. I knew that when I took my Bella home that Alice would be happy to see that we have worked it out, and that we are ready for her plan the engagement party. I had some idea of when I wanted to get married as if I could I would take my Bella up to Niagara Falls today, but being a Cullen it is expected of us to have the party and then a wedding.

As I thought the moment, we were in the door Alice was jumping us. As soon as I told her that she could start planning the party, she was jumping up and down. Did mom drop her on her head to many times when we were little? My word that girl has a lot of energy.

Alice cooked for all of us dinner then she left us alone as we could talk some more and enjoy being close to each other. It was starting to get late so I kissed my Bella good night and went home to my place. I would be picking her up in the morning for work.


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N Thank you for the good thoughts on my husband. He had his valve replaced last Tuesday and is now home and in the healing stage.**

**Chapter 85**

After Edward left for the night, I had troubles falling asleep. I dreaded the thought of this engagement party. Why could we not just run off somewhere just the two of us? I hate big crowds, and I don't like to be the center of attention never have. The only good thing is that it would be a joint party for Alice, Jasper and us. I glanced at the clock, and it was just after 2am. I heard a sound that could only be Alice in the kitchen, so I decided to get up and go talk with her.

"Alice what in the world are you cooking at 2am?" I questioned her as I rounded the kitchen corner.

"Sorry if I woke you up, it's just I can't plan a party when my stomach is talking to me." She stated with this huge grin on her face.

"Alice we both should be asleep we have work in the morning?" I stated back to her.

"I'm not going to work taking the rest of the week of to plan this party." She told me, and then asked if I wanted to eat with her.

"Since I am up sure I have some of the sausage gravy you are making." I told her as my stomach growled loud enough for both us to hear it.

We both started to laugh at the sound of my stomach. Which in turn truly lighten the mood. We eat and laughed some more over silly stuff. Alice brought me back down when she started talking dresses for the party. I hate shopping and just thinking about getting a dress for this kind of party made me feel uncomfortable. It was about this time, there was a knock on the door, which made us both jump. As I jumped, I looked at the clock it was after 7am. I must look horrid, as I have not had any sleep. Since neither of us answered the door still in shock at the time. Edward let himself in, and when he saw us in the kitchen in our PJs.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Bella is not going to work to day she is mine for today." Alice stated before I could get anything out.

"Why is she yours for the day?" He questioned her.

"Shopping Edward Shopping we have so much to do for this party and we both have to have the perfect dresses. Our dresses will give me the right color scheme for the party." She told him while trying to push him back out the door.

Oh god what have I gotten myself into. I just want to spend the rest of my life with the man I love, not to be tortured by his crazy sister who I also love. Alice wouldn't even let me have a kiss from him, as soon as she had him out of the door; she locked it. This was going to be a very long day. I got up and went back to my room. I really needed at least a few hours sleep if I was to survive this day.

"What do you think you are doing?" Alice questioned me as I crawled under my covers.

"Alice if I am to spend the day shopping with you, I need a few hours of sleep please." I said trying to plead with her.

"Alright two hours nothing more, finding the right dresses my take hours if not days." She said still with the huge grin on her face.

"Days" I cried out.

"Yes days now get some sleep; I will wake you in two hours." She said as she left the room.

I think as soon as it was quiet in my room, I was out, and it seemed way to short, as the next thing I know Alice was jumping on my bed telling me to hurry up and take my shower, as it was shopping time. I thought to myself if I am spending the day shopping, I will wear my jeans and t-shirt to drive her crazy. When I walked out of my room, Alice tried to get me to go back in and let her pick out what I was wearing today. I told her that if I was spending the day shopping with her, then at least I could be is myself for one afternoon. After a few minutes, she agreed, and we were off to shop.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

I dreaded being drugged from one store to another story. Why can't Alice just be simple? I mean I could go for something from Wal-Mart. I can't take much more of this. I don't know how many dresses I have tried on or how many stores we have been to, but it feels like hundreds. I was tiered and cranky with only two hours of sleep and being drugged all over town by Alice the wonder girl. Maybe Edward was right that she was dropped on her head one to many times as a baby. I have no fashion sense and every dress I liked and could see myself in; she would just laugh, not even letting me try them own. I just know that when she finds the right dress, I will feel so uncomfortable in it.

A little after twelve Alice said let's go and grab some lunch before we hit the shops in Manhattan. Was this day ever going to end? She took me to this Japanese place. I have never eaten Japanese She swore I would love it. She ordered us different dishes telling me that I would have to try hers also. Not knowing what she ordered, I told her sure why not. When the plates came out just the site of it made my stomach queasy. Her plate was Sashimi and Sushi at least mine did not look as bad or look like it wanted to eat me back. I was a plate they call Yakisoba, which was a noodle dish and tasted all right. After I took a taste of Alice's food, my stomach felt queasy again. I guess it was just the thought of eating raw fish and seaweed. The cucumber in the middle of the rice was ok. We finished up eating and were on our way to Manhattan to shop.

As she dragged me around some more my stomach really started to churn, as we passed the lady's room, I ran in as I knew what was about to happen. I was puking-up, my lunch, and the sausage gravy for early that morning. I could hear my phone ring and ring and ring. I could not answer it, as I did not want to move from where I was. I did not even notice when Alice came in and sat down beside me rubbing my back telling me she was sorry. When the phone rang, again this time she answered it.

"Edward something is really wrong with Bella. She is sick. Ok we will wait for you here." This was all I could hear.

I knew Edward was coming to get me. I just wanted to be left alone to finish all my puking. Alice leads me out to her car to wait for Edward the fresh air made me feel just a tad bit better, but it was not long before I was puking again. I was sitting down in the parking lot when Edward drove up not even turning off the engine; he was out of the car and beside me in no time at all. I don't remember much after that. I think he picked me up and put me in the car, as I do remember that the car was moving, and it made me want to puke again. It didn't seem he had been driving that long when he was helping me out of the car and into a little clinic.

The doctor said that it looked like I had some sort of food poisoning, and that it took hold of me so fast since I was already run down. She said the most food poisoning does not hit the person for 24 to 48 hours and will always get worst before it gets better. She felt that I did not need to be put in a hospital, but to have lots of rest and liquids to help the poison get out of my system. She gave me some antibiotics to help bust my immune system. I told Edward to take me home and make sure that I rested and drank as many liquids as possible, and that she would stop by after work to check on me and to catch up with Alice.

I guess this was one of their many friends. Edward took me back to my apartment. I went and put on a pair of sweats that I like to sleep in along with my over size shirt that I had stolen from Jake years ago. Crawled in bed and Edward sat down beside me push the hair out of my face.

"Bella, love, I will be right here if you need anything just ask. Sleep now." He said as he kissed my forehead.

I just looked up and smiled at him, closed my eyes, and I was out. My sleep was restless; I could feel a wet cloth on my forehead. I knew that Edward had to of placed it there. I could also tell that Edward never left my side.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

**Edward's POV**

I did not sleep well after getting back to my place I tossed and turned thinking about my Bella and the torture my sister would be putting her through to make sure this party is perfect. Since I was already awake, I decided to head over to the apartment, a little early and maybe Bella, and I could grab some breakfast together before work.

I knocked on the door, and no one answered the door; I turned the knob and found it unlocked so I opened the door and no sooner had I done so Alice was in my face telling me to leave that Bella was hers for the day. As I neared that kitchen, Alice started pushing me out the door.

"Edward Bella is not going to work with you today she is mine." Alice said again.

"Alice, do I even get to kiss her?" I asked her as she pushed me out the door and shutting it in my face.

The next thing I knew the doorknob was locked, and my Bella was still on the inside of the door. Alice would pay for this. As I drove to the office, I started planning dates in my head for us to get married on. I wanted to get married as soon as possible after this stupid party. Now I wish I wasn't a Cullen and could do this Bella's way nothing fancy, and as soon as possible. I don't even know what date Alice has set for the party. I would make it my business to find that date out tonight after work, so I could really set a date for this wedding and if Alice gives me any grief over it, I will take her up to Niagara Falls and marry her that way.

I got to work Jess was not happy when she saw the look on my face.

"Mr. Cullen, everything alright?" She asked

"Jess, Alice is just stealing Bella today." I told her.

I went into the office and blankly looked at the reports for the meeting on Friday. My mind just was not on work. I hated being away from my Bella even for a day. I could not even get myself to go grab some lunch. I started really to miss, Bella, so I thought that I would call her, so I could hear her voice and ask her to dinner. The first time I tried and got her voice mail, I thought ok she must be trying on a dress and can't answer the phone at that time. I waited a little bit and tried again same thing it went to voice mail. After the seventh try, I was starting to get worried, so I tried once more and this time Alice answered the phone.

"Hello" Alice said.

"Alice why are you answering Bella's phone, and why has she not been answering is something wrong." I said all this before she could say anything.

"Edward, Bella's real sick she won't stop throwing up." Alice told me.

"Alice, tell me where you are, and I will come and get her." I told her as I was walking to the elevator.

Alice told me where to meet her, and I speed as fast as traffic would let me. When I found the parking lot and Alice, I did not see my Bella at first then I saw her, she had just gotten done puking again. Why did I let Alice be so pushing this morning? Bella did not even feel when I picked her up and placed her in my car. I decided to drive her to the nearest clinic that I know of to find out what's wrong with my love.

When I pulled up to the clinic, I woke my Bella up, and she leaned on me the whole way into the clinic. I helped her feel out all the paper work. And when the nurse called us back to the room, I went with her as I was not about to let her out of my sight. The nurse took all her vital signs and then told us the doctor would be right with us.

"Hi am Doctor Devalue, your Miss Swan and how are you doing." She asked looking at her chart.

"Sophie is that you?" I asked seeing who it was.

"Edward what in the world are you doing on this side of town?" she asked.

"Sophie, Bella is my fiancée, and she is real sick and this clinic was the closest to where I picked Bella up." I told her.

"Ok let's take a look at her." She told me.

I couldn't believe that Sophie was working at a doctor. I knew that she wanted to be one back in high school, but never dreamed she would really do it. She took her time checking Bella, telling us it was a case of food poisoning, gave us some antibiotics to take along with telling us that Bella just needed rest and lots of liquids. As we were getting ready to go Sophie, stated that she sees Bella lives with Alice. I told her yes. Then she stated that she would stop by and check on her later as she would love to catch up with Alice.

I drove to the apartment; help Bella inside and into her room. I wait while she put on some nightclothes on, and then I tucked her into bed. When she started to sweat a little, I got a cool cloth and laid it across her forehead. I did not leave her side all night as she slept.


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

**Sophie's POV**

I was working at the clinic for my residency to be a family physician. I have been out of med school less than a year. When I picked up the chart for exam room four the name on the chart looked familiar, for some reason. Saying her name as I entered the room.

"Miss Swan, Bella I am Dr. Devalue," I said not even really looking at who was in the room.

"Sophie is that really you? I knew that voice, but had to look, to see if it was really him.

I could not believe that Edward Cullen of all people was sitting in my exam room holding hand with my patient. I had heard that he had gotten engaged. I had also heard that my old best friend his sister Alice has also gotten engaged. I examined, Miss Swan and came to the conclusion that she had food poisoning; I gave Edward a few days worth of an antibiotic, told them to make sure that she stated hydrated and to get plenty of rest.

Before they left, I asked about Alice to see if she was still living where I had been last visited her four years ago right before I left to go to medical school. I was pleased to hear that she did and that Bella was her roommate. I told him that I would stop by after shift, and check up on Bella and to get back in touch with Alice, who I did miss her friendship dearly. I still could not understand why he had chosen this girl; she was not his normal type at all. From grade school to freshman year of high school he had been with Amber. From Amber, he went out with Tanya, and I have heard that he has played around a little when Tanya, and him would fight. He liked fast girls and the bad girl type. Bella did not look like this at all. She was very quiet, in fact; I don't think she talked at all. Edward had done all the talking.

Dang maybe I should have gotten a hold of Alice when I hit town this past summer, maybe Edward had grown up, and I could have been the one wearing that ring. It was so beautiful. I have never seen this side of Edward before. I hope Alice will be glad to see me. We had been best friend's grade school up until I left for medical school then I kind of stopped calling her for advice on guys. I did not want to date while in medical school, and I still have not started dating again. Alice is the only person in the world that knows how I felt about Edward. I had always hoped that he would grow up and notice me over those other types of girls.

After work, I head over to Alice's hoping that she was there so I could catch up with her. I guess Edward had not told her that we had met early that day. I told her I wanted to check in on Bella to make sure she was ok then I would be back so that we could catch up on old times. When I opened the door, I just stood there for a bit and watched as Edward brushed some hair off her face. The way he looked at her, you could tell how deeply he loved her. I watched as he kissed her forehead and then lifted the hand he held and kissed it.

Edward was doing all those things I had once dreamed he would do with me. I almost turned around and left the room, but Edward turned and said hi. I walked over gave Bella a quick exam. Edward asked me to sit, so I sat down, and I got to talk with Bella trying to figure out what it is that Edward has changed because of her. After talking with her a bit I could see us being friends, she was sweeter than Alice every thought of being, with that thought I excused myself to go out and catch up with Alice a bit before heading home to get some sleep.

Alice said that we would have to do dinner very soon, and that I would have to come to the engagement party in two weeks. Alice and I feel right back into the way it has always been with us. I knew that our friendship was going to be just the way it used to be. After a couple of hours, I decided it was time for me to go home and get some rest. I had been asleep I don't remember how long when my phone rang, I picked it up, and it was mom yelling at me where was I. I had for gotten all about the party at the museum. I dressed in the first dress I found in my closet and got there as fast as possible.

I was barely through the door when I heard people gossiping about the Cullen's. How Edwards bride to be had been involved in some legal mess with Amber Wilson and Amber had to give a public press conference clearing Bella's name. I guess this young lady has caused quit a stir in our little social circle. Will she really fit in or will it ruin the whole Cullen family.


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

**ALICE POV**

When Bella stepped out of her room to get to our shopping trip, I almost got a heart attack, she was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, I started to argue with her, she told me if she is shopping, she wants to be comfortable. I let it slide. I knew I can get my way, but we were already two hours late.

So, I had a long list of shops in my mind, today we will check Barneys, Saks Fifth Avenue, Bergdorf Goodman, Lord & Taylor and Neiman Marcus. When we got to the first shop, I started to check thing for both of us, Bella low enthusiasm was upsetting, I cannot understand her behavior towards shopping and fashion. Cloth and fashion is an the new international language nowadays, it is how you present yourself to the world, it is an art, just like a beautiful piece of music, it goes easy on the ears, and cloth goes easy on the eyes.

The world without Giorgio Armani, Manolo Blahnik, Fendi, Givenchy, Marc Jacobs, Prada, Jil Sander, Dries van Noten, Diane von Furstenberg, and Ermenegildo Zegna is empty and a sad place. They make the world's life, no my life better.

"Bella try this" she made a face, it is clear she wasn't into the dress, it was a strapless black Prada dress, when she came back, I didn't like it. I want something catchier.

"No, check out this one." this time Ralph** Lauren**'s, a silver dress. Nope this doesn't look good.

And we kept on like that for the next three stores, it seems like all the fashionable dresses disappeared, Bella and I tried just 30 dresses for Valentino Garavani, Dolce & Gabbana, Etro,, Chanel , Dior. But nothing was working. I lift my head Chanel, Ella taking a dress from the rack and i started to laugh again

"Bella put that dress drack, it'sIhorrible"

"But Alagain. his one looks good"

"Bella, dear, just leave the dress choice for me" I am planning to get her noticed by everyone, the dress must make every girl wish, they were wearing it.

I love Bella a lot, and so glad that my brother is going to marry her, but her fashion sense is impossibly horrible. I would not mind if she will let me dress her everyday, but I am sure that she will not let me.

By the afternoon, Bella was wining like a two-year old who was given vegetable instead of candy.

"Hay Bella, how about having some lunch"

She smiled ''yes, I would love that"

I was in a mood for Sushi, so we headed to this amazing restaurant Jasper had taken me last week. I ordered for her Yakisoba. I encouraged Bella to try some from my plate too.

After lunch, we went to Bergdorf Goodman, suddenly I noticed that Bella wasn't there. I looked for her in the shop sections but couldn't find her, so I decided to check the ladies' room. I found her puking hard, and I felt so guilty. She didn't want to eat the Japanese food.

I sat down next to her, "Bella, I am so sorry." I rubbed her back.

Her phone started to ring. I picked it up.

"Edward something is really wrong with Bella, she is sick."

"Where are you?"

"Bergdorf Goodman"

"I am on my way"

"Ok we will wait for you here."

I lead Bella out to my car to wait for Edward, but it was not long before she was puking again. Edward drove up to us, picked Bella up and drove off. I am sure he was going to take her to a clinic.

I did not know what to do next, should I pick up from where I left with the shopping or should I go home. I decided to call Jasper, but I got the voice mail. He must be in court.

I drove to my parents' house. I wanted to go to my place, but I guess Edward would want to spend some time with Bella alone. My mom had a big smile on her face, it faded when I told her about Bella, she said she would call Edward later to check on her.

"Mom, why you were so happy when I got here"

"Well dear, I have got some great news; I managed to the get a reservation for New York Public Library's hall. We have attended Mary John's engagement there, and you told me that when you get engagement party there too"

''Really, mom. And you remembered. It was like five years ago. Thank you, thank you"

"Well dear, moms do not forget their children wishes. I am sure you will understand that when you get your own children"

I said hugging her, "I love you mom. You are the best mom in the world"

"So, when did you set the date?"

"18th of June, two weeks from now"

Oh no, that means that I am on a tight schedule, I have got a lot to do. My mom and I started to split the responsibilities. She was going to take care of catering, decorations, and flowers. I was in charge of invitations, band, and photography and I must get some of them to newspapers and social magazines. Of course preparing Bella and me is the hard part. I must secure my favorite hair stylist and makeup specialist on that date.

I called the spa, to set an appointment to get massages and special treatments, a day before the party. After I finished those calls, I noticed that it was late.

I got home and immediately went to check on Bella. She was sleeping and Edward applying a wet cloth on her forehead. He had a look on his face that I recognize very well. He was mad at me. I left the room immediately.

I woke up in the morning and was about to check on Bella, when the doorbell rang, I opened it and to my surprise, it was Sophie.

"Alice"

"Soph"

We were hugging. I was so happy to see her. She was my friend in school. She was a good friend. I always wished that Edward or Emmet would date her or even marry her. She would have been a perfect sister. I knew that she liked Edward, but he was with Amber, then Tanya.

"What made my friend remember me after all this time?"

"Well actually I am here for a checkup. Your brother brought his fiancé to my clinic yesterday; she was suffering from food poisoning"

"Wow, so you are a doctor now. I am glad that you fulfilled your dream"

I took her to Bella's room; she checked on Bella and told us to keep Bella hydrated. We were catching up; half an hour later, Bella and Edward decided to join us. Sophie kept quick glances at Edward and Bella with an amused look on her face.

Half an hour later, Sophie left, Bella excused herself to get a shower, Edward and I were left alone. And just like I expected he started it.

**"What happened?"**

"Nothing happened Edward; we went to a Japanese restaurant that's all. It is clear couldn't hold that type of food"

"How convenient. You know Bella is not used to that kind of food"

"Well I was trying to get Bella to be less traditional. I wanted her to try new things. Besides Jasper and I ate there before. Nothing happened"

"How could you say nothing happened. She was so exhausted. She told me that she was up all night and the next day you dragged her around shopping, and then you take her to this notorious restaurant, so don't stand there and say nothing happened." By this point Edward was yelling.

"I am not guilty of anything Edward. So don't use this on me. I love Bella and care about her. I will not subject her to anything that will hurt her."

Bella showed up in the living room, she must have heard us.

"Edward, " she said."You are mean to Alice. She didn't do anything. Please apologize"

But we both kept glaring at each other.

"You know what Edward, I don't care about what you think. Bella is the only one whom I care about now. Bella I am so sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to eat that food"

"No, Alice. You do not need to apologize. There is nothing to say sorry about. Besides it is just my stomach couldn't handle that food. I am fine"

"Edward, please." Bella said

"You know what Edward; I do not want your apology. I can survive"

"Crazy shopaholic"

I stormed to my room; I heard Bella gasp. I locked the door behind me.

I lay in my bed, how could Edward call me that, I have heard it a lot, but hearing it from Edward hurt my feelings. He knew that fashion is not an obsession for me, it was a lifestyle.

I got really depressed. I don't get depressed easily. Bella knocked the door several times, but I told her that I want some time alone.

I don't know how many hours passed. My phone rang. It was Jazz.

"Hello"

"Alice what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"It is not anything."

"Well Bella had a food poisoning, Edward and I got into a fight over it"

"Why?"

"Because I took her to that Japanese restaurant that you have taken me"

"How is she now?"

"She is better"

"But you are not ok"

Sigh

"Ok, I will pick you in two hours"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"But I need to know what is the perfect outfit"

"mmm…wear something nice for a gathering"

"Are we going to a party?"

"Not exactly"

"ok, I will be waiting for you"

"I hang up the phone. I couldn't understand why Jasper wasn't telling me where we are going to. It is an unusual thing from him to do"

Two hours later Jasper and I were heading to the mysterious destination, when we arrived, I was so excited and happy.

'Jazz, you are the best"

"Thanks, sweetie"

"How did you know about this?"

"Well, nobody socializes with you and miss this. I know he is your favorite. I even got us VIP seats"

I hugged him. He understood what I needed. All my depression faded away.

It was a fashion show by Ellie Saab. He is a Lebanese designer. Actresses like Hale Barry and Angelina Jolie wore his designs.

We got to our VIP seats, and the show started. There were amazing designs and colors. I felt like being in fashion heaven.

The show ended with an amazing wedding dress and Ellie greeting the crowd.

After the show was over, we headed back stage to mingle with the crowd.

"Alice Cullen, where have you been?"

I smiled at Ellie. I haven't attended his Paris show for this year he noticed.

"I am sorry Ellie, I was busy"

He was taking my hand and planting a kiss n my hand.

"Did you find a better designer?"

I giggled in response.

"No, way. You are the best"

"Hello, sir"

"Oh, I am sorry. This is Jasper Hale, my fiancé"

"You are engaged, congratulations. You must allow me to design something for you"

I was going to explode with happiness, ''Really, Ellie. Thank you so much." Then I got an idea.

"Ellie, I do not want abuse your kindness, but would it be possible to design another dress for my future sister in law. Our engagement party is set on the same date. ''

He raised his eyebrow, "Well anything for Alice Cullen. When your engagement party is going to be"

"18th of June,

Mmm…two weeks, it is possible.

"Amy," a blonde girl came forward. "Please make an appointment for Miss Cullen and her friend for tomorrow"

"Yes, sir"

"See you tomorrow, Alice"

"Thanks Ellie, see you then"

"Amy, Ellie's assistant, set the appointment at 8 pm. She said it was the only open time. I did not mind it. I was going to get the best engagement dress"

When I got back. Jasper wanted to go in with me, so Edward wouldn't upset me, but I told him that I have to deal with the whole situation on my own. I said goodnight to him and got into my apartment.

I found Edward sitting in the sofa, with a look on his face. So we are going to do this again, I was about to open my mouth, when he approached me and said;

"I am so sorry Alice. Please forgive me. My behavior was not acceptable, but when it comes to Bella, I just can't stop myself."

I smiled, "of course I forgive you. You are my brother, and I love you and I know that you tend to over react"

He hugged me, and pulled away. But there was something wrong with him. The uneasy expression was still on his face.

"Edward, is everything is ok? Did Bella's condition deteriorate"?

"No, Bella is fine"

"I am just thinking about some matter. I don't know how I am going to deal with it"

"Good luck"

"Thanks"

…..

The next-day Bella and I headed to Ellie's at 8 pm, Bella did not throw a fit as she used to. She probably felt that she needs to please me after my fight with Edward.

Ellie, was really nice, he drew sketches for 15 dresses, he said that, me and Bella should wear purple dresses, he said he has just received some new fabrics, two hours ago, and that they will make perfect dresses. He showed me a sample from the fabrics, and I loved them. So after two hours of drawing and discussing details, it was set, that my dress will be knee length and strapless, Bella's is going to be floor length. Ellie asked us to come back for an initial dress fitting in four days.

I liked the idea. I thought that I should send with the invitations a notification that no one is allowed to wear purple. I am going to call my mom and tell her about it, so she could match the decorations.

When we got home, Edward was there, he left before us, but this time his face had a placid look, I know he uses it to hide something. It must be bad.


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

**Edwards POV**

After Sophie left, I checked on Bella, she was sleeping peacefully. I yearn to crawl in bed with her, but my mind was going in so many different directions, and my emotions were still not right. What Sophie had told me upset me, and I need to calm my thoughts before I can sleep. I went out and sat on the couch to try and figure out what could these two be up to. Why do they feel so strongly about destroying the one person that not only touched my heart but also my soul?

It was almost 1am when I heard Alice's key in the door. As the door opened, I could not help but look up knowing both Alice and Jasper would see how upset I was.

"Edward, what's wrong is Bella ok," Alice asked with concern in her voice.

"Bella's fine just trying to work something out," I answered back.

"Anything I can do to help?" Jasper asked

"Sophie came by a bit ago and told me something that has me a little upset and worried." I told the two of them as they were now sitting cross from me.

"May I ask why Sophie came back to tell you something that upset you like this?" Alice asked

I explained to them what she had over heard in the bathroom. I could tell that this upset the both of them also. We talked for a while trying to figure out what these two might be up to. Alice had said that we should let the whole family know about this, so we could all be prepared for what every they tried. She also told me what I had already feared that it would look wrong if we did not invite their families to the engagement party.

"Edward the party is set for the 18th of June, which will be two weeks from Friday." Alice told me.

I had no idea a date had been set for the party. Jasper assured me that he could make sure that everyone that worked the party would have to under go a back ground check and sign a contract stating that they were currently was not working for or getting paid by any other person. This made me feel a little better. I thanked both of them as I stood and headed towards the bedroom to crawl into bed and hold the love of my life.

As I lifted the covers, a bit to crawl in my Bella stirred.

"Edward I'm cold," She said.

"Bella love I am right here," I told her, placing my arm around her and puller her close to me as I pulled the cover back down around us.

It did not take my Bella long to cuddle up and go back to sleep. I was so lucky to have the love of this woman. I also thought that I was lucky to have the friends and family that I do. My Bella has changed me into a better man. I fell asleep thinking these thoughts and did not wake until the sun was shining brightly into the room. Bella was still asleep in my arms I looked at her beautiful face, kissed the top of her head, and whispered just how much I loved her.

I knew Alice would want to spend the day with my Bella as they still had dresses to get for the party. I would have to worn Alice that if Bella got tiered or starts to feel sick to call me, and I would come and get her. I would also call Dad and Mom and let them know what might be happening if Amber and Tanya come up with a plan. I needed the strength of my family to get me through this. I would also have to tell Bella, so she would not feel hurt or upset if they did try something.

As my Bella stirred in my arms, I kissed the top of her head again. Having her love means more to me than anything else in this world, and I do not want to do anything to take this love away from me. If I could, I would keep her by my side at all times.

"I love you." She stated as she turns over to look at me.

The love I see in those chocolate color eyes just warms me from head to toes.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

I woke up with his arms around me, I felt warm and safe, and this is where I wanted to stay forever. I hated the idea of get out of this bed, as I know Alice will have plans for us. I know my getting sick was not her fault and we still have, dresses to be found. I did want to have the perfect dress for the engagement party to show this wonderful man that I will do my best to fit into his world.

I could tell he was a wake because he kissed the top of my head. I wanted a real kiss.

"I love you." I said as I turned over to look into his eyes.

We laid there and just looked into each other eyes it was almost like I could see his soul. I could also see just how much he loved me, and I hope he could see the same look in my eyes. I did not want to move from this spot, would have stayed here all day if Alice had not come into the room.

"Bella I need you to get up, we have things we have to do today," Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

"Alice, get out of here." I said throwing a pillow at her but missed.

"Love she is right. I need to get to work, have fun today, and if you feel tiered or sick, please call me." He said in the sweet musical voice of his.

He then kissed me. I did not want this kiss to end, and it ended way to quick, as he slid out of bed grab up his cloth and headed towards the shower. I lay there for a bit longer think about how I ended up like this. It was not that many months ago that he used to get on my nerves when I was cleaning his office, and now I can't seem to stop thinking about him and how much I truly love him and want to be with him for the rest of my life.

Once he had showered and redressed, he came in and kissed me one more time telling me that he would see me late tonight. I watched me leave and then I climbed out of bed and showered went back to grab clothes and there lying on my bed was what Alice wanted me to where. When will this girl learn that I am not her life-size Barbie doll? I dressed in the clothes she laid out not wanting to upset her.

I walked out, and she grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door and into her car.

"Now Bella, please be good today and don't get sick if you want, we will go eat at McDonalds just to make sure it's something you will eat and like." Alice said almost laughing.

"Alice am I really that bad?" I asked her.

"Yes you are." She stated plainly.

"Alice I will try and do better, but it's hard to change who I am inside." I told her.

"Bella it can't be that hard look at how you changed my brother." She stated

Now we were both laughing hard. I don't know how I changed his from what he used to be, but I do know that I love him and can't wait to be his wife. We pulled into the Day Spa, and Alice had me out of the car and running into the place so fast that I tripped on the sidewalk.

"Bella, will you ever learn to walk right?" Alice said as she helped me up.

I got lucky for once and only skinned the palm of my hand. As the day went on, I found myself enjoying all this. I had never had a message, or a pedicure. I think I could start liking these kinds of things. As we left the Spa to go to lunch, I started laughing again as Alice pulled into McDonalds.

I have to say I really did enjoy the whole day and getting our dresses designed was an experience that I never dreamed of having. I could not help but think of Edward as we headed back to the apartment. He had said he would see me tonight well it was almost 10pm. What does he have planned for this late at night? Tomorrow is Friday and I know that I need to call my parents and let them know all about this party, and that they have to be here.

As we pulled into the parking lot of the apartments, I saw Edwards's car, but he was not in it, so he must be waiting for me in the apartment. Alice seeing the look on my face knew I had seen his car.

"Bella I gave him a key this morning." She said.

I was going to see my Edward before I went to sleep for the night just the thought got my heart pounding so fast that it felt like it wanted to jump out of my chest. I so wanted to jump out of the car and run up, but I did not I walked talking with Alice about our dresses and how I can't dance. As Alice opened the door, I saw Edward sitting on the couch smiling as our eyes meet.

"Love how was your day?" He asked while standing and walking towards me.

"Fine," Was all I got to as he placed his lips on mine.

I was now in my happy place in his arms. I knew that all Alice had put me through today was well worth it if this is what I got in the end. When he released me from the kiss, I looked at those eyes of his pleading for him not to let me go. I know he understood what I was thinking; as he never released me instead he just carried me to the couch where I ended up sitting on his lap still looking into those eyes.

I don't know how long we sat there just looking at each other but when I yawned and started blinking just to keep my eyes open.

"Love, I better be getting you to bed, so you can sleep," He said kissing me on the nose.

He carried me into the bedroom sat me down on the bed kissed me.

"I will be right back let me change in the bathroom while you change here." He said as he walked out of the room.

I was changed and lying on the bed waiting for him when he returned. He crawled into bed. I cuddled up next to him; he kissed the top of my head.

"Sleep now my love." Were the last words I heard.

I woke up feeling loved and wanted. I was now in my bed alone, but I could hear Alice and Edward talking in the kitchen. I quickly got up and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head?" Edward said teasing me.

"Good morning to you too," I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"So what are your plans for today?" He asked.

"Going to work with you and then calling my parents tonight to let them know the plans." I said.

"I like the sound of that so eat and get yourself ready." He said kissing my forehead.

While we eat, we all talked about the silly stuff like who was going to move in with whom. When I was done, I grabbed a quick shower and dressed for work. I was happy on the inside just knowing I would be spending my day with the love of my life.

The day went rather fast for the first time in days it seems. As we drove back to the apartment, it was decided that I would just cook us something, and then call and tell my parents about the engagement party. I did not want to make this call but knew that I needed to. I cooked just a simple dinner of Steak and potato's and a salad. We did not really talk much during dinner as I was trying to figure out what to say. When we got done eat and cleaning up the kitchen, I sat down on the couch Edward right beside me giving me the encouragement that I needed to make the call.

"Hi mom" I said

"Hey sweetie what has you calling this is not normal." Mom said.

"I am calling to let you, and dad knows that in two weeks we are having an engagement party that I really would like you to be here for." I said without taking a breath.

"Sweetie we can't afford to fly to New York." Mom said.

"Mom you don't have to pay it will be covered even the hotel." I told her.

'Let me take will your dad when he gets home, and I will call you in a few days." She told me.

I knew this was all about the money. I hope they can put that a side for this and then again, for the wedding. The rest of the night, we talked about all the different thing that Amber or Tanya may try. If all this had happened just a month ago, I would be worried that it might split us up, but now I was secure in our love and knew nothing could tear us apart.


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

**Edward's POV**

These last few nights have been the best, just lying close to my Bella and holding her. It also makes me think more and more about eloping after this engagement party. I don't want to spend another night away from my beloved Bella. Once again, I find myself holding her and just looking at this beautiful lady that will soon be my wife. I know she says we can handle anything that Amber and Tanya might try, but I can't help but wonder what it will truly do not to just us, but my family as well.

I fell asleep thinking of all that could go wrong instead of all that was right. My dreams made me restless and so when I woke to the sound of her alarm it startled me, which in turn woke my love up.

"Sorry love was not ready for that." I told her placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Work today or can we play hooky?" She asked playfully.

"Work at least for me, but if you want to play hooky I won't mind." I told her.

"Work is fine as long as I get to be with you." She said smiling at me.

We each showered and got ready for our day. I would have to take some time today and call my mom and let her know to make sure that when she sends the invitation out to Bella's parents that she included the plane tickets and hotel reservations. I am starting to see why Bella don't like it when Alice or myself spends money on her. This is something that has been past down to her. In away it just draws me to her more. As I get to teach her to accept things given to her as they are given out of love.

I had forgotten that I had a few meeting today so this would work out great in that fact I would have time to call my mom and set everything up with her and not upset Bella about this any farther as she still not keen on me paying for her parents to be at the party. The only sad part was that I would not be looking at my Bella for most of the day.

The whole family is ready for anything that might happen; I was shocked when Rose called saying that she can't believe that they would try something that could hurt the whole family and she will standby the family if this really happens. I guess see has started to see the change in me that my Bella has brought on.

Over the past week and a half Alice has kept stealing my Bella from me to get things done for the party. The days she spends away from me, we would go out to dinner and then spend the night in each others arms. The party is just a few days away and we still have not heard anything from her parents telling us that they will be here. As each day passes Bella gets more and more nervous.


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

I woke up once again right where I want to wake up for the rest of my life. I dreaded today, as I would be spending it with Alice until the party tonight. We had the final fitting on our dresses yesterday, and they will be delivered to the Hall an hour before the party was to start. I still had no idea if my parents were going to be there are not. I didn't want to move from right where I was, but I also knew that if I did not move Alice would be in here soon.

I rolled over to look into those eyes, which I don't think I'll ever grow tiered of looking at them. We laid there looking at each other for just a few, as we both knew today was going to be a long one. We kissed before getting out of bed, and then walked to the kitchen to see what Alice had cooked, as we could smell the food. Alice kept talking about all the different places we had to go and all the different things that had to be done before tonight. I rolled my eyes at her, and Edward laughed.

After we both got ready for our very much different type of days we kissed goodbye, and he was out the door for work, and I was off being dragged by Alice. First stop was the day spa for a message, facial, pedicure, and manicure. By the time this was done, it was lunchtime. We were now been joined by Esme and Rose as we headed off to a lite lunch at the country club. I still didn't know how to act around Rose, even thought Edward says she will stand with us if they really do try something tonight.

After lunch, it was off to Redken to have our hair done and our make-up put on. I couldn't wait for this day to be over, as all I wanted was to see my Edward. I now knew what my wedding day was going to be like, which isn't something I wanted to happen anytime soon after today. It seemed like it took forever to have my hair and make-up done, and then it was off to the Hall to get into our dresses and get ready for a night that I hope I will never forget.

Once our dresses were on Alice told me just to follow her lead on everything. Esme came in and told me that my parents have made it, and that they brought along a friend.

"Who did they bring?" I asked her.

"A young man by the name of Jacob I think that is what he said his name was, very nice looking." Esme said.

My night is going to be ruined; I can't believe they would do this to me. Oh, God I think I'm going to be sick. Alice hugged me and told me everything was going to be fine, and that I needed to calm down. Just then, a knock at the door and Esme opened it and there stood Edward and Jasper waiting to escort use out into the Hall and to our seats. I couldn't move looking at Edward in his silver silk tuxedo, it was something to look at, it took my breath away, and I mean I forgot how to breathe until Alice told me to breath.

As Alice helped me to walk to the door, I never took my eyes off of his, he was smiling that crocked smile that I love so much and his eyes just glowed with adoration for me. Alice let go of me and walked the couple of step to join Jasper. Edward put his arm around my waist stepping close to me and kissing me once again just taking my breath away.

"You look so beautiful may I escort you to dinner my love?" He spoke so softly it was almost a whisper, yet not. You could feel the love just rolling off him as he spoke each word.

I went up on my tippy toes and kissed him not knowing how to answer. After the kiss, he led me out into the Hall where all our friends and family were waiting. I couldn't believe how beautiful the place was decorated the air smelled like jasmine with hints of lilies and rose. The jasmine was wrapped around everything. There were two huge tables, and on them were vases of white lilies mixed with white roses. On each chair was a silver bow made out of silk the tablecloth was a maroon color like our dresses, now I understood why the guys were in silver tuxes.

Edward led me to a seat next to my mom, once I had taken my seat; he sat next to me picking up my hand, again knowing I needed it to keep my nerves from making me sick. Looking at both my parents I thanked them for being here as well as thanking Jake. As soon as everyone was seated, Carlisle stood to speak.

"It's an honor to have each and everyone here tonight on this most special night. It has been a long journey to get here. Alice and Jasper have had many ups, and downs, and it's good to finely have them making the next step in their journey of life. I know Alice isn't the easiest person to live with as she has to have everything her way or all hell breaks loose. I want to say to Jasper, I wish you the best of lucky in raining Alice in. It will be a chore I know, but I think you might be the only person in this world that might be able to handle her." He said all this while looking at Alice.

Now it was my dad's turn, I hope he knows how to do this as my dad and mom had just gone off to Vegas to get married, and I don't remember ever going to anything like this before. I watched as my dad stood up cleared his throat, so he could speak.

"I am very honored to be here tonight, and it's been so nice to meet the family of the young man that has stolen my Isabella's heart. Four years ago when she left to come to New York to go to college, I never dreamed that she would meet someone and fall in love. Being on the other side of the continent, I've not had the pleasure of watching these two fall in love, but I can say that when they came out to Washington a month ago I could tell how much they were in love. Then today spending it with Carlisle and hearing what he has seen over their short relationship, I can say that I couldn't ask for a more loving and devoted son-in-law," My dad was almost in tears as he finished up.

The dinner was served and then the band started playing. Edward and I joined, Alice and Jasper for the first dance of the night. About half way thought our dance, there was a commotion off to the side and the band stopped. Rose was arguing with Amber and Tanya.

The next thing I knew a couple of security guards were escorting Amber and Tanya out with both their parents yelling and screaming that when will their girls grow up. This was the end of it, I hope. Edward led me over to where Rose and the rest of the family was also walking towards her.

"Rose thank you for whatever you just did," Edward said.

"Edward I may not have been for you and Bella at first, but Em has made me see how good and right she is for you and so this wasn't done to make amends for the bad I have done in the past, but it was the right thing to do," She said

The rest of the night went beautifully. I danced with my dad and Carlisle. The shock of the whole night was that I danced with Jake, and he told me that he was glad to see me so happy and as long as I was happy, he would be happy also. It wasn't until much later that I noticed him and Sophie spending a lot of time on the dance floor together. I even saw them kiss good night.

What was that about? I guess I will just have to ask Jake later about that. Right now, all I wanted was to spend the rest of my life in the arms of the man I was now wrapped in.

When we left, I could tell we were not headed towards my place or his, for that matter.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I for one cannot take this any more, and we are going off to Niagara Falls, and you will be Mrs. Cullen by morning." He said as he lifted my hand to kiss it.


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94**

**Edward's POV**

The night had gone better than I could have hoped for. I'll have to talk with Rose and find out what she stopped from happening. Knowing that she stood by the family made me like her just a tad bit more. The more I looked at my beautiful Bella the more I didn't want to wait for us to have a real wedding. For weeks now the thought of us just going Niagara Falls and getting married has creped into my mind, and I think that is the best plan. I don't want to spend another night without her. While Alice and she were putting on their dresses, I had called and made arrangements for one of our private planes to fly us to the falls and back. I also had everything arranged, so that it would take us just a few minutes to be married once we arrived.

When we finally got out of the Hall and into my car, I knew where I was heading. I hope she will not mind this at all. It did not take my Bella long to realize that I was not heading towards either of our places.

"Where are we going?" she asked me with questioning eyes along with the words she spoke.

"I for one cannot take this any more, and we are going off to Niagara Falls, and you will be Mrs. Cullen by morning." I said as I lifted her hand to kiss it.

"Edward we can't Alice will kill both of us," She said.

"Love if you want to wait, then we will," I told her.

"Edward I want nothing more than to be your wife, and if you think you can handle Alice then let's do this," She told with a smile that radiated through her eyes.

I found myself wanting to pull over and just kiss her forever. I knew the drive would take us almost eight hours, so I had one of our private planes wait for us at a little airport just outside the city. I knew dad would hear about this, and I hope he won't be too upset with me. My Bella was shocked when I pulled up and parked in front of the airport.

"Edward a private plane?" She questioned me.

"Yes love it's quicker." I told her.

We boarded the plane, and the pilot asked if we were all set. I told him yes. What would have been almost eight hours on the road what now was going to be an hour. In my mind that meant my Bella would be my wife in less than two hours. I held my Bella close as the plane flew across the state.

"Love what are you thinking right now." I asked trying to get her to talk as for once the silence was driving me crazy.

"I was thinking about how Alice is going to kill me for going along with this." She told me.

"We don't have to tell anyone if you don't want, and then we can still have the big wedding just to make everyone happy." I told her.

"You mean it that we don't have to have Alice kill us over this." She asked.

"Yes love we don't have to say a word." I told her.

"What about the fact I would be moving in with you?" she questioned me.

"Well we can do what we have been doing a few nights at my place and then a few nights at yours this way no one will question our actions." I told her hoping this would calm her fears.

We both felt the plane start to descend into Niagara Falls airport, where I had a car waiting for us. There is a little church not far from the Falls that millions of people use each year to get married in, and this was where we were heading. It did not take us long to reach it from the airport. I had already called and set everything up. As we walked into the church, the minister walked up to us, greeting us and asked if we were ready to proceed. I told him yes.

The ceremony only took 10 minutes and another couple for us to sign the paper work. My Bella was now my wife. We drove back to the airport and re boarded the plane to fly back home. By the time we got back to my apartment it was close to 5am, I could see how tiered Bella was and knew she would be asleep real soon. Before I opened the door, I picked her up, so I could carry her into the apartment just like a true gentleman does to his bride.

I carried her all the way to the bedroom and laid her on the bed; she was almost asleep. I crawled up next to her put my arm around her waist.

"Love, do you want to change?" I asked her speaking softly into her ear.

I did not want her to think that I only married her because I wanted so deeply to make love to her. I want her to know that I married her because I love her. I could tell by the change in her breathing that she had fallen asleep. I quietly rose off the bed and went to get out of my tuxedo. I grab an extra blanket since Bella was lying on top of the comforter; I crawled back up and snuggled close to her place the blanker over the top of us, and I too was soon asleep.


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95**

**Alice POV**

I got up and since it was Saturday, I decided that I would go grab me a Starbucks coffee as a treat, then I have plans on meeting up with Jasper, so we can discuss wedding plans. I want to get married the first weekend in July if the church is available. As I walk past the Newsstand, I can't believe what was printed on the front page of the New Your Times. I'm so going to kill them. I ran back to the apartment grabbed my keys, and I was off to Edwards. He had better be there.

As I pull up to his place, I can see a bunch of media vans outside. This is big, and I hope this is just all a joke. I ran up the stairs pulling out my spare key to let myself in. It was quiet in the apartment and all the light were still out, which told me that they were still asleep.

I walked to the bedroom and throw open the door.

"Edward, you better explain this right now," I yell throwing the paper and hitting him in the back of the head.

"Alice, what in the world?" Edward asks

"Edward how could you do this to me and the family." I yelled again.

By now, Edward and Bella were both awake and looking at me. I was not going to move until he explained it all to me. I watched as Edward bent down to pick up the paper that had fallen to the floor after hitting him in the head. His eyes got real big when he saw the picture on the front page. With the headline stating.

**Edward Cullen and his fiancée Bella Swan, were seen coming out of a church in Niagara Falls, did the couple elope after their engagement party?**

Bella was now crying and I felt bad for making her cry, but at the same time, I wanted my answers. Edward was just looking at the picture in the paper.

"Edward you better start talking and fast as all the news channels are outside waiting to ambush you." I yelled trying to get him to talk.

The phone rang just then.

"Hello," Edward said.

"Yes dad I am looking at the paper right now with Alice standing in my room." He said.

"Dad, I will explain later." He said before hanging up the phone.

Well, I guess I am not the only one pissed at Edward right now.

"Alice can you get out of here so we can change, then we will talk." Edward said glaring at me.

I walked out into the living room and sat. I was so pissed that I could not stop moving my leg up and down. I decided to call Jasper and have him come over, as I was not sure how I would handle this and need him to help keep me calm. Jasper got here before Edward, and Bella even came out of the bedroom. When they finally came out Bella, Bella looked like she would start crying any moment.

"Edward are you going to explain this?" I yelled once again.

"Alice no one was to find out about this; someone had to of been following us." He said

"Edward how could you; you know I was planning the wedding for the both of us." I said pointing at Bella and myself.

"Alice, for once can't you look at it through someone else eyes." He said.

"Edward you know how much I love you and have grown to love Bella, but you have hurt me so bad with this that I don't know if I can ever forgive you." I told him.

"Alice, come on you know as much as I know that Bella needs things to be simple we have been pushing her so much to fit into our lifestyle, and we forget to ask her if that is what she wants to do." He told me in a pleading tone of voice.

"Edward, just answer me one question. Whose idea was this?" I was again yelling at him.

"Alice it was mine and Bella did not know anything about it until after we left the party last night." His voice was started to rise, and Bella was crying again.

"Edward, how are you going to explain this to the press that is outside right now?" I asked him.

"Alice I can't think if you are yelling at me." He said.

I watched as he tried to calm Bella down. I guess I did not take in count that she does not handle raised voices well or the fact how she felt about all of this. I guess I will have to calm myself down with Jaspers help of course and then try and help Edward figure this all out, as it won't be long before these reporters start knocking on the door.


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96**

I couldn't believe this was happening. I trusted Edward that no one would find out. I should have put my foot down. I knew Alice would feel like killing us. I was crying not only because of her yelling at us, because last night had been so perfect, and I had wanted today to be even better. I was ready to give myself fully to this man who was now my husband. Alice either makes thing's perfect or ruins them. She had just ruined my day.

After Edward got her to leave the room, he held me and caressed my back trying to get me to calm down. As soon as I was calm, he asked if I want to take a shower and put some clothes, on so we could go out and talk with Alice. I told him sure. I was not sure what I was going to say to her at all. I was not sure what Edward would say to her either.

When we got out to the living room, we found Alice sitting by Jasper on the couch so this meant that Edward, and I would have to take the chair. He sat down pulling me onto his lap. I sat and listened to Edward and Alice the whole time I was on the verge of crying. As their voices got louder and more heated, I could not help but start crying again. Edward was trying to calm me.

I got up off Edwards lap and ran to the bedroom throwing myself on the bed. I could not take them yelling like that. Mom and Dad have never been for yelling, and so I have always avoided this at all possible, I tried to stay out there and be strong. I just could not stay any longer. I did not like crying in front of people it always made me cry worst. I had not been in here very long when Edward came in.

"Bella love, are you alright?" He asks climbing on the bed and caressing my back.

I know he wanted me to turn and look at him, but I just couldn't. This was all my fault. I should have been stronger and told him it was a bad idea. He lays down beside me and just caressed me softly trying to get me to calm down. Once I was calm or at least I taught I was calm, I turned to look at him.

"Edward this is entirely my fault." I said looking into his loving gaze.

"Bella this was my fault not yours." He said still looking at me with that loving gaze.

I could feel both our bodies moving towards, but we both jumped when we heard the knock on the door.

"Alice, stay out of here?" Edward yelled.

"Son I think we need to talk." Carlisle said.

"Dad I will be right out." Edward said.

He looked at me trying to see, if I was ready for around two of the questions. I knew he did not want to go out and face his parents without me. So, I slid off the bed to follow him out of the room. This was going to be the worst day of my life, and I have a feeling it is going to be a long one as well. We had just sat back down in the chair when it all started again.

"Edward what were you thinking? Carlisle said.

"Dad I guess I didn't plan is, as well as I had thought I had." Edward answered.

"Edward you need to do better than that. We played hell getting up here with all the reporter's out front." Carlisle said sounding a little angry.

Esme looked at me lovingly, and I could tell that she was sorry I was being put through all this.

"Edward, do you have any idea, who might have leaked this photo, gotten the family into this mess?" Carlisle questioned Edward.

"Dad I cover all my tracks the only two people that knew this might take place was our pilot, who you know would never tell a sole and then the minister at the church who was paid generously to keep his mouth shut, and I don't think he would have said anything." Edward explains.

"Jasper, can you get someone to find out who took the picture and gave it to the Times." Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle already got my guy looking into this." He said.

"Bella, have you heard from your parents as we tried calling the hotel and could not get them." Carlisle asks.

"No they have not called, or at least I don't think they have?" I said specking out loud for the first-time today.

I knew why Carlisle wanted to know this as reports would have a field day with them, just as they are trying with us, and will unless a plan is made to make this go away or at least make it look like this was a set up. Think that thought in my head made me start crying again, and soon I was running to the bedroom to hide. This time Edward did not follow right away, talking to his father, I guess. By the time Edward came in I had cried myself to sleep.


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97**

**Edward's POV**

I felt really bad for my Bella. After dad got done talking with me and telling me how stupid I was to think someone would not find out. I went to check on her and found her asleep. I wanted to crawl right next to her and hold her. Dad was right I was stupid to think that I could do this and get away with it. Our family is too high on the watch list. I kissed Bella on the forehead before heading back out to the living room to talk.

"Bella is asleep can we all try and keep this down," I said looking at each person in the eye.

"Son I am sorry that Bella got so upset," mom said looking sad.

"Mom, it's my fault, I should have listened to her last night when she said Alice will kill us for this," I told her.

Just then Jasper's phone rang maybe we will find out who was behind this and get it fixed.

"Yea, what do you have for me?" Jasper said.

"No kidding that's very interesting, Thank you, and I will talk with you soon," Jasper said.

"Ok that was the PI, I work with on most of my cases, and you will not believe what I found out," Jasper said.

"Ok Jasper, spill it, so we can start working on getting this fixed," I said.

"We it looks like four different people turned in photos and the one they printed was done by our own little Miss Rose, but the kick is the others were turned in by Amber, Tanya and Mr. Wilson," Jasper said.

"What so that scene she made with the girls last night was planned?" I questioned.

"It looks so," Jasper said not happy.

Dad was already on the phone I knew who he was calling just by the look on his face. I didn't want to be in this room when the other end was answered, so I excused myself and went to check on Bella. She was still laying the same way; I crawled up next to her and pulled her into my arms. I kissed the top of her head. Then I whispered in her ear how much I loved her, and we would get through this together.

I stayed in with her for about 15 minutes, then I thought I'd better go back out and see what is happening. Everyone seemed a little calmer, than before so I guess some headway had been made.

"Edward, Rose will write a retraction stating that she knew you were just checking out some places for the wedding and so will all the Wilson's and as for Tanya, she is not answering her phones so Emmett and Rose are heading over. This might work Son, I'm not sure." Carlisle said.

"I hope this works, and did Rose, say why she did this in the first place after saying she was backing the family." I asked.

"She did not say, but Emmett is not pleased with her right now," Carlisle said.

"Let's just say I'm not happy with my sister either, and she will hear about this from me also," Jasper said and I could see his anger, he felt in his eyes.

We ordered in food from the restaurant down the street waiting to find out if the retractions were going to be in the evening times. When the food came, I went and woke up Bella, since she has not eaten all day either have I come to think of it.

"Bella love we have ordered some food, and it has arrived do you want to come and eat," I asked while caressing her cheek.

She rolled over and looked at me, I could see how sad she was, and I did like how that look made me feel. I wanted her to always be happy.

"Love we will get through this. I promise, please come and eat with us."

"I wanted today to be perfect, and instead I messed it all up for us," She stated almost in tears again.

I pulled her into my arms and just held her close to me for a few minutes, then I asked her again if she was ready to get some food.

"I guess am hungry and could eat. I love you, and I am not sorry for what we did last night." She told me.

I leaned down and kissed her for the very first-time today. Neither of us held back on this kiss it was full of passion and want. It told me that we would make it through this.


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98**

When we got back out into the living room, everyone was sitting around eating. Edward sat me down in the chair that we have been using all day, then walked to the kitchen to get us a plate of food. I was shocked that nobody was saying anything. This wasn't how the Cullen's acted, they must all be really stressed out of this. When Edward came back with a signal plate and two forks, I stood up so he could sit, and I sit on his lap.

I was used to eating in silence, but that has never happened before around this family. When everyone was done eating, I felt I should be the one to do the dishes, so I got up and went to the kitchen to start putting away the uneaten food and then start the dishes. Edward came up to me put his arms around my waist.

"Love, you don't have to do this, at least not now," He whispered into my ear.

"Yes I need to do this now," I said leaning back into him.

He gave me a quick kiss and went back out and let me do what I felt was right for me to do. I washed, dried, and put all the dishes away before returning to the living room and taking me seat back on Edwards' lap. I had not really been listening to what was being said, so all that was being said now took me by surprise. Edward never told me that Rose was involved in this. I was so going to get that girl if I ever saw her again, which was more than likely as she was married to Emmett, and I dearly love Emmett.

When the phone rang, I kind of jumped not expecting it to ring. I watched as Edward answered the phone.

"Emmett what's the word," Edward said.

"Great so it's all taken care of, no man I wouldn't come over here right now unless you want a fight," He said.

"Emmett, I really I don't think I could handle seeing Rose, and I know Bella couldn't, she hasn't been dealing well with this whole thing," He said almost begging Emmett not to show up here.

"Emmett, dad wants to talk with you," Edward said while handing the phone to Carlisle.

"Emmett, I think Edward is right unless you want to see your wife get hurt you best not show up here. Thank you for your help today, I understand Rose is sorry, but right now is not good Bella has spent most of the day crying. Yea, we will all have to get together real soon and work this out but right now is not the best time. Love you Son talk at you soon," Carlisle said hanging up the phone.

I'm so glad that I don't have to deal with her right now.

"Edward it's time for us to go out and talk to the reports outside and let them know it's been all a big mistake, and that there will be a wedding next month," Carlisle said.

Edward looked at me; I knew what he was trying to do. He was looking to see if I was alright with this, and I was as long as I was beside him; I think I can handle doing this. My only question is, was, are the people that did this going to get in any trouble? I know that I wanted to rip Rose apart and would the next time I saw her.

We all stood to walk outside and let the reports know that this was all a mistake, and it's been cleared up. I was shocked that Carlisle did all the talking and that Edward just said that he was sorry for all this misunderstanding that had gone on today. As we walked back up the stairs, I was thinking well if everyone was to leave, then maybe I could show Edward just how much I love him.

As we got to the door, Carlisle said he and Esme would see us soon. I was shocked when I saw Alice pull Jasper away from the door and said goodnight. I was getting my wish now I was nervous. We said good night to them all and went inside. As soon as the door was shut Edward pulled me into his arms.

"So, Mrs. Cullen what would you like to do now that we are alone?" He asked me.

"That sounds nice, and as to what I want to do let's just play it by ear for now," I said with a nervous laugh to it.

"Sure, what every you want to do is fine with me," He said kissing my neck.

We went into the living room and sat on the couch. I could tell that he still wasn't going to push me into anything that I didn't want to do. For the longest time, we just sat there in each others arms. I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to give myself to him fully and be his wife in every way possible. So, I turned looked into his eyes then leaning forward and kissing him. This was all I need to do to show him that I was ready.

When we broke away from our kiss, he stood up held out his hand to help me up, and we walked quietly to the bedroom, I was scared and nervous at the same time. This was right, and I knew it. He walked us over to the edge of the bed sat down pulling me close to him while standing between his legs.

"Bella love if you are not ready for this, I can wait for you to be ready," He said looking into my eye to make sure this is truly what I wanted.

I couldn't let go of he eyes, they said so much to me. They told me that he loved me and desired me. I knew he would wait for however long I needed. As I stood there looking into his loving green eyes, it gave me all the encouragement that I needed. I moved my hands to take off my shirt when he saw this, he grabbed my hands gently.

"Bella, may I?" He asked his tone was so loving it sent shiver throughout my body.

I let him pull my shirt up and over my head, as he did this, he placed kisses on my stomach. The feelings that this created inside me was like none I have ever had before. I stood there not knowing what to do. I would let him take the lead in this. He continued to caress me and kiss me from my stomach to the bottom of my bra. My body was shaking, but it was not from nerves it was with desire. He lay back on the bed pulling me up on his chest. Now he was kissing me and asking to enter into my mouth. I gave it to him willingly. Each kiss, each caress sent shockwaves through me. I wanted to feel in and touch him as he was touching me. I don't remember how I got the courage to do what I was now doing unbuttoning his shirt, I wanted it, off so I could feel his skin next to mine.

It did not take long for either of us wanting to feel the other fully unclothed and some how it all took place without his lips moving away from my body. He was now kissing my neck, my shoulder, back up my jawbone to my ear where he nibbled it and blew on it. This sent another shockwave throughout my body. He some how rolled us over and was now perched on top of we but not allowing his weight on me as he was on his hands looking into my eyes once more gauging to see if I was going to change my mind.

I was not about to change my mind. I wanted this, I needed to fill him inside me. Loving me the way two people deeply in love, love when he saw my desire for him, he kissed me then trailed kisses up my jawbone to my ear.

"You are so beautiful," He whispered into my ear.

I was at the point of needing him, not just wanting him, but I now had a need. I found an inner strength that I didn't know I had pulling his lips back to mine to show him my needs. I had no idea what to expect next as I felt him gentle push into me. At first, there was a little pain, then all there was, was a feeling I did not know how to describe. The feeling just kept building and building until I felt like I was going to explode. Then I did explode and my body shock. I could not breathe.

We lay there for I don't know how long just looking at each other and every now and again one of us would, gentle caress the other on the check down their side across the chest. I do think any two people could love each other as deeply and completely as we do. I fell asleep in his arms in the most blissful state I have ever been in.


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99**

**Edward's POV**

As we lay there looking into each other's eye's I could not help but think of the old say that there is a different between having sex with a woman and making love with one. For the first time in my life, I believe in that saying, and I had just made love to the woman who has stolen my heart and soul. I didn't want this feeling ever to end. I truly love this lady. I would for the rest of my living days and beyond if that is all possible.

I found myself waking up smiling remembering the night before. I looked at my beautiful wife still sleeping in my arms. I could tell she was happy by the smile on her face. Each time I look at her my heart starts beating faster. She is my world, my life. I just want to give her so much, but I know she will not accept anything other than my love for her right now maybe in a few years she will understand. I could not stop myself from caressing her cheek.

"Hey there did I wake you?" I asked when I saw her eyes open.

"Yes, but I don't mind I like the feel of you caressing me," She said smiling and scooting closer to me.

The feel of her naked body that close to me made my body react as my thoughts drifted off to last night. I guess she felt my reaction and pulled me down to kiss her. This was the most beautiful way to start a morning, making love to the person that holds your heart and soul. We then took our first shower together, washing each other's bodies enjoying the feel of our hands touching each other in the most intimate ways possible. I hope that this becomes routine for us as I have never enjoyed this more than I was right now.

We cooked breakfast together, talked about what we wanted to do today? Bella wanted to go back to place as she felt the reports might think we were lying if she spent too much time here. She also wanted to spend some time with Alice, as she knew Alice would want to start planning both the wedding. I smiled at this thought. We cleaned up the kitchen and left to go see what my crazy pixie of a sister has up to, her sleeve for wedding planning.

I was not surprised that Alice was waiting for us when we got there. She has always had this knack of knowing when I would show up somewhere.

"Edward, Bella your late I needed you two an hour ago now the day is just messed up," Alice said.

"Alice, you could have called," I told her.

"Edward I shouldn't have to call, you know how important planning these weddings are to me," Alice said

"Alice it was my fault, I didn't want to get up this morning," My Bella said.

With that statement, Alice started laughing and hugged Bella. She leads us into the living room where dozens and dozens of magazines where laid on the floor. I looked at Bella, and she looked a little nervous. I kissed quickly telling her that everything would be alright that Alice would do most of the work she just had to act like she was enjoying herself. Alice hearing this laughed and grabbed Bella's hand telling her to sit and gave her a few magazines to look at.

I sat on the couch and watched Bella and Alice. I was so relieved when Jasper came over saying he was taking Alice to dinner. Alice looked at him.

"Jasper, I can't plan the perfect wedding if you're rushing me off to dinner every night," She said glaring at him.

I chucked, and Alice glared at me.

"I do need a break never knew this was going to be this hard." My Bella said get up off the floor and coming and sitting on my lap.

I could not help myself from kissing her cheek and making her blush. Alice agreed to go to dinner with Jasper, but told us that if Bella was not needed at work, she could use her. Once they were out the door Bella kissed me and got up from my lap and went to the kitchen to make us some dinner, I followed her in and just stood there looking at the most beautiful creature ever put on this earth, and she was mine. My mind stated to wonder, I guess I was out in my own space and time as I didn't hear Bella call my name. I did not see her walk over to me. What I did notice was when she kissed my cheek then trailed her tongue to me ear where she bit it.

This made me jump, and she started laughing.

"No where was your mind, I asked a question you know?" She said jokingly.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you to myself," I said as I took her in my arms.

"I'm the lucky one. You could have chosen anyone, but you choose me," She said smiling up at me with those chocolate eyes that make my knees go weak.

"Lets get dinner over with, or we might not eat at all." I said kissing down her neck to her shoulder.

I liked what having her this close to me did. I would have liked to of just picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. That is something we need to do is look for a place we can call our own. My place was small, and I don't think we would be happy there for long, and we could not stay here as Alice has plans of Jasper moving in here as his place is smaller than mine. I would have to ask Bella about this.


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100**

Monday morning when the alarm went off, I did not want to move from my bed. I loved the feel of the warmth that came off his naked body next to mine. I snuggled a little bit closer hoping to show him that I did not want this to end.

"Love, you can come to work with me and spend this evening with Alice," He said sounding so sweet.

"That sounds like a plan, will you shower with me at least," I asked gazing into his eyes.

"Yes I would like that," He said kissing my forehead.

I think I am going to enjoy being his wife. The way he looks at me and touches me tells me that he loves me with every ounce of his being. I hope that I look at him and touch him saying the same thing. I never dreamed that I could love someone as much as I love him. I knew that we needed to get in the shower, so we could head towards work. I hope people won't ask too many questions about what had happened as I am not sure I can keep from telling the truth.

He moved off the bed first holding out his hand to help me off. We walked hand in hand to the bathroom to shower. I think I could get used to this. I enjoyed feeling his hands wash my body and my hair. I have never in my life known someone as gentle and loving as my husband. Just, the thought of that word sent shivers up my body. By the time, we got out of the shower and dressed and out the door we were almost late for work. I would have to set my alarm clock to wake us up a little early if this keeps up.

As we walked into The Cullen Building, everyone's eyes were on us. I think they were trying to gage if what had happened Saturday was for real or not. Edward pulled me close and whispered in my ear that everything would be just fine relax. I did not relax until we had reached our office. Jess smiled and said good morning and nothing else. With it being Monday, we had reports to go over and prepare for Wednesday's and Friday's meeting.

I tried to concentrate on my work but every now and again, I could not help but look up and smile at my husband working across the room from me. Was it right for me to keep working like this or should I find another job. I also thought about going back to college. September was not that far away I need to go and sign up for classes soon. Then I started thinking about how being married would change my future. I still wanted so much to be an English Lit. teacher at high school, teach kids how much fun books can be.

This was something else Edward, and I needed to talk about. How did he feel about me going to work as a school teacher? Then something hit me that had not occurred to me before, does he want kids oh my god, we have so much to talk about. I know I did not want kids for a while. This train of thinking was making me nervous, as we have not used any precautions these last few days.

I jumped out of my seat and ran to the restroom. How stupid can I be? Never being in this kind of relationship before I have not prepared myself, I have heard stories of women getting pregnant the first time. God I hope this does not happen to me. I need to make an appointment with a doctor and get one some form of birth control. I need to be responsible about this.

I knew Edward was going to be worried about me for jumping and running. I told myself to calm down and walk back in and ask Edward if we could talk for a bit. I know I can talk about all my fears with him. He will understand and help me out with all these crazy thoughts going through my head. Once I pulled myself together as much as I could I walked out to find Edward standing against the wall with a very worried look on his face.

"Edward I am fine," I told him.

"Love are you sure. The look on your face was pure panic," He told me pulling me close to him.

We walked back to the office; Jess gave me a weird look. After the door was shut Edward turn to look at me again.

"Love talk to me," He said placing a kiss on my forehead.

He sat down in his chair pulling me onto his lap. His eye still told me that he was worried about me. I told what I had been thinking about, and he kissed me telling me that he understood then he picked up the phone after taking a business card out of his wallet.

"Sophie, do you have a few moments, that we can talk?" I heard him ask.

"Thanks Sophie, Bella, and I have been talking today, and she would like to get on some form of birth control as neither of us is ready for a baby yet." He told her.

"That would be great I will drive there, thank you, she just doesn't have a real doctor, and I think she feels comfortable around you." He said smiling at me.

We skipped lunch today so we could leave a little early so he could take me to the clinic over in Manhattan that Sophie worked at. I was a little nervous about this, but I think he is right I would rather talk to her then a complete stranger. I signed in, and Edward grabbed us a seat. It seemed like we waited forever. I was finally called back, and as I got ready to stand, Edward kissed my forehead telling me that he would be right there when I got done.

The nurse took my vitals then put my chart in the holder on the door and said that Sophie would be with me shortly. Once again, it seemed like I waited forever before Sophie came in.

"Bella it's good to see you again," she said.

She asked all kinds of questions stuff I never really thought of. I told her that we still have not talked fully about when we wanted to start of family. She asked about how my cycles ran if they were normal or changes from month to month. I told her the truth that I have never really paid much attention to them, as they have never been a problem. We talked for a while longer before she gave me a few suggestions on which route would be best for me.

I never knew there was so much to think about and the whys of all the different kinds of birth controls. She then asked the one question I knew she would ask and did not really want to answer.

"Bella please be honest with me have you, and Edward had any unprotected intercourse?" She asked

Looking down and feeling shy, I answered "Yes"

"So this is what brought all this on?" She asked

"Yes, never thought about it before," I told her.

"Bella, don't worry a lot of young people don't' think about it, and you have nothing to worry about you're at the beginning of your cycle," she said trying to easy my mind.

Once I had answered all her questions, and we decided which method would be best she asked on more questions that caught me off guard.

"Bella that guy Jake your parents brought with them is he single he is so hot," she said with a smile.

"Yes, but he is in Washington State," I told her.

"Well is he coming to the wedding at least?" She asked

"Yes he will be here," I told her.

I could not believe that she was asking about Jake. I was happy to get out of there, and she told me to make sure that I came back next year for a full physical. I promised her I would. I have a feeling that we were going to be friends. I walked out to find Edward still sitting in the same spot waiting for me. He smiled when he looked up and saw me smiling at him.

He dropped me off at the apartment and told me he would see me later. I did not want him to go, but I guess we still needed to act like what was told Saturday is real, and this will make it more real. I knew he would be back before I crawled in bed.


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101**

**Edward's POV**

I hated to leave Bella by herself with Alice, but everywhere we go; there are reporters and photographers we had to make your statements that were given Saturday night real. On the drive back from the doctors, my love had told me about the questions Sophie had asked about Jake. I thought that was kind of funny that she would ask her about that right now. I understand Sophie just wanted to make sure he was coming to the wedding, so she could see him again, but it still made me feel a little uncomfortable.

I drove back to my place, fixed myself something eat. I felt incomplete without my love next to me. Alice has the dates all picked out, hers and Jaspers would be the first wedding, and that would take place on the first Saturday of July 3rd, and ours would be two weeks after that on the 17th. I think I can wait that long to be with her full time. I am going crazy, I want to jump in my car right now and go to her. I was so torn by wanted to be with her and wanting our lie to work out. I am still astonished that I loved this lady as much as I do. I never dreamed of loving someone like I love her. My whole body ached to have her close to me.

It did not matter if we were sitting in our own desk in the office; I just needed to be in the same room as her. These next few weeks were going to kill me. With Bella having a panic attaché today I did not get to bring up the idea of us buy a house out by my parents. I knew that there were a few houses up for sale, and it would be great to raise our kids up in that area. I understand that neither of us is ready for kids now, but in a few years yes I would love to share in the joys that children bring to a marriage. I was deep in thought when the phone rang, and it made me jump.

"Hey bro what's up" I said as I answered my cell to Emmett's ring tone.

"I don't know about that bro, Bella still wants to kill Rose for what she did, yes she understands that she was not the only did this to us, but Rose is supposed to be family and support us like she swore she would." I told him.

"I will talk to her and see what I can do," I said.

"Ya, love you to bro, take care, and we will talk soon," I said right before hanging up the phone.

I can't believe he wants to do dinner before he goes back to training camp. What is he thinking? I did not tell him that I am with Bella on wanting to kill Rose for this. I will ask Bella, but I have a feeling it will make her see red again. I don't like seeing her in such pain. I just want to make her smile and laugh have those happy thoughts. I glanced at the clock to see what time it was gee I have only been away from her for two hours it feels like it's been days. I promised myself I would not go over until right before she went off to bed which most nights is around 10 three more hours until I can go see my love.

I switched on the TV to see what was happening in the news. I could not believe I turned it on to watch this.

**The top story for tonight, Edward Cullen, is seen escorting his fiancée into a clinic in South Manhattan. Could they be expecting? Why else do you go to a clinic so far from where you currently reside.**

I could not take it any longer I shut off the TV and jumped up grabbing my keys I had to go and be with my Bella let her know what was not being said. She was not going to be happy. I would call Sophie and let her know and ask for her help here. I pulled up to the apartment and ran up the stairs. It did not take long for Alice to open the door.

"Edward what are you doing here we are busy, leave us alone," She said trying to push me away from the door.

"Alice let me in, there is more trouble turn on the news, and you will see." I told her moving past her and into the apartment.

Bella smiled when she saw me, but the look on my face took it away way to fast.

"Edward what's wrong I can tell something is wrong," I asked in a pleading tone.

"Bella let's turn on the TV and watch the news," I told her walking straight for the TV.

By now Alice was back in the room and looked at Bella with concern in her eyes. She knew by my tone I had used with her that this was really going to upset Bella. I had just turned the TV on, and there it was again. 

**The top story for tonight, Edward Cullen, is seen escorting his fiancée into a clinic in South Manhattan. Could they be expecting? Why else do you go to a clinic so far from where you currently reside.**

I heard both of them gasp and then Bella running for her room. I followed as did Alice. As I sat down on the bed and put my arms around her all she could say was _"Why, Why Edward" _I was not sure how to answer this in away that it would calm her down. I put my hand under her chin and lifted it up, so I could see her face. I was going to do my best and explain it to her.

"Bella love it's because who I am and who my family is," I told her quietly.

"Edward I can't do this," She said taking off her ring and throwing against the wall.

I was at a lost for words. I verily heard Alice shut the door on her way out of the room. She knew that we needed to be alone. I just held her while she cried and every now and again ask why. As soon as I had seen it knew how hurt she would be but to take off that ring and throw it at the wall I had not been prepared for that. As I caressed her back and run my fingers down her hair, I would whisper to her that we can and will get through this together, and that I love her so much. It seemed to calm her for a few then she would start all over again. It was not long before she had cried herself to sleep in my arms. I just sat there holding her not wanting to let her go. Tried to lay her down, but she just gripped my shirt tighter, so I curled her next to me, and I laid down with her safely in my arms.

I was just drifting off the sleep when Alice opened the door quietly. She walked over to the side of the bed, I was closest to.

"Edward dad's on the phone." She said softly not wanting to wake Bella.

"Alice can you lay with her while I got talk with dad?" I asked her.

"Edward you know I will do anything for Bella." She told me, while walking to the other side of the bed and climbing in and pulling Bella to her.

I did not want to leave my love, but I needed to talk with dad. I knew he had called because of the news. I picked up her ring on my way out of the room. I held it in my hand clutching it to my chest trying to make the hurt go away. I walked out pick up the phone with the other hand not wanting to let go of the ring that I held clutched to my heart.

"Dad." Was all I could get out before I broke down myself now I was crying.

"Dad, I can't take this any more everyone keeps hurting my Bella." I cried into the phone.

"Dad no, we went to the clinic to make sure that would not happen Bella feels comfortable with Sophie." I said still with tears running down my face.

"I don't know if it can be fixed this time." I said hoping that I, there was no truth to that statement.

"I will call you in the morning and let you know." I said hanging up the phone.

I sat there for a few more minutes trying to get myself to calm down before I went to crawl up next to my love, my life, my wife. I still hope that she wants to be my wife.


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102**

**Carlisle's POV**

I could not believe the report on the TV. I knew it would be tough for them, but not this tough when I got done watching the news I called Edwards apartment he did not answer, I called his cell still no answer. I decided that he must be with Bella, so I called Alice and sure enough she said he was in her room holding her while she was crying. She is just the sweetest person I have ever met besides my Esme, who was sitting by my side worried about the kids. I asked Alice if she could get Edward to the phone I needed to know if there was any truth in this report.

I had never heard my son cry before. I got him to tell me that they had only gone to the clinic to prevent anything from happening. I don't even know if they have taken that step yet. I now knew that I had to put a stop to this before it ended their relationship. Bella is the best thing that has ever happened to my son, and I will not allow this to continue. I knew that first thing in the morning I would call Jasper and see what we can do to get this all to stop.

Esme and I went to be trying to figure out what we could to help these two get through this better. I don't even remember falling asleep as all I could think about was hearing my son cry. He was so hurt, and I know it had something to do with something Bella had said or did. I will have to find this all out that had happened between them, so I could try and help.

The alarm went off, and I knew it was time to call Jasper before he got too busy with work.

"Jasper, good morning I need your help son?" I said as soon as he answered.

"Carlisle I thought you might call or Edward." He said.

"What can we do as the reports are false and this has to stop before it destroys then?" I told him.

"I get right on this, and I might need to talk with Edward and Bella." He said.

"There were both pretty upset last night, so I don't know how much help they will be today." I told him.

Jasper said he would only call them if he really needed to. I was glad he was willing to leave them be as I have a feeling they have a lot of talking to do. After a great breakfast made for me by my loving wife, I decide I would go to the office and see what needs to be done there as I have a feeling Edward will not be in the mood for work for a few days to say the least.

When I got to the Office Jess told me that she had the reports ready for the meeting tomorrow if I wanted to take a look at it. I asked her if she has heard from Edward, and she said no, but when she saw the new last night, she figured that they would not be in today. I told her that I would be holding down the fort for a little while.

It's been a while, since I have been here, and I liked the way the office looked. I sat at Edward's desk and opened the folder for to review the report it took me a while to go through it and when I was done I felt I needed to call Edward.

"Edward how are things this morning?" I asked him.

"Dad, not sure yet Bella's still asleep, Alice is with her right now." He told me.

"I have Jasper working to get this mess cleared up and to see what we can do to prevent any more of this from happening." I told him then added before he could say anything. "Son I will handle the Company, for the time being; you just make things right with Bella."

"Thanks dad." He said.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up not sure of anything. I was in Alice's arms not Edwards. What had I done? Oh yea I took the ring off and throw it across the room. I told him I could not take this any more. Is that why Alice is with me? I knew I had to find him and tell him that I am sorry I love him too much and not being in his arms was hurting me. I also needed to use the restroom really bad. I moved Alice's arm, and this woke her.

"Sorry Alice I need to run to the restroom," I told her as I flung myself off the bed.

When I walked back into my room, Alice was not there, so I walked out into the living room to see Alice hugging Edward, who looked so hurt. I knew that I was the one that put that look on his face. I know that I am the only one that can fix it, and that is what I plan to do.

"Edward," I said wanting him to look at me.

I stood there, and he would not look at me. I felt like crying again. I did not mean to cause him so much pain I am just so sick of all these people taking pictures and making such a big deal out of every little thing we do.

"Edward please look at me. I am sorry I over reacted last night; I love you more than anything. I am sorry." I said once he looked at me.

I could not hold back the tears. I watched as he let go of Alice and came over to me and took me in my arms and lying kiss all over me. He sat back down bring me to sit on his lap and just looked at me. I knew he was trying to read what was going on inside of me. We sat in the chair we always sit in with me on his lap and talked while Alice cooked breakfast. The ring was now back where it belonged and will stay. He also told me that Carlisle is giving us time to figure everything out and will run the company like he used to. He also told me what Jasper was working on. I know that I can get thought this as long as Edward is by side me.


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103**

**Edward's POV**

I sat there for a few more minutes trying to get myself to calm down before I went to crawl up next to my love, my life, my wife. I still hope that she wants to be my wife. I went to pull her to me, but she would not let go of Alice, she pushed me away. This hurt me more; I laid there trying to go to sleep and hoping that she would roll towards me, so I could hold her.

Sometime during the night, she woke up screaming and crying. I tried to take her again from Alice, and she just gripped tighter to Alice. She was breaking my heart. I don't know what I would do with myself if she doesn't want me any more. I could not take this any longer so I got up and went out and sat back down in the chair. When I woke in the morning I just sat in the chair trying to figure out if there was anything, I could say to my Bella to fix this.

I sat there for sometime and then my cell rang it was my dad ring tone. I knew there was a good chance he would be calling to check up on me.

"Edward how are things this morning?" He asked me.

"Dad, not sure yet Bella's still asleep, Alice is with her right now." I told him.

"I have Jasper working to get this mess cleared up and to see what we can do to prevent any more of this from happening." He told me then added before I could say anything. "Son I will handle the Company, for the time being; you just make things right with Bella."

"Thanks dad." I said.

This made me feel better knowing that dad would handle the Company, and I could make things right with my Bella. I will do whatever it takes to have her back in my arms again. When Alice came out of the bedroom, I asked her how Bella was, all she could say was that Bella looked hurt. I think it was at this point she finally really took a look at me and realized that I was hurting just as much as Bella was if not more. She walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I really needed it and it felt good to know that she cared.

"Edward," She said.

I heard my Bella call my name, but I could not allow myself to look at her not knowing how to hide the hurt and pain I was currently feeling.

"Edward please look at me. I am sorry I over reacted last night I love you more than anything. I am sorry." She said.

When she asked me to look at her, I could not stop myself from looking at her. When she said that she was sorry at first I thought I would just die from the words, I expected her to say, but when she said that she over reacted, and that she loved me. I want to jump for joy, but all I could bring myself to do was release my sister and go and puller her into my arms kissing her everywhere I could.

I walked back to the chair with her still in my arms sat down with her sitting on my lap and just looked into her eyes trying to figure out what was going on in the beautiful head of hers. I heard Alice move to the kitchen to make breakfast, there was no way I was going to let Bella go help her. I was glad that she did not even try. She made me smile when she asked where her ring was. I pulled it out of my pocket and slid it back on her finger where it belonged.

I told her that my dad and called and explained to her what he had said and what he was going to do. This brought a smile back to her face. We did not move from that spot until Alice said breakfast was ready. We eat then we went and sat back down in the chair and just held each other. It was so nice of Alice just to let us be. I knew that this was a step in the right direction, but I was not sure if this was truly over.


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104**

After we got done eating, we went back and sat in the chair just holding each other and wanting to be close. Neither of us looked at each other eyes. I was scared to look at his because of all the pain, I have caused him. I could not help but remember the look on his face when I took off the ring and throw it against the wall. Seeing that look just caused me more pain. When I woke up in the middle of the night, and I pushed him away and reached for Alice, I know that just deepened the pain, I caused him. Yes, I said I was sorry and that is the truth, but how could he still love me and want me after all I have said and done.

I could feel each time he laid kisses on the top of my head. I was happy that he had put the ring back on my finger because I still wanted to be his forever. I just did not know how to handle all this. I knew for the start this was not going to be easy. Over the years, I have been here in New York, I had seen his picture and pictures of the rest of the family n the paper or on the news. Some how I need to learn not to let it bother me when this happens.

We both jumped when the phone rang. Alice got the phone; it was Jasper calling to talk with us, he asked her if it was ok if he just dropped by. Alice told him that it would be alright. It did not take him long to get over to the apartment. Alice greeted him and sat on his lap once he sat on the couch.

"Bella are you alright talking or do you want me to do this later?" He asked me.

"Jasper, I was not prepared for what happened last night, and I know that I need to learn not to let it get to me like this if I am truly to be part of this family, so let's talk about this now so we can get this fixed." I said and looked at Edward for the first time since we sat back down in the chair.

I could not take my eyes off him now that I had looked at him. I could see the pain, hurt still there but the love was what kept me looking at them. I was so lucky to have his love, and I never wanted to loss it. Jasper broke me out of my little trance that I was in.

"Ok guys we can do this later if you're not ready," He said.

"We're ready," I answered.

"Ok Sophie is more than willing to do a press conference with you to state that you were in just as a normal check up, and that you choose to go to her clinic because you felt comfortable with her." He said looking at me.

"When are we going to do this?" I asked

"As soon as you two are ready," He answered back.

"Can we do this tomorrow I think I have a lot to make up for right now?" I said looking at Edward again.

"I will set and time and place for tomorrow if that is what you both want," He said.

"Jasper, I think Bella's right that tomorrow will be better for the both of us." Edward said speaking for the first time since breakfast.

"Bella one more thing before I leave you to, if you want, I can ask the courts to issue a junction order telling the press to back off, say the words, and it will be done." He told me.

"Jasper I understand that a junction order of these types only last for so long so I don't think it will solve anything. I need to learn how to deal with having the press wanting to know everything about my life." I told him.

"Bella, your right it won't solve anything for long. I just don't like seeing you hurting like this and neither can the rest of the family." Alice said

"Alice, I need to learn not to let this get to me. It's not fair to me or Edward if I keep hiding and running from this," I told her.

Edward placed a kiss on my forehead telling me that he loved me, and he will help me get through this. I told him that I knew he would. Alice and Jasper left us alone again. We started talking after they left us alone. I knew in my heart that I was making the right decision. I was a Cullen now and forever, and the press will be part of that life. We talked until my stomach started making noises, which made us both laugh.

"Love, do you want to go out and get something or stay here?" Edward asks me.

"Lets stay here I will cook for you," I told him getting up off his lap.

He followed me into the kitchen not letting me get to far away from him. I could still see the hurt and pain, I had caused him in his eye. I will fix this and I never want to see him hurt like this again. I fixed up an easy dinner just soup and sandwiches, which seemed alright with Edward. He helped me clean up what little mess we made, then pulled me into his arms placing kisses on the top of my head and on my forehead.

"I love you and I don't want to lose you," He said

"I love you and you won't lose me, I will learn not to let these things hurt me like this." I told him then kissing him on the lips.

That kiss soon turned passionate, which led us to the bedroom for the rest of the night. It felt so good to be in his arms like this again. It was early morning when we both feel asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105**

**Edward's POV**

Wednesday morning when I woke with my love in my arm, I was happy again. I knew we still had a long road to go down, but at least we knew where we wanted to go, and that was to always be together. I could not help but place a kiss on her forehead; she looked so peaceful sleeping there in my arms. My kiss made her stir, and it did not take long before I was looking into those chocolate eyes I love so much.

"Morning love sorry to wake you," I told her.

"It's ok being woken by a kiss is nice," She said with a big smile on her face.

That smile just touched my heart. I love my Bella more than I ever dreamed possible. I knew it would not be long before Jasper called and told us when and where we would hold the press conference to clear up this mess. Then Bella will feel better for this time. Can she truly become part of this world? I want her in my life, so bad that I hope she can learn to deal with all these stupid stuff they write about us most of it is so untrue.

I laid there just looking into her eyes until both of your stomachs started making noises, so we crawled out of bed throwing on some clothes and headed towards the kitchen.

"I will make you breakfast love," I told her giving her a kiss.

"Thank you for everything," She said

I did not understand why she was thanking me, but I left it at that. I cooked us some scrabble eggs and sausage gravy with wheat toasts something we both seem to enjoy. As we were finishing cleaning the kitchen from breakfast, Jasper called to tell us the time and place. We had about an hour before I need to be at the clinic. Jasper said that it was the best place that way Sophie would be able to get away for a few and make a statement along with the two of us. When I told Bella that she would have to say something I could she how nervous it made her feel.

"Love it will be right you can do this," I told her.

"I know I just not good at this," She told me.

"We are in this together," I told her placing a kiss on her forehead.

We decide to leave a little bit early to make sure we were there on time as traffic in New York can sometime be a bear. Everything was already set up, and reports started taking pictures, as soon as they saw us pull up. Jasper was standing next to the building talking with Sophie so that is where we headed. I could feel my Bella tense up so I placed a kiss on the top of her head and then whispered to her that everything would be fine, and that she can do this.

"Hey you two are early, since everything is all set up want to do this now?" Jasper asked as we neared where he was standing with Sophie.

"I think that would be a good idea," I told him.

"Ok then let's get this out of the way, Bella are you ok with this?" Jasper asked.

"No, but I know it needs to be done. I will be alright," She told him.

Jasper started off given a brief statement and then asked the three of us to give one. Bella was shaking as she spoke, I wish I we did not have to do this, and that I could keep her safe. Being a Cullen is not going to be easy for her. I really hope they will stop all this, but I know its big news that playboy Cullen is settling down. After each of our statements, Jasper closed the conference.

It was short, but I felt good about it. Jasper asked if we wanted to meet up with Alice for lunch as that was where he was headed next and Bella seemed to like that idea. So we all headed towards Alice's favorite lunch spot a little Bistro close to where she worked. When she saw me and Bella, she got up from her chair and ran and gave Bella a hug.

"Bella we have to get planning so tonight when I get home it's you and me," She told Bella.

"Alice I already told you whatever you think will be fine with me," Bella replied.

It was nice to see Bella smiling and laughing with Alice over lunch. Since the girls would be planning Jasper asked if I wanted to hang out with him. I told him sure. I would have all afternoon with my Bella, and I could spend a few hours of guy time. I still hoped that this would all work out. Something tells me that there were still some bumps in our road.

After lunch, we went back to my place just to spend sometime together. We sat on the couch and watched a movie. I guess neither of us was paying attention to the time as Alice ended up calling and asking where we were. So I dropped off my Bella telling her I would be back a little later. I drove over to Jasper's place, where he had pizza and beer waiting on me.

I enjoyed my time with Jasper, he has always been my best friend and was to be my best man at the wedding. For the first time in a while I let myself go and not think of Bella the whole time I was away from her. It was after 11pm when I left Jaspers and headed back to Bella's apartment. I was not surprised to find the girls still sitting on the floor looking at wedding books.

"Alice it's late are you through yet or do you still need my Bella for a time," I asked her.

"You can have her, but I get her every evening until we have both weddings planned," She stated back to me.

"I guess I can give you that, if it's alright with Bella," I said looking at Bella.

"Alice, every evening," Bella wined.

"Yes every night and no wining about it," Alice told her.

With that I picked up my Bella and walked to the bedroom, if Alice got her every evening, I got her for every night. As I sat Bella on the bed, she was smiling at me.


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapter 106**

**Alice's POV**

This past week I have had Bella to myself from 5pm to 11pm planning our weddings. She never seems to be in the mood for any of it and goes along with every little thing I suggest. My wedding is this Saturday at 2pm at The Foundry the top romantic place to get married at in New York City. I booked it the day-after Jasper proposed to me. I was so lucky to get it. I wish Bella would be as excited as I am. Today, all us girls are going to go and try on our dresses it will be the first-time Bella, and Rose have been in the same room since the engagement party where Rose decided to go against the family. I still loved her dearly, and she was my Maid of Honor and Bella a Brides Maid. I am a little scared at what will happen.

Bella and I road together in my car to Henri Josef in central park south this was also where Bella's wedding dress was coming from. We met my mom and Rose just out front of the story, so we could all walk in together. I could feel the tension between Bella and Rose. I thought to myself, they had better be good I don't want my day ruined. I had already picked out the dresses each of them would be wearing and had brought each of them here separately over the past couple of weeks Rose would be wearing a Silver one while Bella as well as my mom would be wearing a Burgundy color as my wedding colors are Burgundy and Silver. Jasper was going to be in a Silver Tux with a Burgundy tie and cumber bun, and I could not wait to see my man standing at the alter waiting for me to walk down.

While we were all here we would also be trying on the dresses that we would be wearing at Bella's and Edwards wedding on the 17th. Rose was not happy about this at all, and she even made her first comment of the day._ "I don't see why you're doing this, we all know the truth they already are married; it just doesn't make sense to me."_ I was not sure how to answer I was glad when mom stepped in.

"Rose, we know no such thing; they thought about doing it but did not go through with it, and you know it." Mom said in her motherly tone.

The look on Bella's face was on of pure gratitude. I can see that Bella is really trying to make this all work. Edward and I have a little surprise for her on Saturday which I know she will not be happy at first about but we both feel it's for the best, and then they can get their life back to normal. Instead of them getting married on the 17th, we have changed the wedding date, and we were having a double. Her parents along with Jake would be flying in on Thursday night and Friday, I would be bring Bella's parents to get fitted for their close. Bella's and Edwards colors were going to look great with mine. Bella had chosen Midnight Blue and Silver. So, her mom would be wearing a Midnight Blue dress, and her dad and Edward would be in Silver Tuxes with Midnight Blue tie's and cumber buns.

The plan was for us to meet up with the guys for lunch at the country club and then us girls would be spending the afternoon at the spa. So after making sure they knew the time and place to have all the dresses delivered to on Saturday, we left to meet the guys. I was not sure if we could pull this off or not. Rose, Emmett and Bella were the only ones that did not know what was going on.

I was not shocked to see Edward and Jasper waiting for us when we pulled up. Edward gave mom a quick hug and kiss on the cheek then pulled Bella in for a very passionate kiss, which made Bella blush with us all standing there and Rose just had to make her second comment of the day.

"Get a room," She said with a sneer on her face.

"Rose, knock it off, please don't cause any problems," Mom said once again using her motherly tone.

We all walked into the club house and back to the restaurant where dad and Emmett were waiting. I guess they could tell that something happened.

"Rosie what have you done now?" Emmett questioned as we all took our seats.

Mom gave that look that told us all to shut up and just have a nice meal. So none of us answered Emmett, and I know that Rose would have to tell him later tonight. This day was not going as I had hoped why did Rose hate Bella so much? Was the question that was at the back of my head? I just wanted to have a happy family, and this was not the happy family lunch it should have been.

Lunch was alright not much talking; I think that it was quite trying to make sure Rose did not say anything to upset Bella. I saw Edward glare at her a time or two, but Rose would glare right back at him. If this is how they acted today how were they going to act on Saturday at our weddings. We each kids our men good-bye and told them we would each see them this evening after our day at the spa.

By the time we got down at the spa I could tell that Bella just wanted this day to end. I have never seen her, this quiet around me. Even while planning the wedding that she did not want to plan. When I dropped Bella off at Edwards, she hugged me and told me that she was sorry for all that happened today.

Friday night was the rehearsal dinner which each person knew not to talk about what was going on tomorrow. Bella's parents said that they did not want to come as it would be hard for them to explain to Bella why they were in town when her wedding was two weeks away. Everything was set for tomorrow, and it made me feel good to know that everything has fallen into place. Edward has changed their tickets for their honeymoon to leave late Saturday night. Funny thing is I know where Edward and Bella are going but Jasper won't tell me, and I know Edward knows and he is not telling. I hate secrets, unless I am involved in keeping it.


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107**

**The Wedding's**

Thursday I spent the day with Edward just cuddling on the couch at his place. We talked about buying a house since his place being a one bedroom flat was not big enough for the two of us. He couldn't move in with me at Alice's as Jasper was moving in since he only had a studio. It would be nice to start off our life together in a house that we both picked and liked. So we made plans to start looking real soon. He did say that I we could stay here while we looked as it would be way too uncomfortable for two newlywed couples to share the same place. We went out for dinner to a very romantic place. I spent the night at his place for the first time since the weekend of the engagement party and our eloping.

Friday night around noon, he dropped me off kissing me and tells me that he will see me later. I knew I would see him at 5pm at the rehearsal dinner and then afterwards each of us would be spending the remained her the time at parties. He would be with Jasper at their bachelor's party, and I would be with Alice at our bachelorette party, I did not understand why we were both having them now when our wedding was two weeks away. Alice had booked a suite at the Waldorf Astoria for the night.

That party started off with some stupid games, and then we took a break to eat before we started drinking. The gifts were given, and I could not believe what people were giving us. I don't think I want to wear any of that as it did not cover much. I was shocked when Alice handed me one that said it came from my mom. Alice explained that she had talked to her, and then she went and did the shopping since my mom could not be here tonight. Esme gathers up all the lingerie, so she could pack them for us as she was packing for both of us. I knew where Alice was going, and I have a feeling she knows where I am going, but neither of us would tell.

Saturday morning Alice was jumping on the bed I slept in at 6am. Four hours of sleep, how could she be so hyper? I could not wait until this day has ended. Ten days of peace and quiet, while she was away on her honeymoon.

"Alice it's 6am we went to bed at 2am, how can you be acting like this?" I asked her.

"Bella you need to get up and get moving breakfast will be here soon, and then we have a million things to do today before we head over to The Foundry to start getting ready." She yelled at me.

Damn I love her and hater at the same time. I take my time getting up and ready and when I walked out of my room, the food had already been delivered, and the rest were eating.

"Slow poke get some food now." Alice yelled.

It is her wedding day I guess I can understand why she is acting this way. Rose was glaring at me. I had been shocked last night had gone so well, and we did not get into a fight. I could tell this was going to be along day I hope Rose, and I don't get into a fight at some point during the day. As soon as we all got done with eating Alice was rushing us out the door and down into the awaiting Limo. It was to the Spa again for facials and massages. By the time we were all done, it was time to head over to The Foundry.

I was shocked and not pleased when Esme put a blindfold on me right as the limo pulled up to The Foundry. Alice said it was a surprise. I hate surprises, and I knew that this was going to be a big one something inside told me that. Esme held onto my arm as we walked, I could feel that she had her other arm ready to grab my waist at any moment, as we all know I can trip over air. I was led inside and sat in a chair before the blindfold came off. In front of me was the make-up and nail polish that I would be wearing.

"Alice what is going on, these are the colors I will be wearing at my wedding not yours," I was almost yelling at her.

"Bella this is the surprise, we are having a double wedding," She told me in that hyper tone that rang pure excitement.

"Alice I can't get married today my parents aren't here," I fired back to her.

"Bella there are here." She stated smiling that smile that tells you she has won and nothing you can do about it.

I wanted to kill and hug her all at the same time. Esme went out the door and returned with my mom. She looked so happy. I did not know what to say or do, so I just went with the flow of things as Alice would never take no for an answer. At times, I did not know if this was real or just a dream. I wanted this day to be, over so I could start a real life with the man that not only was the love of my life, but my whole world. This would also mean no more hiding.

My hair was done, make-up and nails done. Now Esme and my mom were helping me into my dress. I still was shocked that Alice, and Edward had pulled this off without me finding out. After my dress was on, I started to get excited about meeting Edward at the alter to become his wife in front of all our friends and families. Alice and I were both ready for this day to be over as the rest finished up getting ready all Alice could talk about was her honeymoon and how from this day forward her and Jasper never had to be apart. I liked that thought also never having to spend a night away from Edward.

It was turn and my dad was waiting for me, he looked so handsome in his tux. I don't ever remember him looking like this, then again, think I have ever seen him in a suit. as each person was walked down, Alice and Carlisle would go before myself, and my dad. Alice had the biggest smile on her face, I have ever seen on her, she glowing with excitement and love for Jasper. I was smiling but when I caught Edward's eyes and saw all the love he had for me, I could not breathe. He looked so breath taking in his tux if had never seen him in the nude I would say this was the best I have ever seen him. I was the luckiest woman alive to have his love.

When my dad placed my hand into Edward's hand, I could not breathe at all, and I could feel my eyes starting to water up from the love and joy I was feeling at this moment in time. The minister greets everyone, and started the ceremony. When it came time for Edward to say his vows I was shocked when the minister said, "I have been told that you have some special words you would like to say to your bride at this time." Edward nodded and turned towards me looking me in the eyes.

"Bella my love all these words come from my heart. Your Beauty takes my breathe away; your smile melts my heart. Your eyes sing to my soul. You have taught me what it means to truly love someone. The moment I saw you, I knew I wanted you in my life. For the first time in my life, I was scared of approaching a woman. The first time I heard your voice it took me to heaven as only an angle can have a voice as sweet as yours. The first time I held your hand, I knew that I wanted to make you my wife. Each day that passes my love for you grows. This love is the type of love that will never dies." He spoke these words with such love, and it had brought tears to my eyes.

I still had not recovered when it was my turn to see my vows my voice was shaking and not very load. I think I was happier than I ever thought possible. When the minister said that we were man and wife I almost jumped into his arms. After our kiss and we turned towards our family and friends, I saw The Foundry for the first time all decorated with both of our colors and chosen flowers. You can smell the Jasmine, Roses, Lilies, and Daisies. The place has streamers made of silk in the colors of burgundy, silver, and midnight blue. We walked to the front and out the door to the side yard where the tent was set up for the reception.


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108**

**The Reception**

We walked arm in arm over to the Tent that was set up to house the reception. I could not stop smiling as I no longer that to pretend that Edward, and I were not married. He was mine forever. We joined Alice and Jasper standing at the front of the tent to great and meet all the people that had come together to witness our union. I got hugs, kisses and congratulation from people I have never met. I knew that they were all friends or business associates of the Cullen's. I was pleased to see that Jacob did come with my mom and dad. He looked happy for me. I guess he fully understands that I have always thought of him as my brother and nothing more.

Soon after we had greeted the entire guess, we sat down for the meal. Alice and I had wanted the same kind of menu so it worked out well having a double wedding. I still can't believe that Edward and Alice would even do this to me, but I was happy at the same time. Toasts were given and I just kept telling myself to go with it will all be over soon, and Edward would be all mine. I don't like big parties, and the engagement party to me was way too big. Looking around and seeing almost double the amount of people made me feel very uneasy. Edward could sense this and would give my hand a tight squeeze and whisper in my ear that it would be alright.

Cutting the cake was fun, I got frosting all over his face, and well, he did the same to me first. We both laughed at this. Then it was time for the first dance. Which, for some reason, did not bother me, and I wished it would never end, as I enjoyed being in his arms. Soon after that, I was passed to my dad, then Carlisle and so on. A little later I just sat and watched everyone dance. I was taken back when I saw him. What in the world was he doing here? I felt myself getting angry and decided it was best to go to the restroom and try and calm myself. I don't know how long I had been in there but Alice, Esme and my mom came in to find out if I was ok.

"Sweetheart are you alright?" my mom asked.

"Mom did you know he was going to be here?" I asked her in a very hurtful tone.

"Who dear, Jacob?" She questioned me.

I could see the confused faces on all three of the ladies standing before me.

"Mom, you honestly didn't know he was going to be here?" I asked a little calmer.

"Sweetheart, I still don't know who you are talking about, Please tell me who?" she pleaded with me.

"Mom, James you have to be blind if you did not see him." I almost yelled as I was starting to get irritated with her.

"James is here?" she asked me.

"Mom yes he was standing by the punch bowl just glaring at me. I think Victoria is with him," I stated still very irritated.

"Sweetheart, we wouldn't do that to you, please believe me. We've not spoken to him since the day he got his jail sentence," Mom told me caressing my cheek trying to calm me down.

I guess they were taking too long in getting me to come up that Edward had walked in and must have heard the conversation or at least part of it.

"Mom, if you have not talked to him in over ten years, then how did he know, and why is he here." I asked as Edward kneeled beside me and put his arms around my waist also trying to calm me.

"Sweetheart let's go and find your father and find out what he knows," Mom said.

I didn't want to go out there. I didn't know what to say to my brother. Why was he here, how did he find out about this? I had so many questions running through my head. I was also angry, hurt, and confused all at the same time. How was I going to do this? As if he could read my thought, Edward said we can do this together, that he would not leave my side for a moment. He pulled me to me feet caressed my cheek looked deep into my eyes.

"Bella, love it will be alright nothing bad will happen." He told me. I could see the pure love he holds for me in those emerald-green eyes of his. It gave me the courage I need to go and confront my demons.

We walked out once again arm in arm this time with three ladies that loved me dearly right behind us. What shocked me most of all was that Dad, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett all waited outside the door. Each of them gave me a hug and asked if there was anything. They could do. I just shock my head no. I watched as mom whispered to dad. I guess she told him what was going on. I could see the look of anger take over his face as he turned to walk back into the tent.

I let go of Edward, and ran up to dad and asked him to stop.

"Dad let me handle this and find out why he is here." I pleaded with him.

"Bella, it he is here it can only mean he wants something from you. I will not let him hurt you." He said in a tone I have never heard him use before.

"Dad pleases." I pleaded again.

"Bella, if he hurts you, I will hurt him." He said in that same tone.

By now, everyone had joined me and my dad. Edward once again had a hand on my waist. I was not sure what to do but to go in and find James and talk to him and find out why he was here and how he found out about this. As we entered the tent, I caught sight of him still by the punch bowl now he was joined by Rose. The anger that I had pushed a side was now back at the for front of my mind as I almost dragged Edward over to the punch bowl.


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109**

**The Reception part 2**

**Edward's POV**

I was furious when I saw that Rose was talking to James and some other woman I think is his wife Victoria. I just let Bella drag me along. When she reached and grabbed the glass of red wine, I had no idea what she was up to, but the look on her face was nothing like I have ever seen before. I knew the rest of our families were close behind. I had no idea if she was going to talk to James or Rose or both of them, for that matter. All I know was that all hell was about to break lose, and I wanted to see what Bella would do she has not been good about standing up for herself, and I really hoped she can do this without my help.

As we got closer to them, they stopped talking and turned towards us. As Bella came to a stop right in front of the three, I stopped and just stood there to watch and see what she was going to say or do. I was shocked to watch Bella pour the glass of wine over Roses head and more surprised at what she said.

"Bitch, stay out of my life," h tone was full of so much venom it shocked me.

"Way to go Love," I couldn't stop myself for being proud of what she had just done.

"James, what the hell do you want, why are you here?" She almost yelled at him.

"Bella, Rose just thought you might want your full family here don't be mad at her," James answered.

"James don't you think if I wanted you here I would have told you about this," Bella was really losing it.

"Bella, how could you have told me when you didn't know about it until today," James answered back.

"James, I would have put your name on my list of guess if I wanted you anywhere near me," s says almost in tears now.

"Bella, why do you hate me so much?" James questioned her.

"James, you ruined the family and for what a girl," s told him.

"Bella, Victoria is not just some girl. She is my wife, and you will respect her," James yelled back.

By now, all the activity around us had stopped and everyone was watching what was going on.

"James, what do you want from me?" Bella yelled.

"Bella, I want to be part of your life, always have prison never stop me from loving my little sis," he stated back to her.

"Right James you never called or wrote while in prison, if you loved me don't you think you would have told me or shown me through letters or phone calls," Bella was in tears now, and so I pulled her close to me and just held her and whispered into her ear that everything would be alright.

"Bella, I didn't think you wanted me to write while in prison," he stated.

"James, how would you know? You never tried," Bella was still in tears. I was trying my best to calm her down.

She turned and put her head on my shoulder and just let me hold her and rub her back. At this time Bella's dad started talking to James, I tried to listen as I wanted to know what was really going on.

"James, you know Bella is right you never tried, so tell the truth for once in your life why are you here?" Charlie asked.

"Dad, Rose located me a few weeks ago telling me that Bella was getting married and asked if I wanted to come, she said she would pay for our flight out since I could not afford it as I am currently not working." James told Charlie.

"James, you are on probation, does your PO know you are here?" Charlie questions him.

"Dad it's none of his business where I go," James told him.

"James, you know as well as I do that he has to know your were abouts at all times," Charlie stated.

Bella had stopped crying and had turned back around to look at James. I did not know if she was going to speak again or what.

"James, dad is right your PO needs to know where you are and why?" Bella stated

"Bella, I never thought I would see the day when you would marry for money, Rose is right this is about the money not love," James stated to her.

This statement really upset me, and what had Rose told James.

"For your information James it's about love not money," the venom was back in Bella's voice.

"Right Bella, keep telling yourself that while you spend all his money, If you want, I would be more than willing to help you spend it." James stated.

"James, I want you and your wife out of my life now if you don't leave I will have the cops called, and you will end up right where you belong." Bella yelled.

Before I could say anything, Charlie spoke again, "Son, Bella is right you must leave now."

I was just about to say something to Rose when Bella turned back to her.

"Rose, why the hell did you tell my brother this was about money not love. Do you even know what love is yourself?" Bella questioned her.

"Bella, we all know it's about the money, just look where you come from you're a piece of trash," Rose stated to Bella.

Once again, Bella's reaction shocked me as I watched my Love deck Rose most likely breaking her nose. At this time, Carlisle went up on stage, and apologized to everyone and stated that the reception was over, and that we delighted that they all attended. Then Carlisle came over and checked out Rose's nose, which was broken. I could not be more proud of how my lovely wife handled herself today. I kissed her and told her let's go and enjoy our honeymoon now.


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110**

**The Honeymoon**

As Edward led me out to the awaiting limo to take us to the airport to go where he has planned for us to go, I asked him about my suitcase. He told me that it was already in the limo. Alice had packed it a few days ago. Once we were in and heading to the airport, I asked where we were going, and he just said it was a surprise. Will he ever learn I don't like to be surprised? I leaned into him still trying to calm myself from what had just taken place. I know this is going to be in the papers. I had seen the flashes of the cameras. I don't care at this point I was just so mad and hurt that I let all the stuff that has been piling up inside me come out. Edward seemed to be pleased with the way I handled it.

I guess I had fallen asleep as Edward kissed my forehead and told me that we were at the airport. Edward being himself helped me out of the limo. That is one of the things I just love about him, he is always a gentleman. He led me to the international flight desk and handed them our passports, and she handed them back along with our boarding passes. Which he kept as he did not want me to know where we were headed just yet, we went through security and then to the first class lounge to wait for your flight to be called.

When they called the flight for Fiji, Edward stood up and held out his hand for me to stand. Fiji, Wow, I can't believe it. I have dreamed of going here for so long, and I can't believe he really listened when we talked about places I dreamed of seeing. I leaned and kissed his cheek saying, "Thank you." We boarded the plane and took our seats in first class. Soon after the plane took off, I fell asleep leaning on Edwards shoulder. I guess I slept, the whole flight as I woke up to hear that we would be landing soon.

Once on the ground in Fiji we took a taxi down to the pier and took a boat over to one of the smaller islands, the ride had been a bit cool, and I gladly tucked myself into my husband. I loved thinking of him that way. I found out after we got to our hut, we were on Turtle island, where the movie Blue Lagoon had been filmed. I was in complete awe. He knew that I loved that movie as I told him that was why I have always wanted to come to Fiji was to see where it was filmed. How could I have found such of perfect man in such a short amount of time?

We got settled into the hut and then went for a walk on the beach, Edward told me about all this stuff he has planned for us to do while we are here. The night was perfect. There came a moment when neither of us talked, just walked hand in hand down the beach, it was so comfortable, it just felt right and all the thoughts and doubts that I had ever had about us seemed silly now. I looked at Edward, his face slightly glowing in the moon's light, the sound of the waves...It was something right out of a movie, and I just can't believe this is my life. I saw Edward lips turn up slightly at the edges and wondered what was making him smile so broadly.

"Edward, why are you smiling?" He stopped walking and turned towards me.

"I was just wondering how much longer I was going to have to romance you before we head back to the hut for the night."

We both started laughing. I looked back to see how far we were from the hut now.

"Hmm well the hut is kinda far away."

He got a small look of concern "Would you like me to carry you? Are your feet hurting?"

I laughed at the thought. "Edward I am trying to be seductive; I mean I know I'm not great at it, but I thought..."

Before I could finish the thought, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me with more force than normal, we ran back to the hut it was a night I will never forget this night.

The next morning I woke to the smell of food. I picked up my robe and walked out to the little living room to find Edward just sitting the room-service tray down. He smiled.

"Are you hungry Love?"

"Yes"

"Come and eat then we can take a shower together and then start our day."

I liked that thought. I was excited as to day we would be riding horses on the beach and have a picnic lunch, and then a relaxing night under the stars was the plan for today.

After breakfast, and our shower, we picked out our horses and were enjoying the morning on the beach. We had ridden them for awhile and was really enjoying the feel of the sun raining down on us and looking out to the crystal clear blue water of the lagoon, but we just weren't close enough to each other. We wanted to be touching and feel the closeness of our true love, so we decided to walk the horses, so we could be in each other's arms. As we walked, I could feel something has changed from last night, we are still the same people, but now we were truly part of each other. _As there would be no more hiding that, we are married. I finally stood up for myself; I knew that we could face everything together and head on. I would not go running and crying any more._

After walking hand in hand for a while leading the horses, we decided it was time to take the horse back and then relax before we catch the boat back to the main island for a special show at the main hotel. Edward helped me back up on my horse, and we headed back. As we walked back to the hut, I saw the two-person hammock. I was not surprised when he led us over to it. We laid there for the next couple of hours; it was so nice just to lie in his arms. It was almost dusk when Edward kissed my head and said it was time to get ready for the show.

I dressed and was ready, just as we heard the boat pull up to the little dock. We road the 15-minute ride just cuddled at the back of the boat. It turned out that the show was a Polynesian dance. I watched in awe of the way they moved. After the show, we had dinner at the main hotel and then took the boat back to our hut. I found out there are 14 huts on Turtle Island that are mainly used for people on honeymoons.

Over the two weeks here we toured the island and some of the other island around Fiji. We went swimming in the blue lagoon it's self. We both learned how to scuba dive and took a tour around the reef. Our nights were filled with each other, as we could not get enough. I hope I never grow tired of my husband, and I hope he never tires of me. I hated it when we had to leave this beautiful place to fly back to the real world and go back to work. I would finish out working this summer as his personal assistant, and then I will be off to finish my degree at Columbia, which I am very much looking forward to.


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapter 111**

**Epilogue**

The two weeks of our honeymoon flew by way to fast. I was sad to leave Fiji. On the flight home, we discussed what we wanted to do before I started school in September. Our plan formed from this discussion. We would start house hunting, as soon as we got back, in the meantime I would move in with him so Alice and Jasper can have her apartment to themselves. I would also continue to work for Edward until school started. Edward brought up kids and I almost hit him as this was not something I was ready to even think about. I want to get my degree and then find a job teaching and then maybe think about kids.

When the plane landed, and we had gotten our bags from baggage claims, we went out and grabbed a taxi to take us back to our place. I had to correct my way of thinking things were no longer mine or his, they were ours. I was now openly Mrs. Cullen. I did not have to hide the fact that I was married to the most wonderful man I have ever met. By the time we got back to the apartment, we were both really tired from all the traveling that we both just collapsed on the bed and were a sleep in no time.

When we woke the next day, we talked about what kind of house we wanted to get and what area we wanted. We still had two more days before we needed to get back to work. As Edward searched the internet, we found that in the same housing development that his parents lived in there were three houses for sale, in fact, one was right across the street. We decided to go look at them as I had really loved that area, and it would be so easy for me to catch the bus to School come September.

While I was cooking breakfast, Edward called the real estate agent, and told him what houses, we wanted to look at and when would be a good time to look at them. He said that he would give us a call back once he contacted the sellers and made the appointments for us to see the houses. We eat and talked some more about homes, and my getting back and fourth from school. Edward was trying to get me to let him get myself a car. I wasn't ready for that yet. I have never driven in a city the size of New York and was a little intimidated by the amount of traffic I saw daily.

I had just cleaned up the kitchen when the agent called and said we could see all three housed later today this pleased Edward more than me. I don't understand why we need to get a house now when the apartment was big enough for us until we decided to have kids, which in my book would be five or six years down the road. I know Edward really hopes I will change my mind. I did not want to start out fighting over something as stupid as buy a house now instead of later.

We showered together to get ready to look at houses. I don't think I will ever get tired of showering with my own personal god. I loved the feel of his body under my hands; I also could never get enough of the feel of his hands on my body. Shower time took a little longer than it should as we got carried away with each other and ended up making love in the shower.

The drive out to look at the houses was filled with talks about how we wanted to decorate the house if it did not feel like us. Edward has ideas of how he wants our home to be, and I don't care. I told him that we would just have his mom decorate the place for us. We met the agent at the entrance gate, and he told us just to follow him and we would drive to the first house on his list and so fourth. The first house like all the homes in this area was bigger than any house I had ever seen growing up in a small town in Washington.

I didn't care for the first house, the kitchen was way to small for a house this size, in fact, it was about the size of the kitchen in the apartment I had shared with Alice. I like to cook and wanted a kitchen I could enjoy cooking in. The second house the yard was turned into a rose garden, and it did not make sense to buy a place that we would have to change the yard. I loved the rest of the house and the feel of the garden.

The last house, which was also the one across the street from his parents, was great the kitchen was like a dream kitchen with all commercial-grade appliances, which I just fell in love with. The master bathroom had a tub that was big enough for a couple of people and then the shower stall had multi showerheads and a little bench that would be great for sitting on and shaving the legs. The back yard already had a play area with swing set and even a built in sand box. In my book, it was the perfect place. I could tell that Edward really loved this place also. He made the comment that, in all the years he had grown up here that, this was one of the few places he had never been in.

We told the agent that we would like to place a bid on the house. Edward told him that it would be a cash sale and that if possible he would want to close in 15 to 30 days. Since the house was unoccupied, it would be possible for each of the parties to be ready for closing in that time frame. The agent asked if we could follow him back to the office, and he would do the paperwork to start the process and would present the offer to the owner's first thing tomorrow. Doing the paper work took about an hour.

Afterwards, we went to his parents place for dinner and told them all about us trying to buy the place across the street Esme was beside herself. She started talking decorating; I told her that she could have her way at it as she knew just how Edward would want it set up. We talked about how the place had three entertainment areas, and that we could turn one into a library/music room, which both Edward and I both agreed to this idea. The evening was nice and by the time, we headed back to the apartment it was all settled, that as soon as we closed on the house that Esme would have the next month to decorate the place and make the changes we talked about.

It took three days from putting the offer in on the house to hear back from the agent. Edward took the call on Tuesday afternoon while we were still at work. The answer was that they would accept the offer as is and the 15-day closing was fine with them. Edward then called the bank to make the arrangement for the payment of the house. This made the rest of the afternoon go by quicker as we were both excited. I was surprised at just how excited I was over buy a house when I still did not intend to have kids for at least five years.

On the way home, Edward had me call Esme with the news that the house would be ours in 15 days, and that she needed to get ready to start doing her magic on the place. You would have thought she had just won the lottery with the news. She talked my ear off the whole way home. Edward just sat there and smiled. When we got home, I cooked our dinner and then cleaned up the kitchen while Edward did some paperwork for work that he did not get done today.

The 15 days passed quickly, and we signed the papers and got the keys to our new home. We met Esme and Carlisle for lunch at the country club, so we could give Esme the keys, so she could get started. Our goal was to be moved in before I started school in September, and it was now the 1st week of July. We also talked about the weekend that we were all having up at the farm for the 4th of July. I was looking forward to being there as it was the place Edward had asked me to be his forever, so it will always hold a very special place in my heart. It would also be the first time we have seen Alice and Jasper since the wedding.

The weekend came and Alice, and I spent a lot of the time just sitting around the house and talking. She told me that she, and Jasper were thinking about buy a house and start a family.


End file.
